Preventing the Truth
by YourLocalAlchemist
Summary: Conan begins to have nightmares, which is weird in itself. But what if these sudden nightmares began coming true? What if a new serial killer targeting police officers suddenly appears giving small enigmas for him to solve and trying to say he's forgotten a very important event of the past? (Warning: there will be character deaths and eventually a bit of Org. stuff.)
1. The Gloomy Genesis

**Hooray, another story begins! I was originally going to wait until tomorrow to start uploading this, but I'm way too excited~ *lightly coughs* Anyway, I should probably say here and now that the beginning is probably a bit boring. Spare with me though, and you'll see the rest of the story slowly unfold as I realized the truth of what I would be doing with this. There may be some OOC-ness, but... it's crucial to the story, I guess. As the synopsis states, there will be character death and a couple OC's. (Because it would almost be boring to just use one of the members of the Organization that are already there. I preferred making my own for this since their personality is... quite unique. That's for much later though; for now, we have simplistic beginnings as the characters aren't even aware of what is soon going to take place... *evil laughter before I disappear behind a cloud of smoke, silently squealing "I'm just like Kiddo-sama~"*)**

 **And since I should probably add this disclaimer, Meitantei Conan and all of its characters are sadly not mine. The only things that are mine are the plot of this story and a few OC's. With that being said, let's begin Preventing the Truth~**

* * *

Chapter One: The Gloomy Genesis

"Heya, Neechan! How's it goin'?"

An eye twitched. "Hattori-kun, don't you know how late it is? I was about to go to bed. What do you want?"

Hattori Heiji cringed. "Ah, sorry 'bout that. I was just wonderin' if I could talk ta Ku-ku-Conan-kun 'bout comin' ta Osaka sometime!"

Ran in her half-asleep state of mind didn't notice Heiji's slip-up. "He already went to bed, Hattori-kun. I don't suppose you want me to wake him, do you?"

"I do," Heiji replied, surprising Ran. "He hasn't spoken ta me in a while, an' I wanna show 'im a lotta things 'round Osaka!"

Ran hummed thoughtfully. "I suppose that makes sense; he's been rather quiet lately and won't say why. Alright, I'll see if he's awake." She slowly opened the door to Conan's recently-built bedroom and peered inside. He had been fast asleep but woke at the sound of his door opening.

"Ran-neechan?" he softly asked. "Is something wrong?"

Ran smiled. "No, but Hattori-kun wanted to talk to you about coming to Osaka and spending some time with him. I think it would be good for you." Ignoring Conan's protest, she handed him the phone and left the room.

"Alright, Hattori, what's up?" Conan grumbled as he lied back down in bed. "It's not like you to call at one-thirty in the morning."

Heiji laughed. "Oi, that doesn't mean ya gotta be so grumpy with me! I'm just a concerned friend right now since ya haven't talked ta me in a while. Did somethin' happen involvin' _them_?"

Feeling a headache start to form, Conan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Hattori, I do not want to talk about it right now."

"Oi, ya can't go hidin' somethin' like that from yer friend!" Heiji exclaimed. "Just tell me what happened!"

Conan hesitated. "Well, nothing's happened. Normally, they would have done something by now, but no one's heard a thing from them."

Heiji's brows furrowed. "I get where yer comin' from, Kudou, but can't they still be doin' things with the underground that ya can't find out 'bout? I don't think ya should be worryin' 'bout it anyway since they don't know 'bout ya yet."

"That is a possibility, but I just have a feeling…" Conan trailed off, for he could sense his fellow detective's frustration. "Hattori, you don't have to do anything towards stopping them," he said hurriedly, "so you can just forget about the whole thing."

There was a period of silence before an idea came to Heiji. "How 'bout ya come ta Osaka ta take yer mind off o' those guys in black then? I heard that yer Neechan said it'd be good fer ya anyway, which is enough approval fer me!"

Conan rolled his eyes. "When would I have to leave?"

There wasn't a denial, which enlightened the Osakan. "Ya can leave as early as two hours from now! I checked online, an' the first train fer Osaka leaves at four!"

Conan huffed. "I suppose I can for a couple days since I'm on break from school, but I'm not staying for more than three."

Heiji clapped his hands together. "Great! See ya at eight!" He hung up on Conan, leaving him with a major unimpressed face.

 _Oi, I hope you're not expecting me to do a ton of activities that waste my time. I need sleep sometimes too, Hattori—I'm only human._

X

After a four-hour train ride and no sleep whatsoever, a worn-out Conan arrived at Osaka and quickly found Heiji with his characteristic grin. "Hattori, I hope you don't have too much planned," he rubbed a hand over his eyes, "because I am seriously tired."

Heiji lightly waved it off. "Nah, not _too_ much; just a few little things here an' there." He could easily see Conan was tired, but they had to have fun too! He took Conan to over a dozen places in Osaka that day, most notably a small okonomiyaki restaurant for lunch.

"This is the best!" Heiji shouted to the owner, whom he had known most of his life. "An' I hope my friend here can say the same!"

Conan glared at Heiji before putting on his childlike façade towards the owner. "Yeah, this is great! Thanks, Heiji-niichan!"

Once it grew dark out, Heiji noticed his friend was yawning quite a bit. "Oh, yer done already, Kudou? We've hardly started!" He playfully ruffled Conan's hair.

Conan rubbed his temples. "Hattori, I've hardly slept in the past week. I just want to go to bed and hopefully get four hours of sleep tonight."

Heiji pouted but still led Conan to his home. "Well, this is it! I'd normally give ya a tour an' all, but ya look a bit tired fer that. I'll just skip over that an' show ya the guest room." He walked down a hall and pointed to the next-to-last door on the left. "Here it is! Ya can get yer stuff settled, an' I'll get extra blankets an' such." He left Conan alone, allowing the not-child to sigh in relief.

 _Now I can try to sleep._ He shrugged off his backpack by his bed and flopped into it, dozing off before he could take off his glasses or adjust the covers.

"Okay, I'm back…" Stopping in the doorway, Heiji's eyes widened a bit before he chuckled. "Wow, Kudou's _tired_! Let's hope he can relax while he's here."

Just as Heiji was taking off Conan's glasses, his phone rang. It was Otaki. "Wassup, Otaki-han? Yer forgettin' that I got a guest at my house right now."

Otaki apologized heavily. "I'm real sorry, Hei-chan, but it's kinda important that ya come to the station immediately."

Heiji quickly stood up, fully alert. "What happened? Was there a case?" He turned off the guest room's light and started walking to the front door to get his shoes.

Otaki agreed. "There was, but I don't wanna explain it just yet…just get to the station." He hung up, making Heiji grow nervous.

 _Did somethin' happen ta Oyaji?_ He wondered as he slipped on his sneakers, but he shook his head. _Nah, that's not likely. It's probably just a kidnappin' that the police can't get involved with._ He jogged his way to the station, unaware of what was occurring back at his home in the guest bedroom.

 _Conan was walking down a street with Heiji when a number of black silhouettes suddenly surrounded him._

 _"Get away!" he cried. "Leave me alone!"_

 _Then, the figures began to fall and disintegrate into pieces…one by one. Once they were gone, Heiji suddenly collapsed._

 _"Hattori!" Conan screamed, seeing blood pour out of his friend. "Stay with me!"_

Conan jolted awake in a pool of sweat and a tremor passing through his body. _What was that? I haven't had a nightmare in years!_ He clutched his pounding head in frustration. _I doubt that's a very good sign, is it? Let's just hope that was from my recent anxiety._ As he lied back down and tried to go back to sleep, a figure silently passed by and stepped into the next room.

"First that case an' now this…" Heiji whispered to himself as he sat in his desk chair and turned on his computer. "An' I was hopin' Kudou could relax fer once! Maybe I can keep 'im outta this…"

The only sounds within that home for the next few hours were the sounds of typing and quick breathing. Eventually, the typing stopped as Heiji decided it was best to quit. "I guess I gotta get some sleep 'fore Kudou wakes up. Speakin' o' that, I should see how he's doin'." He tiptoed to the guest room once again, where Conan had been tossing and turning before noticing someone in the doorway.

"Hattori, you're up already?" Conan sat up, revealing dark bags under his eyes as he coughed. "I figured you'd sleep until at least seven."

"Oh, what time is it?" He checked his phone and saw it was only six-thirty. "I guess I was ready ta go today! But I thought ya said ya were tired yesterday; ya look like ya didn't sleep much."

Conan coughed again as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I said I haven't been sleeping well, Hattori, and last night wasn't very different." Memory of his nightmare returned to him, making him shudder.

Heiji frowned. "I remember comin' by here sometime last night on a whim ta check on ya, an' ya were sayin' some weird things in yer sleep. Do ya remember what it was 'bout?"

For some reason, Conan froze. He didn't know why, but the nightmare he had the previous night was making him more on edge than it should have been. _Why am I so afraid of a fragment of imagination?_ He forced a smile. "No, I don't remember anything like that! You were probably just dreaming it!"

But Heiji could see Conan pull the blanket closer to himself as his small body trembled, showing how vulnerable he was. "Oi, Kudou, somethin's up, ain't it? Somethin' happened last night. A nightmare, maybe?"

Conan turned pale, proving Heiji correct, but still tried to lie. "N-n-nothing's wrong, Hattori," he stuttered, "You're just over thinking it."

Heiji crossed his arms. "Oh, is that so~?" he asked, sarcasm obvious in his voice. "So yer not shakin' like a little kid an' worryin' over somethin' that ya haven't told me 'bout? I guess I'm never observant either, huh?"

Conan winced. "H-H-Hattori, I don't wanna talk about it," he whispered. "L-let's just forget about it and g-go do something." He started to stand up, but Heiji shoved him back onto the bed.

"Kudou, yer not leavin' 'til ya tell me what happened last night." Heiji allowed disappointment to show in his tone. "If somethin' happened that's worryin' ya, I should know since yer _my_ house guest!"

Conan let his bangs fall over his eyes as he looked down at his blanket. "I had a nightmare, Hattori…a weird one at that. I know you'd probably laugh since I shouldn't be scared about a nightmare, but I haven't had one in years, let alone one like _that_."

Heiji was surprised. He had only thought of a nightmare being a vague possibility. "Are ya serious, Kudou? Are ya really stressin' o'er just a bad dream?"

Conan's lips pursed. "I'm afraid that's so. For some reason, it just keeps replaying in my head—almost like it's trying to tell me something. However, I can't think of anything being possible with the specific circumstances it required."

"What was it about?" Heiji inquired. "I could help ya think o' somethin'."

Conan merely shook his head. "It's no use to tell you, Hattori; I'm not exactly sure what happened in that nightmare myself. Let's just forget about it since it probably came due to my recent agitation, and I'll bet you have a bunch of places picked out for us to visit today, don't you?"

Heiji silently sat at the end of the bed. "Kudou, we can stay here fer a while if ya need some sleep. I don't think it'd be very good if ya suddenly collapsed or somethin' an' had to go to a hospital. Wouldn't they find somethin' 'bout that poison in yer body?"

Conan leaned back against the headboard. "You bring up a good point, but I won't be able to sleep much."

Heiji quietly laughed. "Kudou, it's better than nothin', ain't it? Just get some sleep, an' I'll change some o' our plans fer today." He watched as Conan curled up on his side and began to doze. _See? I knew ya were tired!_ He stayed beside Conan's sleeping form for a while until his phone buzzed. That number…

"Kazuha, whaddya want? I'm kinda busy." He quickly left the shrunken detective in case they started fighting or yelling.

"Heiji, ya were the one that said ta come ta yer house in the mornin' so we could go 'round Osaka with Conan-kun! I was callin' 'cuz I'm only 'bout ten minutes from yer place."

Heiji chose his words carefully. "Kazuha, we had to change plans. Ku-ku-Conan-kun didn't sleep well last night, so I'm makin' 'im stay here fer a little while an' sleep."

" _Aho_ , why didn'tcha tell me sooner?" she exclaimed. "I coulda waited a while 'fore leavin' an' bought somethin' fer Conan-kun!"

Heiji barely kept himself from yelling back. " _Aho_ , ya think I had that planned in the schedule? We just made the change a few minutes ago!"

"Well, ya shoulda told me a few minutes ago then!"

"Ya shouldn't 'ave left so early in the mornin'!"

"Ya were the one that told me ta 'cuz we were gonna do a bunch o' things today!"

"Ya can go do other things then 'til it's time ta leave!"

"I can't 'cuz I'm almost ta yer house!"

"Then turn 'round!"

"Otaki-han's the one drivin' me an' has ta go ta work right away!"

Heiji noticed their argument was slowly rising in volume. "Fine, do whatcha want. Since I was up all night, I'm gonna try ta get some sleep. I'll leave the door unlocked so ya can get in."

Kazuha grew concerned. "Heiji, why didn'tcha sleep last night? Even if it was a case, ya still manage ta get some sleep."

Heiji sighed. "Ask Otaki-han 'bout it 'fore ya get here; he knows 'bout it." He hung up before anything more could be said and made his way to his bedroom, locking the door and tossing his phone on the desk. _Great, so now Kazuha's gonna know 'bout it. I gotta try an' keep her outta this too, don't I?_

X

After talking with Otaki, Kazuha felt tears start to form. "I can't believe that happened last night…poor Heiji." She let herself inside the Hattori home and went to Heiji's room, which was locked. "Heiji?" she whispered, knocking softly. "Are ya asleep yet? I wanted ta talk ta ya."

There wasn't a response, which made Kazuha instinctively look downward. "Wait, what's that?" She bent down in front of the door, where a spare key to the bedroom laid waiting to be used. She picked it up and used it to unlock Heiji's door. Her childhood friend was lying in the bed and lightly dozing. "Heiji, ya need ta learn ta not be so stubborn when yer body wants sleep!" She bent down beside Heiji and kissed his forehead before fleeing to the kitchen to make the three of them breakfast.

An hour later, Heiji awoke to the sound of bacon sizzling in a fryer. "Sheesh, how long did I sleep?" He glanced at his alarm clock and saw it was only an hour. "Ah, I guess that explains the headache." He trudged to the kitchen and plopped in a chair. "Heya, Kazuha, I see yer comfortable here already."

Kazuha whirled around, one hand holding a spatula and the other clenched tightly in a fist. "Heiji, yer supposed ta still be in bed! Weren'tcha just sayin' 'bout how ya didn't sleep last night?"

Heiji rolled his eyes. " _Aho_ , I couldn't sleep with ya bein' so loud in here. 'Sides, I gotta do some stuff 'fore Ku-ku-Conan-kun gets up." He paused. "Oh, speakin' o' that, did ya see if he was awake or not?"

Not in the mood to start another fight, Kazuha turned back to the stove to attend to the bacon. "Yeah, I did while the biscuits were in the oven. He may 'ave been sleepin' pretty hard, but he still looked real tired too. Do ya know why he didn't sleep well last night?"

Heiji shrugged. "I think he mentioned somethin' 'bout not sleepin' much fer the past few days, but he never said why." It was partially true, so he knew he could put on a good poker face.

Kazuha huffed. "Now why does that remind me of someone?" She shook her head and placed the fully-cooked bacon on a plate beside a mountain of biscuits. "I figured you wouldn't want too much to eat, so this should satisfy three of us."

Heiji smirked. "Thanks, Kazuha." He was about to start eating when Kazuha suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Wha-what are ya doin', _aho_?"

"Are ya okay?" she asked in Heiji's ear. "After what Otaki-han told me 'bout…"

Heiji silenced her before she could speak further. "I'm fine, Kazuha! It's just another case I gotta deal with, ain't it?" He began to eat before the girl could contradict, making her release the embrace.

"I'm gonna check on Conan-kun real quick while yer eatin'." She quickly left so as not to show Heiji her tears and fled to the guest bedroom, unaware that her sobbing woke Conan.

"Kazuha-neechan, is something wrong?" he asked innocently. "You're crying."

Kazuha quickly wiped the tears away and forced a smile. "N-no, I'm okay, Conan-kun. How are ya feelin' though? Heiji told me ya didn't sleep much last night an' that we had ta wait 'til ya got some sleep 'fore doin' what we had planned."

Conan let a childish giggle slip out. "Heiji-niichan is so thoughtful, isn't he?"

Kazuha's smile became more genuine as she led Conan to the kitchen. "I guess he is. After all, he's takin' that new case by 'imself…"

Conan barely kept himself from panicking. "What new case, Kazuha-neechan?"

"Oi, ya shouldn't go tellin' a little kid 'bout stuff like that!" Heiji leaned back in his chair with a grin. "He should be worryin' 'bout stuff like Kamen Yaiba an' tradin' cards instead o' stuff like cases."

Kazuha grew as confused as Conan. "Heiji, aren'tcha the one that always takes him off ta crime scenes when Ran-chan an' Kogoro-ojichan are with 'im?"

Heiji ignored the statement and stood up. "Well, I guess I should be gettin' ready fer our big plans today! Ku-ku-Conan-kun, ya an' Kazuha can eat what's left on the table. Remember, we're leavin' in an hour!"

Conan watched Heiji race out of the room with an unimpressed face. _Oi, what are you planning this time? What have I gotten myself into?_


	2. A Cautious Culprit

**Author's Note: So... partial answers in this chapter. But we get another chapter at least! Shout-out to James Birdsong, who gave a review on the day of this story's release. I don't know if you have an actual account or not, so I'll just say my thanks here~!**

 ***ahem* But I digress. As mentioned previously, the actual meat of this case doesn't come for a little while yet (in my mind), so it may be a bit slow still since the culprit is coming up with all of their devious plans... Enjoy the next chapter~**

* * *

Chapter Two: A Cautious Culprit

Conan, Heiji, and Kazuha left the Hattori home precisely fifty-seven minutes and thirty-eight seconds later.

"So where are we going first, Heiji-niichan?" Conan asked with fake enthusiasm as he stifled a yawn. "Are we going to see that case that Kazuha-neechan brought up earlier?"

Heiji flinched. "N-no, I don't think ya should be seein' somethin' like that. We're gonna go see the Sakuranosuke Park first since it's pretty neat this time o' year." He forced a change of subject to a baseball game he recently went to that had a four-inning overtime.

"Wow~" Kazuha exclaimed in awe as the park came into view. "This is the best time fer Conan-kun ta see it!" She grabbed Conan's hand, making him blush, and led him outside. "Hurry up on parkin' the car, Heiji! We still got seven other places ta visit today, don't we?"

Heiji grumbled to himself as his secret crush was showing his best friend around, holding his hand and sweet-talking the whole time. Even if he made them separate upon returning, causing a huge argument in the process, the rest of their day was fairly enjoyable…until the walk home, that is.

"W-was that a scream?" Heiji looked up from his small notebook filled with places he had to visit with Conan. " _Kuso_ , there's probably another case fer us ta solve." The three ran towards the scream's source, inside an unused warehouse, where there was indeed a young woman hugging a body.

"Stay back!" Heiji yelled to Kazuha. "Try an' talk ta this gal 'ere ta see what happened." He and Conan approached the body to find signs of life while Kazuha did as she was told.

All of a sudden, Heiji backed away from the body. "That can't be…there's just no way!"

Conan frowned. "What's up, Hattori? Did you find out how he died or something?"

Heiji shook his head. "Not yet, but I think I know this guy." He rummaged through the victim's pockets, pulling out a familiar-looking notebook. "As I thought. This is Shimizu Yamato, one o' the police officers that works fer my dad. He was recently transferred ta that division an' hasn't had that many cases yet."

Conan found that odd. "Then why would someone have killed him?" he wondered aloud, but neither detective knew the complete answer to that question. He looked up from the body and noticed Heiji seemed a bit off. His hand trembled as he tried to write notes for the case, and he had broken out in a sweat. "Hattori, you know something about this case that I don't."

Heiji jumped. "W-what makes ya say that, Kudou?" he forced a laugh. "Are ya tryin' ta say I knew 'bout this body or somethin'?"

Conan sighed, seeing it was best to get straight to the point. "This case is somehow similar to the one you encountered last night, isn't it? The fact that you won't tell me about that case and that you're acting oddly right now show that I'm right."

A moment of hesitation. Then, Heiji looked down and closed his eyes. "Well, I guess I can't go hidin' anythin' from ya, huh? Yer right 'bout the cases bein' related—they both involve police officers."

Having a moment of realization, Conan paled. "Hattori, are you saying there was another Osakan police officer killed last night?"

Heiji denied. "Nah, they weren't killed, but…they did mysteriously disappear with only a note on their desk." Heiji kept his answer as cryptic as possible.

Conan hummed. "What did the note say? Was that officer kidnapped by someone?"

" _The game has begun. I took a spare king so we have a fair match. From_ …" Heiji trailed off, for he felt nervous about how Conan would react.

"From who?" Conan pressured, but Heiji wouldn't reply. Running a hand through his hair, Conan decided to change tactics. "Hey, Hattori, can you at least tell me the name of the officer that was kidnapped?"

There was a long period of silence as Heiji debated whether to answer. Eventually, he whispered the name: "Hattori Heizo."

X

After calling Otaki to inform him of the situation, Heiji suggested that they go home and call it a day. "We're not gonna get anywhere, especially with the police crawlin' 'round here."

Conan gave a childlike pout. "But Heiji-niichan, you're a _meitantei_ , aren't you? You can solve this case easily, and I can help!"

Kazuha smiled. "I know ya wanna help solve it, Conan-kun, but if Heiji ain't in the mood ta solve a case, he won't be able ta solve it accurately." She started leading Heiji away from the crime scene, figuring Conan was following, but the shrunken detective wasn't going to leave a case unsolved, let alone one that bothered his friend so much.

 _I know you want to solve this case, Hattori, but I can also see your hesitation. You're worried that if you get too far into it, it could potentially threaten your father's life. That's why I in my kid's body can help!_ He returned to the body, noticing not one but two serious injuries. There was a gunshot wound to the back of the head, as well as a stab wound to the heart. _Sheesh, they really wanted this guy dead. But why?_

Suddenly, he heard a crunch under his feet. "Wha…?" He bent down, where under his foot was a half-burnt note with scrawled handwriting.

 _I hide with sunlight and hunt with darkness. I can see all players and sense every move played. This game cannot end unless you find the truth and my name~_

There was also a signature at the bottom, but Conan could not make it out. "So you want to challenge me, hm? Alright, I'll play your little game and find out who you really are." He suddenly stopped when realizing there was a quiet hissing noise close by. _What is that?_ He looked around, but there wasn't anything except a partially-opened window…

 _Kuso, I need to get out of here!_ But it was too late. The sleeping gas had already been entering his lungs for over a minute and was starting to make him woozy. He fell to the ground as the world faded, slightly making out voices calling his name.

"Heiji, he's collapsed!" Kazuha exclaimed as they ran back to the warehouse. "Somethin' musta happened ta 'im!"

Heiji sped ahead of Kazuha to check Conan's pulse. "Thank goodness," he sighed in relief, "he's just asleep. I'm bettin' it's 'cuz he hasn't slept much an' from overexertin' 'imself while we were travelin' 'round Osaka."

Kazuha's expression saddened. "Heiji, do ya think we should move our plans a bit ta let 'im rest up tomorrow? 'Cuz didn'tcha have o'er ten things fer tomorrow?"

Heiji picked up Conan in a princess-carry and began walking home. "Yeah, we can change some o' the plans, but I'll still try an' have 'im do _that_ with us."

Kazuha lightly punched Heiji's arm. "Oh, Heiji…" They fell silent for the rest of the walk to the Hattori house, where Kazuha stopped.

"Um, Heiji, I think I'll go back ta my house tonight," she muttered shyly, "an' I'll be back tomorrow sometime ta see how Conan-kun's doin'." Thankful the lack of light hid her blush, she ran off before anything could stop her.

Heiji rolled his eyes with a smirk as he opened the front door. "She's gonna try an' get some information fer me, ain't she? She's forgettin' that she's always been like that when there's a case." Making sure the door was locked since Kazuha had a spare key if necessary, he carried Conan to bed and tucked him in. "Geez, Kudou, yer really puttin' everythin' out there fer me…I really appreciate it."

Conan stirred slightly at the mention of his name but didn't wake. In fact, it took almost six hours for him to wake, and that was caused by a combination of the sleeping gas wearing off and the same nightmare suddenly occurring.

 _Man, it happened again?_ Conan struggled to catch his breath as the world swam before his eyes. _And why do I feel so sleepy? I know it's not from my sleep deprivation since it's never affected me like this. Maybe Hattori snuck a sleeping pill in my food or something?_ Unable to focus clearly, his eyes slowly scanned the room before stopping on the figure at his bedside.

"Hattori?" he whispered, mildly surprised. The _nishi no meitantei_ was bent downward in a chair as he dozed, his chin rested on his chest and his hat fallen off of his head onto the bed.

Heiji jumped up, slightly dazed. "Did I fall asleep?" he asked, more to himself than Conan. Taking a moment to come around, he noticed Conan awake. "Ah, yer finally up, Kudou! How do ya feel?"

Conan massaged his aching head. "What happened?" he slurred his words. "I suddenly feel so sleepy for some reason."

Heiji finally understood everything. "Oi, Kudou, do ya happen ta remember anythin' when ya were alone in the warehouse? Did ya find anythin' weird?"

"Warehouse?" Conan repeated, utterly confused. "Why were we in a warehouse of all places? Was it one of those where the owner uses it for a shop?"

Ah. That made sense. Grinning to himself, Heiji merely waved it off and insisted Conan go back to sleep. "I can tell yer tired, an' we got lots ta do tomorrow!" Waiting for Conan to lie back down, Heiji went to his bedroom to call Otaki.

"Hei-chan, do I wanna know why you're up so early? You're lucky I have to be at work in a couple hours."

Heiji laughed. "I guess I wasn't aware o' the time, Otaki-han. I was just gonna ask if ya guys got anythin' concernin' the kidnappin' an' murder."

Otaki hesitated. "Well, we only got a cause of death for the victim, which was both a gunshot wound to the head and a stab wound to the heart. I guess whoever did it really had a grudge against Yamato-kun. As for your dad's situation, I can't say we have anything new."

 _That's interestin'. So that shows they're not thinkin' o' the two cases as bein' connected._ "Okay, thanks, Otaki-han. Let me know if ya find anythin' else."

"I will…and Hei-chan? Please make sure to get some sleep." The call ended, and Heiji reluctantly agreed to heed Otaki's advice. After all, he'd be the one collapsing if he didn't!

A few hours passed with silence until Conan awoke from the same nightmare once again. _Okay, that is a definite sign that it's trying to tell me something; that's three times in a row!_ He put a hand to his chin and tried to find a logical explanation, but there just wasn't an answer. Standing up, he chose to see if Heiji was up so he could distract himself of the enigma.

"Oh, yer up, Kudou?" Heiji had been reading emails on his computer and looked up when hearing footsteps. "How'd ya sleep last night? Ya think we can follow our plans fer today?"

Conan gave a genuine smile. "I surprisingly slept okay," he replied, "and I'm oddly curious what you have planned today since you and Kazuha-chan were super excited about it."

Heiji's eyes lit up. "Great! Ya can go eat somethin' while I give Kazuha a quick call."

Conan raised an eyebrow. "She's not here? I figured she would stay overnight if we have big plans today."

Having forgotten what happened the previous night, Heiji tried to hide his fear. "Ah, that's just 'cuz there's only one guest room!" he lied. "Since ya fell asleep so fast an' yer my main guest right now, she decided ta go home last night an' come back this mornin' with a bit o' a surprise fer ya!" Well, at least the part about the gift was true, so Heiji didn't feel too bad.

Conan hummed to himself but left anyway; after all, he was starving.

Relieved, Heiji leaned back in his chair and dialed Kazuha's number. "Ku-Conan-kun said he's fine, so ya can come over as soon as ya can so we can get goin'."

Kazuha didn't respond right away until she heard Heiji mutter " _aho_." "Don't go callin' me _aho_ , ya _aho_! I was just tryin' ta think if I could make time fer that today."

Heiji could sense something was off. "Whaddya mean, Kazuha? I thought ya already made plans fer this trip."

Kazuha bit her lip. "Well, I did, Heiji, but somethin' important came up that I gotta go ta today, so…"

"Don't worry 'bout it then," Heiji interrupted with a grin. "If it's that important ta ya, I can take 'im by myself since ya've been there 'fore."

Kazuha quietly thanked him and hung up, silently staring down at something in her lap. _I hope Heiji doesn't get mad at me when he finds out…_

"Kudou, did ya find somethin' ta eat?" Heiji entered the kitchen to find his fellow detective already finished with his meal and getting ready to return to his room. "Sheesh, that was quick. Ya must not've eaten much, did ya?"

Conan waved it off. "I'll be fine! But I can tell you haven't eaten yet, so I'll get dressed and pack up a couple things I need." He put his hands in his pockets as he began to walk back, but something was in them. Since he could sense Heiji watching him, he continued walking to the guest room before shutting the door and pulling out a piece of paper.

 _I…I remember this. It was from last night._ Feeling dizzy, he clutched his head as the memories returned to him. _So that's what happened. That's why I was so tired and why Hattori was so cryptic._ It took him a couple minutes to regain his balance, and by then Heiji was knocking on the door.

"Oi, what's takin' ya so long? Don't tell me yer gonna try an' bring Sherlock Holmes books or somethin'!"

Conan quickly got dressed and grabbed his tranquilizer watch, bowtie, _Shounen Tantei-dan_ badge and notebook, phone, and one Sherlock Holmes book just in case he grew bored. "I had a few things to do," he said, rolling his eyes. "And I only brought one book with me."

Heiji shrugged, and the two walked a few blocks to the train station. "Look away fer a sec so I can buy the tickets!" the Osakan happily requested.

Conan did so, and they entered a train whose name Heiji wouldn't let him read and was rather empty. It departed a few minutes later, and Heiji immediately began pointing out everything in sight from the window. However, Conan wasn't listening.

 _Should I ask him? I know I probably won't get the answer I want, but it just won't stop bothering me._ Taking a deep breath, he finally spoke up. "Hey, Hattori, I have a question for you."

Heiji knew the question wasn't a light-hearted one. "Okay, I'll try my best ta give ya an answer fer it."

"What was the name the culprit gave himself in that note?"

Heiji figured that was it. He looked out the window to avert his gaze from Conan and said the English name: "Black."

* * *

 **Extra Note: Just because I felt I should wait to mention it, I don't have a dialect with Otaki because... well, I was getting kinda tired of it with both Heiji and Kazuha being right there using it. I feel like they would have stronger versions of it anyway, so I give Otaki a mild one as the story progresses. Just in case you were wondering~  
**

 **And don't think about asking anything about our culprit Black; I may have already finished this story on the eighth of this month, but that doesn't mean I'll tell you anything... It's a _magician's secret_ ~**


	3. Recovered Recognition

**Author's Note: Yay, another chapter! So the plot starts to unravel itself in this chapter, but I like to think that it doesn't _really_ start thickening until... a certain scene later on. The kinda "beta reader" I had (which was my best friend, who heard it on Skype calls) loved the whole story, so I would hope that you all enjoy it too. Judging by how there are people reading it, I will have to say at least someone is. I figured it wouldn't be as popular as Life's Full of Surprises with that being a KaiShin story, but I'm still content with the progress so far. Thank you for all the support so far, and enjoy the third chapter~!**

 **(And since I just noticed this like three minutes before uploading the chapter, thanks to "mar" for the review! I am so happy to see that people are enjoying my stories, and it makes me want to write even more! *huge KID-like grin*)**

* * *

Chapter Three: Recovered Recognition

Conan somehow managed to maintain his composure even though his mind was screaming at him to do something. _That means he's part of the Organization! He's already onto you and your secret! If you're not careful, everyone around you could be hurt or worse!_ Feeling that worrying and stressing wasn't the way to handle it, he chose to use his book as a distraction until they got to their destination a half-hour later.

"Okay, we're here!" Heiji stood up and stretched, noticing Conan's tense figure. He placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder and gave a reassuring smile. "S'okay, Kudou, I can help ya solve this case."

Conan's shoulders sank in relief. "Thanks, Hattori. I need to remember that I came here to distract myself and not worry about the case." They exited the train and admired the scenic Sakuranosuke Park from the platform as they began their all-day hike.

Meanwhile, back in Osaka, Kazuha was getting ready to leave her home. _Okay, I have everything they wanted me to bring, so…_ She tiptoed to the front door but was stopped by her father Toyama Ginshiro.

"Kazuha, where are you going?" he asked, making her flinch.

"Ah, I was goin' ta Heiji's since we're goin' ta the Sakuranosuke Park in Kyoto!"

Ginshiro raised an eyebrow. "You said last night that you weren't supposed to leave until this afternoon. Was there a sudden change in plans?"

Kazuha smiled. "Nah, I just need ta find a surprise gift fer Conan-kun!" She took the moment her dad thought as an opportunity to escape, sighing once she was far enough away. _I thought he'd never stop askin' me questions!_ She checked an address on her phone and began moving south for a few minutes before arriving back at the warehouse from last night.

"Where are ya…?" she started to holler, but a hand was placed over her mouth.

"Hush, _ojou-sama_ , I don't think you want anything bad happening because of your stupid mistake. I'll let go of your mouth, and you'll promise me that you won't yell, record our conversation, inform authority, try to run away, or even look at me."

Kazuha nodded, and the hand was released. "I will say you're rather brave coming here, _ojou-sama_ ; I didn't think you'd actually do anything about that note except maybe show that Hattori Heiji boy." The person laughed. "I should say foolish instead, but I guess I haven't heard your story. Why did you choose to come here, especially alone?"

Kazuha gulped. "I-I wanna help Heiji as much as possible!" she replied, breathless from her fear. "I know he's gonna get 'imself hurt if he gets too far, so I'll do it fer 'im!"

The person clucked their tongue. "My, such a naïve young girl you are. So you'd rather be hurt yourself and risk your life so a homicide detective doesn't? Alright then, I'll teach you a little lesson."

Kazuha braced for some sort of pain, but none came. She began relaxing when something inserted itself in her lower back, causing her to fall on her knees with a small whimper.

"See? This is why you don't trust the bad guys." The person ran away, but Kazuha could catch one of the person's defining factors, which surprising her.

 _It can't be…that's impossible…_ As the world began to fade, a high-pitched ringing entered her ear as if calling out to her to stay awake. But she was too tired, so she fell forward and let the darkness embrace her.

"That's odd," Heiji noted aloud as he put his cell phone away. "I figured Kazuha would answer 'er phone."

"Where is she anyway?" Conan inquired. "I thought she would come with us again."

Heiji shrugged. "Dunno. She said that somethin' came up that was urgent fer her ta go."

Figuring it wasn't important at the moment, the two completed their hike and were about to enter the shrine when Heiji turned around. "Kudou, ya should see this."

Conan stepped beside Heiji, and his breath was taken away. "Wow…" Seeing the large forest from so high up was incredible, and they stood in silence for a moment until Conan broke it. "Hey, we should see the shrine before it gets too late."

Heiji nodded, and they wandered around the old shrine, making sure to leave a donation, before starting their hike back down. Once it was finished, the sun was beginning to set.

"Well, I will admit that was enjoyable," Conan yawned as they walked to the train station. "It almost makes me want to stay another…" He suddenly froze as his face went chalk-white.

"Kudou, what's up?" Heiji followed Conan's gaze, where there in a parking lot sat a single black Porsche in front of orange-and-red deciduous trees. "Oi, ya know that can't be…"

The statement was interrupted when a man wearing solid black began walking to the car. For some reason, Conan was trembling immensely even though he didn't recognize the man. _He's one of_ them _; I can sense it. But what is he doing here? Is he investigating me already? Does he plan to hurt anyone?_ Those were questions he began asking before one replaced them all: _Why does this seem so familiar?_

The Porsche left a minute later, but Heiji noticed that Conan was still staring at the vacated spot, his eyes as wide as that of an abandoned child seeking for help. "Oi, snap outta it, Kudou! Ya know that wasn't one o' them guys that shrunk ya!" He bent down beside Conan and shook him, but it was no use.

"It seems so familiar," he continually mumbled to himself, "I feel like I should remember." Then, his eyes rolled back in his head as he fainted.

"Oi!" Heiji exclaimed in shock and tried to wake Conan, but it took almost five minutes for him to regain consciousness.

"Hattori?" he asked weakly as he clutched his head. "What happened? Why does my head hurt so much?"

Forcing a smile, Heiji helped him stand. "Yer just a bit tired, Kudou; after all, ya ain't slept much lately! Let's get back ta my place, an' I'll see if Kazuha can come o'er fer a little while 'fore ya gotta leave." He led Conan onto the train, and the ride home was in complete silence as they both struggled to grasp what happened in the parking lot.

 _So I just collapsed from not sleeping enough? Is that really all that happened?_ Conan closely watched Heiji as he followed the Osakan out of the train station. _What else am I missing, Hattori?_

Just then, Heiji's cell phone rang, making both detectives jump. "Heya, wassup?"

"Heiji-kun, where is my daughter?" It was Ginshiro, and he sounded angry. "I figured she would be back by now."

"Whaddya talkin' 'bout, old man? I haven't seen Kazuha all day!" That wasn't a good sign.

Ginshiro sighed. "Heiji-kun, just tell me where she is. She's not usually the type to lie to me about where she's going, and she said she was going with you and Edogawa Conan to Kyoto."

Heiji froze. "But—but she told me that she had somethin' important come up all o' a sudden that she had to skip the trip fer. Does that mean she's missin'?"

Ginshiro didn't respond for a moment. "I guess that does," he replied. "She won't answer her phone, and neither of us know where she went." He suddenly stopped. "Hey, don't you still have that tracking app on your phone?"

Heiji grinned. "Ya bet I do! I'll use it ta track 'er signal an' letcha know where she's at." He ended the call and began tapping his screen.

"Hattori, did something happen to Kazuha-chan?" Conan inquired. "She doesn't seem like the person to do something like that to you."

"She's not," Heiji said through clenched teeth. "An' I think I know where she…" He stopped as the map came up on the screen. "Wait, why's she…?" He began to run, leaving a confused Conan behind. He followed the instructions his phone gave him, where he found it was indeed correct.

"Hattori, what's up with you?" Conan leaned against a building and gasped for breath. "It's almost like…" He looked up and saw Heiji's worst fear come to life:

Kazuha was lying on the ground with a knife in her side and a pool of blood around her.

X

"We'll try our best to help her," the paramedic tried to comfort Heiji. "We would let you come with since you're so worried, but you know the policy—only family members are allowed. You can visit her when she awakens."

Heiji and Conan watched the ambulance leave, the first pounding the warehouse walls in frustration. " _Kuso_ , if only I coulda figured out where she was goin'…I coulda stopped it."

Conan closed his eyes. "Hattori, you couldn't do anything to stop it. It was completely unexpected, and she didn't give us any sign of potential danger."

Due to his quickly-growing fear, Heiji stayed facing away from Conan. "So what now, Kudou? What are we supposed ta do ta stop this? He's gonna kill everyone 'round us without feelin' the slightest bit'a remorse!"

"I don't know yet. We just have to go back to your place and come up with a plan." Conan slowly approached his fellow detective. "And believe me, I'm as concerned as you are about him hurting innocent people. If I could have made it so I got hurt instead of Kazuha-chan, I would have in a heartbeat. But we're detectives, Hattori; we can solve this before anyone else gets hurt."

Heiji lowered his arm from the wall. "Yeah, yer right. Thanks, Kudou, I really needed that." They returned to the Hattori home, and both found themselves weary from the long day. "Ya can go ta bed," Heiji said to Conan. "I still gotta call Otaki-han an' let 'im know what happened."

Conan trudged to his room and flopped into bed. _I feel so tired, but I know I'll just have the same nightmare again and won't be able to sleep after it. Maybe reading some Sherlock Holmes will help._ He pulled out his book and read a couple chapters before sleep grew too strong to resist. As he predicted, he did have a nightmare again, but this time it was quite different.

 _Red and orange lit up the world around him. One of his size would have thought it as a firework show, but it was much more deadly. He stumbled away from the bright colors as panic flooded through him._

 _'Why did this happen?' he thought as his disorientated self began walking home. 'Why did I have to be so foolish?'_

The sound of a deep, echoing laugh awoke Conan, who broke out in a cold sweat. " _Kuso_ , another one. And this time, it was way different than what I expected." Before he could calm himself, a voice spoke from the doorway.

"Thought ya were havin' another nightmare. I could hear ya through the wall tossin' an' turnin' an' mumblin' in yer sleep." Heiji entered, wearing a sad smile on his face. "Was it the same one ya've been havin' fer a couple days?"

Conan put his head in his hands. "No, but I actually wish it was. This new one's caught me off guard, and I don't know what either of them mean yet."

Heiji sat himself on the edge of the bed and tilted his head. "Can ya clarify on that? Ya haven't told me 'bout either o' them nightmares yet."

Conan shook his head as his body shook. "They just don't make sense…" he quavered. "Nothing about them makes sense!"

Heiji patted Conan on the back. "Yer worried, ain'tcha? Yer worried that yer Neechan could be hurt by Black. That's the only explanation fer why yer so panicky 'bout somethin' as simple as a nightmare."

Conan nodded, his head now rested on his knees. "I am. I wouldn't normally think as a nightmare being important, but with everything going on and these ones being reoccurring…" He hesitated. "I've been so tired lately too, but all this makes me feel like something will happen if I sleep."

"Ah, _that_ must be why ya suddenly got nightmares then! Yer worried 'bout yer Neechan 'cuz yer away from 'er an' can't protect 'er from them guys in black that haven't done anythin' in a while." Heiji quietly laughed. "An' ya were the one that said ya'd come 'ere ta distract yerself from that, right? So why are ya worryin' so much?"

No response. Heiji studied Conan's breathing and came to a conclusion he finally fell asleep. "I wonder how long he'll be able ta sleep this time," he couldn't help but mutter as he lied Conan down and adjusted the covers. "Let's hope ya don't get another nightmare again tonight; I'm almost startin' ta worry that…"

"I'm fine," Conan whispered softly as he turned to face Heiji. "I won't have another nightmare tonight."

Heiji ruffled Conan's hair. "Ya better not. 'Night, Kudou." He too went to bed, and both slept well into the next morning.

Back in Beika, Ran was about to leave for school when seeing her phone on the coffee table. "Ah, I should do that real quick!" She picked it up and dialed a number.

"Hmm~?" Conan could hear his phone ringing, but he felt so comfortable wrapped in his blankets. Forcing his eyes open, his arm reached to the nightstand, where he saw Ran's caller ID. " _Ohayō,_ Ran-neechan," he said sleepily, "how early is it?"

Ran giggled. "I woke you, didn't I? Sorry about that. I was just wondering how everything's gone in Osaka so far with Hattori-kun and Kazuha-chan."

Conan was too tired to think straight. "It's good," he mumbled. "I've been all over seeing really neat things."

"Well, I'm glad you're getting better!" Ran exclaimed happily before gasping. "Oh, I forgot! Conan-kun, when are you leaving Osaka? I was wondering if Hattori-kun would let you come home this afternoon."

* * *

 **Extra Note: For those of you that were wondering why I would end the chapter with this line, it's because that line creates a bit of suspense when you stop to realize Conan may not be able to continue searching on this case with Heiji. *shrugs* I wasn't really sure how else to end it either, so... yeah. That's what I decided to put.**


	4. Excessive Excuses

**Author's Note:My apologies for uploading a day late; things got really hectic yesterday in terms of a surprise football game I had to attend... As a token of my immense amount of guilt, I will upload an extra chapter on Hakuba Saguru's birthday. No, it does not include him, but I just want to... make things a bit less stressful. And I kinda want to do something for him besides upload his mini-fanfic... OOPS. I did not say that! Anyway...  
**

 **So a little bit of plot development in this chapter... and Kazuha making a BIG mistake. Like seriously, we don't need Ran searching around for that! (Oh, and I didn't do much research towards that whole situation... Someone may wind up correcting me, but that's just part of life... especially when you don't do your proper research.)**

 **Also, is anyone an actual HakuAo (or whatever Hakuba X Aoko is) fan? I have to write a scene with that in the story Paint the Lily, and I have no idea what to think of it... I mean, I like KaiShin, KaiAo, and just recently HakuKai (mainly comfort fics where they are supporting each other), but I'm not sure if I like the gentleman Brit with a girl like her... It just... doesn't fit for some reason. *laughs* Then again, I ship a detective with a thief. That's not supposed to fit, but it certainly does for many of us!**

 **But anyway, I digress. Let me just turn up the volume to "Hopes and Dreams" from Undertale and get working on this scene... Enjoy the next chapter, and thanks for all the support~!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Excessive Excuses

"Kudou! Oi, Kudou, get up! It's already past noon!"

"Quiet, Hattori, I'm sleeping."

Heiji huffed. "Kudou, didn'tcha hear me? It's _past noon_."

"And I'm sleeping."

Heiji crossed his arms. "Well, I could always borrow that bowtie o' yers an' give yer Neechan a call…"

Conan sat up, forcing himself awake. "Okay, I'm up! So what do you want? I know you wouldn't be waking me if it wasn't important, especially since I haven't slept well lately."

Heiji gestured to Conan's hand, where his phone still sat. "Who were ya talkin' ta earlier? I was gonna wait 'til ya woke up ta ask, but it's already afternoon."

Conan looked down at his phone, which still sat on the home screen. "Ran called. She was wondering how everything was going and if I could leave today."

Heiji's eyes widened. "Oi, yer leavin'? I thought ya still got a few days 'til yer school started up again! 'Sides, ya said ya'd help with the case."

Conan rubbed his temples. "If I remember right, I told her that I wanted to stay a few more days since I was having fun, so she's allowing it for now. We'll have to make a story for her to believe…" He paused. "I need to take extra precautions too, don't I?"

Heiji frowned. "Extra precautions? Whaddya mean, Kudou?" He watched as his friend grabbed his bowtie and second phone from his bag. "Are ya callin' yer Neechan again?"

Conan denied. "She's at school, and I wouldn't call her about something like this anyway." He dialed a number and waited for a response.

"Megure here."

"It's me."

Inspector Megure gasped. "Ah, Kudou-kun, it's you! It's been a while since you've called. Are you still working on that secret case?"

"I am," Conan replied, "but I need your help with something. This case is getting a bit dangerous, and I'm worried something may happen to Ran or Mouri-tantei."

Megure sighed. "I figured something along those lines. And I'll bet you want us to do this discreetly to not let them know we're watching them?"

Conan smiled. "Correct. Also, if they do find out, I would like for you to keep my name out of this."

"I suppose I can get a few men out there, but please be careful, Kudou-kun. Did you know there's rumors about you being dead simply because you've been gone so long?"

Conan laughed. "Well, a detective has to do what must be required of them." He hung up and put his gadget and phone away. "Well, that's settled for now. I would have asked them to get some Osakan officers to help guard Kazuha, but with the fact that her dad's a police officer and they could trace me to being in Osaka, it wasn't a good idea."

Heiji playfully shoved Conan. "Oi, I can take care o' the things 'ere in Osaka! I'm just glad that we're startin' ta be careful; we could get in serious trouble and not see it comin' 'til it's too late."

The next three days flew by with nothing of importance except another victim. He was Miyamoto Hisoka, an officer just transferred to the arson division, and coincidentally, his face had been burned off beyond recognition. It took a day-and-a-half for the DNA to be analyzed, but they couldn't do anything about it: there simply wasn't any evidence toward the culprit except a cryptic note from Black stating he had captured another pawn.

"I think this guy's targeting police officers," Otaki spoke with Heiji and Conan at the station that afternoon. "First it was _Honbuchō_ being kidnapped, and now two officers have been mysteriously killed."

Heiji put a hand to his chin. "That's true, but there might be 'nother connection 'tween them. I just can't figure out what."

"Ah-le-leh~?" Conan spoke in a childlike manner. "There's something weird about these officers! Heiji-niichan, can't you see it?"

Heiji bent down beside Conan and stared at the two reports. "'Sides the notes bein' left by their bodies, no…" He stopped. "Hang on, they were both recently transferred, weren't they?"

Otaki gasped. "That's true, Hei-chan, but why would the culprit be after people just transferring to different divisions? It's not like they've had any cases in that division that caused a huge argument. In fact, Yamato-kun and Hisoka-san didn't even have any cases like that in their previous divisions."

No one knew the answer to that question. "Well, I guess I should be takin' this kid 'ere back ta my place fer that game o' chess he challenged me ta. See ya 'round, Otaki-han!" Heiji and Conan left the station, unable to see Otaki sigh in relief.

 _Thank goodness they left; I was worried they would find the other connection between the three officers…_

X

"Kudou, it's yer move!" Heiji interrupted Conan's thoughts and shook his head. "Sheesh, ya go all the way ta challenge me ta a chess match an' ya don't even pay attention ta what yer doin'!"

Conan absentmindedly moved his rook three spaces forward. "Sorry, Hattori, I've been thinking about what Otaki-keibu said about the victims. Something just seems off to me; I feel like there's more."

Heiji used his knight to take the rook. "Kudou, ya shouldn't be worryin' 'bout it! If that's what Otaki-han said, then that's how it is! He'd never lie ta anyone, 'specially 'bout a case like this one."

Conan took Heiji's knight with his bishop. "I guess that's true," he said, sitting up straight in his chair. "I shouldn't be doubting Otaki-keibu since he is an officer dealing with this situation."

As Heiji began his next move to put Conan in checkmate, a phone rang. Conan looked down at his and saw it was from Ran. "Oh great, she's going to ask when I'm leaving today, isn't she?"

Heiji's eyes widened. "Kudou, ya can't leave yet! We're just gettin' started with this case, an' yer probably puttin' more time in it than me!"

Conan smiled. "Don't worry, I think I have a way for this to work. Wait here until I'm done." He ran to the guest room and prepared his trick. "Hi, Ran-neechan," he spoke in a raspy tone. "How's it going?"

Ran was about to start answering when noticing Conan's voice. "Conan-kun, did you get sick again? You sound awful."

Conan forced a cough. "Y-yeah, a little," he replied quietly. "I told Heiji-niichan about it, and he said that I should stay here with him so I don't get you and _oji-chan_ sick."

Ran understood. "Tell Hattori-kun to give you medicine every six hours, okay? And let me know when you get better so you can go back to school."

"Oh, school starts tomorrow? I can try and go then…"

"No, you should rest," Ran interrupted sternly. "If you're that bad, you are _not_ going to school." She paused as a thought came to her. "Okay, I have to go. _Jaane_ , Conan-kun!"

Conan hung up the phone and massaged his throat. "Man, it really hurt doing that." He returned to the living room and laughed when seeing the situation on the chessboard. "Wow, most people couldn't get out of that one."

Heiji raised an eyebrow. "Do I wanna ask why ya sound like that?"

Conan moved his queen, willing to make the huge risk, and sat back down. "I told you, I had to make an excuse for Ran to allow me to stay here a few more days."

Heiji pursed his lips. "Ah, I see." He moved his knight forward so he could be in range of Conan's queen, unable to see the entire picture.

Conan let a childish giggle slip out. "I was right in assuming I was better at chess than you. Watch this." He moved his bishop forward, and Heiji finally understood the setup.

"Kudou, ya literally just trapped my king after playin' most o' the game horribly. I guess that's why ya challenged me in the first place, huh? Ya knew ya'd win."

Conan shook his head. "Actually, I didn't. I was just testing you to see who's better since I've heard a few things here and there that you were pretty good." As he began putting his pieces away, a long yawn came from his mouth. "Well, I guess I should sleep a bit before we start investigating again. Do you mind?"

Heiji waved it off. "Nah, I don't mind. I'll come wake ya in a couple hours or so, an' we'll start searchin' 'round the warehouse again."

While Conan slept, someone else was being called. "Ah, who is it, _Otou-chan_?"

"It says 'Mouri Ran' on the ID. Do you know her?"

"'Course I do! Give it 'ere!" Kazuha grabbed the phone from her father and answered it. "Heya, Ran-chan, it's been awhile. How ya been?"

Ran seemed hesitant. "Um, fine, I guess. How about you?"

Kazuha's expression saddened. She forgot to tell Ran what happened. "Not so great, actually," she replied slowly. "Ya see, Heiji's gotten 'imself into 'nother case, but this one's a bit more on the dangerous side." She knew what would happen if she flat-out told Ran.

Ran gasped. "Don't tell me Hattori-kun got hurt!"

Kazuha chuckled. "Nah, he's fine, but…well, I'm not."

There was a long period of silence before Ran finally spoke. "How bad is it?" she asked. "I'm surprised Conan-kun didn't tell me."

Kazuha explained her injury and how she would have easily died if not for Heiji tracking her phone's signal. "I'm real lucky that he still had it!" she exclaimed. "I'd 'ave been long gone if not fer that!"

Ran hummed. "A tracking app? I don't believe I've heard of them. How do they work?"

"Well, I think it's that ya can track anyone in yer contact list as long as their phone's on. I'm not real sure though since I've never used it. Why do ya ask, Ran-chan? Are ya thinkin' what I think yer thinkin'?"

Ran didn't respond, and a moment later hung up as she opened the app store to her new smart phone. _Finally, at long last, I can find you…Shinichi._

X

Conan awoke three hours later to find Heiji lying on the couch and on the phone with someone. "Oi, can'tcha just lemme talk ta 'er? Yer sayin' she's fine but won't let 'er talk!"

A pause. "Ah, there ya are, Kazuha! So how're yer treatments goin'?"

A longer pause and then a sigh. "That so? I shoulda figured. Since I gotta get goin' soon, call me if somethin' happens, good or bad, 'kay?" He ended the call and turned around to see Conan already awake. "Ah, yer up! Ya ready ta go?"

Conan nodded, and they returned to the abandoned warehouse to find absolutely nothing of worth to their case. As they began their walk back, Conan could have sworn one of his phones buzzed. He pulled them both out, but neither had notifications pop up.

 _That's odd; why would it do that?_ Figuring it was a malfunction, he returned them to his pockets and caught up with Heiji. "Hey, Hattori, I heard you talking to Kazuha-chan earlier today. How was she?"

Heiji flinched. "Not very good," he muttered. "She said she can barely sit up an' that it'll take at least a month fer 'er ta recover. The doctors are even considerin' surgery since it won't stop bleedin'."

Conan averted his gaze. "I understand. Sorry for asking about it." The rest of their walk was in silence until they reached the front porch of the Hattori home. "Hattori, do you remember the rocks being like this?"

Heiji looked up from his key ring and looked at the pile of rocks beside his porch. They seemed normal at first, but upon closer inspection, one would see an arrow pointing toward the large sakura tree in the front yard. "Oi, ya think someone came by 'ere ta give us a clue?"

Conan shrugged and made his way to the tree. "I don't see anything, but let me use these." He pressed a button on his glasses frame, turning on the zooming function. He slowly eased it forward until a small white object came into view. "Ah-ha!" He climbed up the tree and collected his prize, a piece of paper with writing.

 _I noticed you were here, Tantei-kun, so I couldn't help but take the chance of battling you again. My target this time is the Nature Emerald at the museum in Osaka. I haven't told the police or media about it, so it will just be you, me, Hattori Heiji, and the full moon._

 _-Kaitou KID *doodle*  
_

"Oi, Kudou, whaddya find?" Heiji hollered from below. "Was it from Black?"

Conan grinned as he quickly descended from the tree. "Nope, but it will still be just as fun, if not more so."

* * *

 **Extra Author's Note: I knooooow Aoyama Gosho mentioned that Ran was one of the only characters to not get a smartphone, but for the sake of what's obviously going to happen, I had her get one. She's a trendy girl, after all, and it didn't really make sense to me why she wouldn't be getting one like everyone else. *shrugs* That's just for you guys to debate on, I guess. I have my own opinion, and I have the right for it to be different than someone else's.**


	5. Hidden Heist

**Author's Note: Another chapter, and on Hakuba's birthday, no less! Ironically, it is the chapter where Kaito first appears (insert drum sound effect here for the pun), and this was my first ever... "heist." Not that it went very well, all things considered, but it sure went better than the heist in Life's Full of Surprises. *laughs* Either way, if you want to further celebrate Hakuba's birthday, you can check out the mini-fic I also uploaded titled "Love Brought to Light." I wasn't sure what to do for his birthday, so this was all I could really think of. My best friend didn't seem to mind since she's a huge fangirl for him, so everything's good!**

 **Enjoy the chapter, and thanks for all the support~**

* * *

Chapter Five: Hidden Heist

Kuroba Kaito snickered to himself as he watched the two detectives enter the home. _So they've accepted my challenge, have they? I figured they would be a little more hesitant with that serial murder, but I guess they want some fun too~_ He jumped down from a tree many houses down the street and entered the back of his car. "Okay, Jii-chan, we're done here! Onto the museum to prepare the magic and illusions!"

Konosuke Jii started the car with a sigh. " _Botchama_ , don't you think you've done enough tonight? It's quite later, after all."

Kaito shook his head. "Nope! The moon has just risen, and the Magician Under the Moonlight shall use this time to prepare his magnificent show!"

The car drove away, passing by a particular home with two detectives deep in thought.

"Kudou, is it really a good idea ta go ta that KID's heist? Somethin' could happen while we're gone, includin' us bein' hurt or worse since our guards would be down." Heiji looked up from the notice, doubt obvious in his voice.

Conan smiled. "Haven't you heard the rumors? They say that lately, KID has been targeted during his heists by a group of snipers wearing solid black. I dug a bit deeper and even heard the name 'Snake.'"

Heiji frowned. "But Kudou, if yer tryin' ta say that the snipers are parta the Organization, they have different nicknames from the ones yer after."

"While that may be true," Conan continued, "it's also possible that different divisions have different types of codenames. One could have alcohol names, and another could have deadly animal names. Even if they're not part of the Organization, I'm still curious as to why KID sent us something like this out of nowhere."

Heiji nodded. "That's a good point. Ya'd think if he wanted ta steal somethin', he'd make a big deal outta it, but we're the only ones that know 'bout it."

 _Could he know something about this case?_ Conan wondered as his gaze drifted down to his untouched coffee mug. _That's the only explanation for why he wouldn't tell the media. But why couldn't he just come here and tell us or let the police know since they're potential victims? Is it possible for the culprit to be within the police?_

"Oi, Kudou, ya think that…?" Heiji began to speak when noticing Conan was nodding off. He looked at his phone's clock and saw it was already one A.M. "Ah, we should go ta bed, Kudou. We can continue discussin' this tomorrow."

As Heiji began putting things away and preparing for bed, Conan still sat on the couch as his thoughts raced. _What am I missing here? Is Kaitou KID connected to this serial murder? If so, how much does he know? Is he in risk of becoming another target?_ His thoughts were abruptly stopped as a hand placed itself on his shoulder.

"C'mon," Heiji whispered, "we should be gettin' ta bed. It's already past one, an' we've got a buncha things ta do tomorrow."

Conan reluctantly agreed, and the two went to their rooms. However, Conan quickly found that sleeping would be impossible to reach. He even tried reading Sherlock Holmes, but he was wide awake due to his fear of a nightmare and curiosity concerning Kaitou KID's next heist. Groaning, he rolled out of bed and returned to the living room.

 _If I can't sleep, I might as well use this time to think about other things._ He lied down on the couch and read the note over and over in hope he would realize something, but nothing came to mind. The next thing he knew, he was back in a world of red and orange…

 _'You're getting what you properly deserve,' a familiar voice snarled at him. 'Because of you, everything was ruined.'_

 _Just then, a high-pitched squeal entered his ears, and the voice cursed. 'No, this can't be happening!'_

Conan awoke and jumped up, clutching his chest and gasping for breath.

"Sure enough, ya got 'nother nightmare." Heiji smiled sadly. "I noticed ya were sleepin' out 'ere fer some reason, an' I thought that was why at first. A few minutes ago though, ya started breathin' real quick an' mumblin' stuff 'bout how everythin' was ruined." He stood up from his spot by Conan's feet. "But yer not gonna tell me 'bout it yet, are ya?"

Conan, feeling slightly calmer, tossed Heiji's blanket off of himself. "I wish I could, Hattori, truly I do. It's just that I don't want to say something and be wrong about it. I appreciate your concern, but I would like it if you could wait for me to realize the meaning behind them before trying to explain them."

Heiji nodded. "I getcha." He placed his hands behind his head and hummed. "So what're ya plannin' on doin' today, Kudou? Did ya decide whether yer goin' ta that heist or not?"

Conan rubbed his temples. "I know this case is really important and what your opinion is on this matter, but I want to see what KID has to tell me. He went through a lot to give us this, so we should at least see if it has to deal with the case."

Heiji appeared to have a fire in his eyes. "But Kudou, it's just gonna be a waste o' time! Why would he have information 'bout this case an' not tell the police 'bout it? They're the victims, after all!"

Conan sighed. "I know, Hattori, but there is a possibility that the culprit could be within the police. Besides, even if that weren't so, he probably wouldn't want to inform the police as KID since they would think of it as a prank."

Heiji crossed his arms. "Well, I'm not goin' with ya. I don't think it's gonna help with the case, an' I know it won't help Kazuha's situation!"

Conan flinched. "H-Hattori…I'm sorry, it's just that…"

"I know," Heiji interrupted, "ya wanna take all the time in the world ta solve this without even carin' if other people are killed or hurt. Ya don't even gotta worry 'bout anyone since yer Neechan an' that _oji-chan_ are bein' protected by the cops."

Those words stung Conan. They felt like bullets tearing at his body and mind. As he began to leave the house, he stopped for a moment to say:

"You're a target too, Hattori."

X

While Heiji spent the entire day with police officers investigating the serial murder, Conan asked people around the area for information involving the case. He didn't find anything of importance for a while until he came across the owner of the okonomiyaki restaurant again.

"Hello, _ojisan_!" Conan greeted happily.

"Ah, it's Heiji-kun's little friend. Are you here to eat more okonomiyaki?" The owner set down the plate he had been drying with a smile.

Conan shook his head. "No, I was actually wondering if you knew anything about that police officer's murder from a few days ago. Heiji-niichan and I are looking into it so we can find the culprit!"

The owner laughed. "Ah, he's gotten himself another case. I remember when his dad took him to work for the first time…" He stopped. "Oh, that's a story for another time, isn't it? So you said a police officer was killed?"

Conan agreed. "Two were. Their names were Shimizu Yamato and Miyamoto Hisoka."

The owner paled. "D-did you say Shimizu Yamato? You don't mean the officer in the robbery division, do you?"

Conan tilted his head. "He was until a week before his death, yes. Did you know him? Did he have anyone with a grudge against him?"

The owner collapsed in a chair. "H-he was so kind to everyone; he joined the police for the very reason of protecting others! I've known him all his life, and he wouldn't make someone upset, let alone mad enough to kill. Why would someone have murdered him so heartlessly?"

Conan's expression saddened. "So that guy killed him for no reason? That's sad." He jumped up from his chair and quickly jotted down some notes. "I'm sorry for making you feel bad, _ojisan_ , but I appreciate your help with the case!" He left the restaurant and noticed the sun had set.

 _Ah, I guess it is finally time for my meeting with KID._ Following the GPS on his phone, he made his way to the museum's entrance, stopping when hearing the sound of flowing water. _I guess a river runs through here. I wonder why they chose here to place a museum?_

A gunshot rang in the air, followed by a childish snicker and shout of "You can't catch me~!" Conan knew it was KID, so he made his way to the back of the museum, where the phantom thief was leaning against a tree to catch his breath.

"Hello, gentleman thief…" Conan paused. "No, I should be saying Kuroba Kaito, son of former magician Kuroba Toichi."

The figure in white froze. " _Tantei-kun_ , how did you find that out? Don't tell me that blonde twit told you his little theory."

Conan rolled his eyes. "While I was thinking of why you would come to Osaka without bringing Nakamori-keibu and the rest of the Taskforce, I also thought of who you might be. I remembered that you had disappeared for eight years and suddenly came back as if nothing ever happened. The only logical explanation for that would be if the former died and had someone else take over. Since both looked close to the same, the best option was if it were father and son. I looked for magicians that had died eight years ago and had a son, and Toichi was the one."

There was a period of silence before KID straightened and turned to face Conan. "So you found out rather quickly. Can I trust in you keeping the little secret if I give you something in return?"

Conan put his hands on his hips. "What are you offering, Kuroba? A jewel, perhaps?"

The magician put a finger to his lips. "Not necessarily. I found out that you and Hattori Heiji were trying to solve a serial murder involving police officers and hadn't solved it yet. Since I have many information sources, I figured I could help."

Conan was about to reply when he noticed a black shadow dart through the trees. "Hey, Kuroba," he changed the subject as he fiddled with his shoes. "Who exactly was shooting at you earlier?"

Kaito barely managed to keep his poker face. "Oh, them? They're just these guys that have been chasing me around lately; they're no big deal." But he was lying. If he had seen correctly, they were more of Snake's henchmen that were coming close to finding his real identity. If they knew that, they could find out about Aoko…

Conan hummed. "So they weren't the ones that tried to kill you? Were they just playing a game with you?"

Kaito winced. _Well, if he knows my identity, it wouldn't hurt to tell part of the story…_ "We're both after this certain jewel," he explained. "They call it Pandora, and…"

Another gunshot, and the thief fell to the ground. "Run, _Tantei-kun_!" he cried. "Before they get you too!"

Conan looked around for who could have shot Kaito when someone picked him up from behind. "My, I'm surprised a little brat is getting involved with this. You know you should be sticking to things like soccer and baseball instead of getting in people's business."

A cloth suddenly made its way onto Conan's face, but he still managed to kick the person holding him before the poison began to make him woozy.

"Wow, you're quite strong, _bōya_!" A second person approached him with a grin. "But you can't win this game." They picked up Conan and tossed him into the river.

 _No, it can't end like this! I have to solve this and protect the others…_

X

"What time is it? I'd think Kudou would be back by now." Heiji checked his phone and saw it was already midnight. "I doubt that meetin' with KID would waste _that_ much time." He tried to call Conan, but there was no answer.

A few minutes passed as Heiji debated what to do before the doorbell rang. "Ah, that must be Kudou!" He ran to open the door, only to find a small, white card on the doorstep.

 _I'm afraid things have gone a bit awry. I will keep Tantei-kun with me tonight and return him in the morning._

 _-Kaitou KID_

Heiji returned inside and read the note before crumpling it up. "Sheesh, ya think I'm gonna believe somethin' actually happened ta 'im? The only thing I can think o' would be 'im gettin' a dose o' sleepin' gas, an' he needs that right now!" Oblivious to the secret held in the note, Heiji went to bed just as Conan was regaining consciousness.

"Oh, you're awake! I was worried you'd stay asleep until tomorrow. How do you feel?" A voice gently spoke to Conan, who was confused of his situation.

"What happened?" his voice croaked. "Where am I?"

The voice chuckled softly. "You just went for a little dip in the river, that's all. I took you to my hotel room to rest up."

Conan focused his blurred vision enough to see who the voice belonged to. "Kuroba?" He tried to sit up but gasped as a sharp pain lanced through his whole body.

"Hey, don't try to push yourself, _Tantei-kun_. After all, that trip down the river wasn't very pleasant for your body." The magician sat himself at the end of the bed with a sigh. "How much do you remember about what happened a couple hours ago?"

Conan clutched his head as it began to pound. "I remember someone shooting you before someone grabbed me. I think I kicked them because they released their grip on me. Someone else was there though, and they must have thrown me in the river…"

Kaito nodded. "Correct. I had to use quite a bit of sleeping gas to knock those two out, and by then you were quite a ways down the river. It took close to ten minutes to find you, and you were unconscious and badly injured on the shoreline. I knew for sure that your arm was cut and had the chance of being infected, so I took you here and bandaged you up."

Conan raised an eyebrow. "How badly were you injured though? You had collapsed after the shot rang out."

Kaito waved it off. "Ah, it was only a scratch; I'll be fine!"

Conan began shivering under the covers. "Did you tell Hattori I'm here?" he asked quietly before having a small coughing fit.

Kaito frowned. "I did send him a note saying I would keep you here until tomorrow, but he had a strange look on his face when he read it."

"That makes sense," Conan replied, "since he thought seeing you tonight would be a waste of time. He figured you had nothing to do with the case we're trying to solve and…" He suddenly sneezed, and the world became hazy.

Concerned, Kaito pressed his hand against Conan's forehead. "You're still freezing. Let me take your temperature." He pulled out a thermometer and placed it in Conan's mouth. 86°F, or 30°C. That was _not_ a good sign. "I think you may have gotten hypothermia, _Tantei-kun_."

"I did?" Conan mumbled drowsily. "But I still have to solve the case with Hattori."

Kaito snapped his fingers, and a cup of chamomile tea appeared in his hands. "Here, they say this helps you warm up and sleep better." He watched as Conan slowly sipped the tea, his thoughts returning to the conversation they had before everything went wrong.

"Kuroba, why are you staring at me?" Conan set his now empty teacup on the nightstand and lied back down. "You've been like that for a few minutes now."

Kaito jumped. "Ah, sorry, I was just thinking about something." He paused. "Hey, _Tantei-kun_ , do you still want to know about the gem they're after?"

Conan hummed. "What makes you bring that up? I know that it's called Pandora and that there's a group of snipers that want it. Is there more to it?"

Kaito agreed. "They don't want that gem to sell it—they say that it has a supernatural power to grant immortality. They're not your average group of snipers either." He averted his gaze. "They're part of some kind of crime syndicate where their members always wear black."

"A syndicate with members wearing solid black…" Conan repeated in a dark tone, startling the gentleman thief.

"You say that like you've heard of them," he stuttered a bit. "How would a little kid like you know about them?"

Conan closed his eyes. "Well, let's just say they made me who I am today."

* * *

 **Hahaha, I just left you off on a cliffhanger involving the organization~**


	6. Abnormal Appearances

**Author's Note: Another chapter, and so quickly! (I remembered too!) I am really happy with this story and how it turned out, but... I'm not sure what you guys think of it. I haven't received a review for quite a while, so I don't know whether to take that as good or bad. This happened with my previous story (no one even commented on the strange conclusion it had!), so again, I don't know what to think. If you could, it would help to see a review or two for these chapters to know how I'm doing and if there are any errors. We are all human, after all, and make plenty of mistakes.**

 **Other than that, enjoy the next chapter, and thanks for the continued support of reading my works!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Abnormal Appearances

Phantom thief Kaitou KID, known for his famous poker face, sat at the bedside of Edogawa Conan with a horrified expression. "So you do know those men in black? What did they do to you?"

Conan choked a laugh. "Just look at me! I don't have my glasses on right now, and they were the only thing hiding the truth."

Kaito studied Conan's face, and an image popped in his mind. " _Meitantei-san_ Kudou Shinichi. You look just like him."

"I should…because I _am_ Kudou Shinichi."

Kaito blanched. "B-but how did you do that? Your body just shrunk ten years!"

Conan shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure myself. I was at Tropical Land with a friend when I noticed two men in black that seemed suspicious. Since a murder case came up soon after, I had to put them aside for a few hours until it was dealt with.

"That evening, I noticed one of them trying to sneak away into an alleyway. I followed him and saw a shady business transaction take place. However, I was too engrossed in it to notice his partner come up behind and hit me with a pipe. I wasn't very aware of what was going on after that, but I could hear them saying how they had to kill me without alerting the cops. The next thing I knew, the one I found out was called Gin fed me an experimental poison their organization made, and it made me like this."

Kaito frowned as he processed the information. "You said he was called Gin? The ones I know of have animal names like Snake."

Conan agreed. "I believe that the organization has different divisions, one being their main one for assassinations with their members having alcohol names, and another being for lesser things like stealing with animal names."

Kaito looked at Conan sadly. "That's just so awful. So you made the fake name Edogawa Conan to keep yourself hidden from them? Have you even told anyone else about you being Shinichi?"

Conan's lips pursed. "The fake identity was necessary since I didn't want to risk anyone around me being harmed. The only ones that know are my neighbor Agasa Hiroshi, my parents, Hattori, and Haibara Ai." He shuddered at the thought of the young mad scientist. "Oh, you don't know Agasa-hakase, do you? He's the one that made all my gadgets I use, mainly my shoes, tranquilizer watch, and voice-changing bowtie."

Kaito grinned. "Wow, he's almost as creative as me or Jii-chan!"

The two kept light conversation for a while longer until the magician noticed Conan was yawning a lot. "Ah, you should be going back to sleep. I'll wake you in the morning, and we'll see how you're feeling."

Conan managed to slip into a light doze, but the same nightmare of red and orange startled him awake a few hours later, making him hiss in pain due to the sudden movement.

"So you're still sore, I take it? I should have figured." Kaito, who was now wearing normal civilian clothes, jumped down from the windowsill with a smile. "But it seems like you didn't sleep long. Are you like me and don't require much sleep?"

Feeling it was not the time, Conan glared at him. "I wish that were the case. I've been having weird nightmares lately that wake me at any time they decide to."

Kaito tilted his head in puzzlement. "The _azuma no meitantei_ Kudou Shinichi is having nightmares? That's odd."

Conan rolled his eyes. "You're telling me. What's even weirder than that is the fact that these nightmares came right before the serial murder started, and another one started soon after I saw a man in black walk to a black Porsche." He paused. "Oh, I forgot. Gin's car is a Porsche 356A, which is easily identified by its engine sound."

Kaito nodded. "I believe I've heard that before. On the note of the serial murder, what time do you think Hattori Heiji wakes up? I want you to be back at most an hour after that."

Conan's brows furrowed. "That depends on when he went to bed. If he went to bed before midnight, he could be up as early as six, but he could wake as late as noon if he's up really late. What time is it, anyway?"

Kaito checked his phone. "It's a bit before five-thirty, so I have enough time to examine you before we leave." He began giving Conan commands to sit up, roll around, and finally stand. However, his legs gave out after only a few seconds, leaving him pale and sweaty.

"Kuroba, enough. I have no energy, which means I'm probably still ill from the hypothermia. My arm's all bandaged up and hurts as well, so I'm quite limited for a while." Conan fell back on the bed, closing his eyes to try and stop the dizziness that set in.

Kaito snickered. "So you can't walk back to Hattori Heiji's home? I'll just have to carry you then!" Ignoring Conan's surprised outburst, he picked up the shrunken detective and left the hotel, earning a laugh from Jii as he sipped his morning coffee in the lobby.

"Oi, you can put me down; I can walk just fine!" Conan complained once they were away from the hotel's vicinity. "It can't be that far to Hattori's house anyway."

"Nope~! I'm not letting you down until you are safe in bed!" Kaito kept a grin on his face as he walked the streets of Osaka before finally approaching the Hattori home. "Oh, I may want to change these clothes first." He snapped his fingers, and his outfit changed to the Kaitou Kid costume with Conan still in his arms.

Conan shook his head. "Such a cheap trick."

Kaito pretended to look offended. "I'll have you know, it wasn't easy to pull off while holding you! Besides, you were able to see it easily being a few inches away!"

Conan huffed. "Just let me down so I can go. If Hattori's up, he's wondering where I am by now."

Kaito put a finger to his lips. "You can't stand, so yours truly will place you in the comfort of dreamland!" Laughing at Conan's unimpressed face, he snapped his fingers again, and they had seemingly teleported into the guest bedroom, where Heiji was comparing notes with Conan's.

"K-Kaitou KID?!" Heiji exclaimed in surprise. "What are ya doin' 'ere? An' why do ya got Ku-ku-Conan-kun in yer arms?"

Having snuck a sedative in Conan's mouth while he had been sleeping, the thief placed the half-asleep detective in bed. "You can ask _Meitantei-san_ later," he whispered. "For now, he must rest, and I must bid farewell." With a puff of smoke, he disappeared from the Hattori home.

"Oi, Kudou!" Heiji shook Conan, who was growing delirious from both the injury-induced fever and medication. "What the heck happened ta ya? Why were ya with KID all night?"

Conan was only able to mutter a single phrase before passing out:

"He knows."

X

Heiji wasn't the kind of person to pace. Whenever he had to think about something, he would sit down and think. To him, pacing was just a waste of energy that could be used towards your thoughts.

So why was he pacing? Sure, this situation was an odd one, but he had dealt with weirder ones, right? That murder case with the Sherlock Holmes fans was quite strange at first, but he figured it out in the end. What made this one different? Was it just because he had someone to help, or perhaps the fact that the evidence was easy to see?

Hattori Heiji paced his home's guest room, waiting for Conan to wake up and answer a few questions, mainly why he looked ill and why he had bandages on his arm. Finally, late that evening, he received his wish.

"Hattori?" a mumble interrupted the silence as Conan slowly rose and clutched his head. "How long did I sleep? I still feel dizzy."

Heiji frowned. "Ya slept fer quite a while, Kudou, an' ya didn't have any nightmares. I'm just wonderin' what the heck happened yesterday while ya were with KID. Ya've got bandages on yer arm, an' I know it wasn't KID that caused it."

Conan averted his gaze and stared at his right arm. "I guess you could say there was a bit of a confrontation with _them_. I don't really remember much from it, but I do remember someone throwing me in the river. Kur—er, KID said that he found me eventually and I looked so bad that he had to take me to a hotel to rest up.

"I think I spoke with him for a while in the hotel too; I recall us discussing the fact that I came down with hypothermia and that I'd have to rest for a while." He smiled. "He's quite the nice guy when he's worried about something."

Heiji crossed his arms. "Yeah, I guess that does explain everythin' pretty well." He froze as a thought occurred to him. "Oi, didn'tcha just tell yer Neechan that ya were sick? What are ya gonna do if she calls in a day or two askin' if yer better?"

Conan shrugged nonchalantly. "Just say it's taking longer than normal, I suppose."

Heiji could tell something was bothering his friend. "Oi, what's up, Kudou? Is somethin' else upsettin' ya?"

Conan shook his head. "Besides my situation, no. I just feel like I'm stuck right now since I only have so long to help solve this case and have to spend a lot of that time in bed recovering. Stupid culprits causing their crazy coincidences."

Heiji ruffled his hair. "Don't get yerself worked up 'bout it; I can do just as much work as ya can if not more! All ya gotta do is spend a day or two 'ere in bed restin', an' I'll get this case solved in no time!"

Conan lied back down to try and reduce the lightheadedness. "Thanks, Hattori. Um, would you mind making me something to eat? I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon."

Heiji grinned. "'Course I'll make ya somethin'! After all, ya gotta 'ave plenty ta eat so ya can get better quicker!" He quickly left the room, allowing Conan to enter his thoughts.

 _Is Black somehow connected with the two that attacked me and Kuroba? If he was, wouldn't he have left some kind of note bragging about his success? On that note, I can't even be sure if those two were even in the organization or just happened to wear black since it was late at night. I wonder how badly Kuroba was injured from that gunshot wound…_

"'Kay, I'm back!" Heiji returned a half hour later with a bowl of soup, sighing when seeing Conan had fallen asleep. "Sheesh, ya ask me ta make ya somethin' an' can't even stay awake ta eat it." He set the bowl on the nightstand so he could shake Conan.

"Sorry, Hattori," Conan slurred a bit as he forced himself to sit up. "I guess I was more tired than I thought." Ignoring his body's immense aching, he strained it in order to eat the entire meal. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth once he had returned to a more comfortable position.

Heiji smirked. "Now ya can go back ta sleep an' get better. I'll check on ya in a few hours ta see how yer doin'." Unable to see Conan's mischievous smile, he left once again, quietly closing the door behind him.

 _While I may be sore and a bit unsteady, I can still investigate into this case!_ Setting an alarm on his phone for midnight, he slipped out through the window and began to wander around the neighboring streets.

 _Where exactly was that warehouse? I can't seem to find it now._ He searched for over an hour until his alarm went off. "Well, I guess I didn't get much accomplished." He tiredly began the walk back but found about halfway there that he had to stop and catch his breath.

 _I might be worse than I initially thought._ Hunched over in a coughing fit, he heard footsteps from a few meters away. _Who would be out this late at night? It's not Hattori, is it?_ He looked up, only to find a man in solid black lighting a cigarette. Once it was lighted, he began walking away, and Conan caught a glimpse of bright silver.

 _Gin._ For some reason, Conan felt the world spin even more, making him fall to his knees and clutch his head. _Kuso, what's going on with me? I know this isn't from the injuries or illness!_ Taking a few minutes to calm himself, he stood back up and returned to the Hattori residence only to collapse in bed and pass out.

"Kudou, are ya awake?" Heiji opened the door after hearing a sound from within the room. Seeing Conan asleep in bed with his glasses on and blanket still under him, his eyes narrowed. "I got a feelin' 'bout this…" He made his way to the end of the bed and turned on his phone's flashlight, seeing dirt on the bottom of Conan's socks. "Thought so. Ya snuck out ta work on the case even after ya said ya wouldn't!"

Conan suddenly curled up with a moan and broke out in a sweat.

"Hmm, did somethin' happen ta ya while ya were gone?" Heiji shook his head. "Nah, he's probably just havin' 'nother nightmare. He'll get over all this soon; I'm sure o' it." After placing the blanket over Conan, he went to bed and tried to sleep, but his thoughts were becoming increasingly concerned.

 _Why am I doubtin' that Kudou's gonna get better? I know he's tough an' that he'll put everythin' into accomplishin' 'is goals, even if that goal's ta recover from an injury or illness…but why do I feel like somethin' bad's 'bout ta happen ta 'im? He already hurt 'is arm an' got hypothermia—how could it get any worse?_

X

Conan spent the entire night tossing and turning in a feverish doze before Heiji finally woke him early the next morning. "Oi, Kudou, get up!"

Conan opened his bloodshot eyes, his head feeling as if it were stuffed with cotton. "What's up?" he mumbled. "Did something happen?"

Heiji frowned at the slurring of Conan's words. "How are ya feelin'? I knew ya had a bit o' a fever come last night, but ya sound awful." He paused. "Speakin' o' last night, I noticed ya had quite a bit o' dirt on yer socks when I came ta check on ya. Why's that?"

Trying to sit up, Conan felt a wave of lightheadedness overcome him. "I'm so weak and tired," he responded faintly. "I can hardly move or even think straight. I was hoping I could work more on the case with you and discuss theories, but my mind just can't do it."

Heiji noticed the odd way Conan worded his answer. "So ya did go out last night. That's probably why ya feel so bad, Kudou; ya gotta stay 'ere an' rest!"

"Hey, Hattori," Conan changed the subject, "have you checked the mail today?"

Heiji was taken aback. "Why do ya ask that, Kudou? 'Course I haven't."

"Please go check it," he whispered as his eyes closed. "There was something missing…" He began to snore as his fatigue grew too strong to fight off.

Heiji, feeling quite confused, made his way outside to check the mailbox, where there was indeed a single white envelope with his name on it. Inside were two pieces of paper, the first with scribbled writing and the other with a neater handwriting.

 _To Hattori Heiji:_

 _I know Meitantei-san probably hasn't explained much concerning what happened, so I'll try my best to give you some answers. We were discussing a bit of a deal when two men in black came to attack us. I was shot a bit (but fine), and Meitantei-san was given chloroform before being thrown in the river. I was able to knock out the two attackers with sleeping gas and found Meitantei-san a while later unconscious and injured. I knew he would need immediate medical attention, so I took him to a hotel room with me so he could rest and recover._

 _You may also be confused as to who these attackers were or why they attacked us. I can't give a complete answer, but Meitantei-san and I believe they may be part of a certain crime syndicate we're all fully aware of. Since I don't want to go into great detail about that, you can ask Meitantei-san when he recovers._

 _Anyway, onto the point of me sending this. I discovered a peculiar note by Meitantei-san when I found him on the shoreline that I didn't want him to see. Of course, I can't make you hide it from him, but I feel like it's bad news._

 _Keep him safe for me~_

 _-Kaitou KID_

 _P.S. Let Meitantei-san know that the deal will still stand._

Feeling he still had many questions, Heiji scratched his head. "So I guess that proves Black attacked Kudou. I wonder why KID thought it was bad fer 'im ta see it?" He pulled out the second piece of paper and read it.

 _I am trapping your king. Soon, he will be in checkmate._

 _-Black_


	7. Confusing Confessions

**Author's Note: Woo, closer and closer to actual, suspenseful plot! For now though, we just get more hints and such... mainly since I didn't know what I was doing at first. I had had a basic idea when I started this, so these first few chapters are that basic idea. Also, the ending of this chapter is _meant_ to be a really confusing cliffhanger that gets you thinking~...**

 **Thanks to the Guest for reviewing recently! I was really happy to read the words of encouragement, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **I apologize to everyone reading for forgetting to upload again... With school, learning a new instrument, writing multiple projects, etc., it seems I forgot again. (I even reminded myself after school yesterday!) Either way, I will probably have to make a change to my promise... From here on, don't expect chapters on Fridays. They will occasionally be on Saturday depending on if I remember or not.**

 **As always, thanks for the support, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Confusing Confessions

 _The world seemed dark and dismal before, but now it felt pitch-black. All hope had been dispersed when the event first took place late that evening, and it seemed that was the end._

 _Then, fate intervened at the perfect moment to escape the despair and sorrow. No one would remember what happened that night, and the ones that did would simply disappear._

"Any luck?" a deep voice spoke into a phone.

A chuckle. "Of course not. What would make today so special as opposed to the other days in the past few weeks?"

Hesitation. "I felt their presence."

"Oh~?" Interest in the conversation grew. "Are you sure it was them?"

"Positive. No one else feels the way they do."

A malicious grin spread across the person's lips. "So what do you plan on doing about it?"

"Not sure. I'll keep searching around the area, but it's possible they could have left."

A finger hovered over the end button. "Good. Make sure you find them…Gin."

X

Conan awoke a few hours later to find Heiji sitting on the end of the bed deep in thought. "Hattori?" his voice cracked. "Is something wrong?"

Heiji jumped. "Ah, ya scared me there, Kudou! I was just thinkin' 'bout the attack that just happened, that's all. How do ya feel now?"

Using pillows, Conan could prop himself in a sitting position. "I'm starting to get better," he replied. "I'm even getting a bit of an appetite."

Heiji laughed. "Well, that's good! I'll go make ya breakfast then. Don't try an' do too much, 'kay? We don't want ya havin' ta go ta a hospital or somethin'."

Watching Heiji leave, Conan smirked. _Don't worry, I won't do too much._ He pulled out his _Shounen Tantei-dan_ notebook and began reading his notes. "That's odd; I thought Hattori had Kazuha-chan interrogate that woman back then…"

"Oi, ya better not be workin' on the case again!" Heiji returned with a plate of food in his hand and frown on his face. "I thought I told ya not to overwork yerself."

Conan put his notebook away and took the plate. "You didn't say I couldn't read over my notes! Besides, I found a bit of a gap in our evidence."

Heiji nodded. "I realized that last night. Fer some reason, I guess we just forgot ta ask Kazuha what that gal said 'bout why she was there!" His eyes darkened. "But I don't think we really can right now; Kazuha's havin' surgery 'bout now."

Conan grimaced. "That's awful. Let's hope it will help her recover." He began to cough, making Heiji smile.

"Yeah, an' ya can recover too if ya stay in bed an' don't worry 'bout the case! Let me handle it from 'ere; I can get more accomplished since yer still in a kid's body." Heiji began to leave when one of Conan's phones rang. "Oi, could that be yer Neechan?"

Conan checked the phone and saw it was indeed from Ran. "Heya, Ran-neechan."

Ran sighed. "You're still sick, aren't you? I figured you'd be better by now since it normally only lasts a day or two."

"Sorry I still feel bad; I guess it just got worse this time."

Ran waved it off. "No, it's fine!" She hesitated. "Um, do you want me to send your schoolwork, or do you want to wait until you get back?"

Conan lied back down with a groan. "You can just keep it until I get back; I can't really think straight."

There was a period of silence before Ran replied. "Conan-kun, are you helping Hattori-kun with that murder case? Kazuha-chan said that a police officer was killed a few days ago."

Conan flinched. "Uh, what do you mean, Ran-neechan? I've been in bed for the past few days, and Heiji-niichan's been with me the whole time!"

Ran could tell he was lying, so she spoke quickly before hanging up: "Oh, I have to get going. Good luck, _suiri otaku_!"

Not completely understanding what Ran meant, Conan put his phone away and turned to his side. "Hattori, let me know when Kazuha wakes up from surgery so we can go ask her what that girl said."

Heiji grinned. "No problem, but ya gotta promise ta not go runnin' off an' overworkin' yerself!" He went to the living room and turned on the news, anxiously waiting for the phone call to come. Finally, a buzzing awoke him from his doze six hours later.

"Wassup?" he muttered, still half-asleep.

The person on the other end huffed. "Heiji, ya say yer gonna come see me when I'm done with surgery, remember? Sheesh, ya need ta learn ta get proper sleep."

Heiji jumped. "K-Kazuha! Sorry 'bout that; I guess I fell asleep without realizin' it. Didja just finish yer surgery?"

Kazuha laughed. "Nah, I woke up 'bout an hour ago, but _Tou-chan_ wouldn't stop botherin' me 'til I finally kicked 'im out. 'Sides, I figured ya'd be busy if I called earlier than ya expected."

Heiji rolled his eyes. "'Kay, I'll get Ku-Conan-kun an' be there in a bit. What room number?"

"132."

Heiji thanked her and ended the call, making his way back to the guest room to find Conan fast asleep. "Sheesh, I really don't wanna wake ya if yer sleepin' well fer once, but I know ya'd get mad if I went without ya…" He shook the shrunken detective.

"Hm~?" Conan stirred with a yawn. "What's up, Hattori? Was there a lead on the case?"

Heiji frowned. "Nah, but we gotta see Kazuha, remember? Ya said ya wanted ta ask 'er 'bout the gal she interviewed the night o' the first murder."

Conan shut his eyes as his head pounded. "Sorry, I can't remember anything. My mind just isn't working today." He forced himself to sit up, causing a wave of dizziness and nausea to set in. "Ugh, I feel awful."

Heiji crossed his arms. "Figured as much. How 'bout I go by myself an' tell ya what I found out? Ya can trust me ta get everythin' that's important ta the case." He urged Conan to lie down, but he refused.

"I know I may be a bit ill, but I'm still able to attend a simple interrogation." His voice quavered as he tried to stand, but he collapsed on the floor in a coughing fit. " _Kuso_ , I know I can do it." He batted away Heiji's hand and struggled to his feet. "See? I can…"

A soft _tick_ made Conan silent as he fell into Heiji's arms. "Good thing he kept this out fer me." Heiji returned the tranquilizer watch to the nightstand and laid Conan in bed. "Now ya need ta stay 'ere while I do the talkin' fer ya!" Making sure to lock the door and window from the outside, Heiji grabbed his ball cap and jacket before jogging to the hospital.

"Heiji-kun," Ginshiro spoke from outside room 132. "I see you finally show up. My daughter's been rather antsy to see you. Something about an interrogation…"

Heiji nodded. "Yup!" He began to make his way toward the door when Ginshiro held up a hand to stop him.

"What exactly are you getting my daughter involved with? I hope you don't say another murder case."

Heiji averted his gaze. "Believe me, I didn't want 'er involved with this, but she was with me when we saw the first body. I'm not exactly sure how she got in contact with the culprit, but she tricked both o' us into believin' she was with the other an' met with 'im 'bout somethin' she felt as important. As a result, she got hurt 'cuz o' our stupidity fer not realizin' what was goin' on."

Ginshiro looked down at his feet. "Indeed, Heiji-kun, I see your point. Just make sure to keep her safe for the remainder of this case, as well as any others you may encounter. She trusts you with all her heart and will do anything to protect you."

Heiji blushed. "Well, uh, sure thing!" He avoided further conversation by entering the hospital room, where Kazuha was trying to stand. "Oi, ya gotta take it easy, Kazuha! Sheesh, yer as stubborn as _he_ is right now."

Kazuha looked to him with confusion. "Whaddya mean, Heiji? Did Conan-kun get hurt too? Oh, Ran-chan would be so upset with us!"

Heiji tilted his head. "Kinda, I guess. He was thrown in the river an' hurt 'is arm. He also got hypothermia that he's startin' ta recover from, but it'll still take a day or two fer 'im ta get better."

Kazuha's expression saddened. "I feel so bad fer the little kid; that must be awful! Didja tell Ran-chan 'bout it yet?"

Heiji nodded. "She called 'im this afternoon askin' if he could come back today, an' he said that he's too sick. We made sure not ta tell 'er 'bout the attack an' murder case since she'd get nervous an' come 'ere without realizin' what could happen ta 'er."

Kazuha pursed her lips. "I understand." She knew it would be bad if she admitted that Ran actually knew about the case, so she changed the subject. "So how's the case goin'? Have ya gotten any good leads yet?"

Heiji denied. "There hasn't really been anythin' o' importance yet, but I did remember somethin' that could be helpful. Do ya remember askin' that gal questions at the warehouse? She was the one that was next ta the body when we found it."

Kazuha hummed. "I kinda remember 'er sayin' how she was 'is girlfriend but not much more than that…ah, that's right! Her name was Kamiya Yoko, an' she said she was in college fer medicine. She said she wanted ta work with 'im at the station, which I thought was so cute!"

Heiji put a hand to his chin. "Did she say anythin' 'bout why she was there? Was she with 'er boyfriend when he was attacked?"

Kazuha thought about it. "Yeah, I think she said somethin' 'bout them walkin' 'round Osaka together since she had recently moved there ta be closer ta 'im, an' then he had gone ahead fer a few minutes ta see if a place was open fer them ta visit when she heard 'im scream."

Heiji raised an eyebrow. "Yer sayin' they split up? Does she even have an alibi fer that evenin', or was it just her an' the victim?"

Kazuha smiled. "She has an alibi that she and her boyfriend were walking around Osaka; the owner of a brewery heard the screams an' came runnin' right away. They saw Yoko-han free o' blood an' standin' still 'tween the warehouse an' brewery."

Heiji cursed. "So we don't have a lead then." He stopped abruptly. "But at least yer gettin' better!"

Kazuha lightly smacked Heiji. "'Course I am! 'Sounds like ya were doubtin' me or somethin'. Ya know I can handle it."

Heiji's expression grew pained. "K-Kazuha, I…" He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. "I was worried ya wouldn't make it. I felt so foolish ta have let ya interact with such a dangerous person."

Feeling tears form in her eyes, Kazuha tightly embraced Heiji. "Oh, Heiji!" The room was silent for a few moments until Heiji noticed Kazuha's breathing was labored.

"Oi, don't overwork yerself, Kazuha!" He helped her back to bed with a sigh. "Just 'cuz ya think yer better doesn't mean ya actually are. Stay 'ere an' keep safe. An' lemme know if somethin' happens, 'kay?" Lightly squeezing her hand affectionately, he left the hospital only to find Conan by the front door of the Hattori house.

"There you are," Conan panted as he slid to the floor. "I didn't know where you went; I thought something may have happened to you."

Heiji refrained from facepalming. "Kudou, don'tcha remember me sayin' that I was goin' ta see Kazuha in the hospital? I know ya said yer brain wasn't workin' well today, but this is just crazy!"

A strange feeling entered Conan as Heiji helped him stand. "Do you still want to know?" The question slipped out of his mouth.

Heiji's eyes narrowed. "Know what, Kudou? What's gotten into ya now?" He helped his friend, who was far too pale for his liking, to the couch since it was closer.

"Do you want to know about my nightmares?" Conan's gaze grew distant as his mind struggled to function properly. He felt extremely lightheaded due to his walk around the house, but this emotion was making it worse.

Heiji gasped. "K-Kudou, yer gonna tell me?" He sat down beside the shrunken detective. "So what're they 'bout?"

As Conan began speaking, he was able to identify the emotion as relief. "The first one started right after I got here, I think. It shows these shadows surrounding me and falling one by one. I believe that it represents the serial killing that started soon after.

"Then there's the other one. It's not all the same, but they start out with me in some dark place with a person talking to me. Eventually, everything becomes red and orange, and everything's filled with terror. It reminds me…" He suddenly trailed off.

"Kudou, what does it remind ya of?"

"The Black Organization."


	8. Astute Arrangements

**Author's Note: Yay, finally getting to some actual plot in this chapter! It doesn't seem like much at first, but believe me, it's important! Black is a very interesting and cunning character, and he/she was VERY fun to work with... *laughs* I'd best stop talking though in case I slip up like a certain Osakan detective tends to do.**

 **As always, enjoy the chapter! Thanks for all the support thus far!**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Astute Arrangements

Heiji watched Conan's attempts to stand with a frown on his face. _Why is that dream makin' 'im think o' the Organization? Nothin's happened involvin' them fer a while, right? Unless there was…_

"Hattori," Conan interrupted his fellow detective's thoughts, "I get that any ideas are important to our situation right now, but shouldn't we be going to see what Otaki-keibu wants to tell us about the case? I'm able to stand with support, so we can both go."

Jumping up, Heiji forced a grin. "Alright, ya can go with! Make sure not ta work yerself too hard though, 'kay? We don't want people gettin' all worried 'boutcha." Having Conan walk in front of him, he sighed at the not-child's struggle. "Ya can hardly walk though, Kudou. Are ya sure yer gonna be okay fer this?"

Conan collapsed in the passenger seat of the car, having already broken out in a sweat. "It's fine, Hattori," he waved off the concern. "Even if I have a bit of lightheadedness and possibly a fever, I can still manage to help solve this case!"

Heiji glared at him but gave in—he knew Conan would argue about it until he blacked out, even if he had no strength to move. He backed out of the driveway and drove the few blocks to the station, thankful that Conan at least agreed to drive instead of walk.

"We're here!" Heiji parked the car and turned to Conan, who was turning pale and breathing raggedly. "Oi, what's up? Didja think o' somethin' fer the case, or is that sickness gettin' worse?"

Conan closed his eyes and took a moment to calm himself. "I-it's nothing," he stuttered, "I just got a bit dizzy; I'm fine now." He shakily stood outside of the car as Heiji came around to help him.

"Kudou, I know yer not gonna last if we're here fer more than a couple minutes. 'Sides, it looks like yer gonna faint right now!" He persuaded Conan into letting him be carried inside, where Otaki was in his office glancing at a file.

"We're 'ere, Otaki-han!" Heiji sat Conan down in a chair and approached the officer. "So whaddya got fer us today?"

Otaki looked up from the manila folder. "Ah, there ya are, Hei-chan! I was getting worried that ya wouldn't wanna look into this today. Kazuha-chan told me about Conan-kun being sick and how her recovery's going. To be honest, I'm surprised ya haven't gotten hurt yerself with how ya always seem ta get yerself in trouble!"

Heiji laughed. "'Course I'd look into this! In fact, this kid 'ere even wanted ta come with me! Right, Conan-kun?"

Conan refrained from rolling his eyes at Heiji. "Yeah! I felt bad for Kazuha-neechan being hurt, so I made Heiji-niichan take me with him today!"

Otaki eyed Conan with concern. "Ya look pretty pale to me, Conan-kun. Are ya sure ya want to get involved with this?"

Conan smiled. "You bet! I want to have practice on being a better detective anyway, and now is the perfect time! I may be a bit sick still, but I'm not that bad!"

Otaki nodded. "Alright then, I'll let ya, but make sure to let Hei-chan know if ya don't feel well, okay?" Hearing Conan's agreement to the request, he relaxed a bit and turned the folder around for Heiji to view. "I don't have much information since none of our officers have been there yet, but this is from what I was told."

Heiji read the report aloud. " _Homicide case number 2083. Victim Kurosaki Sango, age 25 and employed at Kyoto Police Department in the cold case division. Cause of death due to lack of heat inside of ice chest. Found at home in garage within an ice chest. Any likely suspects have perfect alibis._ "

Conan hummed. "So it was an officer from Kyoto this time?" He paused before giggling childishly. "I see what they're doing now; it's so funny!"

Heiji looked up from the report, still unsure. "Whaddya mean? Are ya sayin' there's a pattern with these officers?"

Conan's façade was replaced with a somber expression. "Indeed. If you notice, all of the officer's causes of death have been influenced by the division they work for."

X

After conversing with Otaki for almost an hour, Heiji noticed Conan was having trouble staying awake. "Oi, I think it's 'bout time we head ta Kyoto an' see what's actually goin' on 'ere. Ku-Conan-kun needs ta rest up a bit anyway 'fore we get there."

Otaki smirked. "It appears so. Make sure to let me know what ya find out, and please be careful—both of ya."

Conan crossed his arms once they were back in the car. "You know I'm just fine, Hattori; you sound like you're worried I'll faint or something."

Heiji chuckled. "Nah, it's just that I can tell yer gettin' tired, so I'm gonna make sure ya get some sleep 'fore we get ta Kyoto. In fact, I might get us a hotel room in case we gotta stay fer a while."

Conan looked as if he wanted to argue, but a quiet thanks came out instead as he looked out the window. _I know it's no use to act like I'm fine around Hattori since he can tell when I'm feeling bad, but I don't want him treating me differently! It's almost like he thinks I'm a little kid he has to take care of or something…_ His feeling of lethargy grew, and he slumped against the window as a new nightmare appeared.

 _"You think you're almost done with this, don't you?" a shadow sneered at him. "You think you've almost solved the case and that you can prevent more officers from dying."_

 _"Of course I do," Conan replied smoothly, for some reason speaking in Shinichi's voice. "Even if there's another victim, it can still give me evidence towards finding the culprit. After all, every culprit makes at least one mistake at their scenes."_

 _The shadow leaned their head back and laughed. "Oh, you're rather confident, Meitantei-san. You don't even know my plans or who I may hurt! How do you know I'm not going to hurt Hattori Heiji since he's also a pest in the way?"_

 _"I don't know that," Conan admitted, "which is enough motivation for me to want to keep going and solve this before you do hurt Hattori. Even if you manage to harm him, he's a detective easily capable of finding your identity."_

 _"Is that so~?" The shadow bowed their head. "I see. I guess I can give you a little message before I continue my master scheme: Tune your piano properly, and it plays its melodious song. Tune it incorrectly, and it creates a most unpleasant commotion."_

"Oi, Kudou!" Conan could feel someone shaking him, but that message from the shadow was making his head spin. "Kudou, time ta get goin' ta the crime scene!"

"I have to think," he mumbled, "I have to know what he was trying to say…"

"Kudou, it was just a dream; nothin' happened!" Heiji managed to wake Conan after a few more shakes. "Sheesh, yer startin' ta go crazy o'er them nightmares! Why don'tcha just forget 'bout 'em an' start thinkin' 'bout the new murder?"

"Sorry," Conan yawned as his eyes slowly opened. "I guess I've felt like…" He trailed off when seeing the inside of a train before him. "Oi, how long did you let me sleep, Hattori?"

Heiji ruffled the not-child's hair with a grin. "Ah, only 'bout an' hour an' a half! I knew ya were tired since ya couldn't stay awake at the station, so I chose not ta wake ya 'til now." He jumped up out of his seat, returning a blanket to his bag. "Now let's get goin' ta see the dead body!"

Conan rolled his eyes. "It sounds so bad when you say it like that." Following Heiji out of the station, his hands went to his pockets as his thoughts slipped back to his dream. _Tuning your piano…it just doesn't make sense. What does that have to do with police officers being murdered? It's not like they're musically gifted or anything._

After walking a few blocks, the two detectives came across the Kyoto police station. "'Ere we are! Now let's go see where this guy's body's at!"

Conan jolted out of his thoughts. "Oh, uh, sure." The two entered the station and approached the front desk.

"How may I help you?" a middle-aged woman asked in a bored tone. "If it's another fight with you reckless kids, we're not interested."

Heiji showed his driver's license as ID. "I'm Hattori Heiji, the _nishi no meitantei_. I'm 'ere 'bout that officer that was killed."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Okay then, the chief's down the hall there, last room on the left. Don't make him angry at you." She mouthed something to herself about "kids today" and went to the break room to get a cup of coffee.

Conan smirked. "Well, I guess some stations are different than others." He and Heiji made their way to the chief's office, where a large man was leaned back in his chair reading a book.

"I see you've finally shown up." The man set down his book, glaring daggers at the two young detectives. "You decided to take your sweet time coming to help with this case; you're lucky I'm allowing this."

Heiji knew it wasn't smart to start an argument, but he had to comment. "Well, sorry if I had other things ta do! I had ta interview my friend _in Osaka_ 'bout a witness ta the first scene since she asked 'er a few questions."

The man pulled out a map of Kyoto and began opening it. "Since I'm guessing you don't know the roads of Kyoto very well, I will give you this map with the victim's location marked on it. You need to hurry though—they're cleaning the whole thing out tomorrow morning."

Heiji nodded. "'Kay, we'll letcha know if we find anythin' interestin'." He handed Conan the map as they left the station.

"So he's on Karasuma Street then? That's not too far away from here." Conan pointed to the red circled area on the map. "It looks like he was the kind of person to walk to work."

Heiji put a hand to his chin. "Ya got a point there." They began navigating around Kyoto before coming across a small yet cozy cottage.

"Oh, you're here!" A woman with dried tear streaks on her face exclaimed as she approached Heiji and Conan. "The chief said he would send someone, but I was getting worried you wouldn't come until tomorrow!"

Heiji tipped his hat. "Don't worry 'bout it; we just got 'ere from Osaka. I'm Hattori Heiji, _nishi no meitantei_ , an' this kid 'ere is…"

"I'm Edogawa Conan!" Conan piped up in a childish voice. "I'm going to be the greatest detective ever!"

Smiling, the woman appeared to have a weight lifted from her shoulders. "Come on in, you two; it's all in the garage." She beckoned towards a side door of the home and opened it, revealing the crime scene.

The garage wasn't very large—enough to fit at most two cars. This one only had one car on the side closest to them, and the other was occupied by a work bench and piles of tools. Beside the door to the rest of the house was a large, blue ice chest smeared with red.

"That's where I found him," she stuttered. "He had left for work normally that morning, and I came out here to get some ingredients for dinner. He was stuffed inside there, and he looked so sad…" She put a hand to her mouth and choked a sob.

Heiji bent down beside the ice chest. "So who are ya exactly? Are ya the victim's wife or somethin'?"

The woman quietly agreed. "My name is Kurosaki Sumiko. I'm Sango's wife and have been for almost four years. We live here on our own with…"

Just then, a sound entered Conan's ears. _W-what is that? Why does it sound so…familiar?_ Trembling, he took a moment to realize the sound was a piano playing. That tune…it reminded him of something, but what was it?

"I'll be back," Sumiko said, "that's my younger sister Yuki-chan that lives with us. She has a habit of playing the piano as loud as she can when guests are over." She ran into the house, and Heiji looked up to Conan with his eyes still focused on his notebook.

"Oi, Kudou, is it likely that…?" He happened to look up and gasped. "Oi, what's up, Kudou? Are ya gettin' sick again?" He urged Conan to sit on a stool.

"It's not that," he whispered as the world spun, "I feel like I should know what that hint meant. He said something about tuning a piano properly, but I still don't know what it means."

Heiji frowned. "I think that song the gal was playin' was Moonlight Sonata, but what's that gotta do with the case?"

Conan turned even paler. "Moonlight Sonata…" The world around him shifted, and he was suddenly in a piano room full of water. There was a person lying beside the piano, and a tape player was playing that song. Then, the world changed to a familiar world of red and orange, and a person with a sad smile was telling him something…

"Kudou, snap outta it!" Heiji kept calling Conan's name until the not-child slumped in his seat, breathing raggedly. "Ah, thank goodness! Ya were spacin' out fer a bit there. Ya okay?"

Conan nodded. "Yeah, I just remembered something." He stood back up, and the next three hours went in relative peace as they continued searching around the house.

"We should be goin'," Heiji told Sumiko. "It's gettin' a bit late, an' ya probably wanna be left alone right now with what happened."

Sumiko denied. "How about you two stay for dinner? My sister may appear like the kind of person to hate guests, but she actually loves them!"

The two couldn't turn down the offer since they knew an interrogation still awaited, so they went to the dining room as Sumiko quickly went to finish dinner.

"Hey," a voice spoke from the doorway. "Are you the ones solving _Onii-chan_ 's murder? The police said they'd send a couple people, but they didn't say it would be two kids."

Conan grinned. "Heiji-niichan here is the _nishi no meitantei_ though! He's possibly the best out there! Besides, Yuki-chan, does it really matter to you as long as your brother you care dearly for is avenged?"

Yuki made herself visible, her expression one of complete shock. "What makes you think I care for him?" She crossed her arms stubbornly and tried to make her expression blank.

Conan laughed. "It's obvious. If you call your sister's husband _Onii-chan_ , that means you're really close to him. Also, you knew right away that we were the ones solving his case even though we're both kids. That means he was on your mind, right?"

Yuki smirked. "You're right, kid; you're pretty good." She sat herself down across from Conan, and dinner went well until Heiji brought up the topic of alibis.

"So where were ya on the night 'fore ya found yer husband?" Heiji set down his utensils.

Sumiko's brows furrowed. "I was in the music room listening to Yuki-chan's newest piece she's learned. Isn't that right, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki gave a mysterious smile. "You're correct."

Heiji jotted it down in his notebook. "Can anyone else confirm that?"

Sumiko stood up, looking upset. "Are you accusing me or my sister of being Sango's murderer? You should know that we would never do it!"

Heiji heavily denied. "Nah, that's not it! I just gotta ask everyone that knew the victim, 'specially in a case like this. Both o' ya seem like nice people, so I don't think the two o' ya coulda done it."

Sumiko sat back in her chair with a sigh. "Oh, thank goodness. Thank you so much for the help, Hattori Heiji-kun. You too, Conan-kun!" She hugged the two of them once dinner was over and bid farewell, her sister standing a ways back with a small smile crossing her lips.

"So what next, Hattori? We can't really get much more here." Conan looked up to Heiji, who was staring at his phone with a frown.

Heiji put a finger to his lips and put the phone to his ear. "Wassup, Kazuha? Is somethin' wrong? Don't tell me ya gotta have surgery again!"

For some reason, Kazuha was crying. "H-H-Heiji…come back 'ere… _now_."

* * *

 **Extra Author's Note: Whoops, forgot to mention this earlier. I had Heiji use a driver's license as ID, but I forgot to research if he could technically do that. I don't know the driving laws in Japan, so if it's 18+ for a license, we can assume he is already 18. Since Conan's older than Heiji as well (as Shinichi, of course), it wouldn't be hard to imagine "Conan" being eight already. Other than that, I think things went well in this chapter...**

 **If any of you have questions, comments, etc., feel free to leave them in a PM or review! Thanks in advance!**


	9. Ominous Outcome

**Author's Note: Yay, I'm on time again! Thanks to the two reviewers Anonymous Foxz and the "Guest" who gave feedback last chapter-it made me really happy! So now we get into some more plot stuff (I guess) and... more Kaito! I think you see a pattern with that...**

 **But I digress. Enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Ominous Outcome

"Hang on a sec, Kazuha; tell me what happened!"

"I-I can't, Heiji, just come back now!"

Heiji bit his lip. "Kazuha, how important is it fer me ta go? I'm still workin' on the case in Kyoto right now."

"Really important!" Kazuha screamed without hesitation. "Just come o'er 'ere an' make sure not ta let Conan-kun know 'bout it!"

That was enough of an answer for Heiji. "'Kay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Try an' calm down though, Kazuha; yer gonna make yer condition worse."

Kazuha burst into tears and hung up, leaving two very confused detectives.

"What was that about?" Conan inquired, quickly growing concerned. "That didn't sound very good to me."

Heiji shook his head. "I doubt it is. Kazuha was freakin' out 'bout somethin' an' wouldn't tell me what. All I know's that I gotta get back ta Osaka as soon as I can, an' she doesn't want ya ta come with fer some reason."

Conan rubbed his temples. "What should I do then? This was really bad timing."

Heiji could only agree. "I guess ya can stay 'ere an' find out as much as ya can 'bout Sango's death. Lemme know if ya find somethin' good." He slid his ball cap around, showing this situation was very important to him, and dashed off to the train station.

 _He forgot I can't buy a hotel room in my kid's body._ The thought occurred to Conan, as well as the fact that he didn't have much money on him. But something else topped his priorities: his phone was ringing.

"Who is it?" he grumbled.

The person snickered. "My my, so hateful, _Tantei-kun_! Or do you prefer _Meitantei-san_?"

Conan thought of his nightmare and shuddered. "What do you want, Kuroba? It better be important; I'm pretty busy right now."

Kaito hummed. "Well, I found out about something interesting that you may want to see soon, so I decided to call~"

Conan's eyes narrowed. "How do you even know my number?!"

Kaito avoided the question. "So _Tantei-kun_ , where exactly are you right now? Are you still in Osaka with Hattori Heiji?"

Conan denied. "I'm actually alone in Kyoto right now. I was helping Hattori with the newest victim's scene when he got called back to Osaka for something important." He huffed. "I can't really do anything here either since I can't buy a hotel room as a kid."

One could sense the grin spreading across Kaito's face. "You're stuck then? I can help with that! Just get a ticket to Ekoda, and the fun will commence!"

Conan raised an eyebrow. "Ekoda? So that's where you live then. I guess I can come, but please don't waste my time while I'm there. I have a lot to do with this case, and I could miss something extremely crucial to finding the culprit."

"Oh, I don't think you have to worry about that…" Kaito hung up before Conan could say anything more, forcing the shrunken detective to accept the offer.

 _Well, at least I don't have to worry about being bored._ Conan put his phone away and began strolling to the train station. He purchased the ticket to Ekoda using most of his cash and boarded the train, groaning to himself when seeing how late it would be when he arrived. _He'd better make this worth it; I have a lot to do tonight._

X

"Welcome to Ekoda, _Tantei-kun_!" Kaito spread his arms out proudly as the weary Conan left Ekoda station three and a half hours later. "I hope you enjoy your stay here!"

Conan yawned loudly. "Kuroba, where can I get some peace and quiet? I have to think about this case so I can figure out what I should do next."

Kaito bent down beside Conan with a laugh. "We can go to my house, _Tantei-kun_ , but it's pretty late. You sure you don't want to get some sleep first?" Seeing Conan's nod, he stood back up and began leading him around Ekoda, pointing to multiple places of interest.

 _This guy is just like Hattori_ , Conan thought with a roll of his eyes. _But I guess that's fine; he seems really happy that I came. I wonder why he called me here though…_

"Okay, we're here!" Kaito interrupted Conan's thoughts as he gestured to a large apartment complex. "We need to be careful though; Nakamori-keibu has been patrolling the area for the past few hours since he thinks Kaitou KID will strike tonight."

Conan shook his head. "Don't tell me you have something to do with that."

Kaito looked insulted as he unlocked the door to his home. "Why, I would never do such a horrible thing! Besides, he's been doing that every night for the past two weeks since I haven't done anything eventful." He opened the door and let Conan inside.

"Wow, such a simple home for the international phantom thief," Conan commented sarcastically. "I figured you would at least have a big showcase for your costume and gadgets."

Kaito put a finger to his lips. "All that's somewhere else where no one would think to look. We should be going to my bedroom though so you can work on the case, right? C'mon." He took Conan to the first door on the left, which was your average bedroom except for the large poster of Kuroba Toichi on the wall.

"Ah, I figured you had something of the sort here." Conan sat himself at the desk chair with a smirk. "But that's quite the large poster you have. I wonder if it's hiding anything?" Pulling out his small notebook, he ignored his surroundings and began to read over his notes.

"Sheesh, _Tantei-kun_ , I can tell you need a break." Kaito thought aloud with a small smile. "You're probably still sick too." But he let Conan work on the case until four in the morning when he noticed the not-child nodding off. "Oi, you need some sleep, _Tantei-kun_." He placed a hand on Conan's shoulder, surprising him.

"K-Kuroba, don't do that!" He set down his notebook and turned around in the chair. "What do you want this time? I still have more to take care of here."

Kaito clucked his tongue. "It's four A.M., so I think you need some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow, and I doubt you'd stay awake if you don't get sleep now."

Conan sighed. "Alright, but don't let me sleep more than a couple hours." He lied down in the futon beside Kaito's bed and dozed off almost immediately.

Kaito snickered. "See? You were tired after all." He placed a blanket over Conan and made his way to the living room, pulling out his phone to call someone.

"4:02:28:36. That's almost a record, Kuroba-kun. What do you want at this hour?"

"What time are you coming over to take me and my friend to the scene, Hakuba? I want to make sure we're both ready by then."

British detective Hakuba Saguru thought about it. "I suppose I can be there at precisely 11:28:32:16, but that will depend on if Aoko-chan is coming or not."

Kaito tensed. "Wait, what do you mean? Why are you suddenly calling her Aoko-chan?!"

Hakuba chuckled. "I thought she would have told you by now, but I guess it's not surprising. We started dating three weeks, four days, eight hours, twenty-six minutes, and forty-three seconds ago."

Kaito's grip slackened on the phone, making it fall to the floor. _That blonde twit…_ Shaking his head and putting on a poker face, he picked up the phone and spoke normally. "That's fine with me. Ahoko can do what she wants." He faked a yawn. "Well, I suppose I should be going so you can get back to that Sherlock Holmes book you were probably reading for the three hundred and sixtieth time."

Hakuba snorted. "Three hundred and sixty two, thank you very much. But I have things to do as well, so I shall bid adieu." He hung up, laughing to himself as he pictured Kaito's anger.

 _He's getting it! I don't care if I was going to try and be nice to him for once; he shouldn't expect me to do nothing about it!_ Kaito wasn't angry—he was furious.

X

" _Tantei-kun_ , wake up~" Someone was trying to wake him, but he was too tired.

"Not yet," he mumbled sleepily, "wait until I have to go…"

The person trying to wake him checked their phone. "We have to leave soon, _Tantei-kun_. Please get up."

He forced himself to sit up, wincing as his head pounded. "Ugh, what time is it? I feel like I slept for ten minutes." He opened his eyes and saw Kaito sitting beside him with a mischievous grin. That wasn't a good sign for whoever he was plotting against.

"I knew you'd be like this, _Tantei-kun_." Kaito held up Conan's small notebook with a sigh. "That's why you should've gone to bed when we first got here. Are you going to be okay for going out today? I was hoping six hours would be enough, but it appears I was wrong."

Conan yawned and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll be fine as long as it's not too strenuous." He began to stand when a wave of dizziness hit, making him clutch his head with a gasp. " _Kuso_ , I didn't think I was that tired." Waving off Kaito's concern, he walked to the desk chair and collapsed onto it.

Kaito felt worried about Conan's health, so he pressed a hand to the detective's forehead. "Hmm, you're not particularly warm, but I think you should be careful when we go _there_."

Conan looked up to Kaito with half-lidded eyes. "Where are we going?"

Kaito smiled sadly. "Let's just say you're not the only ones with problems within the police." Seeing Conan turn even paler, he averted his gaze. "Thankfully, it was just only one officer so far, but we never know if another will be killed."

Conan groaned. "It's not going to be easy investigating a crime scene right now, but I should manage if I'm alone."

Kaito flinched. "Ah, well…"

"We're here." The person Kaito least wanted to see, as well as his secret crush, entered the room, the first looking surprised to see Kaito's "friend." "You know Edogawa-kun? That's a surprise."

Kaito somehow managed to keep a poker face. "Yeah, it turns out that our parents were good friends, so we started seeing each other about a year ago! Right, _Tantei-kun_?"

Conan went along with the story, even going as far as adding his own twist. "Yeah! Kaito-niichan and I have been playing detective and thief all the time! I always win though."

Hakuba nodded. "I see. Aoko-chan, you know you don't have to be so shy." He turned to the girl behind him, who was blushing.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Hakuba-kun." Aoko made herself visible to Conan and giggled. "Hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Nakamori Aoko."

"I'm Edogawa Conan, a detective!" Conan replied happily. "And when you said Nakamori, does that mean you're related to Nakamori-keibu?"

Aoko agreed. "He's my dad, yes. He spends all his time trying to find Kaitou KID and doesn't get anywhere in the investigations…" She clenched her fist before her eyes turned to Kaito. "S-s-sorry for not telling you, Kaito," she whispered an apology. "I hope you're not mad at me."

Kaito flicked his wrist and handed Aoko a red salvia, laughing on the inside since he knew Hakuba would know the flower's meaning. "Of course I'm not mad! You love him, and I can respect that."

Aoko took the flower without knowing what it meant. "Thank you, Kaito. That makes me feel so much better. We should be going now to the crime scene." No one could deny, so the four of them walked to a gas station.

"He was killed here?" Conan inquired, feeling it was odd. "The other officers were killed in less obvious places that were a bit harder to locate."

Hakuba opened the back door. "There's a bit of a catch to your statement, Edogawa-kun. Just look for yourself." He turned on the light, and the storage room came into view. "No one found him for a while until someone noticed this red stain here." He gestured to a hardly-visible spot on the concrete and moved closer.

Aoko gasped. "That's so much blood!" She backed into Hakuba and trembled. "Poor Shizu-chan; I didn't think it was this bad!"

Smirking to himself, Hakuba wrapped an arm around Aoko. "Indeed, it is pretty gruesome for an officer as low as him. The victim was Arakawa Shizuo, who was a friend to Aoko-chan and just started his job in the police. He was assigned to traffic control a week ago, I believe."

 _What's that?_ Conan noticed a small bit of white coming out from the victim's pocket. He used his handkerchief to pull it out, blanching when realizing it was a piece of paper. Sure enough, it was another message from Black.

 _Have you tuned your piano, Kudou Shinichi? Mine is playing rather nicely, and I've almost finished the first movement of my composition._

 _~Black_

"Hey, what's that, Edogawa-kun? Did you find something?" Hakuba began to approach Conan, who quickly slid the note in his back pocket.

"Uh, no, it's nothing! I was just checking the rigor mortis!" Conan lied as his thoughts started going crazy. _He does know my identity after all! He must be part of the Organization and is going to tell Gin and the others! Ran's going to be in danger if I don't do something!_ His mind couldn't get over the first sentence, and he just wanted to run out of the building and scream at the top of his lungs.

Hakuba nodded and returned to Aoko while Kaito bent down beside Conan. "Oi, what's up? You're shivering. What did that piece of paper say?"

So the thief did see it. Conan shook his head with a shaky sigh. "I-i-it's nothing important. It was just a bit of bragging from the culprit."

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe you. Let me see it." He held out his hand, but Conan backed away.

"N-no, there's no need to; it's not of importance to you!"

Kaito was about to snatch the note anyway when Conan's phone rang. "Hang on a second." He hit answer and went outside the gas station. "What's up, Hattori?"

"A lot." Heiji sounded tired—almost as if he was up all night. "I was hopin' it wouldn't be too much when I left, but it's a _lot_. How boutcha? Ya got any luck on the case?"

Conan pursed his lips. "In a way, yes. Kaitou KID called me last night saying I had to come to Ekoda with him since there was something that happened. I just found out it was another officer, but the note…" He trailed off as he shuddered.

"I don't wanna know yet, do I?" Heiji huffed. "That's fine 'cuz I gotta talk 'bout somethin' that happened 'ere while we were gone."

Conan tore his thoughts away from the note. "So what exactly happened, Hattori? You sound like you've been dealing with it since you got back last night."

Heiji agreed. "I 'ave. Ya see, there was 'nother murder 'ere…it was Kazuha's dad Toyama Ginshiro."


	10. Unpleasant Unveiling

**Author's Note: Little more plot, I guess. I still don't think the beginning chapters has as much as later ones, but... I guess that's just how it is. Besides, stories are better that way-it creates more of an action-packed climax. I also apologize for waiting so late to upload; I got sidetracked in trying to learn that song from the movie "Beauty and the Beast." Ya know, "Tales as Old as Time"? I want to learn it on piano for my mom to surprise her...**

 **But I digress. Thanks for all the continued support, and I sincerely hope you all enjoy the chapter! If you have any questions, comments, etc., be sure to PM me or leave a review!**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Unpleasant Unveiling

"Who just called you, Conan-kun?" Aoko noticed Conan returning to the gas station's storage room. "Was it someone trying to sell you something?"

Conan shook his head. "Nope! It was Heiji-niichan asking how the case was going."

Hakuba grimaced. "So _he_ is the one in charge of this case, I'm presuming? No wonder it hasn't been solved yet. Good thing I chose to call my dad over here."

The sound of tires on gravel entered their ears, as well as multiple sets of feet. Hakuba exited the room to greet his father, but Conan hissed in pain as he came close to collapsing.

 _W-what is this…? Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? It feels…so familiar._

"What's up, _Tantei-kun_? Are you getting a headache from not sleeping well?" Kaito joked lightly. "You should have known doing that would result in this."

"No," Conan moaned softly, "it can't be…" He suddenly fainted due to the sharp pain in his head, making Aoko gasp.

"Kaito, what happened to Conan-kun? Is he okay?"

Frowning, Kaito placed Conan in his arms. "Yeah, I think he's just a bit short on sleep. I'll take him to my place and be back in a bit." He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 _What happened, Meitantei-san? I know you're not the person to do something like that, which means that it's more serious than lack of sleep. After all, I've seen you up all night before and been just fine the next day. But what could have made you faint like that? You sounded so surprised by whatever it was._ Kaito tried to find an explanation for the events that occurred as he placed the detective in his bed, but it just didn't add up.

"It's so hot," Conan whispered in his sleep.

Slightly alarmed, Kaito checked Conan's temperature, but he didn't have a fever. "You're just dreaming it, _Tantei-kun_." He did place a cool, wet cloth on Conan's forehead though before returning to the crime scene, where Hakuba and Aoko were standing outside.

"Ah, you're back. Is Edogawa-kun alright?" Hakuba turned to face the magician. "Aoko-chan said he collapsed."

Kaito nodded. "I think he's just short on sleep since he's been helping with these murders; he was up until four this morning, and who knows how many all-nighters he's had." He paused. "Why are you two outside instead of helping them search the area?"

"We were told to wait out here," Aoko replied, "since we'll just get in the way. You can go back and take care of Conan-kun; we'll let you know if something happens."

Kaito snickered. "Thanks a lot!" He waved farewell as something slipped from his hand. Slipping on a large raincoat that covered his whole body, he turned away as the glitter bomb exploded, leaving Aoko and Hakuba covered in it and the gas station untouched.

 _Yes, it worked! It doesn't seem like they've noticed yet either!_ He took off the raincoat and tossed it in the dumpster nearby, laughing to himself at his success. _He probably won't see the best part for a while, will he? I guess I have some time before he confronts me._ He dashed back home and was about to sit at Conan's bedside when he noticed something: Conan wasn't there.

"So you want to play a game of hide-and-seek? Alright then, but you should know that I never lose." Kaito grinned and closed his eyes to better hear his surroundings. He could hear the air conditioner and his own breathing, but there was another sound coming from under the kitchen table. _Why would he be hiding there? Unless…is he?_ He strolled to the kitchen and lifted up the tablecloth, where Conan was sitting on the floor and trembling.

"I knew you were here, _Tantei-kun_. What's wrong?"

"I have to go back," Conan quavered. "If what I'm forgetting involves the police, I have to go back and find out what happened."

Kaito's expression saddened. "What do you mean you're forgetting something? Did you get amnesia from collapsing earlier?"

Conan shook his head. "I remember everything else, but there's one thing that I forgot about. I don't know what it is or why it was so bad for me to forget, but I have to find out more before something terrible happens."

Kaito huffed. "I know that you detectives have to know absolutely everything, but shouldn't you leave it be? If your mind made you forget about it, I doubt it was a good memory."

Conan whirled around angrily. " _Ba'arou_ , didn't you hear me?" he cried. "Something terrible will happen if I don't find out what I forgot! If what my intuition's telling me turns out to be right, I'll be killed!" He gasped and put a hand over his mouth, realizing he said too much.

Kaito's eyes widened. " _Tantei-kun_ , why would you think something like that? You're not in danger by solving this case, are you?" He opened his arms, and Conan accepted the embrace, a single tear sliding down his cheek as he whispered:

"Everyone's in danger if I don't find out the truth."

X

 _So what exactly am I supposed to do?_ The question crossed Kaito's mind numerous times as he watched Conan sleep that afternoon. It was obvious Conan was stressed about something, but he wouldn't say what. _I doubt Hattori Heiji would have an answer for me either judging Tantei-kun's habit of keeping things to himself._ He frowned. _On that note, what did Tantei-kun mean by 'going back?' I could tell it didn't mean back to Osaka._

The magician continually tried to find an answer, but he was no detective. Eventually, he decided to wake Conan and ask once again. " _Tantei-kun_ , get up for a moment."

Conan complied, for he could tell Kaito was being serious. "What's up?" he yawned. "Did Hakuba-san and Nakamori-san find anything concerning the case?"

Kaito denied. "That's not it. I want you to explain what's going on with _you_ lately—not the case, not Hattori Heiji, not even that Mouri girl. You were acting really strange earlier and won't tell me why."

Conan looked down at his blanket. "I figured as much. I get that you're worried and all, but I just don't want to talk about it. I just need to go back and find my own answer before sharing any of my theories."

"That's what I mean. You keep saying that you need to go back, but what do you need to go back to? Is it really that important to you?"

Conan clenched his fists. "I—yes, it is important. I think by going back, I can get at least a partial answer for what's been going on with me." He paused. "As for where I want to go, my mind keeps telling me home."

Kaito was confused. "Home? Do you mean back with Mouri-chan and that _ojichan_?"

Conan shook his head. "No, that's my temporary home until I deal with the Organization and get my body back. I mean my real home as Kudou Shinichi."

Kaito's eyes widened. "You think that's going to help you remember? How so?"

Conan chuckled softly. "To be honest, I'm not sure myself. I just keep hearing these little voices in my head saying I need to go back home to find out what I need to know. I know, it's really weird and I sound crazy, but it's the truth."

Surprising Conan, Kaito ruffled his hair. "Well, why didn't you just say so? If it's home you want to go, home we shall go! I am going with you since you have a tendency of attracting trouble, by the way."

Conan relaxed. "Thanks, Kuroba. It may sound even weirder, but I sound safer with someone close by, especially someone that _knows_ me like you and Hattori." He grabbed his small backpack of gadgets, and the two were on their way to 2-21 Beika Street.

"Is it okay just barging in like this?" Kaito inquired as he watched Conan unlock the front door. "Your parents probably aren't expecting you home."

Conan gave an unimpressed face. "So says the thief. I don't have to worry about it anyway since my parents are never home; they're always traveling for interviews, photo shoots, or things like that."

Kaito hummed. "They always travel everywhere, and you get stuck here? That sounds boring to you."

Conan opened the door with a laugh. "It wasn't boring in the slightest! Sure, I was alone in a huge house, but I had my dad's mystery novel collection to read through." Purposely ignoring Kaito's comment of "book nerd," he took off his shoes and put on slippers, noting something odd. _That's not possible, is it?_

"So where are we looking, _Tantei-kun_?" Kaito began to ask before seeing Conan tense. "Oi, what's up? Did you remember something yet?"

Conan stood silently for a moment before shaking his head and hoisting his bag higher on his shoulder. "C'mon, let's go to the library." He began walking around his home, but he couldn't be sure if his feeling was right.

"Wow, this is big!" Kaito spun around multiple times to view the library. Conan had said collection, not a whole library! "Have you really read them all…?"

"Kuroba, is there anything odd in this house?" Conan interrupted. "I know you can sense things better than I can."

Kaito closed his eyes and found Conan was right. "There's someone by the stairs, if that's what you mean. Maybe it's one of your parents?"

"It _is_ you, Shin-chan~!" A squeal burst as Conan was picked up and squeezed. "I thought it was you, but I had to be sure!" Kudou Yukiko set down her son and viewed her other guest. "Ah, it's Kai-chan too; it's been so long!"

Kaito barely hid a flinch as he remembered their first meeting. "Oh, it's that _onee-san_. It's been over ten years, hasn't it?"

Yukiko hugged Kaito. "It has! You were so sweet to me and so much like your father! It was so devastating when he passed away; he had so much potential."

Kaito gulped. "Yeah, he was pretty amazing. That's why I'm going to take his place as the world's greatest magician!" He snapped his fingers, and three doves flew to his shoulders. "These were my dad's, but they seem to listen to my commands as well."

Yukiko clapped. "Oh, that's wonderful! Chikage-chan was worried you'd lose interest in magic last I spoke with her, but it appears you still love it!"

A moment of silence passed before Yukiko piped up. "Why are you two here, Shin-chan? I forgot to ask. I figured you would be with Ran-chan when it's this late."

Conan glared at his mother. " _Kaa-san_ , it's a case, and I've been in Osaka for a while helping Hattori with it. You've probably heard about the police officers being killed, haven't you?"

Yukiko, who had been making her way to her husband's desk, froze. "Yes, I do believe I heard a bit about that when I got back. Isn't it only around Osaka and Kyoto though?"

"Not anymore," Kaito replied, "there was also one killed in Ekoda recently. That's why I had _Tantei-kun_ come over this way. He said he had something to do back here as well, so that's why we're here."

"I see." Yukiko whirled around, giving the perfect look of an angry mother. "So you're getting yourself in danger again trying to solve a serial murder? Why don't you ever ask me or Yu-chan for help?"

Conan took a deep breath. " _Kaa-san_ , even if I'm in a kid's body right now, I'm seventeen. I think I can make my own choices, and this case isn't even as dangerous as some of the others I've faced."

Yukiko put her hands on her hips. "Then why did you come back here, Shin-chan? The only reason you would come here is for advice or some of your dad's files."

Kaito knew Conan wouldn't respond, so he did for him. "It's really hard to explain, Yukiko-neesan. All I really know is that he had to come here and that it was absolutely important he did so today."

Yukiko stuck out her bottom lip. "Shin-chan, what happened? Can't you tell me?"

Conan gave the same story of "I won't say anything unless I'm right" but did admit to having a few nightmares that bothered him.

"Nightmares?" Yukiko echoed faintly. "But Shin-chan, you never get nightmares!"

Conan smirked. "I know; it's strange." He paused. "Oh yeah, where's _Tou-san_? I haven't heard him since I arrived. Is he holed up in the attic again?"

Yukiko didn't reply. Conan asked again, making her jump. "S-sorry, Shin-chan, I was just thinking about those nightmares of yours. Yes, he's in the attic working on his next Night Baron book."

Conan's brows furrowed. _That's odd…_ Before he could ask about it, Yukiko ran out of the room saying she would make them some tea so they could talk more.

" _Tantei-kun_ didn't like what his mom just said~" Kaito snickered as he and Conan sat on a sofa. "Your face gives it away. Did she make you remember something?"

Conan put a hand to his chin. "No, but she lied to us about where my dad's at. That's not a good sign."

Kaito tried to get a further answer, but Conan remained silent. Ten minutes later, Yukiko returned with three cups of tea and a smile. "Sorry it took so long!" She handed the two boys a cup, the smaller one immediately setting his on the coffee table.

"Tell me the truth," he said out of nowhere, alarming Yukiko.

"W-what do you mean, Shin-chan? Did I lie to you about something?"

Conan rolled his eyes. "It's no use playing dumb, _Kaa-san_. You tried to tell me that _Tou-san_ was working on his Night Baron book, but I know he finished the series a year ago. Tell me where _Tou-san_ really is. Did you two fight again? That would explain why you suddenly came back to Japan."

Yukiko cracked, and she burst into tears. "Oh, Shin-chan, it's awful! I believed him at first, but then I found out what really happened…"

Conan stood up, a thoughtful look on his face. "Tell me what happened, _Kaa-san_. Where is _Tou-san_?"

Yukiko blew into her handkerchief. "At first, he said he was at the editor's office working on his book, but they denied it when I called them a few days later." She choked a sob. "T-they said that he hadn't been there in almost a week, and they hadn't received any of his newest chapters.

"That's when I started really wondering. I confronted him about it, and he said he was actually at a convention with other mystery writers at the Masuda Hotel. I knew there was no such place, so then he said he was with a friend named Miyake. I looked through our address book, and no such person existed.

"I called him about this a couple days ago. He sounded a bit…frantic and said 'the last one is Akamite' before hanging up on me. Can you believe he'd do something like that?"

Conan frowned. "So what did you find out was really going on?"

Yukiko squeezed her son as she began to cry again. "Shin-chan, isn't it obvious? He's having an affair with another woman and doesn't have the guts to tell me!"

Conan somehow managed to escape his mother's grip and went to the desk to grab paper and a pen. "First was the editor's office, then Masuda…" He wrote down the four places on the paper and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't get it. I don't see any patterns here."

"Hey, _Tantei-kun_ ," Kaito piped up from behind the not-child. "Isn't it odd that he gave specific names for the last three but not the first?"

Conan froze. "N-no…that…can't be…can it?" He wrote four names on the other side of the paper, and it gave the answer.

 _1._ _Ta_ _naka_

 _2._ _Ma suda_

 _3._ _Miya ke_

 _4._ _Akami te_

Conan laughed. " _Tasukete_. Wow, he must be playing a game with us, right?"

Yukiko sighed deeply. "There was something else too, but I don't really remember. I think it was something about his book becoming black since there was a fire that killed the main character's love."

 _Black…Tasukete. He—it's not possible, is it?_

Everyone's thoughts were interrupted when the window suddenly blew open. "Oh, I knew I should've locked the windows!" Yukiko went to close it when she noticed something taped to the windowsill. "What's this? Shin-chan, do you want to read it?"

Conan took the note and read it aloud:

 _Good work, Kudou Shinichi. You have finally figured out the obvious: Kudou Yusaku has been held hostage for almost a month. Let's see if this changes our little game~_

 _-Black_

* * *

 **Author's Extra Note: In case you couldn't tell what I did with that note from Yusaku, I can briefly explain while I still have time. You see, it goes by syllables. The first word's first syllable, the second word's second syllable, and so on. As a result, you get "ta-su-ke-te." In English, the word means "help me." Just felt like I should clarify.  
**


	11. A Red Return

**Author's Note: Oooooh, this chapter at last... It's one of the most memorable, in my opinion. I really enjoyed writing it (especially the KaiShin hint since that's my OTP), and I feel it really starts to progress the story in the right direction. *pauses* However, I feel the second "movement" of this serial killer's spree is a bit... boring compared to the rest. Especially the last two. Again though, I feel it should be that way. You shouldn't have all the action right at the beginning-there should also be plenty at the end to make the ending more dramatic, memorable, and better overall.**

 **Also, thanks so much to "Neyane" for reviewing to multiple chapters! I really appreciate the feedback, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **I'm just rambling though. As always, thanks for reading/supporting, and enjoy the chapter~!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: A Red Return

"Shin-chan, you said the case wasn't dangerous!" Yukiko puffed out her cheeks. "If it's not dangerous, then why was Yu-chan taken?"

Conan stuffed the note in his pocket with a huff. "I guess Black felt _Tou-san_ would make the 'game' end quicker. That's why Hattori's dad was taken too, I think." He looked at his mother with a serious expression. "You need to stay out of this as much as you can; I don't want you being hurt or worse. Kazuha-chan was just attacked, and her father's one of the victims."

Yukiko's eyes welled up with tears. "Oh, Shin-chan~!" She collapsed beside her son and embraced him. "I don't want you hurt either! Why are you doing this if you're at the highest risk of being hurt? You're in more danger than Yu-chan probably is!"

Conan closed his eyes. "I may be in danger at times, but I know what I must do. Black gave me this challenge, and I will accept it no matter what the consequences are to me. However, if he hurts anyone I care about, he should know that he's in for a rough ride."

Yukiko sniffed. "Shin-chan, since I know you have to be leaving for Osaka soon, how about you say hello to Ran-chan for a bit? It wouldn't hurt for her to know about the danger you're in." She released herself and wiped away the tears.

Conan shook his head. "No, I think it would be best if I didn't tell her. She would constantly be worried about me—even more so than usual—and might do something rash. Besides, I already have some of Megure's officers keeping an eye on her and that _ojichan_ , so I don't have to worry as much about her being hurt."

"Oh, you're rather considerate," Kaito cooed with a snicker. "So she was on the top of your priority list even with you solving this case!"

Conan blushed despite himself. "Shut up," he mumbled. "I would have done the same thing for anyone else that I felt could be in immediate danger. I doubt _Kaa-san_ would accept the police's protection though, so I'm just going to make sure she is careful."

"You need to be careful too, Shin-chan!" Yukiko loudly interjected. "I know you inherited your father's habit of doing things before thinking them through!"

Conan glared. "That's _your_ habit, _Kaa-san_. I can't really help it anyway, especially if someone I care about is in danger. That's why I'm making sure as few people as possible get involved with this."

"But _Tantei-kun_ ," Kaito tilted his head in confusion, "you're allowing me to help you with this. Why's that?"

Conan smirked. "You're a magician thief and a careful one at that. You know how to disguise yourself and think things through countless times. Besides, you said that you had many information sources that could be useful, so I decided to let you in on it."

Kaito grinned. "Aw, you do trust me then!" He took a moment to ruffle Conan's hair before turning to Yukiko. "I guess I should be taking him back to Osaka then. Unless you wanted to say something else first?"

Yukiko nodded and bent down to look her son in the eye. "Shin-chan, don't let your father's kidnapping hinder your ability to solve this. I know he's strong and that he'll be safe. Don't think that you can't solve this either; you're the _azuma no meitantei_ Kudou Shinichi! You've solved lots of cases harder than this, haven't you?"

Conan was shocked by his mother's words. " _Kaa-san_ , I—thank you." They embraced one final time, this one much more gently, before Conan followed Kaito outside, the magician suddenly laughing about something.

"What's so funny, Kuroba?" Conan asked with an unimpressed face.

"Oh, nothing~" Kaito calmed his mirth and changed the subject. "So _Tantei-kun_ , were you able to remember what you forgot?"

Conan denied. "I didn't, but I think I have an idea now where I should start looking."

Kaito hummed. "Where's that, _Tantei-kun_? Are we going there next?"

Conan denied again. "Not yet. I want to go there alone and when the danger isn't so high for everyone. For now, I should be getting back to Osaka so Hattori and I can properly put our heads together and come up with a plan."

Kaito understood. "Okay, so I'll get us train tickets…after we eat." He suddenly picked up Conan, who shouted in surprise, and began dashing down the streets of Beika. Once the thief began jumping off rooftops, Conan was rolling his eyes.

"You know we could have walked normally, right? People are going to be suspicious of you pulling a stunt like this."

"But you're smiling, _Tantei-kun_. Why would you be smiling if you weren't enjoying it?"

Conan paused to realize he was smiling. "W-why are you even doing this, Kuroba?"

Kaito chuckled. "I wanted to see you smile! You've been so down lately, and it's not healthy for someone to be worrying so much! Besides, I have a habit of making people smile!"

Conan's gaze grew distant as an interesting thought occurred to him. _So that's what makes Kuroba and me different. He makes everyone around him happy, but I only bring pain and sorrow. It's strange how two people as different as us are acquainted._

"Oi, _Tantei-kun_ , I didn't know you were a star!" Kaito interrupted Conan's thoughts.

"Eh? What do you mean, Kuroba?" Conan hopped out of Kaito's arms to see a simple café before them. "What makes you think I'm a star?"

"You were spacing out!" Kaito played a drum set sound effect on his phone with a snicker. "But anyway, we should be eating something since I doubt you've eaten all day." He took Conan to the café, feeling pleased when seeing Conan slightly happier. They ate their satisfying meals—and drank lots of coffee in Conan's case—before they were at the Tokyo Station once again.

"Sheesh, I guess I've been pretty busy lately, haven't I?" Conan yawned once he was in his comfortable, first-class seat. "It's almost funny how many times I've been on a train lately."

"You sound tired, _Tantei-kun_. Maybe sleeping on the way there will help? It's about four hours to Osaka anyway." Kaito made a blanket appear and placed it over the nodding off detective. "I can wake you when we're almost there."

Conan gave in to his fatigue and leaned against something warm. "Thanks, Kuroba."

The train then departed from the station, and Kaito began shuffling through a pack of cards to relieve his boredom. He wasn't the person to get tired easily, but boredom had always been his natural enemy. It was lifted, however, when Conan's phone rang.

"Oi, _Tantei-kun_!" Kaito tried to wake Conan, but he kept on snoring. An idea came to the phantom thief, and he hit answer. "Hello, you have reached the lovely assistant of the _azuma no meitantei_ Kudou Shinichi! How may I help you?"

Heiji's eye twitched. "Even if ya talk in a girl's voice, I know it's ya, KID. Whaddya doin' with Kudou's phone? I need ta talk ta 'im 'bout somethin' important."

"He's sleeping~" Kaito responded, still in the female voice to mask his own. "How important is it, Hattori-san? Do I need to wake him right now?"

Heiji hesitated. "Well, since I know he must not've slept well there either, I guess ya can wait a bit as long as ya 'ear me out 'ere. Ya see, I need Kudou ta come ta Nagoya immediately 'cuz we're needed there ta solve another police officer's murder."

X

Someone was trying to wake him, but he felt too comfortable nestled in his blanket cocoon. He lazily swatted the hand away and grumbled something about "five more minutes" before returning to a doze.

Kaito huffed. " _Tantei-kun_ , I get that you're tired, but we need to talk."

Conan forced his eyes open and noticed he was leaning against something. The window was on his other side, so… "Kuroba, you could have moved me!" Conan jumped up in surprise before wincing as lightheadedness warned him of overworking himself too early.

"Aw, but you were so comfortable~!" He snapped his fingers, and a Styrofoam cup of coffee appeared in Conan's hands. "There, I know you'll need it to wake up more."

Conan thanked him and sipped the coffee, setting it down when it was only half-gone. "So Kuroba, what did you want to talk to me about? You sounded like it was pretty important. Did Hattori call or something?"

Kaito smiled. "He did. I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't. I answered instead, and I think I surprised Hattori-san at first." He chuckled. "But that's not the point. Apparently, he needs you to come to Nagoya to help him with another officer's murder."

Conan silently cursed. "I should have figured. That makes six now in the span of less than a month."

"Oh, you don't know the actual amount of days?" Kaito teased.

Taking a moment to drink more coffee, Conan glared at him. "Now is not the time for me to try and remember that. That would be more of Hakuba-san's job, wouldn't it?" He set down the empty cup and checked his watch. "So when exactly are we arriving at Nagoya?"

"We still have a few minutes until the train stops, but I wanted to make sure you promise me something first before you leave." Seeing Conan's confused look, Kaito averted his gaze. "Can you promise that you'll be careful from now on? People say Hattori-san is the kind to get into lots of trouble, but you're even worse. I don't think Yukiko-neesan or that Mouri girl would enjoy getting a call that you were in critical condition or worse."

Conan smirked. "You bring up a good point, Kuroba. I can try to be careful, but you'd probably do something similar if someone you cared about was in danger." Feeling his answer was good enough, he tossed the blanket back to Kaito. "Thanks for the help over the past couple days, Kuroba; it was nice."

As the train began to slow down, Kaito reached down and ruffled Conan's hair. "You bet! And if you need anything like this again, don't hesitate to let me know; you now have my number!"

Conan left the train, vaguely aware he was laughing, and looked around the station for Heiji. "Hattori!" He noticed the Osakan sitting on a bench by himself deep in thought. "How's the case going so far?"

Heiji looked up briefly to acknowledge Conan's presence before returning his gaze to the ground. "I don't really think we're gettin' anywhere, Kudou; more officers are just dyin' an' we can't do anythin' 'bout it since Black ain't leavin' us anythin' ta go by."

Conan hopped up on the bench beside his friend. "While it may be true that more officers are dying, you're wrong about the last part. Black has been giving us clues this entire time, but we just haven't solved them yet." He rummaged through his bag and pulled out every note Black had ever given them excluding the one he didn't know about. "See? He's been making this game surprisingly fair for us."

Heiji's thoughts started traveling towards the note KID sent him in the mail before he shook his head. "I guess you're right, Kudou. He's not really givin' us anythin' towards preventin' 'is murders though—he's just playin' with us ta see how long we can take it."

Conan sighed. "You are right there."

A period of silence passed between them before the taller one stood up. "Well, I suppose we should be goin' ta see the sixth victim 'fore it gets ta be super late." He led Conan to a taxi and told the driver the address of the crime scene.

"Oi, Hattori, the taxi stopped." Conan shook his fellow detective ten minutes later.

Heiji jumped out of his thoughts. "Ah, sorry, Kudou! I guess I was thinkin' 'bout somethin' more than I shoulda." Making a mental note to bring it up later, he paid the taxi driver and stepped out onto a cobblestone pathway.

"So where exactly are we, Hattori?" Conan asked as he put his hands in his pockets. "This doesn't seem like a place a police officer would live in."

Heiji flipped through a small notebook before finding the page. "It says 'ere that the guy inherited the place from 'is folks when they both died in a plane crash. He's also an only child, so he basically got everythin' handed ta 'im on a golden platter. Stinkin' rich brats…"

"How did he die?" Conan interrupted. "He sounds like the person to have at someone with him at all times."

Heiji shrugged. "I'm not sure, ta be honest. I just got called earlier today from someone sayin' I had ta come 'ere…"

All of a sudden, a scream rang in the air. Both detectives jerked their heads upward and saw the house had gone ablaze. " _Kuso_ , he set us up." Conan turned a dial on his shoes and began running toward the house, Heiji following behind.

" _Botchama_! Please save my _Botchama_!" A woman collapsed outside begged the two. "He's still locked in his office, and the door was blocked by something!"

Conan nodded. "Hattori, I'll attend to that while you search around the area for Black." They split paths, and Conan followed the yelling to find three servants outside a door on the second floor and trying to bust it down. "Oi, is the owner of the house in there?"

The eldest servant, a man of about seventy, nodded. "Shuuichi-kun is still in there. We've been trying to open the door, but it appears to be stuck."

Conan grabbed a piece of wood and began to step back. "Get out of the way! I'm going to bust it down!" The servants complied, feeling they had no other choice, and watched as Conan kicked the wood at the door's lock.

"Okay, it should open now." Conan wiped sweat from his brow and smiled. "Let's get Shuuichi-kun out of here."

The three servants tried again, and the door opened for them. They rushed inside and saw their master lying at his desk unconscious. " _Botchama_!" They began to approach him, but part of the roof collapsed, creating an unnatural ring of fire around Shuuichi.

"Oi, lift me up!" Conan began to cough due to smoke inhalation, but he wasn't done yet. "Throw me in there so I can save him!"

"Are you sure, _bōya_?" The old man inquired as the other two lifted Conan above their heads. "You're not strong enough to carry him."

Conan coughed again. "D-don't worry; I have enough here to help him." The servants threw Conan onto the desk, and he searched the open area above him for a support beam strong enough. "Ah, there it is!" He detached his suspenders and flung one end upward, barely making the toss.

 _Thank goodness._ He tied the other end around Shuuichi's waist and turned to the servants. "Someone go up to the attic to catch him!"

The two younger servants dashed off, but the elder stayed behind. "Go!" Conan insisted, but he wouldn't move.

"What about you, _bōya_? How will you get out of there?"

Conan merely stated, "I'll figure out something!" Seeing the man finally leave, he pressed the button on the suspenders to lift Shuuichi's limp self upward to safety. As the servants were throwing down the suspenders to Conan, the ground began to shake under him.

" _Kuso_ , the fire's spreading too fast!" The desk's legs broke off, hurdling Conan against a rock wall and completely surrounding him with fire.

 _I…I can't move_. The realization dawned on Conan as the fire slowly began moving towards him. _This must be the end then. I've inhaled too much smoke, and I'll be burnt to a crisp in less than two minutes_. His pain began to dissipate as his eyes grew heavier. He could faintly hear yelling and someone calling out to him, but he was too tired to answer.

 _I'm sorry, Kuroba, for breaking your promise, but saving someone else's life is more important than saving my own._

X

His whole body hurt, and he was burning hot. It was almost as if someone had stuffed him in a tiny oven and forgot about him. He tried to speak but only got a moan of pain.

"Hey, yer up, Kudou! I was worried ya wouldn't wake up fer another few days after pullin' a crazy stunt like that."

 _Hattori?_ He peeled his eyes open enough to see the Osakan sitting at his bedside with a smile. "What…happened?" he croaked. "I thought…I died."

Heiji chuckled. "Nah, ya didn't die 'cuz I was smart enough ta stop followin' Black 'round when I heard ya scream. I went in the house an' saw ya on the ground bleedin' from yer head an' fire all 'round ya. I was able ta get ya outta there, but I got myself hurt a bit." He held up his hands, which were wrapped in white bandages. "I've been comin' by 'ere every day ta see how ya were, but the doctors were sayin' crazy nonsense how ya might not wake up! Ya really need ta learn ta be more careful, Kudou; ya had everyone worried."

Conan's mind was begging for him to get more sleep, but he had one more question for Heiji: "How long was I asleep?"

Heiji hesitated. "Well, it was a week. Yer mom an' KID both know 'bout it since they called ya ta see how ya were. I couldn't lie ta 'em, so I explained the crazy thing ya did an' how ya were still sleepin'. I know yer mom stopped by this mornin', but I haven't seen KID. He probably visited ya after visitin' hours."

Conan's eyes slid shut once more as his muddled mind struggled to comprehend what happened. _Black almost won…he almost won because he knew I'd try to save Shuuichi. I know I should try to be more careful, but I would wind up killing more people like Seiji…_


	12. Fitting Festivity

**Author's Note: A few things. For starters, I felt with the little part coming up here with Shinichi crying that it was necessary. He doesn't really cry in the series (unless you count the one tear in movie 17, which isn't even canon), but his father has been kidnapped or potentially killed. I would think that he'd be very distraught about it, especially with his mother saying "how proud his father would be." This is just me though, so people may have differing opinions on it.**

 **I also get that there are multiple OOC instances, but for starters, this is _my_ story. I can do as I wish to make the story properly progress in the direction I want, and a little OOC-ness may be required. Of course, I prefer seeing canon decisions/personalities/behaviors, but sometimes, the story can't allow it. I've seen multiple stories where Shinichi's cried or says/does things that are very OOC. It just depends on what the author wants those decisions to lead to. For me, there are going to be events fairly soon that might have OOC responses from Shinichi, and it's completely understandable when you think about it. He can't act like Superman all the time (quoting a KaiShin fanfic there), and he's only human. He's bound to make mistakes, show true emotion like sadness...**

 **I suppose I'm just rambling again though. Thank you for all the support (it really makes me happy seeing it), and enjoy chapter twelve~!**

 **(As I quickly check my reviews since this week has been awful in terms of fitting things in my schedule... I mean seriously, a parade TODAY, and I had to get up at like 5 A.M. for it! Anyways, I noticed Neyane left another review, and I appreciate that. I don't really do much research on stuff like injuries since that would take far too much of my time... even though it _can_ be interesting... and it was basically a random time to illustrate the fact that Ran hasn't said anything about it. I know even a couple of days seems odd, but by saying it's three weeks [according to this chapter], it shows that she _really_ should have at least said/asked something. I just felt the need to explain that before I finally go to get some sleep... XD)**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Fitting Festivity

Conan remained in and out of consciousness over the next two weeks. Whenever he would wake, he would usually find Heiji or his mom with him and begging for him to wake up. He had tried speaking with them but only got a delirious mumble to come out. It was different once two weeks had passed. He woke in the middle of the night, and a figure in white was standing in front of the window that revealed a full moon.

"Kuroba?" Conan whispered faintly, but the magician put a finger to his lips.

"Don't overwork yourself, _Tantei-kun_ , I can tell you're tired. I was just dropping by to see how you were. Do you realize you've been asleep for three weeks now? I've noticed Yukiko-neesan and Hattori-san haven't left Nagoya and are almost always with you."

Conan averted his gaze. He knew what Kaito wanted to bring up, even if he hadn't voiced it aloud. "Kuroba, I'm sorry I broke the promise, but I had to save that guy's life. I didn't want that to happen again…"

Kaito shook his head. "I knew you would break it, _Tantei-kun_. I know you would never let someone die if you could help it—in fact, I'd be the same way." He paused when hearing footsteps. "Ah, that must be your mother's daily night visit she's allowed. I must be going." He bowed and disappeared in a shower of rose petals, an envelope neatly landing on the nightstand.

"Shin-chan?" Conan turned his gaze at the mention of his name and saddened. His mother looked truly awful, and it was his fault. She had dark bags under her eyes, was thinner and paler than normal, and tear streaks on her cheeks. Her voice cracked as she spoke, and it looked as if she would collapse at any moment. However, her eyes seemed to light up when seeing Conan awake. "Shin-chan, you're awake!" She burst into tears and hugged her son, who ignored the sharp pain it brought. He didn't care as long as his mother was happy.

"I'm sorry, _Kaa-san_ ," he muttered softly as he forced his hand to move on top of hers. "I didn't mean to worry everyone so much…"

"Oh, Shin-chan, don't say that!" She somehow tightened her embrace and wailed. "It wasn't your fault that it happened; you just wanted to save that man's life! Your father would be so proud of you!"

Conan began to tremble, alarming his mother. "Shin-chan, are you crying?" She released herself and wiped away Conan's tears with a smile. "There, you shouldn't be sad. None of us should be sad. In fact, we're all going to celebrate once you're released from the hospital. That includes you too, Kai-chan~!"

A snicker came from outside the window. "You're pretty good, Yukiko-neesan. I guess I'll attend as well just because of that. Let's make sure only trustworthy people are there though since I don't want the whole world knowing I'm KID."

Yukiko agreed, and the sound of a hang glider opening showed that Kaito was actually leaving. "Okay, Shin-chan, where do you…?" She stopped when seeing her son had returned to sleep, a faint smile tracing his lips. "Sleep well, Shin-chan. I'll be back tomorrow to get you out of here!" After picking up the envelope with her son's name on it, she kissed his forehead and returned to her and Heiji's hotel room, where the Osakan was snoring away. "Hei-chan, guess what~?"

Heiji stirred and cracked an eye open. "Wassup, Yukiko-han? Ya look pretty happy." He gasped and sat up. "Oi, did Kudou…?"

Yukiko was practically bouncing with joy. "He did! My little Shin-chan finally woke up! It may have taken a while, but I knew he would!" She clapped her hands together and grinned. "So now I get to prepare the celebration party! Hei-chan, where should I have it?"

Humming to himself, Heiji was relieved to see the retired actress in a brighter mood. "Well, we could have it at my place since it's not too far away from 'ere, but if ya want it back at yer place, I wouldn't mind. Who all's gonna come, anyway? Is Kudou's dad comin' too? I wanted ta ask 'im somethin' 'bout 'is last Night Baron book."

Yukiko froze, her happiness quickly diminished. She had forgotten to tell him about what happened to her husband. "Well, I don't really think he'll be coming…"

Heiji raised an eyebrow. "Why not? Didja two fight or somethin'?"

Yukiko waved it off. "We'll just have the party at your place since it's closer and we're both tired. We're leaving for the hospital tomorrow at seven, by the way!" The two went to bed and slept better than they had for ages. In fact, they completely slept through Yukiko's alarm going off every ten minutes until it became 8:10.

"Sheesh, did she have ta set 'er alarm so loud?" Heiji rolled out of bed and went to turn off the blaring music, eyes widening when seeing the time. "Oi, Yukiko-han, get up!"

Yukiko jumped up, sleep still in her eyes. "Wha—Hei-chan, what time is it? I feel like we've overslept."

Heiji gave Yukiko her phone, and she gasped. "I didn't realize it was that late! I guess it's good that I showered last night then. Hei-chan, you can take a quick shower while I get ready and pack up all our stuff." She ushered him into the bathroom and tossed him a set of clean clothes, not noticing his unimpressed face.

 _Ah, now I see what ya meant 'bout yer mom, Kudou. She really is pushy when she's in a hurry. _Turning on the hot water, he stepped inside and sighed in relief as his muscles relaxed. _That sure feels nice. Now I can think 'bout everythin' I gotta ask Kudou later._

After half an hour of mulling over his thoughts, Yukiko knocked on the door. "Are you about done in there, Hei-chan? The hospital said we can take Shin-chan back now."

Heiji shut off the water and began to dry off. "Yeah, I'm done. Ya can start gettin' our stuff in the rental van." He had bought the van three weeks ago after being released from the hospital in case people wanted to come by and see Conan. Speaking of people being worried over Conan…

 _That's probably the first thing I gotta ask 'im tonight, ain't it?_ Heiji slipped on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and his SAX jacket. Putting on his hat to match, he nodded to himself and exited the bathroom only to see every one of his suitcases and bags, as well as Yukiko's, were already out of the room. "Sheesh, that woman works fast!" He snatched his wallet and phone off the desk and ran to the parking lot after turning in the hotel key, where Yukiko was already in the middle row of seats with the luggage in the back of the van.

"I can't wait to see Shin-chan!" she exclaimed as she bounced in her seat. "I'm going to hug him so much~!"

Heiji started the car and rolled his eyes. "Ya know it'll hurt 'im if ya do it too much. After all, those burns are all o'er 'is body." He pulled out of the hotel and drove a few blocks to the hospital, where Conan was being rolled out in a wheelchair by a man Heiji had never seen.

"You know I can walk just fine," Conan growled to the man as he was helped into his mother's waiting arms. "You don't have to act like I'm a kid anymore."

The man snickered like a child. "Ah, you're no fun, _Tantei-kun_! I know you're still in pain from all those burns, so I felt this was the best way!"

Realization hit Heiji, and he turned around to face the man climbing to the back of the van. "Yer KID, ain'tcha? No one else calls Kudou by that name. Whaddya doin' 'ere?"

Before Heiji got an answer, someone else was calling his name. "Heiji, is that ya?" It was Kazuha, and she looked much better than the last time he visited her.

"K-Kazuha, yer in Nagoya? I thought ya were supposed ta be in the hospital fer another week or two." Heiji opened the passenger door for his secret crush to enter. He had told her around the same time as Yukiko and Kaito about what happened to Conan, and that's the excuse she gave him.

"Well, I got released early, I guess. 'Sides, I wanted ta see if Conan-kun was doin' okay since ya haven't called in a while. Looks like he is though." She turned briefly to smile at Conan. "But anyway, how's the case goin'? Have ya got any leads on it or…or _Tou-chan_ 's death?"

Heiji's lips pursed. "Not really. I'm sorry, Kazuha, but this case is gettin' ta be real hard ta get evidence fer. I've been puttin' a lotta work in this though, an' hopefully we'll get a breakthrough soon."

Kazuha closed her eyes and leaned against Heiji, making him blush and the others behind them laugh. "Well, I thank ya fer tryin', Heiji. I know ya can find _Tou-chan_ 's killer an' give 'im the justice he deserves."

Heiji left the hospital and spent the next two and a half hours driving and talking to Kazuha about more light-hearted things. Conan had fallen asleep fairly quickly, meaning Yukiko couldn't hug him the whole way there since she didn't want to wake him, so she compromised and played with his hair instead. The man Heiji found out was named Kuroba Kaito sat silently in the back shuffling through a deck of cards. Everyone that knew his tendencies was silently thankful the magician didn't prank anyone, but Heiji assumed it was because Conan was asleep.

"'Kay, we're here!" Heiji announced as he pulled into his driveway. "Kuroba-han an' I will get the luggage so ya girls can start makin' the food."

As everyone else began getting out of the car and stretching their limbs, Yukiko shook her son. "Psst, Shin-chan. You need to get up." Seeing her son was acting stubborn, she grinned. "Oh, maybe I could show everyone some of your adorable baby pictures…"

Conan hopped up almost immediately. "Sheesh, _Kaa-san_ , that's blackmail! I can't really help it if I'm tired anyway, can I?" He tried to step out of the van, but a set of hands grabbed him and sat him in a wheelchair.

"I already told you, _Tantei-kun_ , you can't walk just yet! You're still covered in bandages and probably hurting, so you need to take it easy!"

Kaito didn't realize how much those words would hurt Conan. "Take it easy?" he echoed faintly. "You're saying I shouldn't be worrying about this serial murder and focus on healing from those measly burns? Kuroba, don't you know people are _dying_ because of me 'taking it easy?'"

Only Yukiko and Kaito heard those words, and both felt bad. "S-sorry, _Tantei-kun_ ," Kaito heavily apologized, "but everyone's been so worried about you since you were in the hospital for three weeks."

A thought occurred to Conan as he was being pushed inside. "Hey, Hattori," he stopped the Osakan by the doorway. "How many murders were there while I was asleep?"

Heiji looked as if he never thought of that. "None, I guess. I haven't seen anythin' 'bout police officers bein' killed 'sides the ones we've already seen."

Conan was about to ask another question when Heiji bent down and patted his head. "Wait 'til later, Kudou," he whispered in the not-child's ear. "We should be spendin' the time right now ta celebrate yer recovery. I doubt ya should be askin' this kinda stuff in front o' yer mom an' Kid anyway, right?"

Conan agreed, and he was pushed into the living room and set on the sofa. "I think I'll stay here with you, _Tantei-kun_ ; I have a feeling you'll try and run off if I leave you alone." Kaito plopped down beside him and began juggling a few random things, feeling slightly pleased when Conan wasn't trying to break the trick down.

However, he didn't know what was going through Conan's mind. He didn't know of the fear and pain he was trying to hide from everyone. He didn't know of the secret.

X

"Oi, I didn't you were a _shooting_ star, _Tantei-kun_!" A sudden laugh jolted Conan out of his thoughts. He blinked rapidly and saw Kaito was no longer juggling or even sitting by him. Instead, he was sitting criss-cross in midair and frowning at the detective. "There, I knew you were thinking about something, but was it really important enough to miss my magic show?"

Conan flushed. "Sorry, Kuroba, it's just been bothering me since I woke up." He had averted his gaze for a moment and turned it back to see Kaito was back to his spot on the sofa. "Kuroba, you really need to learn to sit still when talking to someone."

Kaito snickered. "You know I can't help it though~" He paused. "What's been bothering you, _Tantei-kun_? Is it something I should worry about too?" His tone had become more concerned, and he even let his face show it.

Conan sighed. "No one should really be worrying about it right now; _Kaa-san_ would murder me if she found out I was worrying about something instead of enjoying myself and 'celebrating.'" He rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "But if you really want to know about it, I could briefly explain.

"I know it's not really something I should be worrying about in the first place, but it's just abnormal. You see, when Black decides to attack a police officer, he always leaves a note. I never saw one or even saw _him_ that night, and he hasn't done anything since then." He smirked. "I guess it's almost like he was waiting for me to wake up before continuing his little 'game' with me."

Kaito hummed. "That is odd. Have you asked Hattori-san about it?"

Conan denied. "I was going to today, but I suppose it's best if I wait until the party's over." Seeing his mother waving from the kitchen, Conan accepted Kaito's help into the wheelchair and viewed the feast Kazuha and Yukiko prepared.

"Wow, _Kaa-san_ , you really overdid yourself again." The entire table and two counters were covered with plates of food and dessert. Perhaps the best part for the phantom thief was the double-layered triple chocolate cake.

"Kai-chan, you know dessert's last," Yukiko said sternly, for she saw the glimmer in his eye. It was a good thing that Chikage told her things like this. "I hope you all enjoy the dinner! We're going to be playing a few games afterward, so don't think about running off just yet!" She glared at her son while saying that before turning around to clean up the stove and take off her apron.

" _Itadakimasu!_ " The Hattori home became the liveliest it had been in a long time as everyone ate and chatted. Even Conan seemed to feel the relaxing effect and forgot of his worries and physical pain. After everyone else was done eating and felt Kaito had enough sugar to last a month, they migrated to the living room to play charades. Conan was thankfully allowed to sit back and watch since he couldn't easily move around.

"Well, I guess I should be goin' back home," Kazuha said once it grew to be ten o'clock. "It was real fun doin' this; we should do it more often." She bade farewell, leaving two detectives, a thief, and an overprotective mother.

"So what next?" Kaito asked, a slightly terrifying grin making its way on his face. He had _way_ too much sugar. "How about we take up on Yukiko-neesan's offer from a while ago and look at baby pictures…?"

"A bath," Conan interrupted. "I am going to take a bath and actually read for once." He slowly rolled the wheelchair to the guest room, unable to see the other three's expressions grow relieved.

"Thank goodness he's actually relaxing," Yukiko smiled. "I was worried he would keep thinking about the case instead of enjoying himself for once, but it looks like our plan worked rather well."

Heiji nodded. "Agreed. It seemed like he was gonna be that way at first with all the questions he tried askin' me, but I made 'im put the thoughts away 'til later since he knew we'd be upset if he kept worryin'."

They kept an idle chat for an hour or so until Yukiko stood up. "I'm going to check on Shin-chan; he's been in there for quite a while." She made her way to the bathroom and peered inside, cooing at what she saw. "Aww, my little Shin-chan fell asleep in the bath~!"

To the mother, it was quite a cute sight to see. Her son was leaned against the wall snoring softly with his Sherlock Holmes book knocked to the floor and fake glasses slowly sliding down his nose. "It's so nice to see you thinking of yourself for once, Shin-chan!" Lifting Conan out of the tub, she began drying him off when noticing his injuries for the first time.

They were awful. Most of his stomach, back, arms, and legs were covered with dark red, but there were a few places that were chalk-white. Looking closer, there was also a large, white burn on the left side of his neck. Yukiko shakily rummaged through the medicine cabinet before grabbing the aloe vera and gauze. "I-I didn't know you were this bad, Shin-chan…why didn't you tell us?"

After spending close to half an hour treating the burns and carefully fitting him in a pair of sweats, Yukiko carried Conan to the guest bedroom, where Heiji and Kaito were waiting.

"Ah, yer back. How were 'is burns?" Heiji stood up and helped her place Conan in bed. "The doctor never said anythin' 'bout 'em ta us 'cept that they weren't very pleasant."

Yukiko shook her head, still holding back her tears. "They were so bad; I don't know how he can stand doing anything without screaming! Almost all of his skin was either dark red or really white, which means he's probably going to have scars…"

Kaito placed a hand on Yukiko's trembling shoulder. "I know he'll be okay, Yukiko-neesan, because he has the strongest willpower I've ever seen. Sure, things may look bleak, but he knows how to turn it around with a finger snap. Like this!" He snapped his fingers, and he had suddenly changed his appearance to that of Shinichi—except he kept his natural grin. "See? He may seem upset or sad sometimes, but he'll always come out with a smile!"

Yukiko relaxed. "You're right, Kai-chan, but I guess I can't stop worrying about him. He's always been my little Shin-chan, and it doesn't really help with him actually being little again." She crawled into bed beside her son with a small yawn. "I suppose we should be going to bed, hm? I'll admit today was pretty fun thanks to the two of you helping me out so much."

"Ya were the one that did all the plannin' an' real work!" Heiji chuckled as he and Kaito quietly left them to rest. "Oi, Kuroba-han, where do ya think yer goin'?" He noticed Kaito trying to sneak away. "Are ya really leavin' already?"

Kaito shrugged. "I feel like I've been intruding a lot judging that you don't even know me, so I don't want to burden you anymore."

Heiji stopped him from leaving. "Oi, ya can at least stay the night! It's pretty late right now, an' I got 'nother guest room. 'Sides, it's a long way ta Ekoda, ain't it? Just stay 'ere 'til tomorrow!"

Kaito thought of the leftover chocolate cake in the fridge. There was no way he could say no to that. "Alright, I'll stay! I will warn you though I don't sleep much!" He began walking to the second guest room before pausing to say, "Thank you, Hattori-san, for being so kind to a thief. You're a decent detective after all."

Heiji flopped on the sofa wearily. "Well, that was a long day, wasn't it?" He closed his eyes and sighed. "But I guess it was worth it seein' everyone happy again. I'm just a bit worried o' how things are gonna be tomorrow; I still have a _lotta_ things to go over with Kudou, an' that's if he even wants to talk tomorrow!"

As Heiji slipped into a doze, Conan became aware of a soft, sweet sound entering his ears. He recognized it immediately as his mother's singing. " _Kaa-san_?" he mumbled drowsily.

Yukiko fell silent and began stroking her son's hair. "Yes, my little Shin-chan?"

"Am I going to be able to solve this case, or are more people going to die?"

Yukiko wrapped her arms around Conan and began singing after whispering to him:

"Of course, Shin-chan. You can always solve the case, even if you need help from someone else. Just believe in yourself and your abilities."

* * *

 **Author's Extra Note: I can almost hear the people wondering why I put that scene in the bath and the scene at the very end. The bath scene was namely written so Yukiko could see how badly her son was injured, and the final scene was to show how scared Shinichi really is about this case. Perhaps he has a feeling of what could potentially happen soon~... (But seriously, I know a lot of people would be like, "It's Shinichi; he's never scared!" As I mentioned at the beginning, he is only human. I believe him to be the type to start panicking when there are this many murders, especially with there being no leads towards finding Black or a dependable enough lead besides the fact that they're all officers. Even then... well... I shouldn't spoil that, hm? We shall just wait and leave it a "magician's secret"... for now.**


	13. Queer Questions

**Author's Note: Oh, geez, I can hear all the complaints already... from more OOC to the silly moments that don't involve the plot in this chapter (namely with Kaito) to the randomness that happens late in this chapter involving Ran, it's obvious I didn't do much research. I know I really _wanted_ to; it's just that I don't have time for it anymore. And I wasn't sure how to word it without risking changing the entire scenario of Ran... doing _that_.**

 **Thanks to Neyane once again and TheAdamBomb505 for reviewing to the last chapter and giving such kind words! I'll admit I've been in kind of a writing slump lately towards my main project "Paint the Lily," and it's been difficult to get much done. I know, you're supposed to take it easy when you're sick since it just started Thursday evening (hence the chapter getting uploaded late), but I just can't. I need to write every day or else I may lose the small amounts of confidence I _do_ have and quit writing in general.**

 **I know my story's not the best, but I'm still happy to see at least a few people willing to bear with me until it gets a lot better. Thank you for the continued support, and enjoy the thirteenth chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Queer Questions

Heiji awoke to someone moving around the kitchen. He groggily sat up, noticing a blanket falling in his lap, and focused his blurred vision to see Kaito searching through the fridge. "Kuroba-han, how early is it? Do ya really need food now?"

Kaito jumped up, chocolate icing visible around his mouth. "Oh, g'morning, Hattori-san, I didn't realize you were up. Did I wake you?" He swallowed a large bite of cake to clear his throat. "Sorry about that, I just got a bit hungry. As for the time, I believe it's about five."

Heiji groaned and lied back down. "Seriously, Kuroba-han, ya should be sleepin' right now instead o' eatin' more sugar! How many trips ta the fridge didja make last night anyway?"

Kaito snickered. "Oh, that's my little secret; you should be getting back to sleep!" He waited for snores to come from the Osakan before returning to his cake (yes, _his_ cake). He had actually been to the fridge six times since the others went to bed, but he had originally planned on eight. _Stupid brain getting tired_ , he grumbled as he sliced yet another piece of cake for himself. He had dozed off at about two and had just woken up to realize he missed two of his trips to eat cake.

 _That's why I'm getting more now~_ Kaito took one final bite before setting his plate on the counter. _And I'll be back in about an hour to finish you!_ He silently dashed back to his bedroom, pausing when hearing voices coming from the other guest room. He leaned against the door and tried to listen in.

" _Kaa-san_ , they just won't go away!" Conan sounded worried about something as he buried his face in a pillow. "Even after spending all day yesterday away from the case, they still came back!"

Yukiko rubbed her son's back gently. "Shin-chan, you just need to face your fear of them! Once you do that, they'll go away for good!"

"No, they won't," Conan moaned, "I know how it works. They're going to keep replaying in my head and drive me to insanity. That's why I don't want to sleep anymore."

Yukiko gasped. "But Shin-chan, you need your sleep! Besides, I remember Kai-chan telling me when you were still asleep about how you came home to try and remember something. I think that the nightmares are trying to help you remember, Shin-chan; you just have to listen to them!"

There was a period of silence before Conan quietly said, "I'll try again to sleep, but don't let me sleep too long, okay?" The room went silent, and Kaito went to his room to think.

 _So Tantei-kun is still having his nightmares then. He sounded even more worried than normal too, which means he either had a new one or thought of something concerning the memory he lost. I wonder if I should give Hattori-san some of those dissolvable sleeping pills Jii-chan made…_

The house was silent for another two hours until Kaito and Yukiko were both moving about. "Good morning, Kai-chan!" the retired actress exclaimed brightly. "Did you sleep well?"

Kaito smiled. "You should remember my sleeping habits, Yukiko-neesan; you were the one that always had to chase me around the house!" He opened the fridge and frowned at his cake. "Hmm, I could have sworn there was more left earlier…"

Yukiko giggled. "Oops, you noticed! I had to try a piece myself since I didn't get to last night. I hope you don't mind with your love of chocolate."

Kaito shook his head and took out the rest of the cake. "Nah, that's fine! I would like the recipe though so _Kaa-san_ can make it when she gets back from Paris."

Yukiko put a finger to her lips. "Nope! That's my secret, Kai-chan!" Seeing Kaito pout, she laughed again. "Okay, I might email it to Chikage-chan…but that depends on your behavior since I know you like to be quite the trickster."

Kaito crossed his arms. "Well, I can't help it! It was _Oyaji_ that taught me to be that way, and I love it!"

"Well, I see ya two are up pretty early." Heiji sat at the table with a long yawn. "An' I'll bet Kuroba didn't go back ta bed like I told 'im ta. I don't know how ya can be so active so early in the mornin'."

Kaito grinned. "That's just how I live life, Hattori-san! I don't require as much sleep, so I get more accomplished than the average person!" He snapped his fingers and made a steaming mug of coffee appear. "I'm not sure how similar you are to _Tantei-kun_ , but I know how he can't do anything without some of this."

Heiji thanked him and sipped it. To be fair, he wasn't usually a tired person in the morning or much of a coffee drinker, but yesterday made him realize just how tired he was. "So's Kudou up yet?" he asked after a moment of silence. "He probably wants ta say bye ta the two o' ya 'fore ya go back home."

Yukiko sadly looked down the hallway. "He's still asleep, but he had another nightmare last night that really shook him up. I didn't hear much before he started screaming, but I think he was starting to remember something he forgot."

Heiji huffed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I was figurin' that would start happenin' soon with everythin' goin' on all o' a sudden." He froze. "Wait, didja say scream? I don't remember hearin' anythin' like that."

Yukiko bit her lip. "It was more of a muffled scream, but it still surprised me. I don't think I've ever heard Shin-chan scream before except when he was a baby, and even then it wasn't often. I really wish I could do something to help him, but he kept saying how they'll never go away and keep haunting him for the rest of his life."

Kaito hummed. "That's awful. Hopefully, Hattori-san knows what to do, don't you?" He turned to the Osakan with a smile. "I think you know him better than anyone else. You know what he needs."

Heiji smirked. "Yeah, I guess I do know 'im pretty well. I can usually find out what's goin' on with 'im, so I'll just have ta try my best an' hope it works." He set down his coffee mug. "So when are ya two leavin'? Are ya gonna wait fer Kudou ta wake up or just leave once ya've eaten somethin' an' packed yer stuff?"

Yukiko thought about it. "I know he said not to let him sleep too long, but he looks so tired that I don't really want to wake him. I don't really have anything to tell him either, so…"

"Let's get going then!" Kaito set the plate that once contained a large cake in the sink, a wide grin on his face. "You can do the driving if you want…"

"Don't let her drive," a voice mumbled. Conan slowly entered the kitchen yawning and rubbing his eyes. "She has a tendency to cause trouble on the road."

Yukiko jumped. "Oh, you're up, Shin-chan! Did we wake you?"

Conan shook his head. "No, I just can't stay asleep for very long." He sat at the table beside Heiji and noticed something being handed to him. It was a large thermos of coffee.

"Here, _Tantei-kun_ , a farewell gift from me!" Kaito snickered to himself as the shrunken teen snatched the drink and began chugging. "Well, I guess that's a sign you're not going back to sleep!"

Conan glared at him. "Kuroba, you know why I can't sleep, and it's not because of too much caffeine." Hearing a quick apology, he returned to his coffee. Even if he didn't want to sleep, he still felt too tired to think this much.

Yukiko checked her phone. "Well, I guess we should be heading home. Let me know if something happens." She ruffled Heiji's hair before bending down by Conan. "Shin-chan, I know that you want to save people that are in trouble, but please be more careful, okay? I don't want another scare like that." She secretly reached in her pocket and handed him an envelope.

Setting the envelope aside for later, Conan nodded. "Hattori's probably going to keep me here for at least a week since I can't move easily. I have a lot of things to ask him as well."

Yukiko kissed him on the cheek. "Love you, Shin-chan~!" She ran to her room and lugged her suitcases out to the front door. "Be careful, you two!"

With that, the two detectives were finally alone and could talk in peace.

"Hey, Hattori, I have a question about that night." Conan pushed away his thermos, his expression and tone completely serious. "Was there a note anywhere from Black?"

Heiji's eyes widened, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Uh, no, why?"

Conan held out his hand with an exasperated sigh. "Hattori, you're obviously lying. Let me see the note. It can't be that bad, can it?"

Heiji looked down as he recited what he read that night in the note. " _You're running out of time, meitantei. I am growing impatient, so I'm going to end my first movement fairly soon._ "

Conan folded his hands, deep in thought. "That was it? That doesn't really explain why he suddenly stopped attacking officers when I was unconscious. I doubt he did it out of pity for me or to give us a fair chance to catch him."

Heiji hesitated. "Well, speakin' o' catchin' 'im, I did get ta see 'im a bit…"

Conan perked up. "You did? What did he look like? Do you know his identity?"

Heiji scratched his cheek. "I don't really know if it was real or part o' the disguise, but the guy had a long scar on the right side o' 'is face an' limped a bit when he ran."

That description struck an odd chord in Conan. _I feel like I know them, but where would I have seen them? Do they have anything to do with the memory I'm forgetting?_ "I-I guess it's good you saw him then, huh?" Conan asked shakily.

Heiji raised an eyebrow. "Guess so, but are ya okay? Ya sound like ya recognize that person." Seeing Conan tense, he decided to change the subject. "Oi, Kudou, I was wonderin' if ya knew what yer Neechan's been up ta lately."

Confused, Conan looked up at Heiji. "How would I know? I've been asleep for three weeks, so…" He trailed off. "Hang on, does that mean what I think it means?"

Heiji nodded. "Yup. Yer Neechan never called in three weeks askin' if ya were gettin' better or anythin' like that. She wouldn't think o' ya bein' sick fer that long, would she?"

Conan rubbed his temples. "No, but…I have a bad feeling about this." He thought back to the last conversation he had with her and of the last thing she said. " _Suiri otaku_ …t-that can't be…" He took out his phone and handed it to Heiji. "You know more about phones than I do. Is there a way to tell if someone was tracking your signal?"

Heiji gasped. "Kudou, ya don't think that happened, do ya?"

Conan quietly agreed. "It's the only explanation for why she wouldn't be bothering me about coming back. Besides, I remember at one point my phone began to vibrate, but I didn't have any notifications. She also asked me if I was helping you solve the case and…called me a nickname she only said when I was Shinichi."

Heiji began navigating through Conan's phone before finding a command prompt. "Let's see if yer right then." He typed in a few commands and handed the phone to Conan.

 _Number of unknown users accessing information: 1._

 _Search for unknown user activated._

 _1 unknown user identified._

 _Username: Mouri Ran._

"So whaddya gonna do now, Kudou? Yer Neechan knows who ya really are, which means she could get in trouble with those guys in black. Are ya gonna call 'er an' make sure she keeps quiet 'bout it?" Heiji watched as Conan's face grew continually paler.

The not-child shook his head. "Not yet. I still have more to ask you. She's at school right now anyway." He took a few minutes to calm himself. "So we still need to figure out why Black didn't attack anyone for three weeks and why he didn't try to finish the job with Shuuichi-kun."

Heiji rested his chin on his hand. "Yer right there. I thought it was pretty odd o' how easily ya got Shuuichi outta there an' how Black never tried goin' back. I even had a couple officers watch Shuuichi, but nothin' bad's happened."

There was a period of silence before Heiji spoke again. "Oi, Kudou, do ya know what's goin' on with yer parents?"

Slightly confused, Conan tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Heiji began slowly, "I remember askin' yer mom who all's gonna come ta that party we had yesterday an' asked if yer dad was comin'. Fer some reason, she started actin' real weird an' didn't really say why."

Conan took a deep breath. "I guess you weren't told then. I found out about it while I was in Beika at home since there was a note from Black taped to the window." He handed Heiji the note to read. "That means _Tou-san_ was kidnapped longer than Black's debut, which I found was really strange. Why would he kidnap my dad before killing anyone? For all we know, he may not have even had a criminal record yet."

Heiji pursed his lips. "I doubt that. This guy seems like he knows what he's doin', so he's probably done it multiple times 'fore. 'Sides, if he's in with them men in black like we were thinkin' earlier, he musta killed _lots_ o' people."

Conan looked down at his empty thermos. "I suppose you're right." His mind was slowly wandering to a different topic, silently hoping Heiji wouldn't think of bringing it up.

"Hey, Kudou," Heiji piped up after another period of silence, "can ya tell me everythin' that happened while ya were in Ekoda an' Beika? I think ya mentioned bein' with KID an' seein' the fifth body, but ya never really said why ya went ta yer place."

 _Kuso_. Conan kept his gaze away from Heiji as he forced himself to speak. He explained Arakawa Shizuo's backstory and odd location he was found in—and making sure to keep all mentions of the British detective out—before coming to his collapsing. "I-I think it was seeing the cop cars everywhere," he said shakily. "They reminded me of something, and a voice started saying I had to go home immediately.

"The next thing I knew, I was back at Kuroba's place and alone. I felt so scared about something that I chose to hide before he came back. It wasn't too long after when I told him that I had to go home to find out what I've been forgetting. He surprisingly took me that evening, and that's when _Kaa-san_ showed up. I could tell something was up since she kept lying about where _Tou-san_ was, so she gave me the code he told her, and we found out he was kidnapped."

Heiji quickly wrote down a few notes before asking his next question. "An' how 'ave the nightmares been fer ya? Yer mom said ya had 'nother one this mornin' that really freaked ya out. Are they still the same?"

 _Kuso, kuso, kuso!_ Conan wearily laid his head on the table and covered his face with his forearms. "If you mean how they bother me, yes." He spoke hesitantly, not wanting to bring up everything that had happened. "I still feel like they're connected to the Organization, but I have no idea how."

Heiji could sense the pain in Conan's voice. "Oi, Kudou, whaddya even dream about anyway? How bad are they now?" He was quickly growing concerned, for he knew not of his friend's secret.

Conan didn't answer.

Biting his lip, Heiji considered his options. _Which is more important, keepin' 'is privacy or helpin' with 'is fear?_ Seeing as how he wasn't the person to back down from solving a mystery, he chose the second and asked a gentler question. "Do they really scare ya that much?"

Conan stiffened before giving a short nod.

"Do they involve people bein' killed?"

Another nod.

"Are ya the one bein' killed?"

A shake.

"Am I the one bein' killed?"

A long pause, and then another shake.

"Does it involve Black killin' police officers then?"

A nod.

Heiji sighed. "Are ya gonna tell me what happens in 'em?"

Conan actually spoke his denial. "No, too risky…" he mumbled. "Feel like I can't tell anyone…feel like I'll be punished…"

Heiji's eyes widened. "Oi, Kudou, what's gotten into ya?! Tell me wassup, will ya?"

Conan continued to speak in a delirious manner, not lifting his head from the table. "I know I'll be punished if he finds out…he says it's a secret…"

Heiji had stood up by now and forced Conan up, noting his dull, listless eyes. "Kudou, snap outta it! Nothin' else is gonna happen ta ya! Yer safe now!"

Conan slowly lifted his gaze to Heiji's angered face. "I've been doomed from the beginning, Hattori," he whispered, "because he knows who I am and wants me dead no matter what the consequences are."

Heiji's expression softened at those words. Now he could see that his friend was trying to push himself away. "Kudou, even if ya think he's gonna kill ya, yer stronger an' smarter than 'im, ain'tcha? Ya can set 'im in yer trap, an' I'll help ya 'til the very end."

Conan looked every bit of the vulnerable child he felt. "Are you sure? I don't feel like I'd ever win…"

Heiji gave his characteristic grin. "Ya should have more faith in yerself! After all, ya must be hurtin' a lot even breathin' 'cuz o' the burns on yer body, an' yer hardly breaking a sweat from it! I know everyone says how reckless an' confident I am when dealin' with somethin', but they never met ya! Yer way better than me, Kudou—whether it be as a detective solvin' a case or a hero savin' someone's life."

"Really?" Conan's voice cracked, his vision beginning to focus. Seeing Heiji's agreement, he felt himself relax and something stopping him from falling.

"Oi, Kudou!" The alarmed voice brought Conan back, who looked at the Osakan with confusion. "What happened, Hattori? I remember you asking me something I didn't want to answer and feeling relieved about something…"

Heiji ruffled his hair. "Ah, s'nothin'. I was just makin' a promise ta ya that I'm not leavin' yer side in this case no matter what."

Conan's eyes widened for a moment before he closed them and smirked. "Thanks, Hattori. I felt a bit nervous admitting it at first, but I truly do need help now, especially with the condition my body is in."

Heiji was about to say something when his phone suddenly rang. "Kudou, how boutcha get some sleep while I take care o' this? I can tell yer havin' trouble stayin' awake."

Conan, seeing the panic deep in Heiji's eyes, painfully walked to the guest room and collapsed in bed, hissing as his body protested at the overworking.

Heiji sighed in relief and answered his phone. "Wassup, Otaki-han? Ya finally got somethin' good fer us?"

Otaki quietly agreed. "I did find something, Hei-chan, but I don't know if ya will like it that much. Ya see, I just got a call saying there was a police officer's body found…and it's in Gunma."


	14. Timid Terror

**Author's Note: Yes, I know I'm uploading the chapter a day early. There is a good reason though. I am currently in a hotel room using their free Wi-Fi due to me attending All-State Chorus. I don't think I'll have time tomorrow to upload this chapter with Yamamura's death (whoops, spoilers!), so I'm uploading it now to be safe.**

 **Thanks again to Neyane for the awesome review and kind, encouraging words. I always appreciate things like that, especially from people willing to read my stories and give their opinions on it. Yes, I am aware that some scenes are OOC (like the scene at the end of this chapter), but I feel it's important to the plot. Without those scenes, a lot of things would change.**

 **I digress though. Enjoy chapter fourteen, and I'll see you next Friday with another regularly-scheduled update~!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Timid Terror

To say that Heiji was surprised was a complete lie. He knew immediately that Otaki would call about another victim since there was no way there was a legitimate lead on finding Black. Sure, one would say Black could still be in the area right after killing someone, but Heiji knew better. For all he knew, the officer was killed days ago, and Black was already killing his next victim.

 _But why did Black wait 'til now ta keep killin' those officers?_ The question bothered Heiji as he pushed the sleeping Conan via wheelchair to the train station. _It just doesn't make sense. Wouldn't it be better ta do more when yer opponent's outta the game recoverin'? An' I know he wouldn't do somethin' like that outta pity, so why…?_

However, he was stumped and eventually chose to give up the thought in exchange for trying to remember where he heard the victim's name. He didn't remember dozing off at all, but eventually he heard someone calling his name. He cracked an eye open and saw Conan giving him an unimpressed glare.

"Hattori, did you really have to put me on a train with you and not tell me where we're going? I figured you would have forced me to stay home anyway due to my condition."

Heiji chuckled. "Sorry, I just didn't wanna wake ya ta explain! I really need ya ta come with though since another officer was killed. 'Sides, I didn't wanna leave ya all alone at my house 'cuz ya need someone keepin' an eye on ya, injured or not."

Conan rolled his eyes. "I deduced that much, but where are we going?"

"Gunma. We should be there in 'bout…" Heiji checked his phone. "Two hours. It'll be about four when we get there, so we should have enough time ta see what's goin' on…after gettin' somethin' ta eat." He added the last part when noticing his stomach growl.

Conan raised an eyebrow. "Did you find out anything about who was killed?" He instantly thought of one particular officer and silently hoped it wasn't him.

Heiji put a hand to his chin and hummed. "I think Otaki-han told me the name, but I can't really remember it now. I was more worried 'bout why Black's killin's correlate with yer movements. When ya were in the hospital unconscious, he stopped doin' the murders, an' now he's started doin' 'em again after ya come back ta Osaka."

Conan frowned. "You have a point. It would almost seem like he did that on purpose to make it a 'fair game.' Why would he do that though?"

A moment of silence passed before Conan piped up. "Oi, Hattori, did Otaki-keibu say anything about them finding a note by the officer's body?"

Heiji shook his head. "They haven't gone ta the scene themselves since it's so far away, so they're not sure what ta expect. If there is a note though, we can be sure that Black did it since the notes weren't ever mentioned in the media."

Conan nodded and chose to change the subject. The next two hours quickly flew by, and they were finally in Gunma to see the sixth victim…or the scene in which they were found.

"Oi!" Heiji shouted to the nearest forensic examiner. "Where's the body?"

"We were told to take it out right away for an autopsy," the young woman replied smoothly. "You can either wait for the report or see the pictures we took earlier." She pointed to a pale, trembling young man by the entrance to the home. "He's the one with the camera."

"Ne ne~, _ojisan_ , can I see the pictures?" Conan asked with a childish smile. He could instantly tell without asking the forensic examiner that this man was hiding important clues to the case.

The man jumped. "Um, I don't really think you should see them, _bōya_. They're not very pretty to look at."

"Ah-le-leh~?" Conan tilted his head as he heard the woman's words. "But that _onee-san_ there said that you have pictures for the case! I wanna see!"

The man hung his head in defeat. "There's no way out of this, is there? Alright, here you go, Edogawa Conan-san." He handed Conan the camera, watching as the not-child's face grew surprised.

"H-How did you know my name, _ojisan_? I don't think I've met you before."

The man gave a sad smile. "Let's just say I always heard about you from my _onii-chan_." He turned away with a sigh as the two detectives scrolled through the pictures.

"I still can't tell who it is yet," Conan mumbled, "but the cause of death was obviously the arrow through the heart." A tingling sensation appeared in the back of his mind, but he pushed it away to keep looking for the victim's face. Finally, he saw it and almost dropped the camera. "Oi, it can't be…"

"Who's that, Kudou? I feel like I've seen 'im 'fore." Heiji's brows furrowed.

Conan gave the camera to Heiji to rub his temples. "An officer that joined because of the police dramas he watched as a child. He was an awful officer that could hardly stand the sight of blood, but he was still an officer wrongly killed by Black. His name was Yamamura Misao."

X

The autopsy report came four hours later, stating that poor Yamamura was killed by both an arrow to the heart and drowning. "This guy must have really hated Yamamura-keibu," the female forensic officer thought with a frown. "But he wasn't the type to make others mad."

 _No, this guy really hates police officers,_ Conan corrected inwardly before noticing an odd feeling in the back of his mind again. For some reason, the cause of death was familiar to him. _Maybe it's related to one of Yamamura-keibu's cases?_ He followed Heiji outside of the house as his thoughts raced for an answer. He was trying to think of the most recent cases he encountered while in Gunma, but none gave him what he was looking for.

"Oi, Kudou, where ya wanna eat?" Heiji interrupted Conan's thoughts. "I'm starvin', an' we still gotta get a hotel room 'fore ten o'clock."

"I don't really care," the not-child mumbled, "since I'm not very hungry. I just need a quiet place to think about this case."

Heiji steered them towards a ramen place, which was surprisingly empty. The two sat down by the counter and ordered the daily special before being immersed in their thoughts.

"So Kudou," Heiji spoke up after a few minutes, "ya sounded like ya knew that guy that was killed. I think I saw 'im once 'fore in that vampire mansion, but didja see 'im 'fore that?"

Conan nodded. "I've seen him multiple times, the first being…" He trailed off with a gasp as realization dawned on him. "That's it!" He quickly jotted it down in his notebook before giving a brief explanation. "Okay, so the first time I met him was when _Kaa-san_ took me to Gunma to see a friend of hers. There was going to be a will read to see who got the inheritance, and everyone was tense already before the stepmother was murdered. The most suspicious person was almost killed too, but it was luckily prevented. The case was eventually solved, but there was something about that case that is similar to this one now."

Heiji raised an eyebrow. "Whaddya mean, Kudou?"

"Yamamura-keibu's death was caused by both drowning and an arrow to the heart, right?" Seeing Heiji's nod, Conan smirked. "It's pretty odd then that the stepmother was killed by being thrown in the well, and the attempted murder was done with an arrow."

Heiji's eyes widened. "So they're connected then. Does that give us anythin' with the other murders though? Are their deaths caused by one o' their cases?"

Conan shrugged. "Doubt it." Seeing the steaming food before them, they decided to drop the subject for now and enjoy the meal. However, once they were finished and had begun their walk to the hotel, Heiji's phone rang.

"Hm, it's that gal from the crime scene." He answered the phone. "Heya, didja find somethin' good?"

The woman agreed. "We found a note addressed to a 'Kudou Shinichi' on top of the piano. Do you happen to know who he is?"

Heiji struggled to keep his expression blank, for he didn't want Conan alarmed. "Ah, yeah, I can pick it up fer 'im." He hung up and turned around towards Yamamura's house. "'Kay, Kudou, we gotta go back ta the scene fer a bit."

Conan hummed as Heiji began pushing the wheelchair. "Did they find something of use to us, or did something happen to the scene?"

Heiji remained silent as they returned to the scene, where only two forensic officers remained. "Oi, where'd that guy with the camera go?"

The woman smiled sadly. "We sent him home. After all, he was Yamamura-keibu's older brother and must have been torn to pieces about what happened." While talking, she slipped something in Heiji's pocket.

Heiji nodded. "I see. So do ya got somethin' else ta show us?"

Understanding what Heiji meant, the woman took them to the piano in the sitting room. "See here? This piano doesn't really fit in with the rest of the home. In fact, it was recently moved in here."

Conan pressed a key with a childish smile. "It still plays though! Maybe Yamamura-keibu wanted to start learning how to play?"

The woman tilted her head. "I never really thought of that. It just didn't really seem likely with how he was always watching romance movies or looking around the station for cases to solve. I guess he may have heard a song in one of those movies he wanted to play though." She checked her wristwatch and chuckled. "I guess I've been keeping you boys late. I'll call the hotel nearby to let them know you're still coming so you can have a room for tonight."

Heiji thanked her and pushed Conan out of the house, noticing the frown on his friend's face. "Oi, didja notice somethin' that I didn't?"

Conan jumped a bit and winced as pain lanced through his body. "Ah, no, it's nothing," he lied. However, with his perfect pitch, he could instantly tell that the piano was in tune, meaning the piano wasn't Yamamura's. _He wouldn't know how to properly tune it, and there's no way he would have called someone else to do it for him. That would mean someone else put it in there after his death…but why?_

Conan was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Heiji lifting him onto the hotel bed. Once he felt the comfort of the pillows behind him, he snapped out of his daze to see Heiji staring at him with a hint of concern.

"Ah, thank goodness! I was gettin' worried since ya wouldn't answer me. Are ya sure ya didn't see anythin' at the scene?" Heiji sighed, letting his tense muscles relax.

Conan bit his lip. "Well, I did notice that the piano was perfectly in tune, which was odd…" He knew he hadn't told Heiji of the note at the gas station in Ekoda or of his nightmare concerning tuning pianos.

Heiji put a hand to his chin. "Speakin' o' music, I remember Black puttin' somethin' bout finishin' 'is first movement in that note at Shuuichi's place. Does the piano have somethin' ta do with it?"

Conan took a deep breath. It was best if he told of the note, but he still wasn't sure about the nightmare. "There probably is a connection there, Hattori. I didn't tell you earlier, but the note by the victim in Ekoda mentioned something to me about tuning pianos and asked if mine was tuned."

Heiji froze. "Asked if yers was tuned…? But Kudou, ya don't have a piano, do ya? That must mean it's a figurative meanin'." He thought for a while before something came to him. "Oi, Kudou, ya think that…?" He turned to Conan only to find he had dozed off. "Well, I guess my theory can wait 'til ya've gotten some sleep. Let's hope ya don't get any nightmares tonight."

Once Conan was comfortable in his bed, Heiji sat on the other and rummaged through his jacket pocket, coming across the envelope. He opened it and read its disturbing content.

 _So you have awoken, meitantei. I was kind enough to wait for you that long, but I am not waiting for you to recover; you will still try to find a shadow even if you can hardly stand. As a final addition to this, I will give you the key to preventing the first movement from coming to a close:_

 _The colors a flower creates with music are more than the simplicity of black and white, but the place in which it's kept remains small and dark like a prison._

 _You are running out of time, meitantei. I suggest you solve this little enigma from the shadow before I decide to end the first movement…with a bang, that is._

 _-Black_

X

" _Hattori!_ "

The hotel room had been quiet excluding the muffled tosses and turns of a shrunken teen. He had been in yet another nightmare, but this one actually showed his friend perishing due to a fiery inferno. In a cold sweat, he jumped up as the scream slipped from his throat.

"Wha—Kudou? Did somethin' happen?" Heiji quickly woke at the sudden noise and reached for the lamp on the nightstand. When he saw how pale and shaken Conan looked, he could tell it was another nightmare. "Are ya okay?" he asked quietly.

Conan gulped and nodded. "Yeah, it was just a dream. Just a dream…" He shuddered and pulled the blankets closer to himself. "S-Sorry, Hattori, I didn't mean to wake you or anything; it really surprised me." He looked up to see Heiji standing beside him with a sad smile.

"Kudou, s'not yer fault fer havin' a bad dream." He ruffled Conan's hair. "If anythin's causin' these dreams ta happen, I'd say it's 'cuz Black ain't leavin' us alone with all these murders. Yer pushin' yerself too far, if anythin'. I know ya may not wanna go back ta sleep after that, so ya should try an' distract yerself fer now 'til ya do."

Seeing Heiji yawn, Conan reluctantly agreed. He may have felt better while talking to Heiji, but the other detective needed sleep too. "I can do that, and you can get some sleep. I'll try not to wake you again."

Heiji lied back down and waved it off with another yawn. "Nah, s'fine. If ya need somethin', ya should let me know since ya can't move around all that easily." A few minutes passed in silence before snores came from the Osakan, allowing Conan to grab his bag.

 _Now where is it? I remember putting it in here when I got back…_ He rummaged through it before finding the note Kaito gave him back at the hospital. _Oh, I forgot about this. I wonder what Kuroba wanted to tell me that was so important?_ He slipped a paper out of the envelope and read what was written.

 _To my Tantei-kun:_

 _You've been asleep for quite a while now, and I know how you will react when you wake up. You will realize you're still alive and take that opportunity to go after that serial killer named Black. Yes, Hattori-san told me all about the case, and I'm worried about you, Tantei-kun. I know that you want to put everything into solving this case, but it's far more dangerous than you think—my information sources have given me something interesting to go by when I say this._

 _Firstly, I searched around for someone matching the description I was given of Black. I found a few matches, and they're all really dangerous. They are ruthless serial killers that have escaped the law for decades and wouldn't hesitate to kill someone as small as you if you're in the way of their plans._

 _Most people would give the names and information of the suspects, but I am breaking our deal there. I don't want you getting into so much danger right after waking up. Besides, I may be wrong since they could have faked the limping and scar. Just please be careful._

 _-Kuroba Kaito, aka Kaitou KID_


	15. Unwise Undertaking

**Author's Note: So I guess this is more of a bonus/fun chapter since we've seen so many deaths. I felt Conan and Heiji needed it (even though they're both probably feeling guilty), and we _do_ get back to regular things after this chapter... well... If you count preparations for the end of the first movement as "regular." *winks***

 **I am also a few hours late on uploading (thankfully, it's still Friday here!). I guess things have been a _bit_ hectic for me this week, and I'm probably just gonna collapse (figuratively) now that it's the weekend. Of course, I still have lots to do, but... I'll get it done. Like that one KID heist in my other story I'm working on... Ugh.**

 **Also, thanks to both Neyane and Revolver OtachanAj for reviewing! I don't know if the PM function works in the mobile app, but I did try sending a response there! I do agree with you, Revolver, that the titles are similar to Lemony Snicket's amazing series. I suppose it could be considered something that's based off it, but I just enjoyed having alliteration for the titles since they explain exactly what happens without fully giving it away immediately.**

 **I digress though. You guys want to read this filler-ish chapter, so I'll let you get to it. As always, thanks for the support, and enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Unwise Undertaking

Conan unsurprisingly stayed up the rest of the night thinking about the case, finally dozing off early the next morning. Heiji awoke a few hours later and frowned when seeing his friend deeply asleep yet still looking worried.

 _I feel bad fer ya, Kudou, but I'm not sure what I can do ta help. Maybe I can give ya time off from the case so yer not stressin' as much? Sure, ya may get mad at me at first, but I think it'd do ya good in the long run._ Coming to a decision, Heiji went to the hotel lobby to make his master plan.

Conan only slept for three hours before another nightmare came. While it wasn't as terrifying to him as the one from earlier, it still surprised him nonetheless. " _Kuso_ , why can't I just sleep for once? At this rate, the case will never be solved!"

"Oi, I hope yer not talkin' 'bout the case already!" Heiji returned to the room, a grin on his face. "'Cuz I got some big plans fer us today, an' none o' 'em involve that case!" Seeing Conan's confusion, he pulled out his phone, which was sitting on the home menu. "See? We're gonna turn off our phones…" He turned his off and threw it on the bed. "An' enjoy ourselves fer once! We're not gonna get anywhere on the case with ya not sleepin' well an' recoverin' from injuries, so it's best if we do somethin' else!"

Conan blanched. "H-Hattori, are you sure about that? What if someone else is killed? Isn't everyone else going to…?"

"Kudou, don't worry 'bout it!" Heiji interrupted. "I sent texts ta Otaki-han an' Kazuha lettin' 'em know that I'm gonna be busy an' won't be able ta talk ta 'em. An' if someone else is killed, that's not our fault, is it? Even if we wanna keep workin' on the case, we need some time off eventually."

Conan bit his lip. He wanted to keep protesting since they would basically be helping a murderer by not seeking them out, but he also knew that Heiji's mind was set. "Alright," he relented, "how long do we have to stay away from the case? A few hours? A day?"

Heiji shook his head and held up three fingers. "Three days, Kudou. We're gonna spend three days not thinkin' o' the case an' gettin' well-deserved rest an' relaxation. That means no notebooks fer writin' theories, no gadgets o' yers 'cept ones ya absolutely need, an' no phones whatsoever. If we have an emergency, we can find someone else with a phone or a payphone."

Conan's eyes widened. "Three days…? But Hattori, Black could have killed a dozen officers in that time!"

Heiji shrugged. "He would even if we follow 'im 'round Japan. He knows that we're clueless as ta 'is next attack, so sittin' back fer a few days isn't gonna change anythin'."

Conan remained silent as he thought. He knew it would be nice to not be worrying constantly, but it wouldn't be the same—the killings would still be going on, and he still couldn't stop them. Simply put, he would be a detective ignoring a serial killer targeting the Japanese police force.

Heiji's lips pursed. He figured Conan would be hesitant about it. "Kudou, I get that ya wanna do somethin' 'bout these people bein' killed, but ya can't do anythin' if yer not in the right state o' mind. I can tell yer tired 'cuz o' the nightmares, an' yer body isn't recoverin' the way it's supposed ta." He sighed. "Kudou, I was a bit nervous ta do this since Kazuha an' her dad 'ave both been targeted, but I know what we gotta do."

Conan took a deep breath. "I guess you're right, Hattori. Just thinking about the case makes my head spin, and it's becoming a challenge to stay awake. If I'm lucky, the nightmares will go away too." Giving a small but genuine smile, he turned his phone off and sat in the wheelchair. "So where do you want to go first, Hattori? A large restaurant for breakfast, I'm presuming?"

Heiji chuckled. "Ah, ya know me too well!" They both exited the hotel laughing and feeling a large weight being lifted from their shoulders.

Meanwhile, at a miniature mall, someone happened to notice the piano by the window of a music store. "Oh, it brings back so many memories…"

"Ne ne~, can't you play for us?" A few kids surrounded the person, all with excited faces. "We wanna hear a fun song!"

"Yeah, like _Kamen Yaiba_!"

"No, what about _Gomera_?"

"Or _Star Blade_!"

The person smirked. "How about I play all of them for you?" Hearing the children's cheer, the person made their way inside the shop. "Would you mind if I played this piano a little?" The person turned to the male employee named Kazuto.

Kazuto shook his head. "I don't mind; I don't think anyone's been inside this shop for quite a while anyway."

The person tilted their head. "That's sad. Are they just not interested anymore?"

Kazuto shrugged. "I think it's just time for us to close. Everyone's downloading music on their phones and not bothering to learn it themselves."

The person sat at the piano and opened the lid. "I'm a bit out of practice with this, but we'll see how it goes." The person began to play the opening song for _Kamen Yaiba_ , unaware that Kazuto was sneaking up behind them with a wet cloth behind his back…

X

"So how was day one o' yer relaxation, Kudou?" Heiji watched Conan wake from a nap with a smile. "Ya were so tired that ya missed the whole mall trip! It was a good thin' that ya were in a wheelchair, wasn't it?"

Conan yawned and rubbed his eyes. "It did feel nice. Did you really go to the mall though? The last thing I remember was you saying that we were going back to the hotel."

Heiji laughed. "We did fer a bit so I could drop off the leftovers from lunch, an' then we went ta the mall ta buy a couple things." He held up a few large paper bags. "An' don't worry; I made sure ta get ya the newest _Detective Samonji_ story ta read tonight." He pulled out a hardcover book from the smallest bag and gave it to Conan.

Conan's expression grew to be that of an excited child. "Wow, thanks, Hattori!" Since they were already in the hotel room, he opened the book and began reading.

Sitting on his bed, Heiji let out a sigh as he watched Conan absorb himself in the novel. _I'm glad he's actually listenin' ta my advice right now an' relaxin'; he looks so much better already! Speakin' o' which, I'm pretty tired myself. I guess a quick nap 'fore dinner wouldn't hurt too much._ Setting a timer on the hotel's alarm clock, he rolled over on his side and fell asleep.

Conan, meanwhile, was enjoying the story he was given. It seemed that the three assistants based off himself, Ran, and Kogoro were sent to a large, mysterious mansion in Samonji's place to investigate a murder threat. The girl had thought of the threat being made by demons, the old man thought the toddler did it, and the child thought it was a hoax.

 _Wow, it's realistic to the real thing._ Conan laughed dryly and turned the page. What was this? It seemed that the threat came true, leaving the head of the family hanging upside-down from outside the window of his ransacked bedroom, a wide grin on his face. _Again, it's almost like the real thing!_ Conan continued reading the intriguing story, the sudden beeping next to him two hours later startling him.

"Ah, guess it's time ta go get some food." Heiji turned to shut off the alarm, blinking sleep out of his eyes. "I guess I was pretty tired too. Where do ya wanna eat, Kudou?" He turned his gaze to Conan, who was closing his book and setting it on the nightstand for later.

"How about that new sushi place?" Conan offered. "I haven't had sushi in a while, and I heard they're pretty good."

Heiji ruffled Conan's hair. "Sure, that works with me." He paused. "I'm real glad seein' ya like this, Kudou; ya look so much better than ya did when ya were stressin' constantly."

Conan climbed into the wheelchair. "Yeah, I'll admit I do feel better—almost to the point where I don't think I'll have nightmares tonight. Thanks for making me do this, Hattori."

The two went to the sushi place a few blocks away and enjoyed their dinner. They were about to return to the hotel for the night when Heiji spotted something in the distance. "Is that a festival?" He slowly approached the bright lights and saw it was indeed a festival filled with games, food, and lots of people. "Wow, I didn't think we'd find one this close!"

For some reason, Conan was hesitant to enter the festival. _Sure, my luck will ensure another person dying, but why am I so nervous? Am I just worried it will be another officer?_ Shaking his head to rid the thought, he allowed Heiji to enter the festival and take him to the numerous attractions. Coincidentally, the festival would last three days, meaning they'd be returning over the next couple days for more food and fun.

"Here!" Something sweet was shoved in Conan's face, making him jump. "I figured ya'd get jealous if I didn't getcha anythin' too." Behind the sugary treat was Heiji, who was already eating something on a stick.

Conan took a small bite, and his eyes widened. _That tastes…really good._ He was about to take another when he noticed Heiji staring at him.

"Kudou, ya've never had a candy apple 'fore, 'ave ya? I figured as much when ya didn't say whatcha wanted. Do ya never go ta festivals?"

Conan lowered his treat as his smile faded. "Yeah, I try not to go unless I'm forced to. You know how my tendencies bring dead bodies, so I mostly avoid things like this. Besides, my parents were always traveling when I was a kid, so I'd stay home and read instead."

Heiji crossed his arms. "So ya've been missin' out on a lot, 'aven't ya? I guess I'll just show ya what ya've been missin'!" The next four hours were spent by Heiji wheeling Conan around and forcing him to partake in playing all the games and eating all the sweet and greasy foods. Eventually, Conan had to stop him.

"Okay, Hattori, I get it! I'm going to be sick if I eat anything more!" He laughed. "And aren't we going back here tomorrow evening anyway? You can let me see the other things later!"

Heiji was about to reply when a large _boom_ sounded. "Hey, they already started the fireworks! Let's at least go see 'em 'fore we leave tonight!" He took Conan to a meadow and sat him on the cool, damp grass. "There, this is a good enough view fer us."

Conan was in awe upon realizing how everything had changed within him. _I feel so relaxed and not worried about anything. I was faking it at first since I didn't think it'd help, but it actually did._ He watched the bright light show for the next fifteen minutes until it ended.

"'Kay, now let's go back ta the room an' get some sleep." Heiji was about to lift Conan in the wheelchair when he noticed the shrunken detective was trembling. "Oi, is somethin' wrong? Don't tell me yer breakin' our promise we made!"

Conan denied, a soft chuckle slipping from his mouth. "No, nothing's wrong, Hattori. I'm just surprised your plan is actually working. I spent the whole day not worrying and didn't even encounter a single body. I never thought I'd be able to do that so easily."

Heiji was silent for a moment before he flicked Conan on the forehead. "'Course ya could, Kudou; yer mind an' body were just waitin' fer ya ta realize that. Let's go back an' get some sleep, 'kay?" Seeing Conan's nod, he lifted his friend into the wheelchair and pushed him back to their room.

"Hey, Hattori," Conan yawned as he opened his book, "how early do we have to leave tomorrow? I want to at least read some more of this tonight."

Heiji thought about it. "Well, we don't have ta leave at a specific time, but can ya make sure ya don't read too late? I wanna do somethin' tomorrow that's not sleepin'." Since he knew Conan had a book-light, he turned off the lamp and fell asleep.

Even if Conan felt tired, he managed to read another three chapters before his mind pulled him under, the book slowly sliding out of his hands and into his lap. He thought he felt someone take the book away around that time, but he didn't really care as long as he could finally sleep in peace.

The next two days were similar to the first in that they didn't worry about the case, got the sleep they needed without nightmares, and participated in fun activities. On the morning of the fourth day, Heiji awoke to see Conan curled up in his bed fast asleep with his completed book sitting on the nightstand.

 _Huh, I almost wanna do this another day with ya, Kudou._ He opened the curtains and looked outside, considering whether he should or not, when seeing a familiar person standing outside in the parking lot. "K-Kazuha? What's she doin' 'ere?" He quickly and quietly left the hotel to approach his secret crush. "Whaddya doin' 'ere, Kazuha?"

Kazuha perked up at the mention of her name and saw Heiji. While her eyes may have been filling with tears, she walked up and smacked him in the face. " _Aho_ , ya 'aven't been answerin' yer phone o'er the past few days. Otaki-han called me sayin' he was worried 'boutcha an' that somethin' may 'ave happened ta ya."

Heiji grimaced. He figured they would leave him alone if he said he was busy, but he probably should have said it was three days and not just one. "Sorry, I said I was busy. What did Otaki-han even want anyway?" He held up his hand. "Nah, lemme guess, he found another officer that was killed?"

Kazuha wasn't sure. "All I know is that he was worried since ya an' Conan-kun weren't answerin' yer phones. I tried callin' ya all day yesterday too since I figured ya were busy on a case, but I got worried too." She paused. "Hey, where is Conan-kun anyway? Is he still sleepin' in yer room?"

Heiji smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we've been takin' a bit o' a break from the case since we both really needed it. I made 'im turn 'is phone off so he wouldn't worry as much, an' we've been enjoyin' ourselves fer once." He sighed and ran a hand through his bed head. "What time is it anyway? Knowin' how ya are, it's probably six in the mornin'."

Kazuha puffed out her cheeks angrily. "I'll have ya know it's already eight-thirty. I got on the earliest train I could ta get 'ere since Otaki-han wanted me ta have ya call 'im bout somethin'."

Heiji huffed and hung his head. "Alright, I guess I gotta get back in the swing o' things. Ya can go in the room an' wake up Ku-Conan-kun ta let 'im know we're leavin' soon." He pulled out his phone from his jacket and turned it on, wincing when seeing all the missed calls. _Sheesh, I figured ya'd be more understandin' if I decide ta take a break!_ He sat on a bench outside and dialed Otaki's number.

It was answered on the first ring. "Hei-chan, ya answered! Are ya okay? I was worried!"

Heiji took a deep breath. "Otaki-han, I was tryin' ta take a break fer once, an' then Kazuha shows up all mad sayin' how I gotta call ya 'bout somethin'. Didja find 'nother victim?"

It took a few more minutes of interrogation for Otaki to see Heiji and Conan were both alright. "Sorry, Hei-chan, ya know how I am." There was a period of silence. "And yes, there was another victim in Yokohama. Since ya didn't answer my calls, I went out there myself to see what was going on. There was a note next to the body that was slightly alarming. I'll email it to ya so ya can read it yourself."

Heiji agreed. "Thanks, Otaki-han." He hung up and waited for the picture to be received. What he read was indeed alarming and completely unexpected on his part.

 _You've run out of time, meitantei. I hope you've solved the riddle I gave you. If you have, meet me at the destination in three days at midnight to save your precious egg. Don't even think of bringing the police; I've killed enough of them to make the first movement complete._

 _-Black_


	16. A Dire Discovery

**Author's Note: Yay, on time again this week! So we're back to the regular plot of finding officers, and I kinda leave you off on a bad note... (half-intended pun). It has been a very busy week for me, but next week will be a bit better with our school's volleyball team making the state tournament. We get two days off of school for it, and I get to stay home like the cliche introvert! XD Ah well, at least I can learn more of that violin I got in the mail today, work towards finishing Final Fantasy X, getting ready to start the next KID heist in "Paint the Lily"...**

 **Yup, busy again. As always, thanks to Neyane for reviewing; I always appreciate getting feedback from you! I do agree that the last chapter was pretty oddly-placed, but perhaps it was just a weird time for me where I had writer's block. Either way, we're back to this now, and we can prepare for the final act of the first movement... *maniacal laughter***

 **[Thanks for the support thus far, everyone, and I'll see you... next illusion~]**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: A Dire Discovery

"So who was killed this time?" Conan sighed deeply as he was finally able to drop the childlike façade. It took almost an hour for him and Heiji to persuade Kazuha to leave for Osaka since she was so worried they'd be hurt again. It didn't really help when Conan insisted he go without the wheelchair. "I really hope you don't say another police officer."

Heiji could sense Conan's sarcasm. "It's in Yokohama, that's all I really know." He hesitated, earning a confused glance from Conan. "I-I also got a picture from Otaki-han. It was the note Black gave us, an' it wasn't good at all." He showed Conan the message without remembering that he hadn't shown the first one from Yamamura's body.

"'Riddle?'" Conan echoed aloud. "We weren't ever given a riddle…" He trailed off. "Hang on; show me the note from Yamamura's scene." He extended his hand as his eyes narrowed.

Heiji chose to recite part of it instead to not show the note was specifically for Conan. " _The colors a flower creates with music are more than the simplicity of black and white, but the place in which it's kept remains small and dark like a prison_. Black said that's the key ta preventin' the first movement from endin'."

Conan hummed thoughtfully. "He's probably telling us of the next victim and location, but why would he bother with the name? It's not like we would know that many police officers, let alone one involving flowers." He put a hand to his chin. "So first, we should figure out the location—small and dark like a prison…"

The two sat in silence thinking of any ideas, but none came. The train stopped too soon for them, and they slowly made their way to the police station to get the address of the crime scene. "Where was that police officer killed?" Heiji asked the man at the front desk. "We're 'ere ta investigate it."

The man paled. "Oh, uh, the body was already taken for an autopsy, but the scene's back here in the break room." He led the surprised detectives to said break room, where there were the all-too-familiar blood stains, taped-off areas, and evidence markers. "It's been a little awkward over the past few days if you wanted to get coffee, so we had to move it in the main office."

Conan continued interrogating the man while Heiji looked around the scene. "So you found him in here on the floor? How did no one notice him earlier?"

The man leaned back against a counter filled with expired baked goods. "Yeah, my superior found Yuma-san like that and started ordering everyone around like a madman. ' _Search around for suspects! Nakamura Yuma's death shall not be in vain! We are not leaving until we've solved it!_ '" He smiled. "I guess that showed that Yuma-san was more important than he believed."

Conan tilted his head. "What do you mean, _keiji-san_? Did people not like him?"

The man shook his head. "Not really, no. Yuma-san never liked himself since he could never figure out the culprit before someone else. He always felt like he was in the way of others and wasn't good enough."

Conan quickly jotted it down in his notebook. "When did your superior find Yuma-san? Did he hear a scream or something being knocked over?"

The man thought about it. "Well, I think it was around three A.M. yesterday morning. There weren't many officers moving around, let alone in the break room, so no one noticed Yuma-san until then." He paused. "I don't believe anyone heard anything either; my superior had gone to the break room to refill his coffee mug. Maybe he was knocked out before being killed?"

Conan frowned. "How did Yuma-san die? There's a lot of blood over by where his body was found."

The man clenched his fists. "He—he was hit in the back of the head _and_ stabbed with a knife. It's almost like one of his murder cases came back for revenge!"

Conan nodded. "I appreciate the help, _keiji-san_. If you think of anything else that could be useful to us, please let me know." He walked away towards Heiji as the man snapped out of his daze to realize he had been interrogated by a child.

"Did you find anything odd, Hattori?" Conan noticed Heiji was bent down beside the body's previous location and deep in thought. "Did Black finally slip up on us?"

Heiji jumped out of his thoughts. "Ah, sorry 'bout that, Kudou. I was just tryin' ta solve that riddle Black gave us. He doesn't leave us anythin' else ta go by 'sides the notes, so it's kinda tricky if we wanna stop 'im from killin' more officers." He had an idea as to who would be Black's next victim, but he didn't want to say anything until he was completely certain.

Conan shrugged. "We'll have to figure it out somehow. He'll probably slip up eventually and give us enough to figure out who he really is. In the meantime, I can share what I found out about the victim." He read his notes aloud, but the Osakan's mind was more concerned with his theory on the riddle.

 _If what I'm thinkin' is true, we gotta leave real soon or else! He said that we gotta meet 'im in three days, but that's after the note was discovered. The problem is I dunno when the note was first made…fer all I know, that could be tonight!_

"Oi, Hattori!" Unimpressed, Conan waved a hand in front of Heiji's face. "If you're going to keep spacing out on me, you could at least voice your thoughts so I know what's going on!"

Heiji waved it off. "S'fine, it's no big deal anyway; we can talk 'bout it later." He stood up and stretched for a moment before turning his gaze down to Conan. "Just 'cuz I'm curious, when was that guy's body discovered?"

Ah. Now Conan understood what Heiji was thinking about. "He was discovered at about three A.M. yesterday, meaning we have to solve the riddle and be at the designated place by tomorrow at midnight. If we spend enough time tonight working on it, we should have it done in time." For some reason, he saw his friend's eyes flicker with sadness for a moment. "Oi, how much did you already solve?"

Heiji quickly answered. "None yet!" he lied. "I'm just a bit worried that we won't make it ta wherever we gotta go. Black could 'ave moved ta a place outta the country fer all we know!"

Conan denied. "I doubt he'd do that; it wouldn't match his patterns. Besides, he would be adding more on his trail by killing in another country, which is something he wouldn't risk. He may be stupid sometimes, but he's also very smart. He knows how to make us mad, and…" A picture began to form in his mind, but he pushed it away. "We have to learn to fight it sometimes, even if it's hard."

Heiji quietly agreed as they returned their thoughts to Yuma's death. Not surprisingly, there was nothing of use to their investigation. There had been no sign of a struggle, and everything was in its proper place. Conan tried to think back to his conversation with the other officer in case he noticed something odd.

"Ne ne~, _keiji-san_ , I have a question." Conan approached the officer still in the room. "You said that the officers weren't moving around much, right? Why was that?"

The officer was confused. "Um, we don't really have anything to do at that time, so we just sit around at our desks and play on the computers until something comes up."

There was a glimmer in Conan's eye. "But that robbery was nearby, right? Didn't it happen just before Yuma-san was discovered?"

The officer's eyes widened. "Hey, you're right; there was a Kid heist just before! We had just returned to our desks after being publicly humiliated when we all suddenly got tired. I figured it was just due to running around so much following that crazy inspector's orders, but it seems pretty odd now…" He gasped. "Right, because the music suddenly started too!"

"Music?" Conan asked in a slightly shaky voice. "W-what do you mean?"

The officer looked up at the ceiling as he tried to recall what happened. "It was right after we came back and sat at our desks. This music just started playing, and we all suddenly felt tired. If I remember right, it was a piece by Beethoven…"

"Symphony Number 9 in D minor, Opus 125, by Beethoven," a person replied from the doorway. Another officer, this one an older male, entered with a blank expression. "That was the song we all heard before falling asleep. I believe someone filled the room with sleeping gas, but there was no evidence to support my claim."

Conan quickly wrote the piece name. "That's odd. Why would he play that piece of all things? Is there a message hiding within the piece itself?" He turned to the older officer. "Which movement did you hear?"

The man's brows furrowed. "I don't know which movement since I'm no music enthusiast, but I do know it was a quiet and slow part—in fact, it almost seemed like that song used some magical power to put us to sleep."

Conan wrote down that it was in fact the first movement, _allegro ma non troppo, un poco maestoso_. He looked up to Heiji and saw they had come to similar conclusions. "Okay, are we done here, Hattori?"

Heiji agreed. "We are. Let's get a hotel room fer the night an' see if we can solve that code in time. If we can, we'll save a person's life. If not, 'nother person's gonna be killed 'cuz o' us."

X

The two detectives sat at their separate beds and went through their inner turmoil. They were both hiding secrets from the other that they didn't want to share, but in this situation, they needed all the information they could get. Meeting each other's gaze, they smiled and nodded.

"So I guess we gotta share what we found out," Heiji spoke. "I can go first since I don't have that much. That note at Yamamura's scene was specifically for ya, meanin' that yer most likely the main detective in 'is little game. There was also a note from when ya were thrown in that river. Kuroba-han sent it ta me sayin' I shouldn't tell ya 'bout it since he was worried o' how ya reacted, but I guess I gotta tell ya fer the case's benefit." He took a deep breath. " _I am trapping your king. Soon, he will be in checkmate_."

Conan's breath caught as his eyes widened. "So he really is after me then…I feel like it has something to do with that memory I'm forgetting…" He shook his head. "No, I should worry about that later; we have to find out who Black's targeting next.

"I too have information concerning this case that you haven't heard yet, but I will warn you it's not pleasant. For starters, I had a nightmare not long before I went to Ekoda where Black was talking about tuning pianos and how tuning incorrectly leads to a bad sound. It wouldn't seem weird if the nightmare came after seeing that note, but it was _before_ , which means that I knew about something before it actually happened.

"That's not even the worst part. Lately, all of my nightmares have been of Black killing police officers…before killing you, Hattori. I don't know why my dreams are showing this since I know you can easily fend for yourself, but it's been bothering me a lot. I keep telling myself that they're just dreams and that they couldn't possibly come true, but with what happened involving that note about pianos, I can't be sure anymore.

"I'm also getting worried about Kuroba. He gave me a letter back when I was still in the hospital saying he had a few leads on Black's identity that he wouldn't tell me about. I know that he can be reckless sometimes and not worry about being injured, and he even told me that all the suspects are serial killers that have been on the run for decades." Conan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "This case just doesn't make any sense; if only I could remember that night…"

Heiji raised an eyebrow. "Whaddya mean 'bout that, Kudou? Ya say ya don't remember it, so how do ya know it was at night?"

Conan pointed to his head. "Again, the nightmares. The ones involving that night show me talking with someone when suddenly everything turns red and orange. It probably involves a fire of some kind, but I can't be sure yet." He bit his lip. "Also, I know this is odd, but…for some reason, I feel scared and relieved when walking away from the person I was talking to."

Heiji reached in his pocket and pulled out the note with the riddle. "I really wanna talk 'bout that with ya, but we gotta get back on track 'ere an' solve this. Do ya 'ave anythin' ta start with, or are ya completely clueless?"

Conan stared at his notebook where he had written down the message. "I know the location has something to do with _small and dark like a prison_ , but there are a lot of places that fit that description."

Heiji looked as if an idea came to him. "Oi, ya know 'ow Black uses that English name fer 'is killin's? Maybe he's usin' English in the riddle too!"

Conan's brain shifted gears, and the word _cell_ appeared. "Little gray cells…that's it! Hattori, his target's going to be at Café Poirot in Beika!"

Heiji smirked. "Yer right there. Who's the victim though? I can't think o' anythin' with the word _flower_."

Conan shrugged. "I'm not sure either. What should we do about the location though? Should we try and have the police there so they can catch him?"

Heiji denied. "Not a good idea. Ya an' I both know that 'is intention's ta kill officers, so havin' more there's only gonna mean more bodies ta send fer autopsies. 'Sides, he said in that note that he didn't want more officers there since he's killed enough ta make 'imself happy, so we should be the only ones there." He frowned. "Evacuatin' the place ain't a bad idea though."

Conan began making a mental map of the area around the café to come up with an evacuation plan, but something else dawned on him. His eyes grew wide as his notebook slipped from his hand. "Oi, Kudou, wassup? Don't tell me ya already know who the victim is!" Heiji quickly grew alarmed.

Conan was on the verge of blacking out as he faintly whispered, "Hattori, we have to leave _now_. I know who's being targeted, and we will _not_ let that happen."

* * *

 **Extra Author's Note: Just in case I have to clarify, yes, I am a music geek/nerd. I take pride in that fact just as Hattori Heiji would take pride in his knowledge of baseball or Ellery Queen. I am planning on majoring in music once I finish high school and becoming a junior high or high school band director. It would be amazing to teach people music and watch them blossom as musicians.  
**

 **That's just me though. Again, felt I should clarify on that "allegro ma non troppo, un poco maestoso" part. It literally does mean something, just in Latin. It's basically explaining the tempo (read: speed) and articulation (read: flowing notes or sharp, quick notes) of the movement. The last part of it means that it's "maestoso," or majestic. Now you all have learned something new. ;)**


	17. For the Fragile Flower

**Author's Note: Sorry for uploading a few hours later-I had honestly forgotten it was Friday. My school had both Thursday and Friday off this week due to our volleyball team making it to the state tournament (and the semi-finals, I guess), and we even get three days off next week for Thanksgiving! That means more time to write for me, and time for... who-knows-what for all the normal people in my school.**

 **So you may notice on the 19th that I have another story by the title of "I'm Sorry for the Wait." It's a story with all of the dates being significant to me, and I wanted to symbolize it using Kaito and Aoko. So... cutesy stuff with them just to make me even happier? That works, I guess. You guys can feel free to read it-I remember someone had suggested the idea to me anyway, so I got two birds with one stone! XD I digress though.**

 **Thanks, Neyane, for reviewing again, and thanks to everyone else that has continued to support me and my story thus far! I hope you enjoy this chapter with the... "fragile flower"... *evil smirk before disappearing behind a puff of smoke... even if I may have done that already***

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: For the Fragile Flower

Heiji was having a hard time keeping his mouth shut. Sure, he seemed to have that problem a lot with his loud personality, but it was even more so at this moment. He knew they wouldn't have to leave for Beika until the next day since it was quite close, but for some reason, his friend insisted they leave now. The not-child also looked terrified all of a sudden, which probably meant he realized Ran could be in danger due to her home being right on top of the killer's next location. Heiji tried finding a logical explanation for why Conan was so worried, and only one came in his mind.

 _There's no way…Black wouldn't do that, would he?_ He looked up to Conan and finally spoke. "Kudou, why ya wanna leave so soon? We're only 'bout half an 'our away from the café, an' Black ain't strikin' 'til midnight tomorrow! S'not like we got anythin' ta set up once we get there, do we?"

However, Conan was continually mumbling "we have to go" and wouldn't respond to any questions or movements. Heiji knew he'd regret it later, but he also knew it was necessary for his fellow detective to get what he needed. He grabbed Conan's tranquilizer watch and shot the dart in his neck, catching him when he fell forward with a gasp. _Sorry, Kudou, but ya gotta get some sleep 'fore we get ready ta battle with Black._ He lied Conan down in bed, his expression saddening when seeing the shrunken teen's struggle to wake up.

 _I know he wants ta get there right away since I think I know who's gonna be targeted, but what does he plan on doin' once he gets there? S'not like we can capture Black without police that easily, an' he's most likely gonna be armed._ He fell back on his bed with a sigh. _Well, worryin' 'bout it all night ain't gonna make it better. If we're lucky, Kudou can stay asleep fer a couple hours 'fore that dart wears off._ He closed his eyes and lost all sense of awareness for what seemed like ten minutes when he felt someone shaking him.

"Hattori, come on, we have to leave _now_." Conan looked as if he actually slept, which relieved the Osakan.

"Alright, I'm up! Sheesh, what time is it, Kudou?" Heiji swung his legs over the side of the bed and yawned. "'Cuz I am seriously tired, an' I doubt I'd be this tired if it wasn't a normal time fer someone ta wake up."

Conan rolled his eyes. "It's seven-thirty, and you're tired because you didn't go to bed until at least one. That stupid dart you gave me made me sleep until seven-twenty, so we wasted about six hours of valuable planning time."

Heiji frowned. "I remember ya sayin' somethin' 'bout plannin' last night, but whaddya gotta plan, Kudou? There's no way we'd be able ta capture Black by ourselves without some sort o' protection nearby, an' he said 'imself that he doesn't want any cops 'round."

Conan ran a hand through his hair. "I know, Hattori. That's why I was wanting to spend a few hours last night coming up with a plan to corner Black before he can hurt the intended victim and escape. We'll have sixteen hours from the time we arrive in Beika until the attack begins, but I don't know if that's enough time."

Heiji ruffled his hair. "Sure it is! After all, we're both _meitantei_ , right? We've done plenty o' things like this 'fore, an' all we need ta do is get some body armor an' outthink Black an' 'is plans! We can go ta the café today an' seal off all the possible escape routes, leavin' 'im with ya an' me. As long as we don't act stupid, I think we'll get 'im."

Conan smirked. "And how well has your overconfidence worked? I doubt we'll be able to catch Black until we know who he really is, so our top priority should be stopping him from hurting anyone. If we manage to properly evacuate the café, he won't have anyone there to hurt."

Heiji hummed as they began walking out of the hotel. "But Kudou, ain't there a chance o' Black goin' after other people in the area? After all, yer Neechan an' 'er dad are both right above the place. If it were me, I'd try ta evacuate everyone in the whole area."

Conan shook his head. "I don't think that can be possible without the police's help. I'll bet Black is surveying the area by either hacking the security cameras in streetlights or putting in cameras of his own, and he will notice if there's any police officers, undercover or not, in the area today." He sat in his train seat and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "I agree it would be best if we kept everyone out of the area, but I just don't know how we can pull it off…"

The train stopped in Beika half an hour later, and the two detectives stepped out with heavy hearts. They both knew what would happen in sixteen hours and that they had to make a plan to stop it. As they were walking down the street towards the future attack site, Conan noticed a familiar person in a brown trench coat and hat. "M-Megure-keibu? What are you doing here?" He ran up to the inspector and began asking questions, being sure to keep his childish façade. "Did Kogoro-ojisan get another case from you? Is it an important case? Did you bring Takagi-keiji or Sato-keiji with you?"

Inspector Megure pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ah, it's you, Conan-kun. I was wondering where you were since Mouri-kun said you'd been gone for a while. Something about going back home, I think…"

Conan's expression grew surprised for a moment before he realized what happened. _So Ran really does know about me and wanted me to stay with Hattori and solve this case…ba'arou_. He rid himself of the thought and smiled. "I was just visiting a relative for a few days, but I wanted to come back and see Ran-neechan! Where is she, _keibu_? If I remember right, she doesn't have school today. Is she in town with Sonoko-neechan?"

For some reason, the inspector didn't reply. "She's out," he mumbled after a moment.

Conan tilted his head in puzzlement but said nothing more. It was obvious there was something far deeper to Ran's location, and now was not the time to ask about it. It had nothing to do with what Conan was worrying about most. "So why did you come over, Megure-keibu? Were you giving _oji-san_ another case?"

Megure gave a short nod. "Sort of, yes. I'll presume you've heard of this recent serial killer targeting police officers?" Seeing Conan's agreement, he slowly continued. "Well, I've started to grow concerned for the lower officers since they don't know how to properly protect themselves, so I've been making sure they're always with at least two other officers. I know most of the others at the station are hesitant to pick up the case, so I asked if Mouri-kun would like to lead an investigation."

Conan could sense there was something still being unsaid, and his curiosity got the better of him. "What else did you come here for, _keibu_?"

Megure winced. "Ah, well…" He took a deep breath and bent down beside Conan. "There was a bit of an abduction recently that worries me. It happened a few days ago at a music store in the area, and the victim…was Ran."

X

The pieces had fit perfectly in their frame. The puzzle maker had intended for this to happen, of course, but not so the solver. They had only thought of that having a small probability, but their guess had been on the mark. They stumbled back into something of comfort as they turned white as a sheet.

"Oi, Conan-kun!" Inspector Megure's eyes widened. "Are you alright?"

Conan slumped back into what he found was Heiji's arms. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, Megure-keibu, I'm just a little surprised. Have you heard anything from Ran…neechan?"

Megure shook his head. "Sorry, but we haven't. We've been searching everywhere for her or at least a sign of her but came up with nothing. Since I know you really care for her, we'll call if something comes up." He stood up as he was starting to leave when Conan shouted.

"Wait!" he exclaimed hastily. "Shinichi-niichan said you were watching and protecting Ran-neechan for him. How was she taken?"

Megure looked at him with an odd expression but chose not to ask with how pale he still was. "I'm not sure, to be honest. Sato-kun was assigned to watch her that day, and I suddenly got a call saying she had just woken up in the mall's bathroom with Ran-kun missing. We showed up less than half an hour later and emptied the mall in our search, but there was no sign of her being anywhere besides the music store since we found her fingerprints on the piano."

 _Piano…tuning…flower…prison…it all makes sense._ He watched Megure leave and heard Heiji whisper something in his ear.

"Oi, ya gonna be able ta do this with me tonight, Kudou? Ya look like yer gonna faint after hearin' that it's yer Neechan we're savin'."

Conan gulped and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine, Hattori. I'm just caught off guard a bit. I had only thought of it being a vague, impossible theory that Ran would actually be the victim… no, I should be saying improbable." He laughed dryly. "I'm not even listening to one of Sherlock Holmes's greatest and wisest quotes."

Heiji smiled. "Yer slippin' up, Kudou. I may as well start sayin' I'm the better _meitantei_ outta the two o' us." He stood up with a laugh. "Just kiddin', I know I'd probably be close ta the same if Kazuha was in this situation. Let's go inside the café an' see if we can find anythin' worthwhile ta help us stop Black."

The two entered said café and saw the employee Enomoto Azusa wiping down the counter. "Oh, it's Conan-kun! What brings you here?" She spoke brightly as she set down the wet cloth. "I see you have a new friend as well. You sure are the outgoing person."

Conan wished he could continue the happy conversation, but he knew he would have to tell her eventually. "He's a detective, Azusa-neechan. We have to stop that serial killer that's been targeting police officers."

Heiji tipped his hat politely. "Hattori Heiji, _nishi no meitantei_."

Azusa bowed to Heiji before turning back to the not-child. "Can you tell me what's going on? I believe I've heard a little about this guy, but why are you two here of all places?"

Conan muttered something to Heiji, who patted his head and began searching around the café. "Azusa-neechan, this guy named Black has been giving us notes as clues, and we figured out that Ran-neechan, his next target, is going to be hurt here. He's striking at midnight, which means there probably won't be anyone in the café itself, but we still have to be careful if anyone happens to pass by at that time."

Azusa paled. "I think I did hear Mouri-san say something about his daughter going missing, but why was she taken by that killer? Doesn't he only target officers?"

Conan shrugged. "I'm not sure. The note said that he didn't want to kill any more officers in this 'movement,' so maybe he'll start hurting other people for a while." He let his worry show a bit. "I'm worried about Ran-neechan, so Heiji-niichan and I are going to try and stop Black tonight for good."

Azusa suddenly wrapped her arms around Conan. "Oh, I hope you stop him, Conan-kun. Please end this…for everyone." She began to tremble, alarming Conan.

"What's wrong, Azusa-neechan?" He tried to get an answer, but she stood back up and shook her head. Taking one last glance at her, he went over to the back corner of the café to see what Heiji found. "What's up, Hattori? Did you find how Black's going to escape?"

Heiji frowned. "I mighta, but I can't be sure if he'll use this air duct or the one above the door ta the kitchen. We could seal 'em both off, but I'm worried that he's gonna have 'nother way ta get outta 'ere with yer Neechan…" He froze and turned to Conan, who realized the same thing. "That's it, ain't it? He was gonna escape right in plain sight!"

The two rushed into the kitchen, ignoring the sudden protest from Azusa, and opened the emergency exit. The door led to an alleyway that would take a person back on the street. Using this, one would think the person had been there the whole time and were never inside the café.

"W-What do you two think you're doing?" Azusa exclaimed. "This is employees only!"

Heiji wrote something down in a notebook and answered after a pause. "This is Black's escape route fer tonight. We need it sealed off so we can trap 'im inside an' catch 'im once an' fer all."

X

Her head was spinning. She couldn't move due to something restraining her arms and legs, and her mind was trying to process what exactly happened. The last thing she could remember was leaving home to shop at a mall, but…

 _Right, I went in that music store to play the piano for a few kids. What happened after that? That's when it all gets fuzzy._ It suddenly came to her, and she tried to break free of her bonds in a panic. _I was kidnapped by that Kazuto guy!_ In her struggle, she was able to remove the blindfold and see the room she was being held in.

It was a simple room with tile floor, a chaise lounge on the left side of the room by a double door, a window about thirty feet in front of her, and three particular things on the other side with a large gap between them. There was also a large bookcase to the right of the window with titles she could not make out.

 _That space is almost big enough for a grand piano,_ she couldn't help but think. She squinted to try and see out the window, but it was too dark outside to find anything revealing her location. She tried again to free her hands and had just succeeded when she felt something ice-cold touch her neck.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Mouri Ran. You don't want this little knife to accidentally go further in your delicate neck, would you?" The voice dripped with an evil that made Ran shiver.

"Why did you take me?" she asked quietly, keeping her arms at her side. "What do you want with me?"

The person laughed heartily with their voice-changing equipment. "You're a part of my master plan, Mouri Ran, and an important part at that. I shall use you as long as I possibly can until either I succeed or your hero manages to save you."

Ran remembered what she found out about the case Shinichi was solving. "You're Black, aren't you? You're that guy that's been killing police officers for no good reason and making detectives around the country fear their job!"

The person was mildly surprised at her statement. "Ooh~, rather smart, are you? You're almost as good as your little hero when it comes to deductions. No matter. It is high time we leave and begin this dance." The person ordered her to stand and tied the blindfold and arm restraint back on before sheathing their knife and picking her up. They were silent as they dashed down the unseen streets before suddenly stopping a few minutes later. "Wonderful, your little hero is already here waiting for me."

Ran was about to take her chance of escaping, but her captor sensed her muscles tense and threw her to the ground. "Don't even think about trying to escape; you'll only end your life sooner. Just stay here like a good girl and wait until we're through here."

Just then, a familiar voice spoke from a few feet away. "I see it's finally midnight and time for our little game to end. Hello and goodbye, Black."

* * *

 **Author's... note thing...: YAY, at last the time comes to end the first movement! Now, things start to pick up a bit, and it gets exciting! I even left you guys on another cliffhanger-that's two weeks in a row! I'll make it up to you though... somewhat... *another evil smirk***


	18. Sinister Shades

**Author's Note: Okay, so another chapter as expected! And happy Thanksgiving! I hope everyone could/can spend time with family and friends! (Yes, this is why I'm uploading a day early... that and the fact that I have serious writer's block to where I can't even focus on my writing. Hooray...)  
**

 **So I wanted to mention something just in case you guys don't know this: I'm not perfect. I don't try to be. I have very little confidence (if any) in my writing. It's been hard for the past month or so to get anything done on Paint the Lily...**

 **Ah, I should mention that too, hm? The story that is being uploaded weekly has already been written to the end. Like, it finished on August 8th of this year. If there are some really small things that you guys notice, I can fix them. If there's a minor plothole, I can try my best to alter things that need changed. But a multitude of errors that span from page one to page end? You... kinda can't fix that.**

 **I know I'm probably overreacting like every teen/young adult does in situations they're 0.00001% or more involved in, but that's just how I am. My friend is trying her best to help me regain my confidence so I can write a thousand words or more every day, but she can only do so much. She was even blaming this right here (and even the reviews, which she has never read) on my lack of self-confidence, but... I can't be sure that's it.**

 **Of course, I always appreciate it when I get feedback, just... sometimes, people have been very harsh when giving it. No, Neyane, that is not necessarily you; it was mainly in other stories.**

 **You can leave a review and feedback if you'd like, but please... choose your wording carefully. I'm an overly sensitive teenager that just wants to improve her ability in writing and telling stories! XD**

 **I've said enough though. Thank you for still reading the story, and enjoy the eighteenth chapter~!**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Sinister Shades

"Hello, Kudou Shinichi, I'm glad you managed to solve my little riddle. I'll bet you already figured out who our little flower is?"

"Of course," Conan spoke with his bowtie voice-changer. "It all made sense once I found out she was kidnapped recently."

Black scowled. "Oh, stop it with that gadget nonsense. Let our flower hear your true colors, hm?"

Conan laughed. "Only if you do the same—it's obvious you're using a gadget to change your voice. Would that mean I might know who you are if I hear your voice? Would she?"

Black sighed dramatically. "Goodness, you are too smart for your own good, _meitantei_. I might have to consider shutting you up earlier than intended…but then again, you're the most fun opponent in this game~"

Conan bent down and turned a dial on his shoes. "Why are you killing all of these officers, Black? What makes you think they should be killed? Were you wrongly convicted? Was someone else?"

Black grinned. "I'm not going to tell you just yet, _meitantei_ , but I could always give you a little hint to start with. _It's the one thing you see when your eyes are not seeing, the one thing you think when your brain is not focusing, and the one thing you hear when your ears are not listening._ "

Conan smirked. "Good to know; I'll be sure to keep that in mind when I find out your real identity. For now though…" He was about to kick a piece of metal at Black when he saw something in the maniac's hand. "Wait, what's that in your hand? Don't tell me…"

Black held up a remote control with a single bright-red button. "Indeed it is, _meitantei_. I have installed a bomb somewhere in the area that you must find. Well, I should be saying 'should have found by now…'"

Conan froze. That was what Black meant by colors, wasn't it? "Hattori, we ran out of time! Get Ran and get out of here while I distract Black!" He quickly whispered in his detective badge while slowly stepping towards the killer. "So why are you trying to bomb the place, Black?" Conan asked, managing to keep his voice level. "Is there something about this café that you don't like? Maybe it brings up a bad memory involving police officers?"

Black clucked their tongue. "You're one to talk, _meitantei_. Oh wait; you still don't remember me, do you? You don't remember what happened that night. For all you know, my killings are just random and don't have an explanation. But they do, _meitantei_. If you knew what happened that night, you would understand why I am doing this." Black paused. "Hm, it seems our other _meitantei_ is right behind me to take the girl, isn't he? I suppose I will let you two off free this time with a little present…"

The next few seconds seemed to pass by in slow-motion. Conan was trying to kick the metal and knock the control away from the one trying to activate the bomb, and Heiji was rushing up to grab Ran and get her out. Black suddenly whirled around and tossed Conan outside of the café before pressing the button, leaving a disorientated detective outside of the now burning building. He could feel blood trickle down the side of his head, meaning he had hit the concrete a little too hard, and a scream came from the building.

 _Ran! Hattori!_ He rushed inside the collapsing building, ignoring the burning sensation in his lungs upon inhaling smoke, and searched for his friend and love interest. Finally, he spotted the first lying on the ground beside a large support beam that had fallen inches from his head. "Hattori! Are you okay? Where's Ran?" He eyed Heiji's injuries, but none were serious.

"Kudou…" he croaked as he partially opened his eyes. "Yer Neechan, she…she saved my life by riskin' 'er own. I think Black threw the beam at us on purpose, an' she saw it 'fore I did…threw me outta the way, an' now…" He shakily lifted his arm towards the beam beside him before dropping it with a moan. "Ya gotta get 'er outta there, Kudou; she'll be dead soon if she's not already."

Conan nodded and searched for a way to lift the beam. Spotting another support beam still upright, he snapped off his suspenders and attached them to both beams. _Let's hope she's okay,_ he couldn't help but think as he pressed the button. The beam slowly elevated, revealing a bloody, battered, and unconscious Ran.

" _Kuso_ , she's lost too much blood! Ran, wake up!" He dragged her out just before the beam fell once again and tried to bring her back.

"Shin…ichi?" Ran spoke softly, her eyes struggling to open. "I'm…sorry."

Conan held her face and forced a smile. "It's just fine, Ran. Everything's going to be just fine." He watched as her eyes slid shut once more and silently cursed. "I wish I were right when I say that, Ran. Your life is slowly seeping away, and I can't do anything to stop it."

X

The paramedics and fire department arrived ten minutes later, and Conan was allowed inside the ambulance with Ran since he was so young and shaken.

"Can you save her?" he asked the EMT, allowing the panic to show in his tone of voice. "She's lost so much blood and won't wake up."

The female nurse gently ruffled Conan's hair. "Don't worry, _bōya_ , we'll make her all better just for you." She was cut off from her statement as one of the monitors started beeping. "Oh no, she doesn't have enough blood running to her brain! At this rate, her organs are going to start shutting down!"

Conan turned even paler. "W-Will she need a blood transfusion?"

The nurse, not realizing a child had asked a question like that, agreed and began poking in an IV. "She will, but from our report here, she has a rare blood type that I don't think we have any of."

Conan looked down at his feet. "Um, I share blood types with her. Can you use my blood to save her?"

The nurse's eyes widened. "You really share blood types? That's rare, especially if you're close to her. Here, take this hospital gown, and we'll take you into the room to draw your blood. I can tell you're very brave, so I don't have to help you through the needle part."

Conan thanked her and quickly slipped on the gown, seeing the hospital sign from the small window in the back of the vehicle. "Oh, we're here! Now you can save Ran-neechan!"

The nurse smiled. "You're doing more than I am, _bōya_. Just follow the signs until you see 'Blood Drawing Room.' A nice young man is going to be there to take some of your blood and use it during Mouri-chan's surgery." With that, the door opened, and Ran's gurney was rolled inside to the emergency room.

 _Ran's life now depends on me._ The realization came to Conan as he shakily made his way around the hospital. _If I mess up or if I was too late getting her out of there…_

"Edogawa Conan, correct?" A gentle voice spoke to Conan, who was startled out of his thoughts. "I'm Soma, and I'll be the one drawing your blood for the transfusion." The man, looking to be in his late twenties, bent down beside Conan and offered his hand. "Come with me; we'll have to be sure you haven't eaten too much in the past twenty-four hours."

Conan took his hand, feeling glad for the comfort. He had to remember to stay strong right now and not break too early. If he did, it could cost Ran her life. He hopped up on the exam table and let Soma draw a sample of his blood for testing.

"There's no need to be so nervous, Conan-kun; Heiji-san and Ran-san will be just fine!" Soma returned a few minutes later with a manila folder in his hand.

Conan gave a small laugh in an attempt to keep his façade, but he was too worried to make it sound legitimate. "I'm just scared that Ran-neechan's going to die," he said as Soma read the paper. "There was so much blood outside her body that I…"

"Shh, it's fine, Conan-kun." Soma placed a hand on Conan's small, trembling shoulder. "I get that you're anxious, but our doctors here are working on her right now and haven't had any problems. With your blood, she'll be just fine in a couple weeks and will return home as if nothing happened."

But Conan could see Soma was lying. He shouldn't have been sweating if he wasn't nervous or running. "Soma-niichan, why are you all sweaty? Were you in a hurry to see if my blood would work?"

Soma's expression flickered with sadness before a mask was thrown over it. "Um, yeah, I still want to get the blood as quickly as I can. Let me see your arm." He took half a pint of blood, which Conan began to protest wasn't enough, and stood up with the bag. "Conan-kun, I'm afraid I can't safely take any more of your blood. If I took any more, I might make your organs start to shut down. Just go to the recovery room with your name on it, and I'll be back soon to update you on Heiji-san and Ran-san's condition."

After Soma left, Conan stood up and found the vertigo was stronger than he suspected. _I guess Soma-san was right,_ he thought as he walked down the hall towards the recovery rooms. _I figured it wouldn't be very easy with how high of a percentage my body's made of blood, but this is a little more than I hoped._ He stopped when seeing the name 'Hattori Heiji' on one of the doors. "Hattori is…?" He opened the door and saw his friend dozing in the hospital bed, white bandages covering his right arm and forehead.

"Hattori's okay," he breathed as he collapsed in the chair at Heiji's bedside. "Thank goodness; that's one less thing to stress about." He could feel his fatigue start to creep on him, so he sat upright and dialed Megure's number.

"Conan-kun, what is it? Shouldn't you be in bed right now?" Megure sighed heavily. "Don't tell me you found another murder case."

Conan gave a tired laugh. "No, it's not that! I was just going to let you know we found Ran-neechan."

Megure gasped. "Oh, really? Is she alright?"

Conan agreed. "She was taken by Black for some reason, but I can't really say she's okay…" He briefly explained what happened and how she was still in surgery with his blood being her lifeline.

"I see." Megure spoke quietly. "I'll see if someone can come by later to keep an eye on her while she recovers. Also…can you tell Kudou-kun I'm sorry about failing my duty to protect her? Even if it wasn't directly me, I still feel responsible for it."

Conan didn't care anymore. He hurriedly said, "Megure-keibu, I'm actually Shinichi."

The inspector was silent for a moment. "I figured as much, but it didn't make complete sense. Even if you were trying to act like a kid, I could always see the similarities. How exactly were you able to shrink in size? Did Agasa-san make some weird invention again?"

Conan sunk in his chair, thankful the inspector believed it so quickly. "I can't explain yet with us being on the phone. Maybe we could speak one-on-one, but I would prefer if we do it after Ran's recovered."

Megure agreed. "That's fine. I should be going though to tell Sato-kun the news. Make sure to rest too, Kudou-kun; you've always had a habit of not sleeping in situations like these."

Conan thanked him and hung up, his phone slipping out of his hand onto the floor as his lethargy grew too strong to fight.

Two hours later, Heiji regained consciousness and saw the white walls and floor of a hospital room. "Kudou musta called 'em after I passed out." He turned to his side, and his eyes widened at what he saw. Conan was sleeping in a chair, his body slumped onto Heiji's bed and fake glasses askew. His breathing was deep and even, and he managed to look tired even in such a state. "Sheesh, I wonder how long ya were tryin' ta stay awake, Kudou."

Just then, a nurse burst open the door, her expression panicked. "Hattori-san, have you seen…?" She froze when seeing Conan beside him. "Oh, there he is. I went to check on him and found he wasn't there. Has he been here the whole time?"

Stroking Conan's hair, Heiji shrugged. "Not sure. I just woke up a bit ago an' saw 'im 'ere. I'm guessin' he's been worried 'bout me an' 'is Neechan with what happened, so he came here ta see if I was better." He paused. "Oh yeah, didja guys see if he had any injuries?"

The nurse nodded. "We checked on the way here, but there was nothing serious. The only thing he may have to recover from would be the blood he donated. Even with his small size, he insisted he gave Ran-san half a pint. He wanted to give more, but we knew there would be complications if we allowed it."

Heiji smiled. "Yeah, he has a tendency ta not think o' 'imself when he's worryin'." He looked up to the nurse. "Do ya think he could stay 'ere tonight? It'd probably make 'im feel better bein' with someone he knows, 'specially since 'is Neechan's not doin' so good."

The nurse's expression saddened at that statement, but she quickly averted her gaze. "Sure, I don't mind. Have him call someone if he starts to feel dizzy or light-headed, okay?"

Heiji lied back down once the nurse left and began to think. _There was somethin' off 'bout that nurse. She was hidin' somethin' from us 'bout Kudou's Neechan, an' I doubt it's good._

X

Conan was so tired that he slept well into the next afternoon until Heiji finally woke him. He sat up with a yawn and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. "How's Ran?" was the first thing to come out of his mouth.

Heiji shrugged. "Not sure. I've been up since 'bout seven, an' nobody's told me how she's doin'." He smirked. "An' I was gonna wake ya earlier ta talk 'bout what happened, but I knew ya probably wouldn't go back ta sleep later since ya've been worryin' so much. How do ya feel after losin' all that blood?"

Conan clutched his head. "I'm still tired and dizzy but otherwise fine. I probably could have given Ran another pint, but the doctors said I'd develop complications."

Heiji ruffled his hair. "I think ya did 'nuff judgin' that yer little body's made mostly o' blood. I'd think that givin' up an eighth o' yer blood's pretty noble anyway, an' it's probably 'nuff fer yer Neechan ta recover."

Conan looked out the window and sighed. "I sure hope so. I just feel like it wasn't enough; that I needed to give more. That bag looked so small, and there was so much blood around her when I lifted that beam."

The hospital room was silent for a while until a nurse entered. "Oh, you're awake, Conan-kun. Ran-chan would like to see you for a bit."

Conan perked up. "Ran-neechan's okay? The surgery was a success?" He hopped down from the chair he had slept in and took the nurse's hand, noting how much it was trembling. "Ne ne~, why are you shaking? Is something wrong with Ran-neechan?"

The nurse put the other hand over her mouth and shook her head. "See for yourself." She took Conan to a room in the ICU, and Conan indeed saw what she meant. Ran was so pale it looked like she was already dead, and her eyes no longer held their brightness and laughter.

"We did the best we could," the nurse collapsed in the doorway and sobbed, "but there wasn't enough blood. She wouldn't stop bleeding, and we ran out of your blood."

Ignoring the dizzy spell that set in, Conan whirled around. "Take more of my blood then!" he cried. "Take all of it if you have to! You can't just give up like this…"

"Stop," Ran whispered softly, "please."

Conan approached her bedside and placed his hand over hers. "Ran…why are you just giving up? Why won't you let me help you?"

Ran gave a shaky smile. "You've helped enough; I've reached the end." She coughed. "Besides, don't you still have that case to solve? You can't let Black get away for hurting me… right? _Shinjitsu wa itsumo hitotsu_."

Conan let the tears stream down his face. "Ran, I…I love you. I've loved you for so long and never had the courage to say it." He laughed. "It's pretty awful of me to not say that until you're on your deathbed."

Ran shook her head. "It's fine. I-I love you too…Shinichi…" Her eyes closed, and her head slumped to the side.

The nurse gasped. "Her heart's stopped! Step out of the room, _bōya_ , I must get the defibrillator!" She rushed out of the room, and Conan stepped outside by the door as multiple doctors and nurses rushed in with large equipment. Commands were given, and the door was shut. _Ran, please…don't die._ Conan slid to the floor and buried his face in his hands. _You have so much left to live for…_

"Kudou-kun, is everything alright?" Inspector Megure's voice could be heard close by as he bent down beside Conan. "How's Ran-kun? Did your blood help her?"

Conan shook his head, letting the sobs come out. "Her heart's stopped, _keibu_. They're in there right now trying to bring her back, but…I don't think my blood was enough. I was only allowed to give a pint since I'm so small right now, and they said she wouldn't stop bleeding…" He cursed. "If only I didn't follow those men in black that night; I wouldn't be dealing with this! If I had listened to Ran, she wouldn't be dying!"

Megure placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kudou-kun, I understand how you feel. I thought I let my wife die by being in that car accident, but she's just like Ran—a fighter. They won't give up until the end."

A nurse suddenly stepped out. "I'm sorry… we did all we could, but…Ran's dead."

* * *

 **Author's Extra Note: Yup. I just did that. I'm not the only one though; I've seen lots of people do it. Also, I feel I should clarify on this:  
**

 _ **I have a right to write OOC moments.**_ **Sure, they're "against what Aoyama Gosho" would want from his characters, but not only am _I_ the one using them, but we also can't be sure how these characters would react in situations like these. To me, Conan would absolutely panic when realizing Ran has basically no hope for living. We've seen him shed a single tear for her (not canon, but still), and I feel like many more would have been shed if they had found her dead body.**

 **That's just me though, and you all have a right to disagree with my opinion. Just... don't be so verbal if you wish to just complain about the OOC. If it's something that is reasonably in need of fixing (so something not major like this), I can read it over once more and consider it. Again, this story has already been written, meaning it's not easy to fix as many things as _you guys_ want...**

 **I'm rambling though. I guess I'll just put a "see you next illusion~"**


	19. Vexing Visions

**Author's Note: Wow... I got a lot more support than I thought I ever had. You guys seem to really enjoy this story so far, and I really appreciate all the kind words you gave to me.**

 **[In response to the user _"Alex"_ though, I was able to use translator well enough to understand what you were saying. I really appreciate the review~]**

 **I digress though. Thank you so much for enjoying this story, and enjoy the nineteenth chapter going into (my interpretation of) Conan's reaction to Ran's death!**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Vexing Visions

Conan was falling apart. He felt so miserable about Ran's death that he couldn't eat or sleep without someone forcing the food or medication down his throat. He could vaguely sense everyone else's concern, but all he was worried about was if he could make Ran come back. _There has to be a way,_ he would tell himself, _it's impossible for her to have died! She probably just fell in a coma, and the monitors couldn't sense her still breathing._

"Conan-kun, time for your medicine." A nurse spoke gently as she stood beside his bed. "If it makes you feel any better, Hattori-kun said he might come visit tonight while you sleep." She filled his IV with a sedative before stepping out of the room.

 _I wonder why Hattori hasn't stopped by over the past few days? He's probably trying to find out if Ran's really dead or not knowing him._ Conan tried to fight the medicine, but his eyes slid shut as he felt himself being lifted into something of comfort. This warmth…felt so familiar. _Ran…_ A single tear slid down his cheek as he was finally able to sleep in peace after spending four days in the hospital battling for his life…no, the will to keep his life.

"Heh, thought so." A voice whispered with a quiet laugh. "Sleep well."

And so Conan did. The medicine wore off after six hours, but he slept deeply until late the next afternoon when a nurse woke him to eat something. "I see you were finally sleeping on your own, Conan-kun. Doesn't that make you feel so much better?"

Conan nibbled on a piece of toast. "I don't feel as tired anymore." He paused and set down his toast after only taking three bites. "Speaking of which, where's Heiji-niichan? I was told last night he would come and see me."

The nurse smiled. "Oh, I think he'll be stopping by shortly…" Ruffling Conan's hair and telling him to finish his food, she left the room just as Heiji was about to knock. "I was right! Come on in, Hattori-san, he just woke up!" She pushed a surprised Heiji into the room and left them alone in an awkward silence.

"So Kudou, they've been tellin' me that ya've been havin' a bit o' trouble." Heiji leaned against the wall with a sigh, his hat covering his expression. "They're sayin' yer still in denial."

"What do you…?" Conan froze. "Hattori, you're not saying Ran's actually dead, are you? You're believing that lie too? Because there's no way Ran's dead."

Heiji hesitated. "Kudou, ya really…ya don't remember what happened that day? Her heart stopped after ya talked with 'er 'bout somethin'. They tried ta bring 'er back, but it was too late. I'm sorry, Kudou, but she really is dead."

Conan looked out the window to avert his gaze. "So what have you been doing all this time? You weren't trying to say Ran was alive, and Black hasn't killed anyone else since…since her. I doubt you were lying in a hospital bed wasting time like me either."

Heiji finally looked Conan in the eye, and the shrunken teen saw how tired his friend looked. "I've been all o'er the place, Kudou. I went ta the agency an' told that _otchan_ 'bout 'is daughter's death, an' I've been goin' ta the funeral home every day ta see if ya can see 'er one last time. I finally managed ta persuade the guy yesterday evenin' an' was gonna tell ya this mornin', but the nurse said ya were finally sleepin' on yer own." He bit his lip. "How bad's it been, Kudou? From what I've been hearin', ya haven't been doin' so good."

Conan's fists tightened around his blanket. "It's awful, Hattori. I feel like I could have done something to stop it—to prevent it. If I wasn't so stupid and didn't talk so much with Black, I could have gotten her out of there before she was hurt. But _no_ , I _had_ to try and get answers from him towards his identity. I knew being a detective would come at a price, but this is just too much to pay."

Suddenly, Heiji was kneeled down beside Conan's bed with his arms wrapped around the not-child in a tight embrace. "S'okay, Kudou; it happens ta all o' us sometimes…we just gotta toughen our way through it an' find the answer ta stop this all fer good…"

Conan's eyes widened. "Hattori, what happened?" But the Osakan released himself and shook his head. "S'nothin', Kudou. We should be gettin' ta the funeral home ta see yer Neechan." Conan quietly agreed and allowed Heiji to carry him—with lack of sleep and nutrition, your body does not function properly.

"Oi, Kudou, we're 'ere." Heiji awoke Conan from his doze by lowering him to the ground. "He said he was able ta fix 'er up fer the most part just fer ya, but it's still gonna be…ya know…" He led Conan inside the building and took him to the back room, where an old man was bent over a coffin.

"Ah, the child's here." He gave a small smile to Conan upon seeing him. "I'm sorry for your loss, _bōya_. She was a beautiful girl with lots of potential in life. Hattori-san, we should let him have some time alone with her." He took Heiji outside of the room, and Conan slowly approached the coffin to see Ran.

 _She's beautiful; it almost looks like she's sleeping._ Her clothes were changed from the simple hospital gown to a light-green dress that made Conan feel so nostalgic. _I remember that dress; she wore that when we..._ He stopped his train of thought abruptly, for he could have sworn Ran moved.

 _N-No, I'm just imagining things…right? She didn't actually do that; that would mean she's alive after all, and I know Hattori wouldn't lie to me about something like that._ He closed his eyes and placed a hand on the side of the coffin. "Ran, I…I'm so sorry. I was so stupid, and you were the one that had to pay the ultimate price. I will avenge your death, even if that means I'll be sacrificing my own."

" _Tasukete, Shinichi_ … _onegai_."

Conan was so surprised at the sound of Ran's voice that he didn't realize the voice was coming from the nearby window. He backed away from the coffin as the world began to spin. He wasn't aware of it at the time, but a small whimper slipped from his throat.

"Kudou, wassup?" Heiji bent down beside Conan and tried to bring him back to his senses. The not-child collapsed in Heiji's arms, having fainted, and Heiji cursed silently. "Sheesh, that's why I don't want ya goin' ta the funeral, Kudou—I knew ya couldn't handle it."

X

Conan awoke screaming Ran's name, his body drenched in sweat and burning hot from fever. Shakily gasping for breath, he watched as one of the nurses rushed in the room. "Conan-kun, are you alright? Why did you scream?" She urged him to lie down and take ibuprofen.

Conan covered his eyes with an arm and choked a sob. "Can you bring Hatt—er, Heiji-niichan for me? I need to talk with him." _Kuso, my mind's slipping up._

The nurse gently caressed Conan's cheek. "Okay," she whispered softly, "I'll get him for you. Will that make you feel better?" Smiling at the relaxing of Conan's muscles, she quietly left and went to Heiji's room next door, where the Osakan was already up and pacing. "Hattori-san, did you hear the scream as well?"

Heiji stopped and nodded. "I did. Is he okay?"

The nurse gestured to the open door. "He appears to have relaxed a bit, but he wanted to speak with you. I would go since he calms down so much when he's around you. In my opinion, I think he feels you to be an older brother."

Heiji's eyes widened. "Really? I thought nothin' could calm 'im down, 'specially after what happened at the funeral home earlier." He placed his ball cap on his head and rushed to Conan's room, where he was…crying. "Kudou? Are ya okay?"

Conan sniffed and removed his arm from his eyes, revealing the tear streaks. "'Course not, Hattori, it's not like Ran just died or anything. I'm so stupid for letting that happen…I should have been the one to get crushed by that beam."

Heiji sat in a chair at Conan's bedside, sighing deeply. "Kudou, ya know yer wrong. That wasn't yer fault; if anythin', it was mine fer not noticin' that beam start ta fall on us. But we can't do anythin' 'bout the past, an' ya know that. All we can do is solve this case an' make sure 'er death ain't in vain."

"I know, Hattori, but she's _dead_. And it's my fault. I knew I should have helped her out before Black could set off the bomb, but I felt overconfident that I could do it and find out more about Black's identity. I'm such an idiot."

Heiji flicked Conan's forehead, surprising him. " _Aho_ , yer gonna get yerself killed by actin' like that. If yer dead, what then? Yer Neechan's death's gonna be fer nothin' since I can't solve this on my own. Ya can't solve a case like this either, Kudou; yer lettin' yer emotions get the best o' ya. I get that ya miss yer Neechan an' feel it's yer fault, but ya weren't the one that threw the beam at 'er! Ya weren't the one ta kidnap 'er! Yer not the one senselessly killin' people!"

Conan closed his eyes and loosened up. "Hattori, I…you're right. I've been stupid, but it's because I thought I was completely responsible for Ran's death. Thank you for helping me." Only a minute or so passed before he was finally in a deep, dreamless sleep.

Heiji smiled. "Well, I think yer gonna be back ta normal soon, Kudou. Even with that so, I'm still gonna keep ya from the funeral; I don't think ya wanna see yer Neechan get buried. Ya can stay 'ere an' get the sleep ya need ta help me solve the case." He sat beside the sleeping detective until his phone rang a few hours later. "That ya, _otchan_?"

"'Course it is, Osakan brat." Mouri Kogoro answered in an annoyed tone. "You were the one that told me to call when the funeral was about to start. Are you bringing that freeloader with you?"

It took a moment for Heiji to realize that 'freeloader' in Kogoro's mind was Conan. "Ah, nah, I figured it was best if he didn't see 'er get buried. I let 'im see 'er today at the hall, an' he fainted. That ta me is a sign that he probably shouldn't go ta the actual funeral."

Kogoro agreed. "Yeah, I figured the brat would be like that; he really liked her a lot." He scowled to himself. "And that stupid detective brat isn't even coming since he's out of the country on some case. Some friend he is."

Heiji frowned. He figured Yukiko had something to do with it. "Well, I know he'd probably come if he could, _otchan_! Fer all we know, he could be tryin' ta save a hostage's life an' doesn't even know 'bout 'is Neechan's death."

Kogoro mumbled something about "needs a better hobby that doesn't interfere with _Nemuri no Kogoro_ 's work." "You better hurry on over here, Osakan brat, because the funeral's starting in about ten minutes." He hung up on Heiji, who was already adjusting his cap and placing a hand on Conan's small shoulder.

"Sleep well, Kudou. Maybe soon we can finish this case an' put Black in prison fer the rest o' 'is life. He already crossed the line by killin' police officers, but he managed ta kill yer Neechan too. I couldn't forgive 'im 'fore fer killin' in the first place, but now he's got me so mad I'll punch 'im next time I see 'im."

X

It was a terrible day for rain at Ran's funeral. Her friends and family were somberly gathered around the open pit as they said their final goodbyes. Sonoko loudly sobbed with Kazuha and Eri, many police officers standing behind them with their hats lowered. Heiji and Kogoro were in the very back deep in thought as the ceremony began.

There was one, however, that was not there and felt more than anyone else. As the speeches began, their sleep was plagued with nightmares. Once Eri and Kogoro kissed their daughter's forehead one last time, they began to toss and turn feverishly. The coffin was lifted into the air, and the person began to mumble incoherently. The coffin was placed in the rectangular pit, and the person's pleas became shouts. Dirt began to pile on top of the coffin, and the shouts became screams.

"Conan-kun, wake up!" Someone tried to restrain him. "It's just a dream!"

"Stop them!" Conan cried, writhing in pain. "They won't stop putting dirt on her! She needs my help, and they keep pushing me away!"

The nurse at his bedside hesitated. She had been warned by Heiji that something like this might happen and came prepared with what she thought would help: a plush teddy bear. "Here, Conan-kun, hold this." She placed it in Conan's arms and watched as his muscles relaxed like so many other children before. This bear had never failed its job, and now was no different.

"Ran…" The single word slipped out, making Conan seem as vulnerable and helpless as he looked, before he was dragged into a deep, peaceful sleep.

The nurse quietly left the room and, after making sure enough time had passed, dialed the number Heiji gave her that morning.

"How is he?" was the first thing she heard. "Is he doin' okay, or do I need ta hurry back there?" Heiji excused himself from the others saying it was about Conan. They understood he was going through a lot and needed all the help he could get.

The nurse chuckled softly. "He's fine now, Hattori-kun. I think he was having a really bad nightmare when I checked on him a little while ago, but he's asleep now."

Heiji sighed. "I figured that would happen. How'd ya get 'im ta sleep when he was like that? I don't know o' anyone that's been able ta 'fore."

The nurse began walking back to the lobby. "Oh, you'll see once you get back. I should be going to attend to one of the newer patients; they just buzzed for me." She hung up, and Heiji made his way back to the hospital.

"Well, yer startin' ta finally get better." Heiji snapped a picture and sent it to Kazuha—she had been quite worried about Conan—before seeing Otaki's caller ID pop up. "Wassup, Otaki-han? Ya know I'm busy right now."

"I'm real sorry, Hei-chan, but I think ya need to get back to solving this case as soon as ya can…ya see, they just found another murdered police officer with a note saying the second movement's begun."


	20. A Confusing Character

**Author's Note: So life is kinda putting itself back together while also falling apart... I guess that's expected though. I wasn't extremely busy on a Friday, so I can upload regularly once again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed to the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this next one~!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: A Confusing Character

The victim was Takamatsu Hikaru. He was only a 23-year-old officer from Kobe, yet he was brutally murdered by Black. A note was carefully placed beside his mutilated body that read:

 _Hello, meitantei, I see you've returned._

 _I was almost worried I played with you a little too long~ But no matter, for I too had something to take care of with my pet mockingbird. It's calmed down now, and I can continue my work. I really wish you would remember when we first met, meitantei, but I guess I still have some time before your mind stops playing tricks on you._

 _See you soon~_

 _-Black_

Conan paced his guest room up and down as his mind tried to analyze the note. "What did he mean by his pet mockingbird?" he wondered aloud, for Heiji was in the room as well thinking of the same thing. "It's just too cryptic."

"Maybe he literally does have one?" Heiji laughed a bit, but Conan didn't find it funny.

"But seriously, Hattori, I think his mockingbird could potentially be his next victim to end the second movement. You remember the Beethoven piece that played at the last police officer's scene, right? That piece has four movements, which is most likely a sign that Black won't stop until he's killed for that long." Conan stared at the note. "He also said that it 'calmed down.' What could that mean?"

Heiji hummed. "If yer thinkin' it's the next victim like yer Neechan was, maybe he had ta keep 'em quiet 'bout somethin'. From how he worded it, it took 'im the whole time we were at the hospital ta deal with it."

Conan nodded. "You're probably right. I just wish I could figure out who this 'mockingbird' of his is…"

Heiji ruffled his hair. "S'okay, Kudou, we still got some time left. What I wanna figure out is what he meant by rememberin' the first time ya met 'im. Wasn't that back at the Poirot Café when he…ya know…?"

Conan pinched the bridge of his nose. "He said something weird that night about the same thing. He kept saying how I've seen him before and that I would understand why he kills police officers if I remembered. For some reason, I feel like he has something to do with that memory I lost a while ago."

Heiji's eyes widened. "Really? Ya mean the one that's been givin' ya nightmares?"

Conan fell back on his bed with a sigh. "Yes, Hattori. Not surprisingly, I haven't had any nightmares about that for a while now. Instead, I…" He bit his lip and trailed off. He had been telling Heiji for the past few days that he was sleeping fine, but now he just admitted that he had been lying.

Standing up from the edge of the bed, Heiji crossed his arms. "Thought so. Care ta tell me what's botherin' yer sleep this time? An' maybe how much sleep ya've been gettin' o'er the past few days?"

Conan paled. "I-It's not that important, Hattori. I haven't lost too much sleep over it."

Heiji's brows furrowed. "Mmhmm, an' I'm the king o' England. Just tell me the truth, will ya? It's obvious yer losin' a lotta sleep o'er it."

Conan turned away from Heiji and closed his eyes. "Not now. I need to figure out what it's trying to tell me first." Indeed, it was a new nightmare that made about as much sense as the other two. He would find himself in a place he easily recognized but couldn't see and spoke with someone about the key to Pandora's box.

Heiji could see Conan was tired and chose to leave it there for the night. "Well, I guess I'll letcha get some sleep. Lemme know if the nightmare comes back though, 'kay? It'd probably help if ya talk 'bout it with someone since they could give ya the answer yer lookin' fer."

Conan waited for Heiji to leave before his thoughts went full-blast on his most recent nightmare. _I know Pandora's box involves the Greek myth that it held the world's evil and was released due to Pandora's curiosity. Why would it be brought up though…? Hang on, didn't Haibara tell me something along those lines after I got that email? She said I shouldn't open it since it was Pandora's box…_

 _If that's so, that probably means the nightmare has something to do with either Black or the Organization as a whole. I must have been speaking with Haibara at…Hakase's house! But why was I talking with her about that? Was I telling her about Black's murders? Could she know something about Black's identity or if he's actually in the Organization?_ Feeling he had finally come to a breakthrough, he slipped into a deep sleep and had no nightmares. Once he partially came back to his senses, Heiji was shaking him.

"Oi, Kudou, c'mon," he whispered. "We gotta get goin' back ta Beika."

Conan's brain was too foggy to click the pieces into place. He merely sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Can't I sleep on the way there?" he yawned. "Because I am seriously tired."

Heiji smiled. "Sure ya can, Kudou, but ya should probably eat somethin' since ya didn't at all yesterday." He helped his exhausted friend to a nearby café and handed him a plate of food. "I would give ya coffee, but that should probably wait 'til ya've slept a bit more."

Conan mumbled a thanks and slowly ate his meal, feeling he would nod off once he was done. "Ugh, I'm so tired…" He rested his head on the table with a groan.

Heiji patted Conan on the back with a laugh. "That's 'cuz ya've been neglectin' yer sleep! Since we got close ta four hours on the train, ya can get yer sleep 'fore we start talkin' 'bout what happened."

Once they were on their train, Conan immediately curled up in his much-too-large seat. "I would say don't bother me unless it's important, but you can wake me if you think of something about the case." He closed his eyes and fell into a doze.

Heiji leaned back in his seat as his mind returned to the note Black had given them this time. _Still worryin' 'bout yer mockingbird, are ya? If only I knew where ya were hidin' the darn thing, I could stop ya from hurtin' it. I may be stupid sometimes, but I know that's how yer hintin' 'bout yer next victim like Kudou's Neechan._

 _On the note o' 'is Neechan, why'd ya say somethin' like that ta 'im 'bout how he'd understand why ya kill? He knows as well as me that there's no good reason fer killin' someone, 'specially a police officer. How do ya know Kudou? Why did he forget the night when he saw ya?_ He kept asking himself the same questions and couldn't find a reasonable answer. Eventually, he heard Conan stir. "Oi, ya up already, Kudou? S'only been 'bout an hour an' a half."

Conan gave a long yawn. "Yeah, I guess I'm curious about what you wanted to tell me earlier. Since I'm more awake, I remembered how you said we suddenly had to go to Beika. Why's that? Does it have something to do with…Ran?"

Heiji denied. "Actually, no. There was 'nother officer killed early this mornin', so we're gonna check it out. I asked Otaki-han if there was a note, an' it said almost the same thin' 'bout mockingbirds an' all that. I think Black's tryin' ta toy with us."

Conan nodded. "That's definitely a possibility knowing how he thinks." For some reason, a shiver ran down his spine at the thought of Black toying with someone…no, some _thing_. _What is my brain trying to tell me? Could that be a hint for what happened that night?_ Shaking his head, he rid himself of the thought. He was already developing a headache from lack of sleep; this would definitely not help.

Heiji frowned. "I tried doin' some research on the birds while ya were sleepin', but there wasn't much ta go by. It said they're the kind o' bird ta lay alien eggs an' that they mimic the sounds they 'ear, but that's not enough fer us ta figure out the true meanin'. It could be someone that was switched at birth or someone that likes ta mimic people, but there are too many possibilities fer us ta single it out."

Conan sighed deeply. He had hoped Black would give one more hint to go by that wasn't so cryptic, but it appeared the murderer was far too smart for that. "There was nothing else? You know anything at this point could be crucial for us."

The remainder of the train ride was spent with them sharing information on mockingbirds and giving their theories. However, nothing of great importance was discovered by the two _meitantei_ , and they left the station heavy-hearted. It didn't really help their moods when they saw the body either.

"Sheesh, the poor guy's hardly distinguishable!" Heiji bent down beside what he was told was a body and slipped on a pair of white gloves. "He was burnt ta a crisp an' then some. I don't know how Black managed ta do it."

Conan turned his gaze away from the newest victim. "He might be experimenting with new torture devices. Knowing him, these are highly-toxic poisons that slowly eat away at the body to make more of an effect." Again, he felt himself shiver at those words.

Thankfully, Heiji didn't notice his friend's uneasiness. He was still examining the body. "So how the heck did they even figure out who this guy was? I can't see any tissue, blood, or hair fer them ta go by."

"Actually, there was a bit of blood over here." Conan pointed to a small stain by the door to the charred warehouse. "It could have been wet enough for them to take a sample for analyzing." He frowned. "Speaking of which, did you ever get the identity for this officer? I feel like I'm missing something important by not knowing it."

"His name was Aki Mamoru," a different voice replied. Conan whirled around and saw a young businesswoman with a faint smile on her face. "He was a twenty-year-old police officer just transferred from the traffic division to arson."

Conan's eyes widened. "He was only twenty, _oneesama_? How was he ranked up so quickly?"

Lowering her head, the woman let her long, black locks of hair fall on her shoulders. "He loved his job, and everyone loved him. There wasn't a single problem Mamoru couldn't handle, so his superiors decided to give him more of a challenge."

Conan hummed. "Did you know Mamoru-san? Was he a nice man?"

The woman wiped at her eye. "Of course I knew him, _bōya_ , he was my son. I tried to tell him it was too dangerous for someone as sweet as him to become a police officer, but he didn't listen and…this is what he got as a result."

Conan gave his childish grin in order to relax her. "Don't worry, _oneesama_ , Heiji-niichan and I can solve the case for you! We'll put the man who killed him behind bars for good!"

The woman choked out a sob and bent down to hug Conan. "Oh, thank you, _bōya_ , that makes me feel so much better. Let me know when you find his killer, alright?" She gave Conan her business card before standing back up and walking away.

"So Kudou," Heiji finally spoke, "how 'bout we get ourselves a place ta stay fer the night an' start goin' o'er our deductions?"

Conan agreed. "I have a place in mind, actually…"

X

"Hm, when ya said ya had a place in mind, I didn't think ya'd pick the _hakase_ 's place." Heiji viewed the large home in mild surprise. "I thought ya'd pick yer own house since it's right across the street." He pointed behind him, where the Kudou manor sat in darkness.

"I just need to talk with Agasa-hakase and Haibara about something," Conan replied absentmindedly, earning a confused glance from Heiji. He walked to the doorstep and rang the bell. It took a moment before Agasa Hiroshi lumbered to the door, his expression brightening.

"Ah, Shinichi-kun, I didn't think you'd be visiting so suddenly! You brought Hattori-kun too, I see! Come in, come in, the pizza's still warm!" He ushered them to the living room, where he had been watching a live science convention and eating delivery pizza.

Conan frowned. "Where's Haibara?" he asked as he and Heiji sat down, the latter immediately digging into the food. "I know she wouldn't let you eat this."

Agasa chuckled. "Ah, you have a point there, Shinichi-kun. She's actually away for a few days. I'm not really sure why though…"

Conan's eyes widened. "You haven't tried calling her? When did she leave?"

Agasa shrugged. "She seemed like she was in a hurry and needed some time off, so I haven't bothered her. Why do you ask? Did you want to speak with her?"

Conan fished out his phone from his bag and stood back up. "Yeah, I'm going to call her now. It's really important, so try not to bother me." He went to the basement and rolled his eyes when seeing all of the papers and folders strewn about the floor and desk. "Honestly, she calls me messy!" He sat on the couch and dialed her number.

"What do you want, Kudou-kun? You haven't called or even stopped by in a while." Ai's voice still held its usual bored tone.

Conan noticed what was odd: she said that as if she was still at Agasa's house. "Um, yeah, I've been working on a case with Hattori. I'll assume you've heard of the police officers being murdered?"

For some reason, Ai hesitated. "Of course," she tried to reply quickly, but Conan caught her slip-up.

"Haibara, what's going on? I'm at the _hakase_ 's house, and you're not here. You obviously don't know about that, the case, or what happened with…with Ran. Are you looking into a lead without me?"

Ai rubbed her temples. "No, Kudou-kun, that's not it. I would tell you, but I'm a little busy at the moment. How about you and Hattori-kun stay the night at the _hakase_ 's, and I'll be back by early morning to explain everything?"

Conan agreed and was about to hang up when hearing laughter—a laugh so familiar he almost dropped the phone. Tightening his grip, he strained to hear what the person was saying.

"I see you've grown rather fond of him during your time here. You'd best be careful, Sherry. I doubt you'd want him hurt from the mistake you made." There was the sound of a motorcycle speeding away before there was quiet sobbing from Ai.

"I'm so stupid…I shouldn't have let that happen…"


	21. Inconvenient Impediment

**Author's Note: Whoops, almost forgot to upload tonight. I literally had to drag myself out of bed to do it... and yes, I'm going to bed early. That's because it's been a long week, and I've had an awful headache all day. I digress though. I thank you all for the continued support, and I wish you all an early "Merry Christmas" and a "Happy New Year!"**

 **I might want to mention that too though, hm? So I am going to be at my father's again during Christmas break. For those that don't know what that means, I cannot upload chapters during that time due to lack of Internet and computer privileges. I'm probably going to upload a couple chapters over the course of next week to make up for it, as well as a regularly-scheduled one next Friday... but early in the morning since that's the day I leave.**

 **Okay, _now_ that's everything. I hope you enjoy the chapter~!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Inconvenient Impediment

Conan slowly ascended the basement stairs, pausing when hearing laughter from the other side of the door. _I really wish I knew what was going on with Haibara…why she suddenly cried like that. She's only cried once that I've ever seen, and that was her asking me why I didn't help her sister during that time. Whatever happened—no, whatever made her leave in the first place must have been very serious and personal to her._

 _On that note,_ he added as he quietly walked to the kitchen, _how did she not know anything about police officers being murdered? Agasa-hakase said she's only been gone a few days, and I know she would hear about it from him. Did he lie to me, or was she isolating herself during that time?_ He made himself a cup of coffee, frowning when seeing something he faintly recognized beside his mug, and returned to the living room, where Heiji had finished the pizza and was struggling to stay awake.

"Oh, yer back, Kudou," he mumbled with a smile. "That sure took ya a while. Where did she say she was?"

Conan kept his expression blank as he sipped his coffee. "I don't know where she is, but she said she would come back early tomorrow morning. I doubt Agasa-hakase would mind us staying anyway with you half-asleep as it is, and Haibara even suggested we do so."

Humming thoughtfully, Heiji turned himself sideways to lie down. "That's odd; I didn't think that li'l Neechan would actually _want_ us 'ere." He shrugged. "Ah well, I'm too bushed ta think straight anyway. Make sure ta get some sleep tonight, Kudou!" Adjusting his ball cap so it covered his face, he closed his eyes and was snoring in under a minute.

"Honestly, Hattori…" Conan placed a blanket over his friend with a sigh. "I was almost hoping you would figure it out." Yawning a bit, he returned to the basement and found himself staring at Ai's computer. "Hmm, it wouldn't hurt to take a peek, would it? That way, I could figure out if she was isolating herself or not." He turned on the tower and waited for it to boot up. As he sat in the swivel chair, he couldn't help but notice the sudden heaviness of his eyes.

 _That's strange; I slept enough today to where I shouldn't be so tired this early…_ Drinking more of his coffee, he clicked around and skimmed a few documents, finding nothing of great importance. "Where would you keep the stuff on the apoptoxin, Haibara?" He yawned again and typed a few commands in the command prompt, but there wasn't a single thing towards the antidote.

"What the heck? I thought she spent her time down here working on the antidote for the poison. What does she do down here then?" He finished his coffee and was about to set it down when noticing something odd on the bottom of the mug. There was a faint trace of something white. Using that along with what Conan saw earlier by his mug…

" _Kuso_ , they crushed a sleeping pill in my drink! I know I'm short on sleep, but I _really_ have to look into this tonight!" He shoved his mug away and quickly began typing more commands. He had only half an hour at most before the pill really kicked in, meaning he had a lot to cover in a very short amount of time.

What Conan was able to find didn't seem like much, but he knew it was a start since it was the only picture with a password lock. Typing in "Akemi," the picture opened, and Conan rubbed a hand over his eyes. For a moment there, he had seen two pictures, but it was back to normal once he opened his eyes again. "Wow, I'm getting tired pretty fast." He took a deep breath and viewed the picture.

There was a smaller Ai—she was about four years old—and she was with a group of teenagers and young adults, most notably her sister that was sitting in the center with Ai in her lap. Everyone, including Ai, was wearing black clothing, and there was a small handwritten caption that read, "One Big, Happy Family."

 _Heh, they're almost like the Addams family,_ Conan laughed dryly as he remembered the American TV show his mom had shown him years ago. Feeling his head start to droop, he quickly erased all sign of his search excluding a quick email to himself of the picture and set his mug on the coffee table beside the couch. _I would love to keep searching, but I know I can't stay awake much longer with that pill in my system._ He lied himself down and tried to think as much as his brain would let him.

 _My guess is that Haibara had to do something urgent that involved someone in the picture she tried to hide. Why would she try to hide it in the first place though? Was there someone in that picture that's supposed to stay hidden from the world…or maybe me?_ His eyelids slid shut, and he was forced into a deep sleep.

X

Haibara Ai shook her head with a sigh as she entered her…no, Agasa's home. She could see the Osakan detective snoring away on their couch, and she had a feeling where the other was. Making her way down to the basement, she turned on the light and held in a gasp. There was Conan, completely conked out on the couch with an empty mug of coffee beside him. He was down here for some reason, but she couldn't figure out why—after all, she was no _meitantei_.

"Maybe you just figured I would want the guest bedroom," she whispered to herself as she approached the sleeping teen. But something made her stop in her tracks with a frown: his injuries. There were many burns on his body that were still healing, and there was a mark on his arm from donating his blood. _Why would he need to give some of his blood? It's quite rare, and there's only one person that I know of that shares that type…_ A pang of regret shot through her heart. _He's gone through so much, and I wasn't able to help. Sure, he may never ask for help unless he knows he needs it, but it's obvious I've missed quite a bit over the past few weeks._

"Ai-kun, did you just get home? I hope you've been resting enough." There was Agasa with a sad expression on his face as he entered the basement. In his hand was a blanket, which he used to cover Conan. "It appears everyone around here's been short on sleep lately; Hattori-kun told me Shinichi's been having nightmares."

Ai froze. "Nightmares?" she echoed in disbelief. "Kudou-kun is having _nightmares_? That's like saying you completely followed your diet while I was gone—there's no way!"

Agasa sat on the end of the couch and watched Conan's chest slowly rise and fall. "I think it's true, Ai-kun. Even if I've known him since he was first brought home from the hospital, I can believe that he's having nightmares. He may not have had them in many years, but anything's possible. Besides, Hattori-kun also said that there was a memory he lost concerning this culprit for the serial murder that Shinichi is starting to remember through these nightmares."

Ai's brows furrowed. "Could you tell me more about that murder case? I think he said something about it last night, but how bad has it been? I can see he's been severely injured and must have been in the hospital for a while."

Agasa frowned. "Actually, I'm not really sure what's happened with them. I heard a bit from Yukiko-kun that he had been in the hospital for three weeks after being burned in a fire and Hattori-kun with the nightmare part of it, but that's all." He paused. "As for the victims, they're all police officers from Japan that have recently been transferred to a new division…well, there was the exception of Toyama Ginshiro, but that could have been something involving his daughter Kazuha and her attack."

Ai hummed. "So Hattori-kun's girl was attacked? What about Kudou-kun's?"

Conan stirred at those words. "You weren't told yet?" he asked softly, his eyes fluttering open. "I figured Hattori would have told you, Agasa-hakase, but I guess I can understand why he wouldn't want to bring it up." He felt as if he had no energy, so he remained lying down and closed his eyes again. "She's dead. She died five days ago due to heart failure after being crushed by a support beam. I gave her as much blood as I was allowed, but it wasn't enough…her injuries never stopped bleeding until she breathed her last."

Agasa's eyes widened, for he could sense the pain in Conan's voice. "Shinichi…"

Conan curled up under his blanket as he began to tremble. "I tried to tell them I needed to give more, but they wouldn't listen to me. They said one pint was more than enough for the surgery since I have such a small body, but they refrained from telling me the truth until I saw her that last time…when she said her last words to me."

Ai stood still as her mind processed what was said. _So Mouri Ran was killed. No wonder Kudou-kun's been so quiet lately._ "Hey, Kudou-kun," she spoke up, "could you tell me more about this serial murder you and Hattori-kun have been solving? I was told it involved police officers, and it's obvious you were injured."

Conan was silent for a moment. "He goes by Black," he mumbled, struggling to stay awake. "He's been killing police officers around Japan for an unknown reason and is the kind to play with your mind. It's impossible to trace his movements, so we're always left with dead bodies and a note bragging of his success. He did give us one riddle involving Ran's kidnapping, and we made it there on time. However, I was cocky and let her be killed.

"As for my injuries, that was due to the murder we were able to stop. Black had set the house on fire as soon as we arrived, and I was able to save the officer at the price of being thrown in a wall of fire. I'm not really sure what happened after that, but Hattori said he was able to get me out by willingly burning his hands. I was asleep in the hospital for three weeks after that, and I came across my mother and…" He paused. "Oh, I haven't told you about Kuroba, have I? I guess that can wait until later though; I'm tired."

Agasa placed a hand on Conan's shoulder. "Rest then, Shinichi. We'll wake you when we feel you should eat something." He felt Conan's muscles relax as the not-child returned to sleep. "So Ai-kun," he whispered, still remaining at Conan's side, "can you tell me what made you leave for so long? I did as you said and lied to Shinichi, but that doesn't make me less concerned."

Ai sat at her computer and turned it on. "Not yet, _Hakase_. I'll tell everyone later once they're all awake…since this is a very important thing to tell."

X

"Get up, Hattori-kun. You need to eat something."

Heiji groggily opened his eyes and was surprised by how bright it was in the living room. "Sheesh, what time is it?" He shielded his eyes as he heard something be set on the coffee table beside him. "I didn't think I was that tired."

"Um, sorry, Hattori-kun, I probably made that worse… I just got worried since I could see how tired you and Shinichi were; I didn't know what else to do except sneak in that sleeping pill." Agasa was standing beside the couch with a guilty expression.

Heiji lowered his hand and grinned. "S'fine, _Hakase_! I probably needed that extra sleep anyway, an' I _know_ Kudou did! Speakin' o' Kudou, where is he? Is he still sleepin'? 'Cuz it's already…" He checked his phone and gasped. "12:23?!"

"I was asleep until _someone_ woke me," a voice mumbled from the basement doorway. Conan then trudged into the living room and plopped on the couch by Heiji. "Seriously, I'm actually sleeping well for once and then I'm woken up by _someone_. What's a good reason to wake someone if they've been short on sleep?"

Ai entered with a bowl of soup in her hands and smirk on her face. "You still need to eat something, Kudou-kun. Besides, don't you want to know why I was gone for the past few weeks? That was why you called in the first place, right?"

Conan rolled his eyes. " _Ba'arou_ , 'course I do, but was it really urgent enough to have to wake me?"

For some reason, the word "urgent" made Ai avert her gaze. She quickly handed Conan the food and ran back to the basement saying she had to do something. "Do you know what that was about?" Conan looked to Heiji and Agasa, who were both as confused as he was. Apparently, whatever she had gone through was indeed urgent, and Conan felt bad for joking about it.

"Ai-kun must have gone through a lot," Agasa thought aloud, "since she didn't bother to check on me or my dieting during that time span. Seeing her reaction to what you just said, Shinichi, I think my feeling was right."

Conan quietly sipped his soup, feeling more awake but not enough to want to worry about this. "I'm not sure why, but I'm getting a bad vibe from this. I heard her talking with _that person_ once I was about to hang up last night, and she sounded scared by what _that person_ said."

"So you were eavesdropping." Ai tried to sound confident, but the quaver in her voice and tears streaming down her face didn't help. "How much did you find out?"

Conan's eyes widened in surprise. He had never seen Ai show an emotion this openly besides anger, so this was quite serious for her. "I only know that you had made some kind of mistake, and that's because _that person_ said it. What happened, Haibara?"

Ai collapsed in the doorway and choked out a sob. "Kudou-kun, I was so stupid…I let our identities go out to a member of the Organization."


	22. Marred Memories

**Author's Note: Okay, so a few things need mentioned before I begin this chapter. First and foremost, yes, I am suddenly uploading on a Wednesday evening. There's a good reason for it too. You see, I am leaving early Friday morning to head to my father's for Christmas break. Of course, I'll be sure to either upload right before I leave or when I arrive at the hotel, but that next week is not available for uploading anything. I'll be able to upload again on Friday the 5th, and the schedule will continue like normal.**

 **Sure, I _could_ be mean and keep you on yet another cliffhanger for two weeks, but... I think letting you have one more chapter is good. Plus, you get a cliffhanger that lasts about 48 hours, give or take.**

 **As always, Neyane, I appreciate the reviews you give me. It's good to see you're still reading and enjoying the story. To all my readers that are still with me, I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Enjoy chapters twenty-two and twenty-three while I'm gone!**

 **[And yes, I will be able to see reviews and PM through technology known as a "mobile phone." I just can't upload since I always do it on the computer.]**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Marred Memories

Conan shot up from his seat in a panic. "Haibara, what happened? Are we in danger? Do we need to go into hiding?"

Ai took a moment to regain her composure. "I don't think we are yet," she spoke as she stood back up, "but we can never be sure. I was in hiding for a few weeks since I wasn't sure what else to do, but then _that person_ found me as I was speaking with you."

Conan's brows furrowed. "How did you let something like that slip? Were you threatened by someone that discovered you?" It didn't make sense that Ai would be the one to say something like that, especially to a member of the Organization.

Ai bit her lip. "Well, you could say that…you see, I planned to meet with this person, who was a family friend, so I could get some intel as to what they've been up to. Of course, I had to tell her what happened with me, and she grew curious. She told me she heard an interesting story from Gin about a body disappearing and that the victim was my age. I tried to lie, but she suddenly pulled out a gun.

"'Tell me the truth,' she said, 'or I'm going to blow up that little house you live in.'

"I didn't believe she knew of my location and asked her. She gave me the address and the _Hakase_ 's name, which made a bit…unnerved. I knew I could lie my way out of it, but I didn't want to risk the _Hakase_ getting hurt." She paused. "I'm sorry, Kudou-kun, but I didn't know what else to do. I told her all about the poison and both of us shrinking, and then she left after stopping to say something odd…

"You shouldn't let the _meitantei_ pull your strings."

Conan closed his eyes. "Haibara, you couldn't do anything about it. I've learned over the past few days that there are some things you can't stop…can't prevent." He put his hands in his pockets and looked back up to Ai. "So who exactly was that member that you spoke with? Have I ever met her?"

Ai denied. "She's one of those that you wouldn't see unless you were either part of the Organization or on her hit list. She was recruited at a very young age with a few other members, but I can't remember who they were…"

Conan waved it off. "That's fine; as long as we don't do anything reckless to get our names out, we should be fine." If they were still safe after a few weeks passing, this member didn't actually have an intent on spilling the secret.

Ai rubbed her temples. "I know I won't have a problem with that, but you need to keep your name out of the media. That means murders, kidnappings, robberies, KID heists …everything." Seeing Conan's unimpressed face, she gave one in return. "Don't look at me like that; you are always getting into trouble."

Conan rolled his eyes. "You know I can't really help it. Besides, with this serial murderer running around Japan, it's not like I can get away from the cases. I can always tell people to keep my name out or to put another false name, but the dead bodies are still going to show up when I'm around." Ignoring the comment of "shinigami," he returned to his spot on the couch, where Heiji was grinning. "What's so funny, Hattori?"

Heiji hummed to himself and turned on the TV. "Ah, nothin', Kudou, I just think it's funny how the two o' ya can change the atmosphere so quickly. First, ya were all worried 'bout yer lives, an' by the end ya manage ta joke with each other. That's a pretty good friend if ya ask me."

Conan huffed. "She's…interesting to be around. You never know how she's going to be until you actually see her. Most of the time, she's just mumbling to herself about how I'm such a bother to her. 'You're always attracting attention,' she tells me. 'You are supposed to be in hiding.' You get used to it eventually."

Heiji raised an eyebrow but chose not to ask. Instead, he kept silent as they watched the documentary on an endangered species. Once it was over, Heiji noticed Conan had fallen asleep. "Sheesh, Kudou, ya gotta start gettin' o'er them nightmares; they're gonna wreck yer life if ya keep livin' like this!" He placed a blanket over Conan, unaware that the shrunken detective was in fact in another nightmare, this one much stranger than the rest…

X

 _"So who exactly are you, Black? How do you know about my secret? Are you part of that organization I've been after?" Conan and Black were alone on the rooftop of a tall building, the latter standing over the door with the full moon behind him like a scene that was so familiar to Conan._

 _"Your secret, Meitantei?" Black laughed. "I wouldn't call it a secret so much as a poorly-hidden Christmas present. I knew I would find it if I searched a little, and a little prompting gave me the answer I needed. As for that last question, I don't know what you're talking about~"_

 _Conan gritted his teeth and bent down to make his shoes active. "Gin. You know him, don't you?"_

 _Black sighed. "I see I was right then. I wonder how much you've been involving yourself and others with this… On that note, how many people's lives have you risked by telling them your secret? Let's see…" He began naming off people such as Agasa and the Kudou parents before stopping. "Oh, and my personal favorite, Hattori Heiji. He actually deduced your secret and has gotten himself into some sticky situations as a result. I wonder where he is right now?"_

 _Conan opened and closed his mouth, his face going chalk-white. He hadn't realized it before, but he had no idea where the nishi no meitantei was. "Where did you take him, Black? What have you done with him?"_

 _Black held up his hands. "Easy, Meitantei! I can only answer one more question before I must leave. Choose wisely."_

 _A million questions ran through Conan's mind, but only one was important to him. "Who are you, Black? Show me your true face."_

 _Black laughed again. "Well, I shouldn't be surprised, Meitantei. Since I am out of time though, I guess I can just…" He tossed something behind him and spoke again in a different voice. "Let you hear my sweet voice."_

 _"Hattori…? But…how? Why?" Conan was utterly shocked._

 _"I said only one question, Meitantei, and that was your one. So long for now~"_

Conan jumped up and gasped for breath. _Kuso…there's no way Hattori could possibly be Black…right? I saw both of them at the same time back at the café._ Shaking his head, he tossed off his blanket and made his way to the kitchen, where Heiji was sitting by the counter deep in thought. "Oi, Hattori." With a deadpan, he snapped the Osakan out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yer up already, Kudou?" Heiji pulled out a second chair for Conan. "S'only been 'bout an hour or so. Didja have 'nother nightmare?"

Conan sighed deeply. "Yes, Hattori, I did. Thankfully, this one was easily solved and won't be bothering me." He knew the nightmare was dumb and didn't want to explain it. "Anyway, what were you doing over here? Did someone call you?" He gestured to Heiji's hand, where he was holding his phone.

Heiji stared down at it. "Ah, yeah, Otaki-han was lettin' me know 'bout the next victim an' what the police are gonna start doin' from 'ere on out. We're gonna have ta leave fer Shibuya pretty soon, an' I need ta bring my driver's license. Ya see, they're gonna start settin' up road blocks 'round the place an' have background checks fer passengers on planes an' trains. That way, we might be able ta catch Black 'fore he kills 'nother officer."

Conan smirked. "That's good; I was starting to worry that our police force couldn't handle a single criminal. So did you find out anything about this new victim or the note Black left?" He walked back to the couch and lifted his bag of gadgets. "Was this officer like all the others, or do we have one like Toyama-san? If so, that would help our investigation immensely."

Heiji placed his ball cap on his head. "All I know is that it was 'nother officer. I don't really think it's gonna be one like Toyama-han since I woulda heard somethin' 'bout it from Otaki-han." He paused. "Oh, ya better go tell the _Hakase_ we're leavin'. I'm gonna get somethin' ta eat."

Conan made his way to the backyard, for he had smelled a strange odor, and he discovered the professor mixing different-colored chemicals together in a beaker. " _Hakase_ , we're leaving."

Agasa jumped up after setting his equipment in the proper stands. "You're leaving already, Shinichi? Is it really that important? I figured you would stay here to speak with Ai-kun."

Conan shook his head. "There isn't really a need to. I will make sure to heed her advice though since things could get ugly." He paused. "Can you keep an eye on her? I feel she's hiding something about the time she was gone…something not good."

Agasa frowned. "Sure, Shinichi, but what could she be hiding that she wouldn't be able to tell you? It's not like this is a life-or-death situation, right?"

Conan shrugged. "It could be. I'd normally agree that she wouldn't hide something from me, but I just have that feeling…" Giving a small wave, he rejoined Heiji and took the train to Shibuya to see the next victim.

"So where is the victim this time, Hattori?" Conan asked as they walked down the busy streets. "Probably their home or at the station?"

Heiji denied. "From what Otaki-han said, this guy's outside o' the hospital." Seeing Conan's disbelief, he slowly continued. "I know it's real weird; s'almost like Black didn't kill this one right away, an' he was able ta drag 'imself ta a place where someone could try an' help 'im."

There was something strange about Heiji's tone of voice—there was something he wasn't telling Conan. "What else did you find out?" His eyes narrowed at the quick flinch the Osakan gave in response. It appeared he was trying to hide it…something that bothered him a lot.

"W-Whaddya mean, Kudou? What else do ya need ta know?" Heiji grinned at Conan, who could tell it was strained. So whatever he was hiding was personal with his friend, the shrunken teen mused. Sighing a bit, he chose to drop the subject for now. He didn't want to risk them fighting right before an investigation or else they could come to false conclusions and lose potential evidence.

They arrived at the Shibuya General Hospital a few minutes later, and Conan immediately began searching the taped-off area. Heiji, meanwhile, was getting a feeling of déjà vu towards something he didn't want to remember. _S'been so long since that happened…why am I suddenly thinkin' 'bout it? S'not like this is the same as then. _He ran a hand through his hair and approached the not-child calling his name. _Sheesh, I gotta stop thinkin' 'bout that; there's no way I could ever tell Kudou!_

"So what's been occupying your thoughts now, Hattori?" Conan spoke smoothly as he bent down beside the disfigured body. "I honestly doubt it's the case with that look on your face."

Heiji smiled and ruffled Conan's hair. "S'nothin' ta worry 'bout, Kudou; I'm good now." His gaze settled on the victim, and he winced. "Man, this poor guy's body's been totaled. S'almost like he jumped in a big ol' barrel o' acid!"

Conan could only agree. "I'll bet Black was experimenting with a new torture device that didn't work as planned. That's why the officer wasn't immediately killed and was able to come this far." He wrote down a few notes and stood back up. "I didn't see very much around the body, but there is a forest nearby. That's probably where Black first tried to kill him."

Heiji began following Conan, not listening to the quiet theories being voiced. Instead, his mind was back on what he was slowly remembering. _Am I just rememberin' that 'cuz I'm at a hospital? But why wouldn't I 'ave been like this when Kudou an' I were there…twice? Was it 'cuz I knew we weren't gonna die?_ He froze as his blood ran cold. _I-I gotta stop thinkin' 'bout this… I don't wanna get all panicky with Kudou right 'ere…_

Conan stopped when seeing something shiny on the ground. "Oi, Hattori…" He turned around and almost gasped aloud. The hot-blooded _nishi no meitantei_ known for his fearlessness was tightly hugging himself with his eyes wide and glazed over and tremors passing through his body. "H-Hattori?" He carefully approached Heiji and tapped him on the arm. His skin was hot.

It took a moment for Heiji's eyes to refocus, and he still seemed a bit shaken. "Kudou, why are ya lookin' at me like that…?" He inwardly cursed to himself upon hearing his quavering voice. _Kuso, I didn't think it'd happen so quickly! Let's hope it doesn't get bad again…_

Conan raised an eyebrow. "Hattori, something is clearly wrong. You never get scared, and here you are having what I believe to be an anxiety attack."

Heiji could feel his heart racing, and he failed to stabilize his breathing. "I-I'm fine, Kudou, really I…" He suddenly clutched his head as the world began to blur. He leaned heavily against a tree and began sliding to the ground. He could hear Conan calling his name again, this time much more frantically, but he didn't have the breath to speak.

 _I knew this would happen…I knew I'd get like this if I saw the scene…but I went anyway… an' this is my punishment fer **that** …I…deserve this…_


	23. Severe Slip-Up

**Author's Note: So, as mentioned before, this is the last time I will be able to upload until January 5th. This is due to my traveling over Christmas break, and I won't have my laptop (let alone with WiFi) to do anything. I hope you enjoy chapter twenty-three... and it's cliffhanger.**

 **[As always, Neyane, thanks for the support!]**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Severe Slip-Up

 _What in the world just happened?_ Conan watched as a paramedic wheeled his friend into the ambulance. _We just got out of the hospital, and now this happened. What made Hattori freak out that much anyway? I doubt it was seeing that body; he's probably seen much worse._ He chose to walk inside the hospital with it being so close and sat in the waiting room until a nurse approached him.

"Are you Conan-kun?" she asked.

Conan quickly stood up. "Is Heiji-niichan alright? What was wrong with him?" He began following the nurse towards the recovery rooms.

"He's just fine; it appears he had an anxiety attack." She opened the door, where Heiji was lying in the bed sound asleep. "From what our records tell us, he's had a weak heart since he was a child, meaning this sort of thing can be quite hard on him."

Conan's eyes widened. "Really? I didn't think Heiji-niichan would be that kind of person." He sat at Heiji's bedside and looked up to the nurse. "How long should we let him sleep? We still have to go solve the serial murder!"

The nurse laughed. "Detectives, are you? I wish you luck on your search then." She paused by the doorway. "As for his sleep, I wouldn't let him sleep longer than a couple hours in case he starts going into a comatose state. As long as he doesn't overwork himself over the next few days and gets enough sleep at night, he should be fine soon."

Conan thanked her and turned his gaze to Heiji, whose breathing still wasn't regular. _You have a weak heart, and yet you choose to become a homicide detective. I wonder why? Maybe something happened in the past that made you choose this trail?_ Feeling he was in need of an answer, he tried to call Kazuha, only to get her voicemail.

 _That's odd, I figured she would answer, especially with Hattori not calling her in a while._ He snatched Heiji's phone and tried calling Kazuha again, but it wouldn't work. He was about to give up when seeing Shizuka's name on the screen. "Just maybe…" He jumped up and made his way outside the room before clicking the call button.

"Heiji, is that ya? Ya said ya'd call ages ago!" The mother sounded relieved upon seeing the caller ID. "How's the case been treatin' ya? Have ya heard anythin' from Kazuha-chan?"

Conan stopped her before she could continue with her questions. "Actually, it's just Conan-kun," he said with a childish laugh. "I was just wanting to ask you something about Heiji-niichan."

Shizuka could tell it was serious. "What happened, Conan-kun? Did something happen ta Heiji again? Is he alright?"

Conan sighed. "I'm not really sure, Hattori-san. Heiji-niichan suddenly had an anxiety attack today, and he had to be taken to the hospital. They said he's always had a weak heart, so I'm really worried about him."

Shizuka gasped. "Oh, not again! Did they manage ta stabilize 'im, or do I need ta go o'er there?"

Conan frowned. "He's sleeping now, but can you tell me why Heiji-niichan's like that? He's been my best friend for a long time, and I never knew anything about that."

Shizuka took shaky breaths to calm herself. "A-Alright, Conan-kun, I can tell ya part o' it, but don't go tellin' Heiji I told ya…he wouldn't be happy.

"So it happened 'bout ten years ago. He an' 'is baby sister Ayako were always playin' together an' bein' such good kids, but there was a bit o' an accident…an' Ayako died 'cuz o' it. Heiji's always felt that he was the one that made 'er die that day, but he didn't mean ta do it. I've known 'im fer seventeen years, an' I know he'd never do somethin' like that on purpose."

"What did he do?" Conan asked, but he didn't get the answer he wanted.

"Sorry, Conan-kun, but I can't tell ya. Just bringin' up Ayako makes 'im so upset as it is, so I don't think I should tell ya what happened. Maybe Heiji will get o'er it someday, an' then ya can ask 'im yerself."

Conan understood. "But I actually have one more question for you, Hattori-san. The nurse told me Heiji-niichan has a weak heart. Why did he become a detective if he has the risk of collapsing like he did earlier?"

Shizuka laughed softly. "Well, part of it was that he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. His heart isn't as bad as it used to be anyway—this is the first time it's done this in almost three years."

Conan hummed. "I see. Thanks, Hattori-san. I'll be sure to let you know if Heiji-niichan gets worse." He hung up and studied Heiji's breathing, seeing it was finally back to normal. "Sheesh, Hattori, you're almost as bad as me about hiding things!" He frowned. "Then again, you are better at keeping it hidden; I had no idea you were going through such things…"

X

His head hurt. He was cold. Tired. Hungry. Dying.

 _I'm dying?_ The thought came as a surprise, and he peeled his eyes open to find he was in someone's basement. He would love to say he had never been to this basement, but he remembered that this was where he had been staying at for quite some time.

He tried to move his arms before feeling the familiar chains linking them to the concrete wall. Now that he thought about it, there was also something wet trickling down the side of his head. _Blood._

His head pounded harder, and he winced. He could vaguely remember a note coming in the mail one day and him going out to meet with the sender, but after that it was all blurry. For some reason though, his mind kept telling him he had to leave—had to _escape_.

 _But I can't possibly leave in this state,_ he reasoned with himself. _I have no idea where I am, and I probably wouldn't remain standing for very long with how much pain I'm in and how I'm desperately in need of food and water._ His eyes slowly scanned the room before resting on a second figure.

This unconscious man looked worse than the other felt. There were deep, red gashes along this figure's arms and legs, as well an array of bruises ranging from purple to black to green. Blood and pus seeped from the infected wounds, and it appeared from everything that could be seen that he had been down here quite a while sustaining these injuries…

 _Surviving._ The word floated into his mind, making everything clearer but also more confusing. Everything made sense, but then again, nothing did. He badly wanted to believe that it was just another hangover making him so disorientated and hazy. Yet something deep within his mind was telling him that was the complete opposite of the truth.

 _Think! Try to remember what happened!_ He closed his heavy eyes and began backtracking to when he first received that odd note. He couldn't remember much of what it said; just that it was something very urgent that he had to attend to _now_. He recalled himself rushing through alleyways before being hit from behind by…

He let out a short gasp of pain as his head felt like it would burst. _Come on, I can do better than this!_ He had to stop himself; however, for he could hear the second figure stir and begin to awaken from their deep slumber.

"Yusaku-shi, are ya alright? I hope he didn't hurt ya too much."

Kudou Yusaku's eyes narrowed as he stared at the other person…Hattori Heizo, he remembered. This was Hattori Heiji's father, the chief of the Osakan police force, and a man with almost as great a mind as he. "Hattori-san, could you explain what's going on? I'm afraid I can't remember a thing."

Heizo's expression hardened. "Ah, I guess I can't really blame ya for not remembering. From what I was able to see 'im doing to ya, it looked like it would really hurt ya." He sighed. "How much do ya actually remember, Yusaku-shi?"

Yusaku frowned. "The last thing I remember clearly was finding the sender of a peculiar note… I can't remember what exactly made that note peculiar, though."

Heizo nodded. "Yeah, I figured. I've been here longer than ya have, and he's been drugging ya with weird stuff every day up until a week ago when he stopped. He said he wanted ya to have your mind back so ya can do something for 'im.

"But anyway, I should probably explain what's been going on. Ya went out of your house that day to deal with a potential threat to yourself and your family. Ya didn't realize that this guy would come prepared though, and he managed to knock ya out and take ya here."

Yusaku's brows furrowed. "But who exactly is this man, and where is 'here?'"

"Black." The English word made the color drain from Yusaku's face as chills ran down his spine. "That's the man that's holding us hostage. He's playing a game with our sons by killing police officers all around Japan without so much as a warning or even clues for his opponents. He's already succeeded in killing eleven officers and a young girl that apparently knew both of our sons."

Yusaku's expression saddened. _I hope that isn't Ran…_ "But why our sons, Hattori-san? Does he just want worthy foes that can't seek him out as easily as people like us? After all, I'm a mystery writer with lots of friends in high places around the world, and you're the chief of the Osakan police force, meaning you could easily find information like that."

Heizo smirked. "That's probably why. Our sons have both been rising in popularity over the past few years as well, so he probably saw that as his chance." He suddenly fell silent as footsteps began to approach. "Here he comes."

A pair of shining black shoes came into view. Yusaku's eyes slowly moved upward past the black pants, shirt, and trench coat before stopping on the hidden face. There was a black fedora and eye patch on this man's head, and his hair was long and silver. _This isn't Gin,_ he thought, _they don't have the same vibe. This man's is much darker than Gin's but at the same time is trying to…beg for help…?_

"Kudou Yusaku, stop staring at me like that. I thought I made it clear that you cannot find anything out about me." The deep, mechanical voice came from a gadget in Black's hand.

Yusaku's lips pursed. "So why have you taken us, Black? If you think we can't find anything about you, why take us? Do you still think of us as a threat?" There was no use beating around the bush with this type of person in this type of situation, so he cut to the chase.

Black snarled. "I have my reasons, Kudou Yusaku, and they are unimportant to you. Just keep your mouth shut until I leave—I have something I must do in here." He made his way to the wall opposite his captives, where there was a wooden bookshelf built into it. "Hmm, now where did I put it…?" He pulled out a book and began flipping through the pages, mumbling to himself all the while.

"Yusaku-shi, try to listen to what he's saying; you're much closer than me, and he might be saying something about his next victim that we can use to alert Heiji and Shinichi." Heizo whispered as quiet as possible.

Yusaku nodded. "I'll try." He closed his eyes and tried to focus. He could faintly hear Black grumbling to himself…something about mockingbirds, a pageant, and the stars.

"I know it wouldn't hurt too much if I told them there were two mockingbirds, but should I tell them they went to a pageant? That may be a bit obvious…hmm, then again, I could mention something about hardships or the stars." He gasped. "Ah, I know now! Let's see… _child possessed with hope_ …that will work rather nicely~"

A few kanji characters formed in Yusaku's mind, and he turned to Heizo. "I know who he's targeting, Hattori-san. We have to warn Shinichi and Heiji!"

Heizo put a finger to his lips. "Let's hear the rest of the riddle; he might give us more to go by." Seeing Yusaku turn towards the maniac again, his expression darkened. _I wonder what this man's done to ya, Heiji. I heard 'im laughing 'bout his success over ya a while ago, and he hasn't said anything since then…_

" _The two mockingbirds shall face many hardships as they make their way towards the stars. Along with their master, they shall find a child possessed with hope, of which they will take back home. There, they will play before running off into the forest, a stick in their master's hand. The ghost will rescue them once again but at the cost of a great secret being revealed. The beautiful mockingbird began to walk away, but the master lured it back into its cage._ " Black grinned. "That's perfect; it will stump them just long enough for me to perform my deeds."

Yusaku was so deep in thought trying to solve this riddle that he didn't notice Black approach him. "Kudou Yusaku, what has troubled you so? I doubt it's your captivity here." He grabbed Yusaku's shirt collar and spoke in a quiet growl. "Don't tell me you're trying to figure something out about me—I told you it won't work."

Yusaku grinned. "Nothing like that; I know enough about you to satisfy my curiosity."

Black slapped Yusaku, tossing his glasses to the floor beside Heizo. "Stop acting so cocky, Kudou Yusaku. You don't want your son any more injured than he already is, do you?" He hummed. "Actually, I could go after your lovely wife…Fujimine Yukiko, the former actress. Known for her immense beauty and for being the Night Baroness alongside you. She has a surprisingly large amount of intelligence for being an actress…it would be fun to include her in this game."

Yusaku's moment of bliss faded. "Don't think about hurting them," he said. "Hurt me if you must."

Black rolled his eyes. "Goodness me, but you're almost at your breaking point, Kudou Yusaku; I can easily tell. You're having trouble remaining conscious, and that drug I gave you made you forget everything that's happened over the past few weeks. You probably didn't even know you were here that long, did you?"

Yusaku kept a strong poker face that matched his rival Kuroba Toichi's. "I could tell it was a while judging by me and Hattori-san's injuries. But why did you suddenly stop giving me that drug? Wouldn't it be better to have me incoherent while you're planning your murders?"

Black merely shrugged and chuckled. "Can't really say. Maybe I just want you to remember all the fun you have with me~" Giving Yusaku one more punch to the jawbone, he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Hattori-san, can you reach my glasses?" Yusaku wiped blood from his mouth. "I really need them about now."

Heizo's brows furrowed. "But why, Yusaku-shi? Do ya really need to see what Black is doing to ya? If it were me, I'd keep 'em as far away as I can."

Yusaku's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Let's just say I have a plan."

Heizo could see it was necessary, so he stretched his leg out and kicked the glasses towards the author. "What are ya going to do, Yusaku-shi? Ya can't break free of those chains with just a pair of plastic glasses, can ya? 'Cuz people would probably be doing it a lot these days if ya could."

Yusaku slipped the glasses up the bridge of his nose and moved his right hand towards the edge of the frame. "Let's just say I came prepared as well." He began talking to himself, his hand still rested on the glasses frame. Once his hand lowered and he stopped speaking, a grin made its way onto his face again. "There, now we can save a potential victim's life."

Heizo's eyes widened. "But Yusaku-shi, ya were just talking to yourself! How is that going to help anything?"

Yusaku laughed. "I guess I can give you some leeway since you probably didn't think of this being possible." He tossed the glasses to Heizo. "Look at the place I was holding with my hand, and you'll get the basic idea."

Heizo raised the glasses to eyelevel and gasped. There was a small button with the characters for "send" neatly drawn on it. "Yusaku-shi, is there a messenger built in these? How did you do it?"

Yusaku took the glasses back and leaned against the cold wall. "My neighbor is somewhat of an inventor, so he made this for me. My son and wife each have messengers built into inconspicuous things we'd be likely to bring with us so we can contact each other in dangerous situations." He coughed a bit. "That neighbor had been worried about us since we always get into things like this. It's a good thing he did too; now, my son can solve Black's riddle and get the victim away from Japan."

Heizo nodded. "I get that, and I'm real grateful for it. There's only one question I got for ya. How is it going to prevent Black's attack simply by getting this person outta the country? Can't he just take a plane and stalk 'em 'til he gets his chance?"

Yusaku closed his eyes. "No, I don't think Black will leave the country. If he hasn't yet, that means his grudge is specifically in Japan. Besides, it is much more dangerous for him to leave the country as opposed to taking trains and such since they would most likely give a background check." He coughed again, but this time it was blood.

Heizo grew alarmed. "Oi, Yusaku-shi, are ya alright? Did he hurt ya that bad?"

Yusaku relaxed his muscles and raggedly breathed. "I'm…fine, just…a bit tired. Let me know…when Black returns, okay? We can't…let him know…that we're tricking him…"


	24. Shrouded in Secrecy

**Author's Note: Whoops, conveniently forgot. Great start to the new year... Anyway, yes, before anything else is asked, there is an OC. I believe I mentioned that in the description (if not, ah well), so... so deal with it. I guess. And... I suppose I've had a lot on my mind already this year... It's been kinda stressful. I'll try my best to ensure a chapter is uploaded every Friday like always, but... I kinda don't wanna promise that and then break it. I'll just hope for the best.**

 **As always, thank you, Neyane (or the guest named Neyane since they didn't log in) for the review. I always love seeing your reactions.**

 **I hope the emojis in that conversation with Hattori works... We'll just have to see. For now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Shrouded in Secrecy

 _His hands were covered with blood…and it wasn't entirely his own. He could hear people screaming and approaching him, but he didn't care what they wanted. With this much blood, there was no way she…_

 _"Onii-chan," a feeble voice whispered below him. He looked down and saw the bloody, mutilated face of his sister smiling at him. "Don't get upset 'bout this. It wasn't your fault; I…" She coughed up blood and struggled to breathe._

 _"Hey, ya don't need ta keep talkin'. Just focus on stayin' alive, 'kay? Someone's probably callin' the ambulance now, an' those doctors are gonna make ya all better."_

 _"What about ya…Onii-chan? Won't ya…need one too…?"_

 _He could feel his sister's body stop moving. "No…Ayako, wake up! Ayako!"_

Hattori Heiji shot up out of bed, gasping for breath and clutching his chest. _Ayako…_

"Oh, I see I don't need to…" Conan trailed off upon seeing Heiji's expression. "Oi, don't tell me you're getting nightmares too! It's already enough stress with me having them all the time!"

Heiji laughed a bit and shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think about Ayako, especially since the not-child beside him didn't know about it. "Yeah, they don't come that often fer me… not near as often as the ones ya've been havin'!" He suddenly frowned. _Now that I think 'bout it, I haven't had any nightmares since that one where Kudou got stabbed by the culprit. Is it a sign that…? Nah, that's crazy; Ayako died years ago! But then again…_

"Well, if everything's fine, you should eat something before we leave. The nurses said you'd be fine as long as you don't overwork yourself, so I got us a hotel room nearby using your name and voice." Conan handed Heiji a cup of instant ramen. "There wasn't anything else available that I could get, so this will have to do."

Heiji grinned. "Gee, thanks, Kudou! I'm glad ya care so much 'bout me!" His eyes flickered with pain as he said the word "care," and he quickly turned to his food. _C'mon, I should be better at hidin' this! I don't want Kudou ta know 'bout it since even he'd see that it was my fault…_ He tried to focus on eating, but a dark thought kept coming back to him.

 _I can't stop thinkin' 'bout the nightmare; it's too odd. I feel like it's tryin' ta tell me somethin', but I have no idea what! It can't be hintin' at Ayako's death since she's long dead, so whose death is it tryin' ta tell me…?_ His blood ran cold. _T-That can't be—she's not in any danger right now!_

"Oi, Hattori, stop spacing out, will you? At least tell me what you're thinking about." Conan snatched the empty cup from Heiji's hands and gave him an unimpressed face. "First, you suddenly have a panic attack, and now this. Oh, _and_ you have a weak heart. Seriously, Hattori, what in the world is up with you?"

Heiji closed his eyes. "Sorry, Kudou, I didn't think all this would happen the way it did. I don't want ya involved with any o' it, so can ya at least try ta lemme be with it? It's annoyin' when ya try an' pry into things that are personal."

Conan clenched his fist. "You're one to talk, Hattori! Aren't you the one that's always trying to help me deal with those guys in black? Aren't you the one that dug into my life and found out my secret? Aren't you the one helping me with this serial murder? Aren't you a detective seeking rightful justice?"

Heiji froze, and Conan could see how much he hurt his friend with those words. "K-Kudou, just…leave it be, will ya? Ya don't need ta get involved with it."

Conan stood up, his glasses' glare hiding his expression. "Fine. I'm going to get fresh air and ask around the area to get information for the case; here's the other hotel key." He set a card on the nightstand and quickly left, sighing in relief once he was alone.

 _Man, Hattori's really on-edge lately, and it's making me nervous. I don't know why he's fighting with me and won't tell me more about Ayako, but it's obvious he had a dream about her. After all, nothing else would be that "personal" to where he couldn't tell me about it._ He put his hands behind his head and began roaming the streets of Shibuya. _But why doesn't he want me involved with it? That's the way he had worded it earlier, which could mean that they're still investigating into her death…but Hattori-san said it was only accidental. Why would they keep looking into a death proven to be accidental?_

Conan's mind kept asking the same questions over and over as he tried to learn more about the murdered police officer, but he wasn't getting any progress there. He was able to find out the victim's identity and that he was formerly in a bomb squadron, but there wasn't anything big for Conan to use against Black.

 _Argh, I'm not getting any leads! I don't even know why Black's killing officers in the first place!_ Disheartened, Conan began making his way to the hotel. _This is almost as bad as my leads into the Organiza...wait. If I remember right…_ He picked up his pace and dashed down the streets to his hotel room, coincidentally 221. He opened the door and frowned when seeing Heiji not there. _Is he still at the hospital?_ He dialed Heiji's number and, not surprisingly, didn't get an answer.

 _Hattori, you seriously need to take a breather!_ He sent a text asking where the Osakan was, and just as he was about to doze off, his phone chimed.

 _Sorry, Kudou, I'll be there in a few._ (⌒_⌒;)

 _Where were you? I figured you'd come here with nothing else to do._

(≧∀≦） _Just hang on, will ya? I'm almost there!_ （。-＿-。）

 _Fine, but can you please stop sending those little faces? They're creepy._

(✧≖‿ゝ≖) _Sure thing, Kudou!_ （ ∀ ）

Conan tossed his phone aside with a huff. _Honestly, he's just like Kuroba sometimes…_ He frowned. _Speaking of Kuroba, I wonder what he's been up to lately? I haven't heard anything from him, and he hasn't performed any heists in a while._

"Sorry I'm late, Kudou! What did I miss?" Heiji showed up a couple minutes later with a grin on his face. It seemed that whatever he did that afternoon really brightened his mood, and it made Conan feel better too. "I didn't think ya'd get 'ere this early, so I was out doin' things 'til ya texted me."

Conan raised an eyebrow. "I called you too, and you purposely hung up. What exactly were you doing?"

Heiji waved it off. "Ah, nothin' important." He sat on the bed closest to the door and slid off his ball cap. "Since I know ya were workin' on the case today, didja get anythin' good?"

Conan shook his head. "Not really, no. I got the victim's name and that he was in a bomb squadron, but that's about it." His phone suddenly rang, and he saw it was from the police chief. "Hello? Did you find anything for us?"

The chief agreed. "I did, _bōya_. Apparently, Hiro-kun went missing two days before his body's discovery. I tried to see if any other officer had this connection, and they didn't. He's the only one, meaning this serial murderer was specifically after Hiro-kun."

Conan's eyes widened. "Really? Thanks! Please call if you find anything else!" He hung up and turned to Heiji with a sparkle in his eyes. "Hattori, we finally have something to go on. There's a chance that this will lead to Black's identity."

X

Heiji was relieved to see Conan so enthusiastic. The shrunken detective had seemed kind of down lately, and he assumed it was the lack of leads that made him this way. _Maybe if we're lucky, Black will lead us right into those other guys Kudou's been after. Maybe then, Kudou can get rid o' 'em all an' get 'is body back._

"So whaddya tryin' ta get at, Kudou? Do ya mean this Hiro guy has somethin' ta do with Black personally?" He turned his gaze back to Conan, who looked that of an excited child just receiving a new toy…or in this case, information.

"Yes, there's no other reasonable explanation." Conan took out his notebook and began hurriedly writing. "Since this man was taken before he was killed, we can assume he was held hostage for questioning concerning something in the past that Black held a grudge against. This next part is just my conjecture, but that event could have something to do with the memory I'm forgetting. For some reason, I feel like I remember the name Hiro, but I don't know where I heard it."

Heiji hummed. "Well, it isn't a very common name, so ya could be right. Then again, with how often ya get yerself into cases, ya coulda met someone with that name a long time ago an' forgotten 'bout it 'til now."

Conan ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Yeah, that could also be a possibility, but I just have a feeling that it's not the truth…" He set down his notebook and leaned back against the bed's headboard. "I just wish I could remember what happened; it's obvious that it's important to Black, and I could potentially use that to find out his identity."

Heiji chuckled. "Well, ya shouldn't try an' force it back in yer head! I get that it's real important ta findin' out Black's identity, but maybe ya don't actually need it. Yer the _azuma no meitantei_ Kudou Shinichi, meanin' ya can still figure out who this guy is without some lousy memory! 'Sides, I can help ya out too! Just tell me what ya need ta know an' I can try my best ta get an answer!"

Conan's shoulders sank as his eyes closed. "Yeah, I…I guess you're right. I _am_ getting a bit of a headache from thinking this much about it, so I should just let it come naturally and go from there."

Heiji's phone buzzed, and he saw it was a text…a strange one from an unlisted number. Quickly putting his phone away before Conan asked anything, he changed the subject. "So Kudou, how have things been goin' with those men in black? We've been workin' on this case so much that I doubt ya've gotten any good leads on 'em."

Conan shrugged. "I haven't asked anyone," he mumbled softly, struggling to stay awake. "I guess I could ask some of the FBI members, but I doubt they've found anything."

Heiji could tell his friend was tired and chose to leave it there for the night. "Well, I guess ya can do that tomorrow once we've both had some sleep. 'Night, Kudou." The lights went out, and both detectives seemed to sleep soundly and peacefully…until a maniac entered the smaller one's dreams.

 _"Welcome back, Meitantei-san. Did you miss me~?"_

 _"Can it, Black, you know how much I despise you and your plans." Conan's fingers fiddled with his watch for a moment as he stared up at Black, who was once again on top of a building in front of the full moon. "I have questions for you, and you will answer them. Why did you use Hattori's voice the last time we spoke? It's not like you're actually Hattori since I saw both of you at the café that night."_

 _Black gave a devilish grin. "Well well, I'm slightly disappointed in you, Meitantei-san. I was hoping you'd figure it out by now, but I guess I'm too good at this game for such a low player as you~" The murderer sighed. "Even if you did cause the death of the girl you love, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give you one last riddle before I bid farewell:_

 _"'The message from the shadows shall shed light upon the child that writes, who leaves their closet with a pen in hand. They will seek for their comrade only to find they've grown old. An individual eye weighing just over a mere pound will see the truth, only to close itself and succumb to the beauty that walks before them.'"_

 _Conan could see Black starting to leave and called out. "Wait, don't leave! What do you mean by child that writes? Whose eye sees the truth?"_

 _Black raised a hand. "I already said, Meitantei-san, I must be leaving. Besides, what fun would it be if I told you the answer to my riddle? It wasn't easy to come up with, after all~"_

Conan shot up out of bed with a short gasp. His mind was already processing the riddle, and his hands were already reaching for his notebook. He wouldn't let himself forget the riddle—he knew it held something important to the case. _Message from the shadows…that's obviously something from Black. It's most likely the riddle I just received, but I have to keep other ideas in mind as well. A child that writes, on the other hand…_

His thoughts were cut short; however, for his glasses were suddenly lighting up. "Wait… that's not a malfunction in the computer, so could it be…?" He slowly slipped on his glasses as a voice began to speak through the temple tip.

"Black has indeed taken me hostage, but I am fine. I need you to solve this riddle for me, Shinichi, and act accordingly. _The child possessed with hope is being lured into the foggy twilight forest, but their companion is quite opposite what they expected._ _The child is also a nurse that worries too much. Save the child, and you may save someone else._ "


	25. Expounding Enigmas

**Author's Note: Umm... I didn't forget about it... not at all... it's still Friday here! XD Either way, I thank everyone (especially Neyane) for all the support, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: Expounding Enigmas

"Hattori, wake up!"

Heiji could hear someone trying to wake him, but he was too comfortable in his nestle of blankets to actually move. "Five more minutes, Kudou…"

"No, Hattori, this is important!" Conan jumped up and tried to remove Heiji's blanket.

Heiji's eyes slowly blinked as his mind was forced awake. "Kudou, wassup? Didja have 'nother nightmare or somethin'? 'Cuz I didn't think ya'd actually tell me 'bout it."

Conan bit his lip. "I did, but we can talk about that later. For now though, help me solve this riddle." He handed Heiji his glasses and instructed him to wear them. "You can't hear it unless you're wearing them."

Heiji listened to the message and gasped. "Oi, is that yer dad talkin'? How is he doin' that? I thought he was kidnapped 'long with _Oyaji_."

Conan let out a deep sigh and rubbed his temples. He was starting to get a serious headache from all of this. "He was, but he has a device built in his glasses that enables him to send messages like this to me or _Kaa-san_. Of course, he's the kind of person to give hints instead of flat-out telling us so we don't get the answer handed to us."

Heiji frowned. "Well, judgin' by how it's worded, I'd think that this companion that's takin' the kid into the forest is Black. After all, his real persona could be real nice, but he's all dark an' evil inside. But who's the kid? Is it his next victim? 'Cuz I'd think that it wouldn't be 'til eight officers are killed like last time."

Conan twirled his pen as he thought. "Maybe he's getting impatient," he mused. "After all, wouldn't it be easier for a serial killer to only kill half the intended amount? That way, they can accomplish their goal faster and make the opponents more confused." He tilted his head. "I feel like I've heard that phrase somewhere though. _The child possessed with hope_. I think it was _Tou-san_ that said it, actually."

Heiji hummed. "Well, maybe it's a play on words. Try writin' down a few symbols an' see if they match up." The next few minutes were in silence until Conan gasped.

"H-Hattori…look." He showed Heiji his notebook, where the symbols 有, 希, and 子 were beside each other. Yukiko. Conan was trying to say his mother was the next target.

"But Kudou, how can ya be sure that's yer mom? Fer all ya know, it's a police officer named Yukiko! Besides, ya can't be sure that's the only solution, right? It could be somethin' else."

Conan shook his head. "It's her, Hattori. The word 'nurse' can also be used as an action when someone looks after another. A synonym for that…is mother."

Heiji's expression saddened. "But Kudou, what can we do 'bout it? S'not like she can just get 'erself outta danger."

Conan's brows furrowed. "That's where we hope for luck. We can send her back to America and out of the country, and hopefully Black won't go after her. Judging by how he hasn't yet, I can't say he will want to."

Heiji huffed. "While that doesn't sound bad, Kudou, how can ya be sure he's not just gonna kill 'er early? On that note, he could find someone else ta kill instead o' yer mom. No matter what, someone's gonna be at risk o' losin' their life."

Conan ran a hand through his hair. "I know, Hattori. That's why I said all we can really do is hope for the best." He suddenly yawned, which made him smile. "Well, I guess we should continue this once we've had a bit more sleep. After all, it's only two A.M."

Heiji lied back down knowing Conan wouldn't get much sleep, and a thought occurred to him after a few more minutes of thinking. "Oi, Kudou, ya still up?" he whispered.

A stir. "'Course I am. What's up?"

"What was that nightmare 'bout that woke ya tonight? Ya looked like it was worse than the others."

Conan didn't respond, but Heiji knew he wasn't asleep. "C'mon, ya said ya'd tell me, didn'tcha? What happened this time? Was yer Neechan killed again? Was I?"

Still nothing. Heiji finally opened his eyes and turned over, his breath catching in his throat upon seeing Conan. The shrunken detective was curled up tightly under his blankets and trembling. He looked even more like a child in this position, and his eyes were filling with tears. "K-Kudou…"

"I can't do this, Hattori. Ran's already dead because of me; who knows how many other people will face the same fate! _I'm the true murderer_ …for not solving this case."

Heiji pinched the bridge of his nose and mentally counted to ten. "Kudou, why are ya suddenly losin' faith in yerself? Ya should know that even if we're not gettin' any big clues right now, they'll still come ta us _meitantei_ eventually. Don't even try ta tell me that's all yer worried 'bout right now 'cuz it's complete nonsense!"

Conan sniffed and slowly sat up, his half-lidded eyes gazing out the window at the full moon…the same moon he saw Black in front of laughing at Ran's death. The death he caused. And that number would only rise if he continued playing this game. "Hattori, I…I just don't think I can keep playing this without hurting more people. My best friend's already dead—I don't want everyone else dead too."

Heiji smiled a bit. "Ya can't really get outta this though, can ya? They're gonna get hurt even worse if ya back out like this. Believe me, Kudou, I've considered doin' the same thing with what he's done ta Kazuha an' _Oyaji_. But I know that I gotta keep goin' so I can make sure he doesn't hurt 'em again. I know I gotta be the one ta put 'im behind bars fer good. I know I need yer help ta accomplish all that."

Conan buried his head between his legs. "Why does Black hate us? Why does Black have to do all of this to us and make us suffer?"

Heiji stood up and slowly approached Conan. "'Cuz he's crazy, that's why. He's got some kinda grudge against ya an' the police force as a whole, so he's tryin' ta get 'is revenge in all the wrong ways." He bent down beside Conan and ruffled his hair. "An' that's why we gotta be there ta teach 'im what's right. We gotta let 'im know that what he's doin' is wrong an' that he should feel sorry fer it."

The room was still for a moment until Conan laughed. "Wow, I wasn't thinking, was I? I don't live up to the name _azuma no meitantei_ anymore if I couldn't see something as simple as that." He looked up to Heiji, the sparkle of determination in his eye once more. "Okay, I'll tell you about the nightmare. Hopefully then, we can both figure it out…"

Heiji listened to the description Conan gave, as well as the riddle Black presented at the end. "So whaddya think the riddle is tryin' ta say then, Kudou?"

Conan rubbed at his eyes and yawned. "I'm not entirely sure yet. It could be possible that Black is referring to a cold case that happened long ago with the wording 'shed light on.' Using that theory, it's also possible that this cold case is the reason why Black holds a grudge against the police."

Heiji nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense. It must be someone close ta Black that was kidnapped or killed—it says 'child that writes,' an' I doubt he'd be involved with a case that's not personal."

Conan leaned back against his pillows and blinked rapidly. The world was starting to get hazy already, meaning he was more tired than he thought. "Maybe he's giving us wordplay too?" he mumbled sleepily. "We can always try that…"

Heiji began writing things in a notebook, and Conan was able to address his incoherent thoughts. _I know I have to warn Kaa-san…but can she get out in time?_ His body began to slump forward, but he snapped himself upright. _Ugh, I'm so tired…maybe a little sleep would help…_

 _NO._ Another voice yelled in his mind, this one more urgent. _We can't risk sleeping now; we have to warn Kaa-san so she can get out of here! Besides, Hattori may think of something that he could either forget or could give you an answer to something!_

Conan clutched his swimming head and shut his eyes. "Sheesh, this is harder than I thought it would be…"

Heiji looked up from his writing and laughed. "Wow, Kudou, yer 'bout ta fall o'er already! Get some sleep; I'll letcha know if I get a big breakthrough."

But Conan, his voice already slurred, heavily protested. "Hattori, I can't risk it…I still gotta call _Kaa-san_ , an' I might hear somethin' that makes me remember…"

Heiji crossed his arms stubbornly. "Well, I'm not gonna say anythin' ta ya 'til ya've slept. In fact, I'm not even gonna letcha call yer mom; I can do that myself. Even if ya may 'ave been lyin' lately o'er how much sleep ya've had, it's obvious that ya've probably gotten five hours…the whole week."

Conan's body gave in to sleep at those words, and he fell back against his pillow, the nightmares staying far away from his priorities for once. They wouldn't come again tonight—he would get the sleep he needed, and he would spend the next day helping his mother escape Black. There would be no way he would allow Black to do something like that…again.

"Well, now that that's dealt with…" Heiji stood up and grabbed his phone off the nightstand, dialing a number he never thought he'd call, let alone at this time and place.

"Heya, Yukiko-han. Can I ask a favor o' ya?"

X

Kudou Yukiko took the information surprisingly well, all things considered. Sure, part of it was due to her only being half-awake when Heiji called, but she snapped awake at the words she was given. She agreed that getting her out of the country was probably the best thing to do, so she quickly packed a couple suitcases and prepared to board the soonest flight to New York. A friend was there, she said, that would help protect her.

"Well, just try an' be careful 'til we know yer safe," Heiji advised, "since we're still not sure if Black's gonna try an' go after ya."

Yukiko giggled. "Oh, don't worry, I know how to stay out of sight! I'm not called a famous actress for nothing!" She paused a moment to let the amusement fade away. "Um, Hei-chan, how is Shin-chan doing? Does he still have those nightmares?"

Heiji hesitated. "Yeah, he does. He hasn't been gettin' much sleep again, but he fell asleep not that long ago after he had 'nother nightmare 'bout Black…an' 'is Neechan."

Yukiko huffed. "Well, I'm not very surprised, especially with Ran-chan just dying not that long ago. He really loved her, so he's probably still feeling responsible for it. If it were me, I'd try and distract him from it for a while so he'll see how he wasn't the one that did it. He must be short on sleep too if he's having a bunch of nightmares, so distractions would really help."

Heiji agreed. "Yeah, it really helped last time I tried doin' it. The only thing is that I doubt I can really keep 'im away from the case 'til the second movement's over. I'd really like to, believe me, but I'm gonna need help with all o' Black's riddles. Sure, I could do 'em myself, but we don't know how long that would take. Fer all we know, we could only have an hour or two ta solve the one hintin' o' 'is major victim. I don't know 'bout ya, but I really don't wanna risk a life like that by not gettin' help."

Yukiko bit her lip. "I-I see what you mean, Hei-chan, but still try to be careful with him, okay? I know how sensitive he gets at times like these, even if he tries to cover it up. Don't let anyone close to him get hurt again…he'll break for good if that happens."

Heiji yawned a bit. "I getcha. I'll try ta keep 'im outta this as much as I can, but I doubt he's gonna go without a fight. Speakin' o' which, I should probably letcha go so ya can catch yer flight. Lemme or Kudou know if somethin' happens ta ya or if ya see Black. If anythin' happens ta ya, we'll try an' get there as fast as we can."

Yukiko smiled. "Thank you, Hei-chan. Make sure you get plenty of rest." She ended the call and quickly began calling someone else—the daughter of her best friend, who was once a partner in training but now dead like their master.

While the retired actress was scrambling around trying to escape the country, the two _meitantei_ that saved her life were asleep. They were both quite tired and didn't wake until early the next afternoon at the sound of a phone ringing.

"Hattori, go answer it…" Conan muttered in his sleep. "S'probably from _Kaa-san_ or Otaki-keibu…"

Heiji rolled over and picked up his phone, for he knew Conan shouldn't be woken. "Hello?" he asked a bit groggily.

Otaki chuckled. "Ah, did I wake ya, Hei-chan? Sorry 'bout that. I was just wondering where ya were."

Heiji sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Whaddya mean, Otaki-han? I'm still in Shibuya tryin' ta investigate Hiro-han's death. Are ya tryin' ta say there's already 'nother victim?"

Otaki sighed. "Yeah, there was one found in Saitama. I haven't seen the note from Black yet, but I heard it wasn't pleasant ta see."

Heiji jumped to his feet, all traces of sleep gone in an instant. "Wait, I was right? How much do ya know 'bout 'im so far? Do I need ta hurry on o'er there?"

For some reason, Otaki wouldn't respond. "Oi, Otaki-han! Tell me wassup, will ya? Do I need ta go ta Saitama right now an' investigate?"

Again, silence. Heiji, quickly growing annoyed, began to raise his voice. "Otaki-han, answer me! Unless ya _want_ me ta blab yer secret ta everyone…"

"N-No, Hei-chan, ya wouldn't!" Otaki finally spoke. "Ya know how personal that is!"

Heiji sighed and sat back on the bed. "I know, Otaki-han, but I just wanna know more 'bout this next victim. Why aren'tcha tellin' me anythin'? S'not like ya can afford keepin' secrets 'bout it."

It took so long for Otaki to answer that Heiji was on the verge of hanging up and marching down to the crime scene. "Hei-chan, I…I'm starting ta get worried 'bout ya. Ya keep getting yerself in danger, yer not even close ta catching Black, yer obviously short on sleep, and…and yer just not safe."

Heiji grinned. "Ah, I see how it is—ya've lost faith in me! Ya don't think I can solve this case even though I'm the _nishi no meitantei_! Even if I've got help with all this, yer still doubtin' me. Man, ya gotta trust me, Otaki-han! Sure, I haven't caught the guy yet, but I will eventually! I doubt anyone else has ever encountered 'im in person 'sides me an' Kudou that 'ave lived ta tell the tale!"

Otaki frowned. "Kudou? Do ya mean yer rival Kudou Shinichi?"

Heiji could sense the unimpressed face on his fellow detective as he slowly sat up and yawned. "Uh, yeah, we encountered each other a while ago when I was still in Beika. I'm not real sure where he is now, but he's still tryin' 'is best ta help with the case!"

Otaki understood now. At first, he was starting to think something absurd. _There's no way that's possible,_ he reasoned with himself. "Okay, Hei-chan, I guess yer right. I should be trustin' ya with this case, but I just don't know if it can get solved 'fore more officers—possibly yer dad—are killed. The next body's at block 14, and I heard it's in pretty bad shape. Again, please be careful of what yer doing, Hei-chan."

Heiji thanked him and hung up, turning to Conan with a grin on his face. "Well, ya were sayin' how ya wanted a potential lead towards Black, weren'tcha? 'Cuz we just got one!"


	26. The Erratic Exchange

**Author's Note: Yay, I remembered this week! Things have gotten better in terms of adjusting to schedules and such, which is always nice. I've also been getting a lot done on my current project, Paint the Lily. I only have a few more heists to write, and then it's already the climax... Of course, I'm going to start uploading it in August when I get back from my dad's... because yes, it's a yearly thing where I have to go every June and July.**

 **Either way, thanks to Neyane for leaving a review again; I always appreciate the feedback! (And thanks to Neronn for kinda helping me during the PMs that one day. I should have thanked you a lot sooner, but... again, things have been a bit hectic.)**

 **I digress. I hope you all enjoy chapter twenty-six, as well as preparations for the end of the second movement... *maniacal laughter***

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Erratic Exchange

There was nothing surprising about the next victim. The body was as mutilated and bloody as the rest, and there were no clues towards the culprit besides a strange note. That was the only part that surprised the two young detectives. They had expected for the second movement to last longer, but from what the note said, it was almost over already.

 _My pet mockingbird was growing bored of all the red in its cage and wanted to play with you, Meitantei. I thought about it for a while and chose to let it out to the place where the child writes. It seems, however, that you went as far as taking it from me simply because I was…ahem, "mistreating" it. That was rather rude of you, but I luckily have another one that can receive the other's rightful punishment…even if it's a sin of me to do so._

 _~Black_

Conan and Heiji were both feeling déjà vu from the note for some reason, but their thoughts were suddenly interrupted when someone behind them spoke.

"Wait, that one has words?" a female forensic officer inquired. "That's weird; I could have sworn the note was nothing like that earlier…"

Conan froze. "W-What do you mean? Are you trying to say the note was swapped? T-That's absurd—Black wouldn't do something like that for no reason!"

Heiji hummed. "Well, that in itself could be a clue ta us, Kudou. Let's go see if someone remembers what it looked like." They asked around and found something odd about the previous note from the scene:

It was illegible. All of the previous notes from Black were neatly written to where it couldn't be easily distinguished as one particular person's handwriting, but this one was almost scribbled on the paper and couldn't be read. They had taken a couple pictures for experts to decipher, but so far there had been no results.

"That's really strange of Black," Conan noted aloud. "It just doesn't add up with the pattern. Besides, couldn't he just normally write it out for us instead of having experts decipher it? It would be quicker, and that's most likely his goal now using the phrase 'growing bored of the red in its cage.' He's probably ready to start the third movement and eventually end this killing spree so he can disappear for good."

Heiji sighed. "Yeah, yer probably right there. Ta me, it seems like he had that scribbled note as a different clue fer us. I'm not sure why, but I feel like that note is gonna tell us somethin' 'bout the next victim…"

Conan's eyes widened. "Really? What makes you say that?"

Heiji shrugged. "Again, not sure. I just got that feelin' though that that's the purpose of Black givin' us that second note."

Conan pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's also possible that Black made that in order to stall us. After all, we'll probably be here for a couple hours waiting for the results, and he could potentially do something to the victim…possibly kill them."

Heiji's fists clenched as he glanced around the crime scene. _Why…why do I feel just like I did on that day? Why do I have such an immense feelin' o' guilt inside me? Why do I feel like I just need ta go hide somewhere? _He froze. _Wait…hiding…sin…mockingbird. That—that can't be. There's no way!_ "Kudou, it's the book 'Ta Kill a Mockingbird!'"

Conan gasped. "You're right, Hattori. He said how it was a sin, which was one of the morals in that story. And using how he suddenly has two mockingbirds, we can…oi, Hattori!" He called out to the Osakan, who was suddenly running out of the crime scene with a notebook in his hand. He raced after Heiji, almost running into him when he suddenly stopped a few blocks later. "Oi! What was that all about?"

Panting, Heiji looked around the area he had stopped at, his breath catching in his throat when realizing he was right. _No wonder I feel like this…I'm 'ere o' all places. _A shiver ran through his body, and he covered his face with his hands. _Ayako…_

Conan's expression softened. "Hattori?" He knew something was bothering his friend again, and he wanted to know what it was. After all, Heiji had helped him last night, so this was the least he could do in return. "What's up? Did you think of something for the case?"

Heiji's shoulders drooped, and he shook his head. "Nah, that's not it, Kudou… It's nothin' important, really. Nothin' I should be worryin' 'bout anymore." While he led Conan back to the crime scene, strange thoughts began floating through his mind. _Maybe I really should get Kudou outta this; give 'im a break fer a while, at least. It's obvious Black knows somethin' 'bout Ayako's death, an' I wanna be able ta solve it without havin' Kudou in my way. On that note, Black called this place "the place where the child writes…" Why? Does this…_

Conan frowned upon seeing Heiji tense up again. "Oi, what's up now?"

Heiji looked back to Conan, his eyes full of fear. "K-Kudou…I know what part o' that note means, an' it's not good. I can't really give my theory yet, but trust me when I say ya shouldn't be gettin' into this. Black knows a lot more than he lets on, an' it's stuff ya shouldn't know…shouldn't risk everythin' o'er."

Conan crossed his arms. "Hattori, spill it. I can't help with this case or with whatever's bothering you if you don't tell me. In fact, I'm not going back to the crime scene until you tell me everything."

Heiji shook his head. "I can't, Kudou; ya can't know…no one can know…"

Conan firmly stood his ground, but his tone of voice changed to a quieter and less frustrated one. He could see now that Ayako's death had something to do with Black's note. After all, nothing else would make Heiji so hesitant to talk. "Hattori, why can't I know about whatever you're hiding from me? It's obviously bothering you, and you won't be able to help with the case in this kind of state. Just tell me. _Please_."

Heiji bit his lip and said a particular English phrase that sent a shiver down Conan's spine: " _Need not to know_." The Osakan continued walking towards the crime scene, and Conan chose to drop the subject. If Heiji had said that particular phrase about his problem, that meant he was purposely withholding information due to confidentiality. _But why would something like an accidental death be confidential from someone like me?_

Nothing made sense anymore. The fact that Hattori Ayako's "accidental death" was full of secrets and deception made Conan feel even worse for his friend. _He's been dealing with this pain for ten years, and now Black's trying to give him bait. I know Black's playing another game with us, and Hattori's only getting sucked into that madman's trap. I can try to get him out of it, but I know it's no use—if there's a lead in his sister's mysterious death, he'll go after it without stopping to consider the consequences._ Just then, his phone chimed. His phone as Conan.

Heiji noticed this and turned around, a grin already back on his face. "That's probably that li'l Neechan from Agasa's askin' fer yer love~! After all, that gal _swoons_ o'er ya!"

Conan rolled his eyes. "You know that's not even close to true, Hattori." He turned on his phone and saw the message was from an unlisted number. He felt the color drain from his face as he clicked on the messenger app. He quickly grew lightheaded upon reading the message and sat himself on the bus stop bench, clutching his head and mumbling to himself.

"Oi, Kudou, what was that message? Lemme read it." Heiji bent down beside Conan and was startled by what the shrunken teen spoke.

" _Have you been much of a friend?_ " Conan looked up, his expression blank. "That's what it said, Hattori. It could be a prank, but I think it's more likely…that it's from Black."

Heiji gasped. "He's got yer number? Try an' message 'im back! Try an' track 'im!"

Conan was about to do so when he received a second message…on his other phone. _You haven't been a friend, Meitantei. You've been rather heartless as of late, and because of that someone will suffer. Don't try to track me or message back; this phone will be destroyed immediately after this message is sent. As for the game, you lost long ago. The only reason you're still in it is because I don't quit until my opponent is completely finished...meaning their life has ended._

"Oi, what the heck's that supposed ta mean?" Heiji grumbled, running a hand through his hair. "How have ya not been a friend? Ya've been tryin' ta help me out o'er the past few days, which I really appreciate, so that's the opposite o' what he's sayin' 'ere."

Conan hummed. "It could be wordplay again, but it doesn't really fit. Ran's the only other true friend I have, and she's dead…" He huffed. "Well, this just made things even more confusing. Why did he even bother sending me a message anyway? Did he forget to write something in the last note that he felt as important?"

Heiji tilted his head. "That doesn't seem right; Black's not that kind o' a person. If he forgot somethin', we'd be the ones ta suffer from it."

Conan stood back up, his hands in his pockets. "So Black thinks I'm not a 'friend' and that I've already lost this game of his. He seems to have lost confidence in me beating him, and he doesn't say why." He lowered his head and closed his eyes. "This is just so odd…"

Heiji laughed. "Yeah, it's almost like he's talkin' ta a completely different detective or somethin'!"

Both detectives froze at that lighthearted statement and stared at each other. "Why does that…seem right, Hattori?" Conan asked in a whisper.

Heiji sat beside Conan on the bench and thought. "There's probably a chance that he's talkin' ta me, the both o' us, or…" He trailed off for a moment, and the next few words were spoken in unison with Conan:

"Another detective."

X

The detectives returned to the crime scene with a faint sense of hope in their hearts, but once again, the scene held nothing of use against Black excluding the swapping of notes. They returned to their hotel room in Shibuya and spent the next few hours discussing more theories. However, nothing came to light, and Conan once again found himself in a rather… _black_ world.

 _"Well well, I see you're back for more questions, Meitantei. Honestly, aren't you supposed to be solving all my riddles instead of just asking for the answers?" Black grinned widely._

 _Conan pursed his lips. "I'm fully aware of that, Black, but you're not giving me enough to go on. How exactly do you know Hattori Ayako, and why are you trying to lure in Hattori? What does he have to do with anything? After all, he's not the one getting involved with the Organization."_

 _Black's grin lessened to a knowing smirk. "Are you sure you want to know that, Meitantei? I need to go see your doctor fairly soon for…a reading. Of course, they're not much of a doctor so much as a graduated person with a love of cooking."_

 _Conan crossed his arms. "You're avoiding the question. How do you know Ayako-chan?"_

 _Black huffed. "Meitantei, you should know I'm not going to answer that question just yet. Maybe when the time comes, I can give you another riddle to figure out that gives you the answer, but right now I'm leaving. You should go have some fun with your little 'beauty' at the bizarre place~"_

Conan shot awake with a short gasp. "Another message from Black…and in a dream too. Why doesn't he ever leave me alone?" With a deep sigh, he made his way past the sleeping Osakan to the small desk and pulled out his notebook. "So he's seeing 'my doctor,' is he? I know it's not literally my doctor, so what could it be?"

The next couple hours were spent with Conan scribbling notes to himself before he got an epiphany. "Doctor… _sensei_ …can't that be used in other ways too? But what does cooking have to…?" He froze. " _My_ teacher. Baking. Baker. _Beika_. _Teitan Elementary School_. Black is trying to say something about Teitan…"

Conan's mumbling was cut short; however, for Heiji was beginning to stir. "Oi, Kudou, ya up already? S'not even six o'clock yet."

Conan spun the swivel chair around and watched as Heiji slowly rose. "Hattori, come over here. I need you to help me solve this. I have most of it already, but I feel like something's missing."

Heiji slid out of his warm and comfortable bed and ambled his way across the room to Conan's side. "Wassup, Kudou?" he yawned as he bent down towards the notebook. "Whatcha writin' in there?" It took a moment for his eyes to focus, and what was written confused him. "Teitan? Ain't that yer school in Beika? Why are ya thinkin' 'bout that place?"

Conan used his pen to point at the only complete phrase on the paper. "Black told me this in my dream last night, and I think it might have something to do with the location of his next murder and possibly the victim."

For some reason, Heiji's expression flashed with worry before a mask was quickly thrown over it. "But why do ya think ya should solve it, Kudou? After all, it's just a dream—ya can't be sure it'll actually happen. Even if it does, it'd be a huge coincidence."

Conan shrugged absentmindedly as he tried to think of a possible victim. "I just feel like I should," he mumbled, shaking his head a bit. There weren't any police officers that lived close to the elementary school or high school for that matter, so that wasn't right. _Maybe it's not a police officer after all,_ he mused.

Heiji sat on the end of his bed and frowned. If it was the school that the next killing would occur at, it only strengthened the simple theory he had formed quite a while ago…and it wasn't a good one. "Are ya sure that's the place Black's tryin' ta go ta, Kudou? I'll betcha it could be a different place like that law office yer Neechan's mom works at."

Conan pinched the bridge of his nose. "While that could work as well, it's not likely. Kisaki-san is not very close to me, and Black would only target those that are…" He trailed off when seeing Heiji's eyes grow wide. "O-Oi, Hattori, don't tell me…"

Heiji jumped to his feet, a sparkle of determination in his eyes. "I know who it is, an' we gotta leave _now_." _I am not lettin' ya die like that; it'd be my fault again!_

* * *

 **Author's Post-Note: Well well, I see there's lots of foreshadowing for what's soon to come... It shall be interesting. I hope you all will enjoy it when that time comes!**


	27. Succeeding Style's Stroll

**Author's Note: Oops... I forgot to upload yesterday. It was not only my audition to the All-State band (which went a lot better than I thought), but... a _lot_ of other things happened that kinda had my attention. I think from now until the story's done, it should be better in terms of weekly or twice-weekly uploads... because this needs finished by the end of May. I have to leave yet again for all of June and July, and I want you all to have the completed story of "Preventing the Truth" by then.**

 **Thanks as always to Neyane for the reviews and support, and here's the twenty-seventh chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Succeeding Style's Stroll

She was scared…no…

She was _terrified_.

Someone was following her, and she didn't know who it was. All she knew was that this person constantly followed her whenever she went anywhere and simply waited outside of buildings she entered, including her home, for her to leave again.

She didn't want to tell anyone. They may have been able to notice her distress, but she wouldn't tell them the truth. She didn't want them worried. She didn't want them at risk.

Instead, she just kept to herself and waited for this maniac to leave…

But they never did.

It had been quite a while now, and the mystery person was still following her. They were never great at stealth, so she whirled around to face the person…a figure in solid black. She remembered something a person once told her, and her eyes grew wide:

" _Never trust someone wearing all black. They're bad news._ "

 _W-What now?_ The thought came to her as the person began to approach her. _I can't move, and I know this guy will hurt me…_

What the person did surprised her. They placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a warm smile. "Hello, young miss, you appear rather frightened. It's not because of me, is it? I just like wearing black—it makes me feel more comfortable."

She relaxed upon hearing the deep, gentle voice, unaware that it was coming from a machine in the person's hand. "S-Sorry, I guess I was making assumptions since I've seen you a lot lately. Are you…" She trailed off nervously. "Are you stalking me?"

The person chuckled heartily. "Now why would I do that, young miss? Sure, you are quite beautiful, but there would be no point in me trying to do something as awful as that. In my opinion, there's not really a point in stalking anyway. They're all just cowards that can't face the truth or won't admit their feelings."

She didn't quite understand what this person was saying, but either way she felt her stress be alleviated. "Wow, I apologize, _oniisan_. I've been really scared lately that you were stalking me; you were everywhere I went, so that was the first thing that came to mind. Could it have just been a coincidence?"

The person hummed thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose it was fate that brought us together, young miss. Care for a slice of cake? There's a café nearby, and I'd be happy to pay."

She shyly nodded and began to follow her new friend. _I know I'm still nervous, but he seems like a nice person. I don't think a person like him could possibly stalk me anyway; even he would agree with me…_ She was sent out of her musings when she came across a familiar café. She had been here dozens of times with her friends and was slightly surprised to find them not there. "I wonder where they are?" she wondered aloud.

The person sitting beside her laughed. "Your friends, I'm presuming? I recall hearing the waitress saying there was a group of youngsters that had gone to the fair. Apparently, her child was one of them and had taken a few of the pastries they had made this morning."

She rested her chin on the palm of her hand and let her mind wander once more. For some reason, this man was making her feel at ease, and she hadn't felt this comfortable since… since _that_ happened a few months ago. She had been worried because of it, and then _that_ happened too to make it all worse. People used to tease her because she cried a lot, but she was starting to grow tougher with these sudden events taking place in her life.

Even so, her thoughts were slowly drifting from past memories to the present. She had noticed this new man typing into his phone a lot, and his lips were pursed firmly. She couldn't see much else of his face, but she could tell he was frustrated by something. "What's wrong, _oniisan_?" She decided to ask, hoping deep inside that she'd be able to help him. After all, he had made her feel relaxed for the first time in a while, and she wanted to make up for it.

The man jumped a bit, quickly shoving his phone deep into the pocket of his black trench coat. "Nothing," he mumbled, "just leave it be."

It looked as if he hadn't expected her to notice his unease, which confused her more. _Why would he act like that right after inviting me here? He has to be hiding something…_ Barely hiding a smirk, her eyes sparkled with confidence. _I'll just have to figure it out like Sherlock Holmes and all those other great detectives!_

The cake soon arrived, and she noticed that the man wasn't eating his. In fact, he wasn't even touching anything with his hands. _It's almost like he doesn't want to leave fingerprints,_ she joked with herself, but a strange sensation overcame her with that statement. _T-There's no way that's right; I already said he can't be a stalker!_ She happily ate her slice of cake before her eyes rested on the cup being placed in front of her. It was tea.

"Do you not like tea?" the enigma asked upon noticing her hesitance. "If not, I could order you something else."

She shook her head and sipped it. "No, it's fine. Thank you." She had hesitated from drinking the liquid for two reasons. First, the smell seemed vaguely familiar to her. It wasn't something she could easily identify like green tea, but she remembered tasting that particular flavor before.

The other reason was still her doubt with this new man. The thought of drinking the liquid made her a bit queasy, and she was trying to force her mind away from it. _He's not a stalker!_ She internally screamed, and it finally worked after a couple moments of staring intently at her cup.

After spending a half hour of lightly sipping her tea, she found the cup empty and her eyes heavy. She knew that she had been short on sleep lately, but this was quite ridiculous and sudden. "How much do I owe you?" she yawned as she pulled out a small wallet. "I should probably be going."

The man tilted his head. "I already said I'm paying for this, miss…but I can't help but notice your fatigue. Are you sure you'll be alright walking by yourself? I could give you a lift home if you'd like."

She gave a sleepy smile and forced herself to stand upright. "Thank you, _oniisan_. I really appreciate the kindness." She waited for him to pay before stumbling outside and into a parked vehicle whose passenger door was opening for her. After mumbling her address, she lied down in the backseat and fell asleep. She was completely oblivious at this point of the strange things going on.

She didn't know it, but the car she had entered was a black Porsche 356A. The car had just been parked there moments before her exit, yet there was only one other person in the car. On the note of that person, they were now removing their fedora and sunglasses, letting long, silver hair fall down their back. They stepped into the driver seat and chuckled softly. "Sleep well, 'young miss.' When you wake up, you will forever be known as a princess…and damsel in distress."

X

Chamomile tea and a sleeping pill.

That was all it took to get her to sleep, and she was still conked out after two hours. They were rather pleased to see this upon arriving at their intended destination and carefully lifted her. "I see this is going to be much easier than last time," they chuckled to no one in particular.

She was carried into a building and placed on an expensive sofa. "It will most likely be a while before she wakes, so I can begin my proper preparations with my opponent~" They left the room for their princess to rest and began conducting more research in the basement.

It took quite a while, but she finally woke. "Where…am I?" Her head was spinning, and the room was surprisingly dark for her to have only napped a bit. She felt around in her pockets, but her cell phone was gone. There was no way for her to tell the time or contact anyone, for it was obvious to her that she wasn't at home in her bedroom.

 _Come on, don't panic!_ She took deep breaths and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. It was a large, spacious room with tiled flooring and blank walls. Since she had no bondage on her arms or legs, she stood up and walked around this mysterious room.

The first thing she noted was the bookcase by the window on the other side of the room. She could faintly make out a few of the titles, and all of them were composition books by famous composers like Vivaldi, Mozart, and Beethoven. On the note of Beethoven, over half of the titles were by him, which probably meant her captor was a huge fan.

 _Why would a music enthusiast be so evil? Most music enthusiasts are really nice._ She turned away from the bookcase before freezing up. There was a cherry oak table with two particular items on it, and she even found tape on the floor not far from the items with faint writing. Using a flashlight-like device, she shone it on the tape and gasped.

 _Mouri Ran, piano. W-What is this?!_ She was about to stand when noticing a second piece of tape with her name on it. _N-N-No way…this can't be…_

"Oh~, you think of it as impossible, young miss?" A voice seeping with evil whispered from behind her as something cold pressed against her back. "You really did trust me after I said I wasn't your stalker? Well well, I see you're as foolish as you look."

She somehow kept herself from trembling. "Why are you so mean?" she asked softly. "You seem like such a nice man, yet you still did this to me. What about that 'Mouri Ran' girl? I saw her name on that piece of tape; you must have hurt her too."

The maniac sighed. "I was only playing with her, but it seems she didn't know all of the rules and lost because of it."

She gasped. _H-He killed her…but why?_ "Why are you doing all of this?" she continued to ask. "Why do you want to hurt people? It doesn't actually make anything better."

She could almost _feel_ the man's grin. "Is that so? You think it 'doesn't make it better,' do you? Well, I'm here to say you're incorrect. This is rather fun for me to do, and I can…eliminate some of my biggest opponents before the grand finale."

She bit her lip. "You…you make it sound like this is all a game. You're hurting people… killing them even, and you think of it as a _game_?" Taking a split second to mentally prepare herself, she whirled around only to find the object being pressed against her backside was a gun and not a knife. Now, she wasn't feeling so confident.

"Against the wall. _Now_." The gun clicked as it was loaded, and she knew she had to obey. She backed against what she thought was a wall, her face quickly draining of color. _I don't wanna die…_

"W-What are you going to do with me? I'll bet my parents are out looking for me now, and…" She trailed off when seeing something: the man in front of her had long, silver hair. She couldn't see much with most of it being tucked under the hat, but she knew it wasn't a good sign. _Oh no… he told me not to go messing around with someone wearing black and having silver hair… What am I going to do?_

The man chuckled when seeing her eyes grow wide. "Do you see now? You have no chance of survival…well, from your parents. There are a few individuals that have the chance of saving you, but I doubt they'd be smart enough to figure it out." He paused for some reason, and his brows furrowed.

Her eyes quickly darted to her back, for she could feel something that a wall wouldn't normally have. A…doorknob? Ah, so it was the door that she was leaned against. She could tell her kidnapper was still deep in thought and took that as her chance to run. Thankfully, the door opened outward from the room she was in, and she darted off before she could reconsider.

She heard the man curse and start to chase after her, but her short legs wouldn't carry her far enough. She tripped halfway down the stairs, earning herself a few bruises (mostly to her pride) and an angry man of the house.

"Foolish girl," he mumbled after slapping her in the face. "You're only going to bring your death quicker by pulling a stunt as stupid as that. If you listen to exactly what I say, you will have a chance of seeing your…hero." He tossed her back in the room and after locking the door left her alone to cry.

 _I don't know what to do… I don't know if I can live through this… Please, someone save me…_ She began to stumble upon feeling her eyes grow heavy. She could faintly hear a sound coming from under the door—some kind of classical music that enchanted her weary self. _Please, save me, Conan-kun…Hei…ji…_

* * *

 **Author's Post-Note: I know I probably didn't do as well as I could on the hinting of who the person was, but... I tried my best. This was written quite a while ago too, so... yeah. Again, sorry for the delay on this chapter.  
**


	28. Out with an Outburst

**Author's Note: Another Friday, another chapter. I was a bit surprised that I remembered this early since we had family night and lots of dishes for me to wash. It all worked out in the end though, and...**

 **Oh. I forgot to message Neyane, huh? I guess things have been a bit hectic like they usually are this time of year. Thanks again for all the support you give me and for still reading my story!**

 **I hope you all enjoy chapter twenty-eight, and there will be an English translation to the poorly-translated Japanese lyrics to that song...**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Out with an Outburst

Black was growing impatient.

Almost two hours have passed now, and still no sign of the young detectives. "I'm almost ready to completely give up on you, _Meitantei_ ," he whispered to himself.

Wait, what was that? There was a single person running towards the schoolyard. The maniac focused enough to see the familiar ball cap. "Hmm, I see Hattori Heiji saw the truth of my note. How impressive. I wonder where the other _meitantei_ is though? Normally, they would try to stop me together."

Heiji froze when seeing Black leaned against a sakura tree. "So Kudou was right after all. Whaddya doin' 'ere o' all places? Ya know this ain't Kudou's real school anymore."

Black chuckled and stood upright. "I have my reasons, Hattori Heiji. You'll see soon enough." Seeing Heiji was about to speak again, he held up a hand. "Not yet. We must wait until the time is right before continuing this meaningless conversation."

Heiji chose to remain silent, for he and Conan had a very vague plan they were setting into action. At first, he had insisted Conan stay behind, but that didn't work whatsoever. He eventually complied to letting Conan sneak up on Black with his tranquilizer watch, but something about that plan made Heiji uneasy.

 _I'm probably just nervous Kudou's gonna get hurt again,_ he reasoned with himself, _but I'm at risk 'ere too. Even with that said, neither o' us are at as much risk as her. If my guess is right, she's gonna get really hurt if we're not careful…_

Black suddenly began to laugh. "Well well, I see it is finally time for the show to begin. Come on out, Kudou Shinichi, you should see this marvelous performance too." He turned around towards a small bush and pointed at it. "Because I know you're there waiting for me to let my guard down."

Silence. Black growled. "You'd better come out if you…" The murderer stepped on the bush, but Conan was not there. There was only a small badge designed after Sherlock Holmes with a strange dial on the back. "What is this…?"

 _Tick._ A soft sound entered their ears as a dart sailed into Black's neck. Conan was about to jump down from the tree he had perched himself in when realizing something odd:

Black didn't fall. In fact, he wasn't fazed at all.

"That was your plan?" Black asked as his hand carefully removed the dart. "Did you really think something like this would…?" He trailed off and turned his gaze upward. "Ah, I've found you. I'll admit it was pretty smart to put that gadget there to distract me."

Conan jumped down and picked up his badge. "How did that not knock you out? It's always worked when I hit someone's neck."

Black hummed. "So it was a tranquilizer? It must be quite a weak one then, for I can't be taken down by one unless it's meant for an elephant. Even then, it doesn't last long."

 _Immunity?_ Conan mentally cursed, for he hadn't thought of that as a possibility. Knowing his luck, Black would be too hard-headed to get knocked out by a soccer ball. This wasn't good—he still had to save the victim somehow!

"My, _Meitantei_ , you look rather disappointed to hear that. How about I let you hear something much more…beautiful?" He snapped his fingers, and a spotlight shone into the school…the music room to be specific. Conan began to step back in surprise but almost tripped on something. A speaker. He could also hear something coming from it and bent down to listen.

It was a piano playing a soft, sweet, familiar tune…and then the singing began.

" _Anata soko ni tachi,_

 _Anata no kami no kaze._

 _Ni sono egao o mimasu,_

 _Watashi no basho mitsuketa._ "

Conan froze. That voice…he recognized it immediately. But if she was here, then… "Shoot!" He rushed past Black and Heiji and tried to find an open window to climb in.

Meanwhile, Heiji was unable to move as the song continued.

" _Anata no me ni kagayaki_

 _Watashi seishin wa kōtō shimasu._

 _Dakara sukida yo!_ "

He would have loved it if he could say he'd never heard the song before, but it was easily identified to the Osakan. _That was the song Ayako sang ta me 'fore she died…it was the one she was gonna give 'er little boyfriend at school, but instead she gave it ta me._ He felt his legs give out and heard Black's maniacal laughter.

"As I thought. The _nishi no meitantei_ Hattori Heiji can't even _stand_ hearing anything of his sister. After all, it was all _his_ fault that she was killed; you're only a free man because you had looked so young and innocent at the time."

Heiji closed his eyes as his body shook. "How…" he began to speak in a whisper, but his voice quickly rose. "How do ya know 'bout Ayako? How do ya know I killed 'er?" He was screaming at this point, and tears were filling his eyes.

Black sighed deeply. "You honestly think I would tell you, Hattori Heiji? I rather enjoy seeing you weak like this, so I'm going to keep it a secret for now. Maybe someday when my deeds have been fulfilled, I will tell you the truth. For now though, I'm going to let you suffer." His hands went into his trench coat pocket, and what he pulled out was not good: a remote control with a single, bright-red button.

"Yer really bombin' the place again?" Heiji couldn't help but comment. "Ya can't think o' anythin' more efficient or creative?"

Black grinned. If Heiji hadn't said anything about the victim, that meant he was still too busy thinking about his sister to realize. "Well, I think it gets the job done well enough." He suddenly raised his voice. "Okay, start the chorus! And remember what happens if you stop singing!"

The singing, which had for some reason stopped for a few moments, picked up again as the school was set ablaze. Heiji forced himself to his feet in an attempt to tackle Black, but the murderer was already gone. " _Kuso_ , Kudou's gone too." He began circling towards the back of the school and saw a note sticking to an open window.

 _Hattori Heiji,_

 _I noticed that during our little chat, the other foolish detective ran off in an attempt to stop me and my plans. I know that you will probably search for him, but there is no need—I have done your job for you already._

 _Good luck saving her,_

 _Black_

"The heck? Why's Black tryin' ta be nice fer once? Just 'cuz ya give me a chance o' savin' the victim doesn't mean yer out free." Heiji shoved the note in his pocket and opened the window enough to climb inside the school. He could still hear the faint singing, as well as someone coughing. He followed the sound into the music room, where the victim was collapsed on the floor, a microphone in hand as she tried to keep singing.

"Hei…ji…" She coughed violently, the microphone finally slipping out of her hand and rolling into the fire. "I can't…leave…not until…the song's done…"

Shaking his head, Heiji helped her to her feet. "No, yer gettin' outta here now. I don't care if Black wants ya ta sing a stupid song; yer _not_ singing the rest o' it." He remembered clearly the lyrics of the bridge, and those were words he didn't want to hear. They would fill him with memories and thoughts he didn't want to go through again.

She looked up to Heiji, her expression filled with fear. "But that man's going to come after us, isn't he? He said he would kill us all if I didn't finish the song."

Heiji rolled his eyes and hoisted her piggyback. "Well, yer not finishin' that song. He already left the place, so I don't think he can hurt ya or know where we're gonna hide ya." He began to maneuver through the school to get the victim to safety, but something came up when they were approaching the window:

The fire was spreading…far too quickly. They had heard a crash soon after leaving the room but didn't think much of it. Now, they could see that it was in fact a second bomb being detonated, and it was putting a stop to their escape.

" _Kuso_ , he musta had a tracker on ya or somethin' ta tell if ya left," Heiji mumbled, setting the victim back on the ground. "'Kay, this probably isn't gonna be easy fer ya, but I need ya ta jump that wall o' fire."

Her eyes widened. "W-Wait, what? I can't do that!"

Heiji closed his eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I need ya ta at least try. I would go with ya, but I gotta go back fer somethin'. After jumpin' that, ya gotta keep runnin' in that direction 'til ya see an open window. Go out through that, an' ya will be outside. Wait an' hide in the playground fer me ta come back. If I'm not back in ten minutes though, just keep runnin' an' never stop."

Tears filled her eyes, and she tightly embraced the Osakan. "B-Be careful, okay? I d-don't want you to die j-just for me…"

Heiji ruffled her hair and stood back up. "Ah, don't worry 'bout me! I may be doin' this just fer ya, but I'm doin' it willingly! Now get goin' an' remember what I told ya!" He gently pushed her forward before running back towards the music room. For some reason, it had occurred to him that he could take the recording of the song…no, he _wanted_ to. Desperately, in fact.

 _But why would I want somethin' like this?_ He wondered as he stepped over a half-melted desk towards the recording device. _Is it just 'cuz this song was Ayako's song? I didn't actually think I'd wanna hear this song, 'specially if there's 'nother track with…_

Another loud crash sent him out of his thoughts. Quickly snatching the tape from the device, he began to run back to where he had left the victim. _I really hope she didn't get hurt…_ But she wasn't there when he returned, panting and struggling to breathe. The smoke was starting to get worse, and pretty soon he'd pass out. _I gotta get outta 'ere an' hope she made it okay._

He managed to escape the burning school through a convenient hole in the wall and dashed towards the window he had instructed the victim to escape through…

 _Oh no._ There she was, lying on the ground unconscious. She had managed to jump that wall after all, but there were horrendous burns covering her legs. She was also bleeding from the side of her head, which made Heiji realize that the crashing was a third bomb going off once she had left the school. Heiji glared at said school with a deep hatred, and for some reason, the fire appeared to be…going out?

 _Heh, I'm probably just outta it from all that smoke inhalation._ Heiji put a hand to his head and swayed a bit, for he was getting a bit dizzy. Collapsing beside the victim, he pulled out his phone and shakily dialed Conan's number. "C'mon, pick up…" _We gotta life at stake 'ere!_

X

His head was pounding, and it hurt to move. Even so, he could hear his phone ringing. It was a particular ringtone he had set for only one individual: Hattori Heiji. _Why is Hattori calling?_ His muddled brain tried to process the question and couldn't get an answer. He could tell he was lying in a bed, so he had figured it was early morning in their Beika hotel room.

He couldn't remember what happened last night for some reason, but he remembered leaving Shibuya that morning for Beika so they could look around the elementary school…

 _That's right, there was a confrontation!_ Conan jumped up in surprise, wincing as his body heavily protested the sudden movement with sharp pain. _But why am I back here? How did I get back here? Where's Hattori?_ He picked up his phone, which was carefully placed on the nightstand beside his watch and a note, and answered the call. "Where are you, and what happened?"

Heiji frowned. "I should be askin' ya the same question, but I don't got the time fer it. I need ya ta come o'er 'ere ta the school again an' call an…" He paused as the sound of police cars and fire trucks entered his ears. "Ah, never mind, I guess ya don't need ta do that after all. Just come o'er 'ere so we can talk."

Conan's brows furrowed, and he was about to ask another question when Heiji suddenly hung up. "I wonder what that was about?" Hopping out of bed, he slipped the phone and watch in his pocket before picking up the note. What it read wasn't very reassuring to Conan despite the writer's best efforts.

 _Meitantei,_

 _You're probably confused as to why you're back here even though you clearly remember seeing me last night. I noticed you acting rather foolishly by trying to enter the school to save our mockingbird, so I snatched you away before you even realized I was there. After all, this particular round of our game wasn't meant for you, and I didn't want you hurt…just yet. Yes, there were bombs installed within the school, and they would have been detonated if you had entered. They wouldn't have reached our mockingbird though—just the intruder._

 _I apologize for the rudeness; I didn't want to stoop to your level and do things without telling someone first. Either way, I hope you have learned from your lesson that you shouldn't fight someone else's battles._

 _~Black_

"That's…odd, to say the least." Conan shoved the note in his other pocket with a huff. "Honestly, how was I supposed to know that it 'wasn't my round of the game?' He said it like I'm supposed to know everything about him and his plans." Using most of his cash for a taxi ride to the school, he was surprised to see how badly damaged it was.

Most of the fire had been extinguished at this point, but he knew it would be months before kids would be allowed in it again. Feeling a small sense of pity for all the detective books destroyed, he made his way through the crowd of people only to find Inspector Megure. "Megure-keibu, what happened? Was anyone hurt? Where's Hattori?" He remembered that he had already told Megure his secret, so he didn't try to put on a childish façade.

Megure jumped and whirled around, relaxing when seeing it was only Conan. "Ah, Kudou-kun, you're here. Hattori-kun requested that we wait for you to arrive before sending anyone to the hospital. Even so, _she_ looks really bad…" He briefly explained the injuries and that there were two bombs not yet detonated. No one really knew why, but they were all thankful for the smaller amount of damage and potential casualties.

Thanking him, Conan made his way to the parked ambulance, where Heiji was sitting inside talking to a male paramedic.

"So is this really gonna help 'er?" Heiji inquired, staring at the small, green pill. "I don't see how pills can help with burns."

The man gave a comforting smile. "Don't worry, it's just a pill that reduces the overall pain she's in and speeds up the healing process. It's not mentioned past situations like these since people could easily become addicted to them."

Heiji nodded, finally understanding, and turned around to the inside of the ambulance, where the victim was lying in the gurney and shakily breathing. "Here, take this." Heiji fed her the pill, his shoulders relaxing when seeing her expression not as pained. "Did that help?"

She nodded and began to close her eyes. "Yes, thank you, Hei…ji…" A combination of the pill, the anesthesia, and overall exhaustion from everything that happened sent her into a deep sleep, her hand tightly grasping Heiji's.

The Osakan turned around, about to thank the paramedic, but he was gone. "Hmm~, that's strange, I coulda sworn he was 'ere a minute ago." His eyes lit up when seeing Conan enter the emergency vehicle. "Oh, Kudou, yer 'ere! Come look at what that jerk did ta 'er!"

Conan slowly walked forward and gasped. "That looks awful…poor Ayumi-chan…"

* * *

 **Author's Post-Note: I made that song that Ayumi sang quite a long time ago... three or four years, perhaps? Regardless, it was in a different story where the guy sang it to the girl, and it was right before his death. Here are the English lyrics since Google Translate is really rough:**

 **I see you standin' there,**

 **The wind's just blowin' through your hair.**

 **I see that smile upon your face;**

 **I know I've found my place.**

 **I see that sparkle in your eye**

 **That sets my spirits soarin' high.**

 **That's why I've always loved you~!**


	29. Sudden Strewing

**Author's Note: Well, I remembered again this week... somewhat. I was going to upload a couple hours earlier, but I had watched that new Pokemon movie instead... It made me cry so much!**

 **Again, Neyane, I apologize for not responding to your review. I thank you for still reading though!**

 **Everyone else, enjoy the chapter... as well as a few answers...**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Sudden Strewing

Yoshida Ayumi was wheeled into the emergency room upon arriving at the hospital, and the two detectives were told to stay in the waiting area. They didn't mind, for they had a lot of things to discuss.

"So Hattori," Conan piped up once they were comfortably seated, "what exactly happened at the school? What did Black do?"

Heiji closed his eyes and sighed. It had already been a long night, and this would only make it longer. "Well, he was tryin' ta kill Ayumi-chan, simply put. She was 'is walkin' beauty an' second mockingbird, an' we don't even know what all she had ta go through. She looked pretty beat up 'fore we started escapin' the school, an' now she looks awful.

"As fer the school, it's gonna be outta commission fer a while. Black tried killin' the both o' us with the bombs he installed; we were thankful he did it at night when no one else was in the building. Even so, it's kinda weird how he's usin' bombs again…ya think it could be a clue ta us?"

Conan frowned. "That's possible if we consider the fact that none of the police officers have been murdered in the same manner—in other words, their causes of deaths were all different. I don't know why, but I feel like you're right when you say it's a clue; I'm getting a weird sense of déjà vu just thinking about that."

Heiji opened his eyes again and looked at Conan. "So Kudou, now that we got that addressed, do ya know why the heck ya disappeared on me? Black said he 'did my job fer me,' but I had no idea where ya went."

Conan massaged his temples. "Yeah, I'm pretty confused about that too. The last thing I remember from earlier was trying to get in the school to save Ayumi-chan, but for some reason, I woke up in our hotel room with my phone ringing."

Heiji thought about it for a moment before it hit him. "Ah, motion sensors! That's probably how Black was able ta detonate 'is bombs! The first one may 'ave been set off by a remote control, but the other two were set off after we left the music room an' school respectively. I was wonderin' where Black went since he suddenly disappeared with ya, so that explains it pretty well."

Conan's brows furrowed as he remembered the last note Black gave him. "Hey, Hattori, what do you think Black meant when he said 'not my battle?' He wrote that in the last note to me, saying that was the reason he didn't want me to go inside the school."

Heiji tensed, and his expression grew pained. Conan was about to ask if he was alright when the Osakan turned to his friend with a forced smile. "Not a clue, Kudou. Hey, how 'bout we head back ta the hotel fer some sleep? We could both use it, an' someone can call us when Ayumi-chan's outta surgery."

Conan quietly agreed and began following Heiji out of the hospital. Something was bothering him though—he felt as if there were things still not solved. Then, he realized it. "Hattori, you're the one that Black wanted to challenge this time. That's why you were the only one there besides him and the victim. But there's something that doesn't add up to me. How did you get so close to Ayumi-chan? I don't remember you calling her by that name, and she was the one Black wanted you to save."

Heiji froze in place. He could still hear the screaming and see the pool of blood surrounding his sister… _No._ He shook his head and kept walking, ignoring Conan's questions. _I told myself I wouldn't let anyone else find out 'bout it…an' that I wouldn't think 'bout it again._

Their ride to the hotel via police car was in silence. Inspector Megure could sense the tension between the two but assumed it was lack of sleep and stress over what just happened. "Well, here we are," he finally spoke. "I'll make sure to have someone call when Ayumi-chan wakes up. Also, we won't start the interrogation until the two of you have arrived since you tend to notice a lot of things."

Conan wearily laughed. "Thanks, Megure-keibu." He and Heiji entered their hotel room and immediately plopped into bed. Sure, they still wanted to talk about the case and the riddles, but they knew they wouldn't get a complete answer unless they slept on it. What they didn't realize, however, was that someone would have a nightmare…and it wouldn't be Conan.

X

 _They had just gone to have some fun._

 _It was the last day of summer vacation, and Heiji persuaded his parents into letting him and Ayako spend the day alone in Kyoto. "We gotta have some fun 'fore we go back ta school!" he exclaimed. "An' I found this great new restaurant I wanna try!"_

 _Shizuka looked to Heizo, who was nodding in approval. He trusted his son and that nothing bad would happen. He knew the siblings would watch out for each other. "Alright, if your father says yes, I guess I will too. Here's some cash for your train ride and food. Don't waste all of it on toys or anything like that, okay?"_

 _Heiji's eyes lit up, and he heavily thanked his parents before going to his sister's bedroom. She still hadn't woken yet since it wasn't even six o'clock. He didn't understand how she could require so much sleep; four hours was enough for him! "Oi, let's get goin', Ayako! We gotta lot o' stuff ta do today!"_

 _Ayako slowly rose and rubbed her eyes. "Didja ask Mom an' Dad 'bout goin' ta Kyoto?" she asked, still half-asleep. "I didn't think it'd actually work."_

 _Heiji laughed. He knew his sister was smart—maybe even smarter than he was. "'Course it worked, Ayako! They know that we need our fun sometimes, so they gave me cash an' said goodbye!" He sat on his sister's bed, bouncing in happiness. "So where do ya wanna go after we eat? I'll letcha pick since I'm pickin' the restaurant."_

 _Ayako thought about it as she began searching through her closet for clothes. "Well, didn't they make a sequel ta that movie I really liked?"_

 _Heiji clapped his hands and jumped to his feet. "It's settled then! We'll go watch that movie after we eat, an' maybe we'll even have time fer somethin' else too!" In all honesty, he didn't want to watch the childish movie, but he wanted to make his sister happy however he could. She was aware of that and tightly hugged him._

 _"Thanks, Heiji, yer the best!"_

 _After they said goodbye to their parents and rode the bullet train to Kyoto, they were amazed to see how many people there were. Osaka could be crowded at times, but not in the area they lived in. "Ooh, look, Heiji!" Ayako pointed at the sakura trees with a surprised gasp. "They're so pretty~!"_

 _Heiji chuckled to himself and ruffled her hair. "Yeah, they are pretty nice." While he did want to gush with his five-year-old sister, he was at the stage where he didn't want to sound girly. He was a man, and he would follow his father's footsteps into the field of law enforcement._

 _They eventually found the restaurant Heiji wanted to eat at, and they quickly found a table for two next to the kitchen._

 _"Hello, are you two here alone?" a waitress kindly asked. "You look quite young to be here by yourself."_

 _Heiji crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip. "Well, I'm big enough!" he exclaimed. "An' I'm 'ere with my sister Ayako fer the day 'cuz school starts again tomorrow."_

 _The waitress hummed thoughtfully. "Oh, so it's your last day of summer vacation? You'd better enjoy yourselves all you can today!" She took the two's orders and chatted a bit before returning to the kitchen._

 _"That lady was nice," Ayako commented as she sipped her lemonade._

 _Heiji nodded. "Yeah, she was." He was about to continue the conversation with Ayako when there was a scream. Jumping up in front of his sister, his eyes scanned the room only to find a big man with a gun._

 _"Don't you dare move," he growled, "or I'm going to shoot everyone in this restaurant." He paused when seeing Heiji and Ayako. "Oh, little kids by themselves? They'd better be doing their work or else their parents will get mad." He began to approach them, and Heiji remained frozen in front of his sister. He wouldn't let this bad man touch her even if it meant he'd get hurt._

 _"Heya, little girl, you look pretty," he said with mock interest. "How about you go over there and take the money from the cash register for me? If you don't, I'll make sure to give you a nice consolation surprise~"_

 _"She's not goin'," Heiji spread his arms around stubbornly. "I know what ya will do ta 'er, an' I can't letcha do that."_

 _The man raised an eyebrow. "Ooh, we have a brat, do we? Alright, I'll say this one more time. **Let the girl go**."_

 _"Heiji, just lemme go," Ayako whispered faintly, "I don't want 'im ta hurt ya."_

 _Heiji's lips pursed. "But Ayako, he's gonna hurt ya if I let ya go."_

 _The man could hear the small argument and sighed. "I'll give you to the count of three. If she's not making her way to the cash register by then, I'll shoot whomever I feel like. **One**."_

 _"Heiji, let go o' me!"_

 _"No, I can't!"_

 _" **Two**."_

 _"Heiji, he's gonna hurt one o' us if ya don't lemme go! Maybe he'll leave if he gets the money he wants!"_

 _"He won't, Ayako, 'cuz we're witnesses an' know what he looks like. He can't let us leave."_

 _" **Three**. Time's up."_

 _A gunshot rang out, and people screamed. The man, seeing the civilians' chaos as his chance to escape, snatched the money from the register and dashed out the door._

 _"Ayako! AYAKO!" Heiji began to panic upon seeing the blood form around his sister. He had thought that his body protected her from any harm, but it appeared the bullet only grazed past him and hit her directly in the stomach. He knew most people didn't live through this kind of injury, so he lied her down and tried to calm himself. "Ayako, how are ya feelin'? Does it hurt?"_

 _Ayako smiled a bit, tears rolling down her cheeks. "It doesn't hurt anymore, but…can I ask ya somethin'?"_

 _Heiji wiped at his eyes and sniffed. "What is it, Ayako? I'll try ta answer it fer ya."_

 _"Can I…sing fer ya?"_

 _The restaurant fell silent as the soft, melodic sound entered their ears. They could tell the words this girl sang came from deep within her heart, and they silently listened until she fell silent… left the world for good._

 _The police and ambulance came just after she had moved on, and they were dismayed to see it was too late. "We're sorry, little boy," an EMT quietly spoke to Heiji, "it appears we were too late for her. But don't worry! She's going to have a wonderful eternal life in heaven and watch over all of us!"_

 _Heiji shook his head and collapsed. "Ayako…she can't be gone…no…"_

The Osakan jumped up in surprise, a mix of sweat and tears dripping down his face. "Ayako…I knew I shoulda letcha go; ya woulda had a better chance o' survivin'." He buried his face in his hands and remained still for a few moments until he heard his phone ring. "W-Who would be calling me now?" Trying to take deep breaths to calm himself, he answered it. "H-Hello?"

"Ah, Hei-chan, did I wake ya? Sorry 'bout that, but this is important. Where are ya?" It was Otaki, and he sounded a bit hesitant.

"I'm in Beika. Why do ya ask, Otaki-han?" Heiji regained his composure and looked over to the alarm clock on the nightstand. 3:17. It must be really urgent for Otaki to call this early.

"Well, I need ya ta get going to Hamamatsu to look into the next crime scene. Apparently, Black's already killed another officer."

Heiji gasped. "No way! He was just 'ere last night tryin' ta kill me an' Ayumi-chan! How did he already kill someone in Hamamatsu?" He quickly stood up and began packing his things, not even bothering to register if Conan was asleep or not. He'd understand if he heard what happened.

"I'm not sure, Hei-chan, but I would really appreciate it if ya went to check it out. Be careful though, alright? I don't need ya lying in a hospital bed and letting this case go cold!" After thanking Heiji, he hung up, and the young detective finally noticed something off:

Conan wasn't there. His bed was neatly made, and his things weren't there either. "Hmm, did he have ta leave early fer somethin'?" Once his things were packed, he rode a taxi to the hospital and asked for Ayumi's room number.

"Yoshida-san? I apologize, but she is not allowed to have visitors at the moment."

Heiji froze. "Wait, how come? I thought the doctors said she'd be able ta today."

The nurse at the front desk gave an apologetic smile. "They did, but she's worse than we thought. Besides the burns, she is gravely ill from some unidentifiable poison she was fed orally. We don't know when she ingested this poison, but we do know that it's having a serious effect on both her overall health and her voice."

Heiji's brows furrowed. _A poison fed orally? I don't remember 'er sayin' anythin' 'bout that or actin' like she was poisoned…_ Realization hit, and his eyes grew wide. _That paramedic's pill! He gave it ta Ayumi-chan just 'fore we started drivin' 'ere, an' he disappeared right after I fed it ta 'er! But if that's the case, then…that guy was actually Black in disguise?!_ He was about to rush out of the hospital and call Conan when seeing the shrunken detective was actually at the hospital too. "Oh, yer 'ere too, Kudou? Why didja suddenly leave?"

Conan frowned and tilted his head. "So you're here too, hm? I only came here because I wanted to see Ayumi-chan before I have to leave for Hokkaido."

Heiji was confused. "Hokkaido? But I just got a call from Otaki-han sayin' I gotta go ta Hamamatsu…"

Conan gave a mysterious smile. "I guess we have to split up then. For all we know, Black could have set a trap for one of us to get through. Besides…" His smile faded, and his expression grew slightly concerned. "I want you to spend some time figuring out whatever's going on. There's something you're not telling me, and while I may be bothered by it, I won't keep asking. As long as you get everything settled, I'll be fine."

Heiji looked down at Conan, his eyes wide. "Kudou…are ya sure?" Seeing Conan's nod, he bent down to ruffle his friend's hair. "Thanks. I'll try ta call ya tonight fer an update, but make sure ya lemme know if somethin' serious happens, 'kay? I'll do the same."

Conan bid the Osakan farewell and chose to wait a few minutes in the lobby before making his way to the airport. He didn't tell Heiji, but someone had given him a round-trip ticket to Hokkaido when he was asking about Ayumi's condition. If that wasn't strange enough, it was made out in his name…as Kudou Shinichi.

 _You'd think Black was the one who did this, but that doesn't add up. After all, it's not like a serial killer can just go in and purchase a ticket in someone else's name. On that note, how was it made in my name? Wouldn't you need some sort of ID and have to look exactly like me?_

He spent his time on the plane trying to think of who sent him to Hokkaido, but he still wasn't sure. There was more than one possibility, and he finally received his answer when seeing a certain person waiting for him outside the airport.

"Ah, so it was you after all…Kuroba."


	30. Morsels of Material

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Things have been really hectic lately; yesterday, I had to go to a hospital during a snowstorm to have scans on my gall bladder. Thankfully, that isn't the current issue, but... it could be something more serious.**

 **I apologize once again, Neyane, for not responding to your review; I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I pictured the things with Heiji and his sister to be... about ten years prior, so he would have been about seven or eight years old. That would certainly be a lot for him to handle.**

 **As for all of the people still reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's full of Organization things, meaning... I'm not sure if it's any good. Let me know what you think of it!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty: Morsels of Material

There were three individuals sitting in a dark room and wearing dark clothing. One was at the head of their small table with a slight frown on their face as they eyed their subordinates. The other two looked identical in appearance with fedoras covering their long, silver hair and death glares at the other.

"Why do you two always insist on fighting?" the head of the table asked softly. "You both know you're not children anymore."

"Well," the one on the head's right replied, "this one here is a liar, traitor, and insists to wear the exact thing I do. Take off that hideous disguise, and let us see your true colors."

The one on the left sighed but chose to comply, letting their identity be revealed. "There, better? Now you can stop complaining, and we can begin this meeting."

The one on the right crossed their arms. "Turn off that device too. We absolutely _love_ hearing your voice. Isn't that right, Boss?"

The Boss merely hummed and waited for the bickering to stop. "Now that I have your undivided attention, I would like to ask…ahem, Black, about why this meeting was called to order. I don't mind discussing such things since it's rather interesting to hear your little theories, but this was more sudden than the others. Did you mess up again?"

Black's shoulders drooped. "I did, but we can discuss that later. For now though, I want to know how much you two have been searching into _that person's_ death."

The Boss chuckled. "Ah, so you're growing anxious, are you? I didn't think of you to be that kind of person. Then again, with how close you were to _that person_ …"

Black held up a gloved hand. "Enough. I only want to know how the investigation is going and if you received any leads. If not, we can move on from that and discuss our…main priority."

The Boss rested their head on the palm of their hand and looked to the third person. "If you want to ask someone, ask Gin. After all, he's the one that's looked into this the most."

Gin rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette. "Do you honestly think we have anything on it? Even if we hired some of the best detectives, we still wouldn't get an answer. It was too perfect…no one can solve it, let alone confront the culprit."

Black slammed his fists on the table and jumped to his feet. "You're giving up? You can't just give up! You're letting someone's death go in vain and unsolved! How can you do that to…?" Black suddenly trailed off and bit his lip. He knew what would happen if he kept going like this, and he didn't want that to happen.

"Sit, Black. We still have more to discuss, do we not?" The Boss gestured to the chair, and Black plopped back in it. Sitting upright once more, the Boss cleared their throat. "Alright, so now that our question was addressed, we can move onto our recent actions and plans."

Gin pulled out a manila folder from his trench coat and slid it to the Boss. "Here's what we have so far. It's not much, but it's a start."

The Boss opened the file and began reading. " _Seems likely to be prime suspect, but no conclusive evidence to back up theory. Spying/stalking would be the best way to gather evidence, but individual appears to retain no memory of crime._ " A pause. "Is this true, Gin? This is a bit… peculiar, especially with the individual we're speaking of."

Gin lowered his head, a cloud of smoke slowly forming in front of him. "I agree, Boss, but it is true. The missing Hiro-kun was the one that spied on this person, and that's what he discovered before his strange disappearance."

The Boss nodded. "I see. On that note, Black, have you heard anything from Hiro-kun? After all, he's your…"

Black cut him off with a quick denial. "Of course not," he replied. "Why would I be wasting my time with that failure?" He shook his head and huffed. "We're supposed to be planning our confrontation with our suspect, and instead you're…" He trailed off when feeling an immense anger emanate from the Boss. That wasn't a good sign. He knew he shouldn't have said anything, but it just slipped from his mouth.

"Black, you know better. You know that we are not actually planning to have a confrontation; just a little chat over a cup of spiked tea. Why do you always insist on having confrontations with people? At this rate, our organization will be revealed to the world, and the FBI will eliminate us. That is your one flaw. Of course, the other members have one flaw of their own, but yours is probably the worst."

Black hung his head. "Sorry, Boss, I keep forgetting."

Gin began to laugh. "Is that so, Black? You're just 'forgetting' that you can't confront our suspect? You must be very forgetful then since you're having confrontations behind the Boss's back…and the only reason you dare trying such a thing is because you think you're the Boss's favorite."

Black's eyes widened, and his body tensed. "N-No, I'm not, Gin! You're the one that's been following the suspect for the past few months! You even let the suspect see you!"

The Boss stood up, and the other two fell silent. "Hush. I can sense something…off." A moment passed in silence before the Boss sat back down. "Alright, it's gone. I apologize for the rudeness. In the meantime, I would like for the two of you to _calmly_ explain yourselves as to what you've hid from me."

"I can…"

" _I_ will go first." Gin cut in before Black could finish his sentence, earning himself another death glare. "And don't worry, I'll leave the best parts for you to explain, Black. So yes, I have been spending a lot of my…free time following our suspect and tracking their every movement. I would have left it to Hiro-kun since he was doing a well enough job at it, but he mysteriously disappeared a few weeks ago. I understand that I've disobeyed a direct order, but this was one someone had to break."

The Boss was quiet for a moment. "I see. I'll allow you to continue your search into our suspect as long as you still do your assigned murders." Ignoring Gin's quiet thanks, the Boss turned their gaze to Black and grinned. "So what's this I've been hearing about confrontations?"

Black didn't respond.

"Black, answer me."

Still nothing.

"Black, that is a direct order."

"And I realize now that I can't answer. Not yet."

The Boss crossed their arms. "Alright, don't answer then. Either way, I _will_ find out what you're up to. Oh, and don't even think about hurting our suspect. I wouldn't be very happy to see that, and neither would you."

Black winced. He knew he couldn't risk telling the Boss of his recent actions, but he didn't expect the Boss to say that. He wanted to ask why he couldn't hurt the suspect, but it would only add suspicion. Instead, he stayed silent as their meeting progressed well into the night.

"Well," the Boss finally stood up, "I guess we've discussed enough. We will continue as we did before save Gin's watch over our suspect, and we shall meet again soon to see our progress." The Boss was about to leave when suddenly stopping. "Oh, Black, I would like to speak with you alone."

Black watched Gin place a lit cigarette into his grinning mouth and leave. Sighing, he buried his face in his hands. "I already told you, Boss, I can't say anything about the confrontations. Once everything's settled, I can, but until then, I have to keep quiet."

The Boss began to slowly pace around the small table. "In case you forgot, Black, I am quite keen with observation. I notice almost everything, and this time is no different. If you say you can't say anything about confrontations, that would mean you're doing something that would anger me involving our suspect. Your expression after I mentioned the rule of not hurting our suspect also strengthens my theory:

"You're playing dangerous games with our suspect. I remember over the first few years you were in this organization very clearly and how you would always play mind games with your targets before luring them into your deadly trap. Instead of people seeing the cold, dead bodies, you would make the body disappear from the Earth and leave the police baffled. However, I quickly found out what you were doing with the bodies, and I strictly forbade you from doing anything of the sort again. If large amounts of people went missing around the same time, the FBI would get involved again…and that's something we _don't_ want.

"Now normally, I would strongly lecture you again, have you killed, or send you off somewhere far away, but I'm feeling awfully generous today. Instead, I will let you continue this game until you've successfully lured the suspect into my hands."

Black gasped in surprise, and he looked up to the Boss. "R-Really, Boss? You're letting me continue the game?"

The Boss rolled their eyes. "That's what I just said, wasn't it? Now get going, and bring me our suspect. Bring me that detective."

X

It was surprisingly quiet that night, for most were either in the realm of dreams or enjoying themselves with beer and mahjong. There was one individual walking those empty streets, and they were making slow progress. They would stop every so often and examine the road as if it was the most interesting thing they had ever seen. But then they would stand back up and walk a bit further, continuing the process.

To the occasional onlooker, it would seem rather strange to see this tall and skinny person doing such a thing. They may assume the person was crazy, drunk, or a combination of the two and walk away, not daring to look back.

But this person was doing this for a reason. They were searching for something they desperately needed. Evidence. They were attempting to find an answer, and they would do just about anything to obtain it. Even if that meant staring at a street for an entire night.

They knew this exact road held part of the answer they were searching for, and it took almost three hours of staring at the road to find it:

Skid marks, and fairly new ones at that. There were many skid marks on this road from drunk drivers trying to get home, but there hadn't been a single incident after _that_ happened. This person had made sure of that and began to trace the path the marks made.

As expected, the marks were meandering in a confusing path. That wasn't the strange part though. What didn't make sense to the person viewing the marks was the thing next to them. Indeed, there was another path that twisted in the same manner a few inches away. What was it? A strange liquid.

The person placed a finger over the stain and put it to their nose. Gasoline. The person wasn't exactly sure why gasoline would be there, but…no, that theory was the only one that made sense:

Someone had put a hole in the gas tank. Someone let it leak on purpose and waited for the perfect opportunity before letting the car crash and death arrive to the driver. The person's fists clenched, and they stood back up to jot down notes. The specific spot they were standing at was under a street light, and people could easily see their appearance.

They wore solid black and had a surprisingly muscular build. A black fedora with a white band covered their murderous eyes and long, silver hair. They slowly raised a cigarette to their mouth and lit it, letting the puff of smoke slowly leave their mouth in a sigh.

This person was frustrated. It had been months without any sort of a lead, so they had hoped this would help somehow. Instead, it appeared the evidence they had received only made things more confusing.

"Honestly, I never thought I would be stuck as the measly detective, running around looking for nonexistent clues. I may not remember you or your face, but I know you're the one that caused this. You're the one that's gone from detective to murderer…Kudou Shinichi."

* * *

 **Author's Extra Note: If any of you get suspicions, please don't mention them in reviews. I'd like for everyone to theorize on their own and come to their own conclusions. Otherwise, it would spoil the fun of the mystery.**


	31. Alter in Ambition

**Author's Note: Since I was so late in uploading the last chapter, I'll upload this tonight too. Thanks for the support thus far, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One: Alter in Ambition

"It's so great to see you again, _Tantei-kun_! I didn't think we'd be able to see each other so suddenly during the case!" Kaito grinned widely at Conan, who was giving an unimpressed face.

"Kuroba, be honest, will you? Why did you split up me and Hattori, and why Hokkaido of all places?" He crossed his arms and sipped his mug of coffee. They had stopped at a small café, and the waitress surprisingly agreed to give Conan coffee. Maybe he just seemed in need of it so much.

Kaito snickered. "Magician's secret, _Tantei-kun_ ~" Seeing Conan's facepalm, he sighed. "I would tell you, _Tantei-kun_ , really I would… It's just that I can't. Not yet."

Conan hummed, his expression changing to one of interest. "Really? Is there a specific reason why you can't tell me? Because I could easily start screaming you're a kidnapper at any given moment."

Now it was Kaito's turn to give an unimpressed face. "You wouldn't do that, _Tantei-kun_ ; you know I'm not kidnapping you! I just need your…" He immediately stopped and grew pale before a poker face was thrown over it. "Um, never mind that. How about we go to my parents' villa for a while and talk about your progress in the case?"

Having finished his coffee, Conan stood up and followed the magician around the busy streets of Hokkaido, his thoughts racing for an answer. _He said he needed me for something…but what could it be? It has to be pretty serious for the phantom thief Kaitou KID to ask for help, and he looked pretty scared back at the café…_ One theory came to mind at the mention of fear, but he quickly pushed it away. _I doubt it has anything to deal with those guys in black…wait, black… Could something have happened here involving Black? Coming here, that was my initial thought, so it's entirely possible that there was someone murdered here that was close to Kuroba._

"Oi, _Tantei-kun_ , snap out of it! You're gonna run into a wall if you don't pay attention!" Kaito's cheery voice brought Conan back to reality, but the shrunken detective couldn't miss the hint of sadness in the prankster's tone.

"Sorry, Kuroba," he mumbled. "I've been thinking a lot lately." He put his hands in his pockets and continued to follow Kaito into a nicer neighborhood, where there was an impressive home belonging to the Kurobas. "So is this a vacation home?" he inquired as he watched Kaito unlock the door.

Kaito nodded. "Yeah, my dad bought it for my mom's thirtieth birthday since he had earned enough money being a famous magician. He knew how much she loved the ocean and bought this house so they could see it every so often." His expression visibly darkened. "Except it wasn't too long afterward when he was killed."

Conan's eyes widened. "Wait, killed? I thought Kuroba Toichi died in an accident during one of his shows!"

Kaito opened the door and quietly denied. "No, that's what it was meant to look like. It took a long time for me to find out, but it was actually those men in black that murdered him. They knew he was Kaitou KID and searching for Pandora…and that he was in the way of their evil plans."

Conan gave a low whistle. "Wow, so you're as involved with _them_ as I am." He and Kaito sat in the kitchen while a pot of tea was boiling on the stove. "So Kuroba, what do you want to know about the case? A lot's happened since we last spoke, including the ending of the second movement."

Something about that last statement made Kaito quiet. This was Kuroba Kaito— _Kaitou KID_ , for crying out loud—and he was sitting there with his chin rested on his hands, not saying a word. Something was off…something had happened. "Oi, Kuroba!" The high-pitched squeal of the kettle sent Kaito out of his thoughts, and he jumped over to the stove.

"Sorry, Meitantei-san, I guess a lot's happened on my end too." He handed Conan a cup of tea and sat back down. "But what exactly did you mean by 'movement?' Does he take breaks every so often, or does his pattern change?"

Conan shook his head. "Neither. It seems Black is really into music and as a result kills the officers in groups of four or eight. What's even stranger is that the victim he chooses at the end of movements is never a police officer. Last time, it was Yoshida Ayumi, and the first one was…" He trailed off and winced. "Was Ran."

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "That Mouri-chan girl and the little detective girl? I didn't think Black would go after them. Has he said why he went after them?"

Conan sighed and sipped his tea. "No, he wants me to figure it out myself with the small hints he's been dropping since day one. All he's actually said to me was that we apparently met already, and even then, I don't remember it."

Kaito leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Basically, what you're saying is you don't have much to go on except for the fact that Black loves killing and hurting people." Seeing Conan's nod, he lowered his head. "Alright then. I was hoping I wouldn't have to get you involved with this, but it appears it's necessary."

Conan frowned. "What do you mean, Kuroba? Have you been getting involved with the case too? Did you get a better lead towards his identity?"

Kaito stood up and gestured outside. "There was actually another police officer murdered here last night. I was hoping to at least delay your discovery of it, but now I can see it's crucial to the investigation…we _have_ to find out who Black is and have him arrested as soon as possible…or else."

X

Everything was back to normal…well, if normal meant investigating a mutilated police officer's crime scene and finding only a neatly-written note from a psychopath. To Conan, this had become his normal, and he was finding himself confused by the note's contents. Most (if not all) of them had seemed strange at first, but this was far different from the rest.

 _Welcome back, my hidden detective. I hope our little games haven't clashed too much. Since you've been investigating elsewhere as of late, you've seemed to have missed quite a bit of fun. I've taken the job of the man with the funny face, and the intelligent child has run away from home. I looked everywhere for this child I speak of, but they were discovered and sent to another home. The one they were staying at was unstable, after all, and so this child had panicked and ran off without thinking._

 _Now that we've discussed what's happened, I must apologize in advance for not including you in all of the fun. I wanted you to be a part of my next game, but it appears it's a bit too dangerous for you. Maybe if you consult your alter ego, you can find what I've turned blue._

 _~Black_

"Alter ego?" Conan asked aloud. "That almost makes it sound like he's referring to…"

"Kudou Shinichi." Kaito finished the thought, his expression blank. He understood the note completely and didn't want to tell Conan. Not yet. Sure, he would always agree with the young detective that information such as this was crucial, but he knew what would happen if he said anything now: he'd have to tell the truth of what was going on, which was something he didn't want whatsoever.

Conan carefully folded the note and slipped it in his pocket. "Exactly. I still don't know how he would find out something like my true identity. Sure, he's most likely a member of the Organization, but that doesn't answer the question. The only living member that isn't a double-crosser or traitor _and_ knows my identity is Vermouth…" He shuddered at the thought of the woman. "And she's not going to tell anyone about me. She may not seem very trustworthy, but believe me when I say she keeps a promise."

Kaito tilted his head. "That _is_ odd, _Tantei-kun_. But maybe Black just noticed how similar you were to Kudou Shinichi in terms of appearance and solving cases?"

Conan rolled his eyes. " _Ba'arou_ , you think I'd let myself be shown in public solving murders when I'm in the body of a seven-year-old? I let _otchan_ get all the fame, and he became _Nemuri no Kogoro_ as a result." He huffed. "Even if he seems horrible at giving deductions and finding evidence, he can surprise me every so often."

Kaito grinned. "So _that's_ how that _ojisan_ from the agency got so famous! He didn't seem like much of a detective the few times I saw him, so it all makes sense now." He paused. "So that doesn't really answer how Black found out about you, does it? Could it have something to do with that memory you're forgetting? That's all I can really think of."

Conan crossed his arms. "That's the most likely answer. Black brought up previously that we've met before and that I don't remember it, so he was probably the one to cause my memory loss in the first place. I just don't know why he would have gone to such extreme measures if he wants me to remember it…"

Kaito began to steer Conan away from the crime scene after hearing a forensic officer say they would call if anything was found. After all, the magician hated seeing so much blood, and it smelled like iron and almond…no, blood and potassium cyanide, so badly that it was making him nauseous. "Well, we can at least go somewhere a little less…bloody to talk about this, right? You'll probably need to research something anyway, and my dad's library has a few books you might find interesting."

Conan was about to deny when seeing Kaito's expression. He looked as if in a hurry to leave, and the shrunken teen quickly realized why. _He hates seeing people hurt, let alone dead. I forced him into this without giving him a choice._ "Yeah, we can leave…sorry, Kuroba. You should have told me you didn't want to be here, and we could have left. It's not like we'll find anything else at this scene anyways except the note."

Kaito appeared to relax upon hearing that and ruffled Conan's hair. "Thanks, _Tantei-kun_! You're more polite to me than Hakuba!" He led them back to the Kuroba villa, and the teens found themselves sitting in a guest bedroom and not speaking. They both had a lot on their minds and were reluctant to speak up.

"Hey, Kuroba," Conan finally stood up from his desk chair. "Can I ask you something?"

Kaito jumped. "Um, sure, _Tantei-kun_ , ask away! I figured you wouldn't go to _me_ for answers though with you being the _azuma no meitantei_ …"

Conan ignored Kaito's mumbling and got straight to the point. "Why have you been so quiet today? You've hardly said a word unless I start a conversation, and you haven't even done any of your magic tricks. I know you well enough to know that you're always trying to pull some kind of a stunt, and I'll bet Hakuba-san could vouch for it. What's wrong?" His tone grew more concerned, and he looked up to the magician…

Who was crying. He wasn't even trying to hide his tears, instead choosing to sit on the edge of the bed and silently tremble. "K-Kuroba…" Alarmed, Conan began to approach Kaito, who turned away and shook his head.

"I-It's nothing, _Tantei-kun_. I-I just need to…deal with this on my own." He buried his face in his hands and choked out a sob. "No one else can…can know about this; it's my own problem. I-I have to deal with it on my own…"

"No." Conan interrupted Kaito and placed a hand on his trembling shoulder. "I used to think the same thing, but I realized not that long ago that it's not the way to deal with things. You tend to mess up, which can hurt others and sometimes yourself in the process. Believe me, I know it's hard to admit that you need help, but if I had said something sooner, I could have saved Ran's life." His grip tightened for a moment. "Because of me and my stupid pride, the girl I love is dead."

Kaito's breath caught in his throat, and he turned around to face Conan. "She's…dead? Black killed her?"

Closing his eyes and sitting beside Kaito, Conan nodded. "She was the first victim that wasn't a police officer. She was crushed by a support beam that was going to hit Hattori as well." He chuckled softly. "Her fast reflexes allowed her to push Hattori out of the way before it came down on her. She stayed brave until the end."

"I-I'm sorry, _Tantei-kun_ , I didn't know. I guess this little meltdown of mine seems pretty worthless now, doesn't it? Even if it could result in a few deaths, it's not near as serious."

Conan frowned. "Of course it's serious, Kuroba, you were _crying_. And don't say you cry a lot; I know that's a lie. You're the man famous for his poker face, so that's enough for me to know its severity. Now tell me what's bothering you. Does it have something to deal with the case?"

Kaito sniffed. "Yeah, it kind of does. I still don't think it's something to involve yourself with though. After all, that note from today said that…" He suddenly gasped and placed a hand over his mouth. His eyes had grown wide, and he seemed a bit pale. These signs told Conan what he needed to know.

"Thought so. Kuroba, how much of the note were you able to figure out?"

" _Need not to know_." The English phrase surprised Conan, and he jumped to his feet.

"Kuroba, how do you even know that phrase? Do you even know what it means?"

Kaito smiled faintly. "Of course I do, _Tantei-kun_. It means I know something about what you're asking but can't give you the answer. Normally, I would tell you about all of this, but I…" He trailed off when hearing something:

A tap on a window. The window in the kitchen, to be exact. He dashed down the stairs in record time, hoping to find someone there. However, there was not a person there…only a note with a few words neatly written.

 _You're not listening. Do you want this game to end already?_

Conan watched as Kaito collapsed in a chair, his fist tightening around the piece of paper. "What did that say, Kuroba? What's going on?"

Kaito slammed his fist on the table and cursed. "I was hoping the note was wrong…that I wouldn't have to listen to it. But now I'm completely trapped in this game of Black's, and I need your help, _Tantei-kun_."


	32. Astonishing Acquaintance

**Author's Note: Well, another chapter, and on the right day, at that! Thanks to everyone (especially Neyane) for the continued support, and I hope you all enjoy chapter thirty-two!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two: Astonishing Acquaintance

Conan watched as Kuroba Kaito broke down into tears for the second time that evening, utterly speechless. The thief had just admitted to having some involvement in the investigation, and it appeared it was almost as bad, if not more so, than Conan's. The shrunken teen wanted to ask what happened but couldn't find the ability to speak the question. Instead, he stood there beside Kaito and waited for him to calm down and explain himself.

"I-I'm sorry about all this, _Tantei-kun_ ," Kaito stuttered as he wiped at his eyes. "I didn't think I would get this bad, but just thinking about it makes me…" He cut himself off with another sob. "I just can't believe this is happening, let alone to someone like _me_ …"

"What exactly is going on, Kuroba?" Conan asked gently. "You said something's going on with you and Black, right?"

Kaito nodded. "Yeah, I've been receiving notes for a few weeks now from what I believe to be Black…" He took a shaky breath. "L-Let me start from the beginning. So I was starting my own investigation on Black and found a couple strange things, and right as I was getting a pen to write them down, I heard something tap my window. It was a note written far too neatly, and it read:

" _Stop searching for answers that are incorrect. Stop believing lies and see the truth._ I had no idea what it could mean, and so my mind made me believe it was from Black saying I was digging too deep into his past for my own good. I tried my best to not research as often, but I received another note exactly two weeks later.

" _Just because I'm away doesn't mean I won't stop watching you and your movements. Be cautious._ Of course, this note only strengthened my theory that it was from Black, and so I stopped the investigation entirely for a while. However, I felt Black would leave me alone finally and started it up about a week or so ago. Of course, he sent me a note three days ago.

" _Because you've done nothing to stop me, I will consider taking our blue child away from you forever. If you really love this child, go to Hokkaido alone and await my next order._ I knew immediately he was signifying Aoko, and I had decided to listen to his orders. For some reason though, I felt like I needed you to come here and help with this. As a result, today's note said I wasn't listening to him and that I'm risking a 'game over.'" He rested his head on the table and huffed. "I just don't know what to do, _Tantei-kun_."

Conan hummed. "How do you know Black has taken Aoko already? Have you tried to contact her recently?"

Kaito shook his head. "I haven't. She went with Hakuba to England a while back to meet his family, and she said I wouldn't be able to call during that time. She said she would call me though when she got back."

Conan crossed his arms. "Then couldn't she still be in England, and these notes simply being a prank from someone?"

Kaito laughed. "I wish it were that simple. You should know better than to come to conclusions like that anyway, _Tantei-kun_ —these notes have been continuously sent for over a month, and the sender knows about Aoko. The only person that would do something like this is Black."

Conan tilted his head. "While that may seem like the answer, it doesn't sit well with me. Black isn't the type of person to send such short and simple notes, let alone to a single individual. His notes are always sent with a dead body beside them, and they always have his signature." He paused. "Hey, Kuroba, do you happen to have any of those notes? I'd like to see them for myself."

Kaito stood up. "Sure. They're all upstairs since I figured they'd be something I shouldn't just throw away." He slowly ascended the stairs, and Conan began to immerse himself in his thoughts.

 _So someone's trying to blackmail Kuroba into doing something. He doesn't know what he'll have to do, who's doing this to him, or why they're doing it. All he really knows is that Aoko's life is in danger, and that is enough for him to grow desperate. If he's not careful though and does everything this person orders him without thinking, he'll get himself hurt._

"Okay, I'm back!" Kaito's voice was starting to sound cheery again, and the bounce in his step had returned as he handed Conan the notes. "So what do you think of them?"

Conan's brows furrowed. These notes were…interesting, to say the least. Sure, they all had the same neat handwriting, but it wasn't quite the same as Black's. The paper was cut in a perfect manner—more perfect than the ones Black sent. There was no signature at the bottom of any of these, but a couple of them had a particular odor…one of lily.

 _Now why would Black have a scented letter?_ He wondered for a short moment before it hit him: this was proof of his previous theory, which he now began to voice.

"Kuroba, you can be slightly relieved to find that Black's not the one sending you these letters. The only thing these notes have in common with Black's are that they're neatly written, and he wouldn't suddenly change his style."

Kaito's eyes widened. "So _Tantei-kun_ , does that mean…?"

Conan agreed. "Yes. Someone else is sending you threat letters."

X

Oh great.

They had made a huge mistake—much bigger than any of their other ones, even if that number was quite small.

They had made Kuroba Kaito cry… _twice_. They could see little Edogawa Conan trying to comfort him, and after a moment, he left the kitchen. They could see Kaito's eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, and they were beginning to regret their decision.

"Is he…crying?" A second person asked softly. "You just made him cry? But why would he cry over something like that? What did you write in those notes?"

The first person put a finger over their lips. "I already said, I'm the only person that knows what those notes say and mean. I would love to tell him right now, but we made a promise to keep it secret until he proves his worth to us."

The second person gasped. "Worth…wait, does that mean…?"

"Hush, he's coming back." The two watched as Kaito entered the kitchen once more, this time with a stack of papers. Conan viewed them before a grin made its way on his face. The two eavesdroppers could faintly hear speaking, and only the words "Black" and "threat" were heard.

"What could they be talking about?" the second person asked the first. "It didn't sound very good, and I doubt it had to do with your notes."

The first person frowned. "Yes, you have a point there. If I remember right, Black is the nickname the police have given that serial killer targeting other officers."

The second flinched. "That's right, my father brought it up a few times when he was drunk. He's probably mad that I haven't returned home in so long; I haven't even bothered to call anyone."

"But that was because of our plan. We can't have people knowing you're here, and even if the plan's a success, we should still keep it hidden that you've been here the entire time."

The second person sighed. "You're right. Even if I don't have a clue as to what you've been planning, I'll trust that you won't hurt him…because if you do, I'd never forgive you."

The two returned to their listening, and they finally heard Edogawa Conan saying he would retire for the evening.

"I'm getting tired, Kuroba. Can't we continue this tomorrow morning?" Conan loudly yawned and stood up from his chair. "After all, I'll bet you've slept less than I have lately, and I'm the one solving a serial murder."

Kaito snickered. "You're always right, _Tantei-kun_ ~!" Waiting for Conan to make his way upstairs to the guest room, he let his shoulders slump as he buried his face in his hands. His poker face quickly slipped away as if a thin veil, and his body shook. "Aoko…I don't know if I can save you…"

The first person outside jumped to their feet and turned to the second. "I'm going to plan X. Do you remember what to do?"

The second person gasped. "B-But Hakuba-kun, is this really the right thing to do? You said you wouldn't let Kaito know we're here!"

Hakuba pulled out his phone and gestured away from the home. "Aoko-chan, I'm aware of this, but I've been doing this for too long. Kuroba-kun's been affected more than we both thought, and so I will end the game early."

Aoko hesitated as one more question lingered in her mind. "Hakuba-kun, when can I find out what you were doing with Kaito?"

Hakuba tensed a bit before smirking. "I think I'll have Kuroba-kun tell you when he's ready. He should have the honors of bringing everything to light after what he's been through." He pointed away once more, and Aoko finally left. Sighing in relief, Hakuba dialed Kaito's number and waited for him to answer.

"Heya, Hakuba, are you back from England already?" Kaito tried to sound cheerful as always, but the Brit could still see the tears strolling down his cheeks and hear his nasal tone.

"Kuroba-kun, are you alright? You don't sound yourself."

Kaito flinched, for he didn't expect Hakuba to see through his poker face so easily. As a result, he began to openly cry once again. "Of course not, Hakuba! Someone's after Aoko's life, and I don't know who or why! All I know is that I have to do everything they say or else she'll be taken away from me forever!"

Hakuba pinched the bridge of his nose. This wouldn't be easy. "Kuroba-kun, please calm down. I know everything about what's going on already, so let me explain, okay?"

Kaito stopped crying immediately. "Wait, you do?" He hiccupped. "How did you find out about it so quickly? I haven't told anyone…"

Hakuba resisted the urge to make a comment about his perfection. "Of course, Kuroba-kun. That would be because…well, I was the one who set it all up. I know you're probably furious with me and want nothing more than to hang up, but let me tell you why I did this."

There was a period of silence before Kaito finally spoke. "Fine. Tell me." His voice was rough…failing an attempt at hiding anger.

Hakuba took a deep breath. "Basically, I was trying to test you. I wanted to see how close you really were to Aoko-chan and if you would be a suitable match for her. Of course, you may be wondering why. This is understandable. You see, while she did seem to enjoy her time in England, she always seemed sad or distant. I finally managed to get an answer from her, and you want to know what it was?

" _I wish Kaito was here with us_. That was her exact wording; you can trust me on that. I instantly realized that while we may be dating, she still had strong feelings towards someone else… _you_. I knew that I couldn't just give her to you since there's always a chance you'd mistreat her, so I decided to come up with a little game to see how far you would go for her. It seems, however…" He trailed off a bit. "That you took this far more seriously than I intended and let these notes affect you emotionally and physically. Don't think I haven't noticed your change in sleep cycles."

Kaito was speechless. So it was _Hakuba_ playing this game with him? Aoko's life wasn't in danger after all? He could feel the phone slip from his hand as voices called his name. But he wouldn't respond, instead remaining in a daze as his mind tried to process what he was just told.

"Hakuba-san, what did you just tell Kuroba?" Conan asked into the phone as he waved a hand in front of Kaito's face. He wasn't getting out of this one for a while, was he? "Because he's not responding to me and is mumbling something about how he's so 'relieved.'"

Hakuba chuckled. "That's simple, Edogawa-kun. I gave him the answer to his question, as well as the one thing he truly desires more than anything…even his life."

Conan thanked him and ended the call, shaking his head when seeing Kaito had slumped forward in his chair and lightly dozed. "Oi, Kuroba!" He shook the magician, who slowly opened his indigo eyes.

" _Tantei-kun_ , what is it? Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something…?" He suddenly sat up as recollection of his conversation with Hakuba returned. "That's right, it was Hakuba that did the entire game with me! He even said that he'd stop dating Aoko for me!"

Conan smiled. "Well, it's good to hear it wasn't Black targeting Aoko or even that Aoko's targeted. Now, we can both get to bed…after all, we still have a note to decipher, and Black could already be killing his next victim."


	33. Twisting Their Techniques

**Author's Note: Late once again... I suppose I'll upload a bonus chapter on Tuesday or Wednesday as compensation. Things got extremely crazy last night with me having to attend a high school basketball game (ugh) and go grocery shopping with my family today. I'm finally settling back down some, but I know I have about ten thousand more words to write on Paint the Lily before it's completed and ready for uploading in August.**

 **Thanks, Neyane, for the review! I don't believe I responded to your review... again... which I should apologize for. I agree Hakuba's annoying (and not just because of the last chapter), but... he's my second-least favorite character in the DCMK universe. I'm glad you're liking the story and are still willing to read it; it means a lot to me when I see your reviews every week!**

 **As for all of the readers (including Neyane), I hope you enjoy this chapter. It has a _tiny_ little cliffhanger at the end that I hope was executed decently, and you'll receive a continuation to it sooner than usual. As always, thanks for the support, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three: Twisting Their Techniques

Both magician and young detective slept well that night and only woke at the sound of a phone ringing. "Ugh, who would be calling so early?" Conan grumbled to himself as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and reached for the nightstand. He could faintly see the name 'Hattori' through his blurred vision and hit answer. "What's up, Hattori? How early are you calling me this time?"

Heiji laughed. "Wow, ya just got up, Kudou? I figured ya'd be up fer at least a couple hours by now! Then again, I guess it's nice fer ya ta be gettin' some well-deserved sleep."

Conan frowned, and his vision focused enough for him to see how bright the sun was shining. "Judging by that statement, I'll have to assume it's about nine or ten o'clock already. Hmm, Kuroba doesn't seem to be awake either. He probably needs this extra sleep though."

Heiji hummed. "Kuroba? As in the guy behind the monocle o' Kaitou KID? What's he doin' there?"

Conan sat back on his bed and rubbed his temples. It still felt far too early for him to be up, even if he had slept a lot longer and better than he had expected. "Kuroba was the one that sent me here, Hattori. It wasn't Black after all, but he did kill another officer here last night."

Heiji groaned. "Seriously? An' with all the stupid stuff goin' on with the police right now, I can't be sure where Black's goin' next…"

Conan raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Hattori? Are they finally slipping up from the pressure Black's put on them?"

Heiji agreed. "Ya can call it that, I guess. Ya see, someone's been givin' a buncha anonymous tips sayin' officers have been killed. The only thing wrong with that is that we can't be sure if the person's right or not. So far, we've been called o'er a dozen times by what we believe ta be different people sayin' we need ta send a detective o'er there."

Conan thought about it. "If this is Black doing this with his voice changer, we can assume only one reasonable possibility. I didn't think it could be true at first, but this is only strengthening my theory: Black is trying to separate us."

Heiji gasped. "No way! Kudou, ya can't be serious! Why would Black be doin' that?"

Conan sighed. "I wish I knew, Hattori, but there really isn't another explanation for why he would be doing this. If he says a detective is needed in those areas, you would be the most likely candidate with me being missing and Hakuba-san…well, being in Britain at the moment."

Heiji clucked his tongue at the mention of his blonde nemesis. "That stupid Brit-brat's always goin' ta England, ain't he? He probably doesn't even know that all these officers are bein' targeted an' that 'is dad could easily be one o' 'em!"

Conan yawned. "Yes, but I'm not really supposed to know about this case either with my supposed death. Honestly, it would be helpful if I could just get my old body back. I could go to the police and get the information I need, I wouldn't have to depend on so many gadgets to try and apprehend criminals, and I would solve murders without hiding behind the guise of _Nemuri no Kogoro_."

Heiji's expression saddened. "Have ya talked ta that li'l Neechan lately? Maybe she can give ya an antidote, even if it's only fer a few hours. I'll admit it'd be real helpful fer ya ta get some information like that; after all, I'm not well-known 'round Tokyo like ya are, an' yer nicknamed the 'Savior o' the Japanese Police.'" He chuckled. "Maybe that's a sign ya can beat Black!"

Conan rolled his eyes and lied back down. "Yeah, right, and tomorrow you'll be sworn in as the President of the United States. Seriously, don't you remember how Haibara is? Do you honestly think she would give me any sort of an antidote just for another case like this?"

Heiji was quiet for a moment. "But it's not just 'nother case, Kudou. Yer Neechan's dead 'cuz o' this maniac, an' Ayumi-chan almost ended up the same way. Ya really think that's the only excuse that li'l Neechan's gonna give? I'll bet yer just nervous o' gettin' yer body back 'cuz o' what people are gonna say 'boutcha."

Conan winced. The Osakan was right on the mark. "Okay, you might be right, but I still don't think it's a good idea. We never know what Black will try and do, especially if he's against me at my weakest."

Heiji rolled his eyes. "Kudou, yer not weak. I've seen ya in yer ol' body after takin' the antidote—ya can do a _lotta_ stuff durin' those few hours, an' ya don't even break a sweat 'til the very end! Just call 'er an' ask fer one o' those pills; if not, I will fer ya."

Conan's eyes widened. "Hattori… are you sure? What if a member of the Organization sees me?"

Heiji huffed. "Then oh well. At least ya'd know where they are, an' ya could try ta get 'em arrested. Ya'd be in yer real body at the police station, so they'd believe ya without askin' questions."

Conan knew there wasn't a way out of this and relented. "Alright, I'll call her this afternoon. I'll have you know though that I'm not taking that pill at least until I get back from Hokkaido. It wouldn't be good for rumors to start, let alone ones I can't fix."

Heiji understood. "'Kay, I get that. Call me again tonight ta tell me 'bout the latest case; I can tell yer tired now, so I won't keep botherin' ya."

Conan closed his eyes, his finger hovering over the 'end call' button. "Thanks, Hattori. Make sure you get a decent lead by the time I get back…" He paused as a grin formed on his face. "And while you're at it, have Black and the rest of the Organization arrested!"

Heiji burst out laughing. "Yeah, an' ya better prove ta the world that Sherlock Holmes is real an' still alive!" The call was ended, and the Osakan's mirth quickly faded into concern.

 _Black's tryin' ta split up me an' Kudou, but we don't know why. All we know is that he's got somethin' big planned again, an' someone's gonna get hurt…or worse._

X

Kuroba Kaito stirred as he finally awoke from a deep sleep. His indigo eyes slowly fluttered open, and he was surprised to find his vision staying blurred. _How long did I sleep?_ He sat up with a groan and clutched his head, for the world was starting to spin. From these signs, he was able to see he had slept much longer than normal…

But he actually felt refreshed. Even if it took a few minutes to fully wake up, he noticed the dull ache in the back of his head was gone, and he had recovered his abundant amount of energy. _If just that was able to recover me, that would mean…_ He jumped out of bed and snatched his phone from the desk, gawking in surprise when seeing the time.

2:12 P.M. He had slept for over fourteen hours. "If I was able to sleep for this long without any disturbances, where is _Tantei-kun_? I doubt he's still sleeping after this long, even if he's been short on sleep too." He silently walked down the hall to the guest room, which was wide open and lacking in what he was searching for. Conan was not there.

"Hmm~, this is rather odd. I wonder where _Tantei-kun_ went? His things are still here, so he didn't suddenly leave me or anything." He huffed. "Knowing how he is, he probably had to go back to the crime scene. Honestly, detectives can be _so_ forgetful sometimes…" He returned to his room and picked up his phone, which thankfully held Conan's number due to his ability to snatch the shrunken teen's phone when he wasn't looking.

"Oh, you're awake, Kuroba. I had to go to the crime scene again." Conan sounded exhausted as he was finally able to sit down. He was going to nap for a while after talking with Heiji, but that was when the house phone rang. It was the police chief from Hokkaido, saying they had a lead that needed to be checked out. He had gone immediately without so much as telling anyone or calling Haibara as promised. During the few hours he had been there, he had done nothing but walk around Hokkaido with the police chief. Apparently, they had received a lead that Black was somewhere in the vicinity, and someone had to investigate to make sure.

"Well, where are you now, _Tantei-kun_? You don't sound like you're at a crime scene still; you sound like you've been working yourself too much." Kaito suddenly snickered as a thought came to him. "Or maybe you're just lying, and you were actually looking around for a candy store~?"

Conan rubbed his temples and sighed wearily. "Kuroba, be serious, will you? I've been walking around the streets of Hokkaido to follow a lead for the past four hours, and I still have another four or five to go. I don't know where I'm at right now, but I do know that I can't just leave. The police force is depending on me, and I won't let them down…not again."

Kaito pouted. "But _Tantei-kun_ , can't we have some fun instead? You're not going to get anywhere on that case just by walking around; if anything, you should just…"

He was cut off when a scream came from the other end. " _Tantei-kun_ , what was that?"

"Not…sure…" Conan panted heavily as he forced himself into a sprint. Something obviously wasn't right with his body since it vehemently protested all of this movement, but now wasn't the time to worry about it. He had to find out what happened, and _now_.

He arrived at the center of the slowly-growing crowd, where there was a dead body. However, it was a young woman who worked at a local café. It wasn't a police officer. "Thank goodness…it wasn't an officer…just a regular…victim I have…to avenge…" Conan was still short on breath as he tried to explain to Kaito. He wiped at his forehead, which was covered in an unnatural sweat and burning hot.

"Well, okay, but _where are you_? You do _not_ sound well." Kaito was growing concerned, for Conan sounded as if he would pass out at any moment. "That's what happens when you overwork yourself…I _knew_ you should have just stayed here today!"

"There's…a café…" Conan suddenly convulsed and soon found himself collapsed on the ground, his phone knocked out of his hands and vision beginning to blacken. _Kuso…what the heck's going on? I almost feel like I do when I…_

" _Tantei-kun_? _Tantei-kun_ , answer me!" Kaito's panicked voice came from the phone.

Conan tried reaching for his phone, but something about the sudden movement made his heart skip a beat. _Shoot, I was right…_ "Kuroba…track the call…I can't…move any further…" A pain blossomed within him, and he quickly found himself in a realm of sub-consciousness.

Kaito slowly lowered his phone, his eyes wide. "What happened to _Tantei-kun_? Why did he suddenly collapse like that? Oh, something's gotta be really wrong with him, and he was able to hide it from me!" He managed to trace the call and found Conan was only a few blocks away. _I can sprint that in four minutes!_

When he finally arrived and made his way through the crowd, he found Conan unconscious on the sidewalk about twenty feet from the dead body. " _Tantei-kun_!" He shook Conan, but the little detective wouldn't wake. He was also sweating a lot and felt feverish, which meant only one thing to Kaito. " _Tantei-kun's_ sick… _really_ sick. I have to get him back to the villa."

Kaito carefully carried Conan back to his guest room and laid him in bed. "Oh, please wake up, _Tantei-kun_." He tried to shake Conan once more, and he finally saw the sky-blue eyes open.

"Kuroba…?" Conan moaned in pain. "What happened? Why do I feel…like I'm about to grow back…to my old self?"

Kaito gasped. "W-Wait, back to your old self? Is that what's going on? Because you're really feverish, and you had collapsed back by that café I found you at. You wouldn't respond to me, and you looked like you were in a lot of pain…" He paused. "Well, you still do."

Conan squeezed his eyes shut. "Yeah, you could say I'm…in a bit of pain; it's not like my body is…trying to physically grow in size or anything…" He gave a short gasp as the pain worsened. "Kuroba, get out… _now_. It won't be long until…" A soft cry slipped from his mouth as he began to feverishly toss and turn in the bed.

Kaito found himself blanching. " _T-Tantei-kun_ , are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"For you…to get out… _now_ …" Conan began to scream, but Kaito wouldn't leave. In fact, he _couldn't_ leave—couldn't move at all. He remained frozen in place as he watched Conan's suffering continue for close to ten minutes before his body…grew? Once this incredible process ended, Conan…no, Shinichi was still.

" _Meitantei-san_? Did you really just change back?" Kaito found the ability to move and slowly approached Shinichi. "Are you alright?"

Shinichi's arm began to move off the bed before suddenly dropping back down. " _Kuso_ , I can't move. I guess it's understandable though since I haven't had this happen to me in quite a long time." His eyes slowly moved up to meet Kaito's. "Hey, do you think you could…?"

The home phone began to ring, cutting off Shinichi and making Kaito jump. "I-I'll go get that. If it's the police though, whose voice should I use?"

Shinichi closed his heavy eyes and mumbled an answer. "Probably yours…then, you can make an excuse if they want Conan there…" The unexpected transformation was taking quite a toll as it was, and he was quickly reminded that he hadn't been able to nap that afternoon.

Kaito bent down to ruffle Shinichi's hair. "Okay, I'll solve that, and you get some sleep! If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask~!" He dashed down the stairs and answered the phone. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Ah, yes, this is the police chief. Is there an Edogawa Conan in your residence?"

Kaito refrained from sighing out loud. This would be interesting. "He is, but he's out at the moment. Would you like to leave a message for him?"

The chief sounded disappointed. "Is that so? I figured he would have stopped searching by now; it's been close to five hours. Ah well, I could tell the kid was determined." He paused. "Speaking of which, I'll need someone to come down in his place. Are you a detective as well?"

Kaito grinned. "I can be if you need me to~"

"Good. Can you meet me at the station in fifteen minutes? You see, we…" He trailed off as a second voice spoke from the other end. "Really? Is that so? Alright, I'll tell him. Um, _Tantei-san_ , this is a bit different than what I originally said, but I would like for you to come here immediately."

Kaito frowned. "That's fine, but is there a specific reason that I should know about?"

The chief hesitated. "Well, I can explain once you get here. Just please hurry." He hung up, and Kaito returned upstairs to check on Shinichi. He looked as if he was asleep, but Kaito knew better than to believe it. " _Tantei-kun_ , I have to leave. Do you think you'll be okay on your own?"

"I'll be fine," Shinichi whispered faintly. "It's not like I can do anything in this…" He began to have a coughing fit, his body tensing up as he fought for breath. After a moment, it stopped, and he let his muscles relax. "See? I'm useless right now."

Kaito's expression saddened. He hated seeing Shinichi like this, and he knew it wouldn't be good for this case to go without a detective leading its investigation. "Just call me then if something happens or you need something. I know how to find my way back to you if I must~" He snapped his fingers, and he disappeared from the villa within the blink of an eye.

Upon arriving at the station a few minutes later, he couldn't help but notice the fear coming from the officers. "What's up?" he asked. "Where's the chief?"

A young officer shakily pointed down the hall. "First door on the left. There's not much you can do about it though."

Kaito thanked the officer and entered the chief's office, where the large, burly man was seated at his even larger desk holding a small piece of paper. "What's that? Is it a file of some sort?"

The chief denied. "I wish it were only a file. Read it, and you'll see."

Kaito read the note, which happened to be the second note from Black. He could feel his body tremble as he analyzed the contents, and he quickly sat himself in a chair opposite the chief. This note was completely unexpected and nothing like Black's normal style.

 _Well well, I see the detective has received some answers already. That's good news. As a reward, I will give a short haiku that I came up with to describe my recent actions. After all, they are very daring of me and should be highlighted accordingly._

 _'Players and pawns trapped,_

 _No one comes or leaves without risk,_

 _All players will fall.'_

 _Of course, this short little message couldn't give away perhaps the best part of my plan, but I suppose I can let the four meitantei figure it out. After all, they're short on time, and I would only be cutting it if I were to give them more riddles._

 _~Black_

"Have you solved any of it?" Kaito looked up to the chief, who shook his head.

"Again, I wish. We don't know much about Black, so we were hoping you or Edogawa-san could shed some light on this note."

Kaito hummed thoughtfully. "Black has always called the detectives he challenges 'players,' so that's probably what he means there. Pawns would probably signify innocent people…bystanders of what he's attempting. If everyone he speaks of is trapped and can't leave or enter, I would assume he's put an area on lockdown." He gasped. "That's it! He must have bombs somewhere to keep people put! But where…?"

The chief's phone rang, and he immediately snatched it. "Hello? Yes, this is…oh no. You're kidding, right? You couldn't have…yes, I understand." He hung up and looked to Kaito. "You were right. There were bombs just found on our systems…and they're completely surrounding the city of Sapporo. _We_ are surrounded."


End file.
